the distraction
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: Ranger asks Stephanie to help him on a distraction job. The big difference? The FTA's in Puerto Rico. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

Chapter One

Steph's POV

Ever since I was little, I wanted to fly. My mother never understood why her daughter had to have such an unnatural fascination. My older sister, Valerie, didn't want to fly. She was perfectly content to remain on solid ground and throw tea parties for her Barbie dolls. I had accidentally set my Easy Bake Oven on fire. So when I stripped my Wonder Woman sheets off of my bed and tried to fly off the garage roof, my mother went crazy. Evie Krutz's daughter never tried to fly off of the roof. Why did Ellen Plum's daughter have to?

Some things never change.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I still want to fly. And even though I no longer live under my mother's roof, she still feels the need to try to ground me.

At the moment, I was heading to work to turn in a body receipt. I am a Bond Enforcement Agent for my cousin Vinnie's bail bonds office. I find those who skip out on their court dates and bring them back into the system. It sounds exciting, but I usually end up rolling in garbage. Today was no different. I had set out this morning pumped up and ready to hunt down my skip, Ralph Stanley, who had been picked up for public intoxication and indecent exposure. In other words, he drank a bottle of Jim Beam and decided to go out to the store for more. He just forgot to put his clothes on. I suppose it could happen to anyone. And since he wasn't a murderer or a rapist, I went to his apartment expecting a simple apprehension. Obviously, simple isn't in my vocabulary.

Ralph Stanley met me at the door, high as a kite and naked as a jaybird. I guess the Jim Beam wasn't strong enough for him today. I had barely gotten out the words, "I represent Vincent Plum Bail Bonds" when Stanley went into a panic and started launching things at me. Before I could move, I was covered with Chinese takeout and the contents of his kitchen wastebasket. When he tripped over his feet and landed in the garbage, I reached out and pressed the stun gun to his arm. He gave a squeak and went limp.

I got Stanley to the Trenton Police Station where half a dozen of Trenton's finest stood outside to watch the Stephanie Plum Show.

"You never disappoint, Steph," Eddie Gazarra chuckled, watching me try to pull Ralph Stanley out of my Mini.

"Glad to be of service," I muttered, giving him my death glare. He just grinned even wider and I threw my hands up. "Do you think one of you could stop gawking and get this man out of my car?" I shouted.

Costanza and Big Dog finally stepped forward and dragged Stanley out of my Mini and into the building. I got my body receipt and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up into Joe Morelli's dark eyes.

"Garbage again, Cupcake," he smirked at the lo mein noodles hanging from my hair.

"Stating the obvious, Morelli?" I snapped, pulling my arm back. Morelli was my on again off again boyfriend. This week was an off again week.

"I can't believe you'd rather keep your job and roll around in garbage than marry me," Morelli shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "One of these days, you're going to realize that you want me and I won't be waiting."

That was it. My anger overflowed and I stabbed my finger into Morelli's chest.

" I would rather Dumpster Dive than marry you, you self centered son of a bitch!" I hissed. "And right now, you're the last person on Earth that I want to deal with."

Before he could respond, I spun on my heel and stormed out the door.

My cell phone rang just as I pulled up in front of the office. When I heard the Exorcist ring tone, I groaned.

"Stephanie, what's this I hear about you fighting with Joe at the police station?"

Damn that Burg grapevine. I put my finger to my eye to stop the twitching.

"Mom, I'm kinda busy right now."

"How do you plan to get married if you keep fighting with Joe?" my mother demanded, her voice getting shrill. "He's your last chance at a marriage and children-"

I groaned and hung up the phone, resigning myself to the fact that I would never taste pineapple upside down cake again.

Twenty minutes later, I trudged out of the elevator and into my apartment. All I wanted was a hot shower and a nap. I dropped a few raisins into Rex's cage and checked my messages.

"Stephanie, this is your mother-"

I quickly reached over and hit delete. I couldn't take another lecture right now.

"Babe."

My heart fluttered at the message. Funny how one word could instill so much emotion. I started to reach for the phone but quickly changed my mind. First and foremost, I had to get the egg foo yong out of my hair.

I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower, lathering up with the Bulgari shower gel I had "borrowed" from Ranger's apartment. I washed my hair twice and scrubbed my skin until it was red and tingly. Finally, satisfied that I was clean, I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and gave a little shriek when I found Ranger lying on my bed.

He was wearing his usual painted on tee shirt and black cargo pants and I lost all interest in the nap. He grinned and stood up, coming closer.

"The shower gel suits you, Babe," he leaned in and inhaled the scent. I swear, my heart stopped.

"Is there a reason you broke into my apartment?" I asked, taking a step back. Ranger's eyes darkened and he gave me his half grin.

"I didn't break in. Your door was unlocked." He reached out and lightly traced the bare skin above my towel. "You're lucky it was only me who came in,:"

I swept past him and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "What do you want, Ranger?"

Ranger leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of him. "I have a distraction job for you this weekend if you're interested."

I pulled on my clothes, removing my towel only once I was fully dressed. I was rewarded with a wolf grin.

"What'd he do?" I asked, pulling my wet hair back into a half assed ponytail.

"Possession," Ranger replied, watching me intently.

"Must be a biggie if you're bringing him in."

"He is. Luis Miranda."

"Luis Miranda?" I looked up in surprise. "I heard he left the country."

"Sort of," Ranger grinned down at me. "He's in Puerto Rico."

"You want me to do a distraction in Puerto Rico?"

"Why not?" Ranger shrugged. " It won't be any different than doing it here."

Not any different my ass! Just the thought of going to a tropical island with Ranger was enough to curl my toes.

Ranger laughed at my expression. "Can't control yourself around me, Babe?"

I blushed hotly. Damn ESP.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Pack enough for at least four days." Ranger stepped forward until we were toe to toe. He reached out and touched my cheek, staring into my eyes. My stomach clenched in desire. "I'll pick you up at two thirty."

I nodded, unable to speak. And then he was gone.

Chapter Two 

Ranger pulled up in the lot at exactly two thirty. I was waiting for him at the curb. He got out and grabbed my duffel bag, tossing it in the back of the Explorer. I climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up.

He looked over at me and handed me a stack of files. "This is everything we have on Miranda. He was spotted in Isabela yesterday morning. His brother's estate isn't very far from there."

I looked through the files as Ranger took off. Luis Miranda was forty-six years old but didn't look a day over thirty in his picture. He was handsome, with skin about a shade lighter than Ranger's, with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"Who else is going?" I asked, setting the files on the floor between the seats.

"Tank, Lester, and Bobby. They'll meet us at the airport."

That was the extent of our small talk. I settled back in the seat while Ranger went into his zone. In the quiet of the car, my mind wandered to the night before. After Ranger had left my apartment, I had to swallow my pride and call my mother back. If I was going to be gone for a few days, I had to find a place to keep Rex. She would only agree to take in Rex if I came to dinner. Agreeing to my mother's request should make me Hamster Mommy of the Year.

When she found out where I was going, she started in on me.

"Why me, Stephanie, why me? You start a fight with Joseph and the next minute, you're telling me you're running off for a week with that bounty hunter!"

"It's for work, Mom. I'm not running off with Ranger."

"I'd run off with him," Grandma Mazur piped up, draining her wine glass. "That man wouldn't know what hit him."

My father looked up from his pot roast and glared at her. "He'd probably die of fright," he muttered, returning to his plate.

"How can you cheat on Joseph, Stephanie? Don't you remember how you felt when you caught Dickie-"

"Joe and I are over, Mom. I don't see us getting back together anyway." My eye went back to twitching. "And I already told you, it's for work. I'm not sleeping with Ranger. End of conversation."

My mother sucked in her breath and I had to look away from her glare. She refilled her wineglass and downed the whole thing in one big swallow.

I hope Rex appreciates all I do for him.

"Earth to Babe."

I looked over to find Ranger staring at me, his lips tipped up slightly at the corners. I looked out the window and saw that we were at the airport.

"Sorry," I murmured, unhooking my seatbelt. "My mind was someplace else."

"Any problems I should know about?" he asked.

"None at all," I smiled at him and climbed out of the Explorer.

I have decided that there is nothing more luxurious in the world than flying first class. When I followed Ranger and the Merry Men onto the plane, I expected them to continue on to Coach. Imagine my surprise when Ranger pointed out my seat. A glorious recliner sized seat in the front of the plane. I had my own little TV screen on the seat in front of mine and the flight attendant kept offering me champagne.

My own little slice of Heaven.

Ranger sat beside me, typing away on his laptop. I had my glass of bubbly in my hand and a headset on, watching Ghostbusters on my little TV. The alcohol helped my nerves a lot. I'm not a frequent flyer and planes usually scare me.

When the end credits rolled, I took off my headset and glanced over at Ranger. He seemed to be engrossed in his work, but he looked up at me a moment later.

"Enjoy the movie, Babe?" he asked. I could detect a hint of amusement in his rich voice.

"Always," I replied as the flight attendant returned for my empty glass. I wasn't drunk, but I was feeling warm and fuzzy.

Ranger chuckled and shook his head. "I should take you first class more often."

I leaned my head back against the seat and gave him my best Miss America smile. "I might just let you."

His eyes darkened and I felt my pulse rate shoot up. Damn he was sexy when he looked at me like that.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" I asked, clearing my throat.

Ranger studied me for a second before talking. "The safe house is in Isabela, about fifteen minutes from the airport. We'll go there and set up for the night. I have a few men there already, keeping an eye on Miranda."

"Will there be time to go to the beach?" I asked.

"The safe house is on the beach, Babe."

_Hell yeah! _ I thought. Ranger threw his head back and laughed. I blushed.

"Yeah, you said that out loud." He chuckled, reaching out to pat my hand. I really had to work on that problem.

"So when are we going to get him?"

"From what I've heard, Miranda spends almost every night at a little club down the beach from the house. If that's the case, you'll go in like usual and bring him out."

"Piece of cake," I said. "So if it's going to be that easy, why is the plan to stay an extra day?"

"Just thought you might want to play tourist for a day," Ranger replied, grinning. "Neither one of us have had a vacation in ages and you've never been to Puerto Rico. I thought I'd get to play tour guide."

"How do you know I've never been to Puerto Rico?" I wondered aloud.

"Babe."

"Right. Dumb question." I leaned against his shoulder, suddenly sleepy. "You know everything."

"Not everything," I heard him say quietly, just before I drifted off.

For the first time in my life, I rode in silence. The trip to the house from the airport only took about fifteen minutes, but my face was pressed to my window the entire time. We drove past little clubs and stores and tiny shacks advertising empanadas and everything fried. My stomach growled loudly then, and Ranger and the Merry Men laughed.

I could see cliffs off ahead and caught glimpses of the ocean beyond. I started to get excited then and almost bounced off my seat. Lester reached out and grabbed me.

"Careful Bombshell," he teased, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

A few minutes later, Ranger pulled the SUV up to a large wrought iron white gate. He put his thumb up to a little screen and the gate slowly opened. He continued driving and I leaned forward in anticipation. A beautiful two-story house loomed up ahead. It reminded me of an old plantation, all in yellow stucco and white wrought iron railings. It had a wraparound porch and balcony and was surrounded by palm trees. Beyond the fence in the back was the beach and the endless blue ocean.

"This is a safe house?" I squeaked, almost leaning out of my seat. Ranger looked over at me and smiled.

"I was getting worried there for a while," he teased, reaching out to tug on one of my curls. "I've never heard you so quiet before."

I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed over Bobby to get out of the SUV first.

"We'll unload first and then I'll give you the tour," Ranger said, coming up beside me. I nodded, prepared to grab my bag, but he already had it. I followed the guys up the porch stairs and through the huge arched front door. Yet again, I found myself speechless. I was in what I assumed to be the great room. The walls were painted white, with a few bright cranberry-colored accent walls and the floors were a sparkling cream-colored tile. Off to the right was a living area, with light blue upholstered wicker furniture. To the left was a massive mahogany dining table with bench seats. Farther back, I could see the huge kitchen. Stainless steel and white marble. God, I wanted to live here. I was a little surprised at the décor. This didn't look at all like Ranger's style.

I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging open until Ranger came up to me and pushed up on my chin. "I felt that way the first time I was here, too."

I blushed hotly and Ranger shook his head in amusement. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is."

I followed him up the wide, open stairway to the second floor. The color scheme was the same and he led me down a wide hallway.

"My room is next door," he told me, opening the next to last door on the right. I followed him in and clenched my jaw to keep from gaping. The bedroom was huge, like the rest of the house. The floors were the same cream tile but the walls were ocean blue and sand colored. There was a king sized bed with a light blue comforter and a huge matching wardrobe. A little sitting area of wicker furniture was assembled in front of the sliding glass door, which led out onto the balcony. The balcony overlooked the ocean.

"I want to live here," I declared, walking around the room. It was the same size as my whole apartment back in Trenton.

"Glad you like it," Ranger came up and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him and sighed in contentment. I felt his hand push my hair back and warmth spread throughout my body when he touched his lips to the spot just below my ear. I shivered and turned to face him. He looked at me intensely, his eyes darkening to almost black as his hands moved down my arms to wrap around my waist.

"Babe," he murmured, seconds before his lips came down on mine.


	2. Chapter 3

Yeah, they still don't belong to me. Thanks for the great reviews. Hope this lives up to them. Chapter 3 

His hands pulled my body flush against his as his mouth assaulted mine. I gasped as his tongue slipped past my lips, gently teasing mine before pulling back. He looked down at me and I was rewarded with his wolf grin.

"I just may take you out of the country more often, Babe," he teased, reaching up to stroke my hair.

A knock on the door made me jump. Ranger stepped back and went to open it.

"Welcome back, Carlos," a small woman greeted in heavily accented English.

"Thank you, Marisol," Ranger replied politely, stepping back. "I was just about to come down and find you."

"I just came to see if Miss Plum was here," the woman said, stepping into the room. She saw me and smiled brightly. "You must be Stephanie."

I nodded, looking over at Ranger. He was grinning ear to ear. "Yes, I am."

Marisol came over and grabbed my hands. "Such a pretty thing. Ella told me all about you."

Marisol looked to be in her late fifties. She had graying hair pulled back in a loose bun and her short, round body was wrapped in a blue floral print dress. Her brown eyes sparkled as she touched my cheeks.

"Marisol takes care of the house and does all the cooking," Ranger said, noticing the confused look on my face. "When Ella found out you were coming, she had to call and tell Marisol all about you."

"She told me all the things you like," Marisol continued, grinning up at me. "Dinner will be ready soon. Pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

My eyes got wide as I heard the magic words. "I love you."

Marisol laughed with delight and turned to Ranger, who was also laughing. "Such a pretty little thing, Carlos. You be sure to take good care of her."

"I will, Marisol." He promised, giving me the wolf grin.

Marisol bustled out of the room , leaving me alone with Ranger. My heart was still fluttering from his kiss.

"I'm going to get settled in," Ranger said, standing near the door. "I'll be back in twenty and I'll head down with you to dinner."

I nodded and he closed the door behind him.

I looked around the room once more and spotted another door. Opening it, I found myself in my own private bathroom. It was the same colors as the bedroom. A pedestal sink, toilet, and a white claw foot bathtub. I was tempted to take a bubble bath, but twenty minutes wouldn't give me enough time. I answered Mother Nature and went back in the bedroom to unpack.

Twenty minutes later, I heard the knock on the door. I opened it to find Ranger smiling on the other side.

"Ready for dinner, Babe?"

I chuckled as he offered his arm to me. "What's with the gentlemanly behavior, Ranger? Trying to impress me?"

"No, I just don't want Marisol to lecture me on how to treat a lady," he grinned as I took his arm.

"How long has she been working for you?" I asked as he led me down the stairs.

"A few years. We had another housekeeper before, but she freaked out at all the weapons. Marisol doesn't care as long as they're not pointed at her."

I laughed as we walked into the dining area. Tank, Lester, and Bobby were already seated and Marisol was scurrying around, carrying steaming bowls and platters to the table. The smells from the table assaulted me then, and my stomach growled loudly. There was what looked like a pork roast on table beside bowls of rice and beans and another platter of little round fried things.

"Fried plantains," Ranger said suddenly, following my gaze. "You'll like them."

By the way they smelled, I'm sure I would. We all sat down and dug in. Marisol stood nearby and watched as I took my first bite. The flavors exploded in my mouth and I moaned loudly.

"Damn, Bombshell," Bobby groaned, looking pained.

"What? It's good," I argued, ignoring them. Marisol looked pleased as she hurried off to the kitchen.

I was stuffed by the time Marisol cleared our plates, but when she set a huge pineapple upside down cake in front of me, my appetite came rushing back.

"I love you again," I said to her. She laughed and patted my cheeks.

"It's people like you who make cooking such a joy," she said.

Ranger laughed and the other guys joined in. I guess I was living up to my job as entertainment.

Ranger called a meeting after dinner. We all sat in the living area, bottles of beer in hand, Luis Miranda's files in front of us.

"Eduardo reported that Miranda's been spending every evening at Final de la Tierra," Ranger was saying, flipping through a sheaf of papers. "He gets there around seven thirty and stays until about eleven."

"Leaves every night with a different woman," Tank read off of his file. "Seems to favor blue eyed American women."

I looked at the photos in my packet. They were of Miranda and his many women, leaving the bar on different nights. They were all medium height and slim, all wearing tight revealing clothing. Well, I had no problems there.

"Seems like Bombshell would be right up his alley," Lester spoke up, grinning at me. "If you need any help picking out your outfit, angel, you just let Uncle Lester know."

I blushed and Ranger's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Santos."

"Awww, come on Boss," Lester laughed. "All work and no play…"

Ranger narrowed his eyes and Lester's blank face appeared. When Ranger looked back to his file, Lester gave me a conspiratorial wink. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"We'll get to the bar around eight. We've got Eduardo behind the bar and Manuel will be the bouncer for the night." Ranger continued, setting his file on the table and taking a long pull from his beer. "If all goes well, Steph will have him outside by eight thirty."

"And then it's vacation," Lester spoke up again, grinning widely. "It's been a long time since I've had one of those."

"I saw a new club a few miles away when we were coming in," Bobby said, draining his beer. "Maybe we could head over there after we're through with Miranda."

Bobby and Lester started talking about what clubs they wanted to go to while Tank got up to get another beer. Ranger came over and sat beside me.

"Everything okay, Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like every other distraction," I caught his eye and grinned. "So what are your plans for your vacation time?"

Ranger grinned back and brushed a curl behind my ear. I shivered. "Already told you. I'm your tour guide."

I couldn't help but tease him. "So if I told you that I wanted to go to a mall, you would take me to one?"

Ranger sat back and studied my face. "You come to a tropical island and you want to spend your time in a mall?"

I laughed and leaned against him. "Just kidding, _Carlos_. You can take me wherever you want. I trust you."

Ranger's eyes darkened. "You never call me Carlos."

"Is it okay that I did?" His gaze was starting to make me nervous.

"I like hearing you say my name," Ranger leaned forward and brushed his lips against my ear. "I would really like to hear you scream it."

His words sent a shockwave straight to my doodah, and I felt my cheeks burn.

It was six thirty the following evening. I had spent the last hour abusing myself in the claw foot bathtub, surrounded by Bulgari scented bubbles. Having Ranger in the room next door was really taking its toll on my hormones and I figured it best to relieve myself of the tension. By the time I got out of the tub and dried off, I was feeling 100 percent better.

I shaved and moisturized and blow-dried my hair. I swept up my curls in a sexy twist, leaving a long curly strand loose on each side. I put on foundation and powder carefully and eye shadow to make my eyes look smoky. With heavy mascara and coral colored lipstick, I decided that I looked damn good.

I walked back into the bedroom and dressed. I had brought a gauzy white wrap skirt that stopped about three inches past my ass, and a matching halter-top. I had ordered the outfit about six months ago while doing a little Internet shopping. A pair of coral colored platform sandals and a matching gardenia in my hair completed the look. If I were Luis Miranda, I would try to pick myself up.

There was a knock on the door and Ranger peeked in. "You almost ready?"

I twirled for him and struck an exaggerated model pose. "So how do I look, Boss?"

Ranger's eyes turned black and his blank face dissolved. Emotions I couldn't quite identify flashed across his face.

My stomach filled with butterflies as I looked down at my outfit. "Is something wrong?"

Ranger stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He shook his head. "You're beautiful."

Ranger's POV 

My heart stopped when I saw her. I have always thought that Stephanie was beautiful, but tonight…she took my breath away.

The outfit she was wearing clung to her curves, showing off the swell of her breasts and the soft lines of her hips. The shoes made her legs look even longer, if that was at all possible. Her face was heavily made up, but didn't look overdone. I always thought that she wore too much make-up; that she was the most beautiful without it. Whatever she did, though, made her clear blue eyes stand out even more. Her stained, full lips caught his attention and all he could think about was possessing them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

I walked into the room and shut the door. I shook my head. "You're beautiful."

Relief showed on her face as she straightened out her little skirt. "I was worried there for a second."

I crossed the room in three strides and pulled her into my arms. "Never worry about that, Babe," I murmured, my voice rough. "There's no woman in the world that could hold a candle to you."

She looked up at me, surprise showing in her magnificent eyes. Before she could respond, I leaned down and covered that mouth with my own. I swallowed her moan and held her tighter against me. Damn if I wasn't hard already. Only my Babe could have that effect on me.

I slipped my tongue past her lips, teasing hers. She responded eagerly, her hands fisting in my hair, little moans coming from deep in her throat. She leaned back, revealing her beautiful neck to my mouth. I could smell the Bulgari on her skin. Steph thought I didn't know about her "borrowing" my shower gel, but I did. I loved that she smelled like that. It made her even more mine. Steph gasped as I brought my lips to her throat and I felt her tremble in my arms.

Christ, all I wanted to do was rip off her clothes and bury myself inside her warm body.

A knock on the door interrupted my fantasy.

"Fuck," I gasped, stepping away from her. She looked at me wide eyed, her chest heaving , her face flushed with passion.

"Steph, Boss, you about ready to go?" Tank's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Be down in a minute," I replied, still staring at Steph. Taking a deep breath, I offered her my arm. "Are you ready to go?"

She took my arm and smiled at me. God, she was so beautiful. "Let's get this show on the road."


	3. Chapters 4 and 5

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich, not me 

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews.**

**WARNING: M Rating is for Smut (yea!)**

**Chapter 4**

Steph's POV

Final de la Tierra wasn't far from the house. It was housed in a medium sized concrete building with a huge back porch for bands to play.

Ranger had wired me in the SUV on the way over. With a grin and a "go get 'em, Tiger", I left him and walked into the bar.

Inside, the lighting was dim. The band on the porch was playing 80's cover songs and a few people were dancing. My eyes adjusted to the low light as I swept my gaze across the room. I spotted Luis Miranda at the bar with another man. Judging from their resemblance to each other, I assumed that the other man was Luis's brother, Juan. Standing off to Juan's side was a leggy blonde with impossibly large breasts. I hoped that Luis wasn't looking for Blondie's twin tonight. I'd be humiliated if I couldn't get him to follow me outside.

I sat down a few seats from Miranda and ordered a mojito. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juan and Blondie move off to the porch. Luis ordered another drink and looked around the room. His gaze landed on me and stayed.

"Hola," he said, his eyes taking me in from head to toe.

"Hola," I replied in my best sex kitten voice, taking a sip from my drink.

He stood up and moved closer, taking the seat beside me.

"I haven't seen you in here before, beautiful."

I couldn't believe my good luck. For once, the skip came to me. "This is my first time," I lowered my lashes. "I'm Jessica."

"Luis," Miranda held out his hand. I giggled and shook it. "So are you here all by yourself?"

I shook my head. "I came with a girlfriend, but she met some guy and took off."

Miranda shook his head. "What a shame that they would leave such a stunning woman alone."

I gave him a bright smile. "But now I'm not alone. I have you here."

His lips curved up into a grin and his eyes darkened. "I would be honored to keep you company, Jessica."

His hand moved to my knee and I nervously began to suck down my drink.

"The lady will have another drink," Miranda said to the bartender. He turned to look at me. "Mojito, right?"

I nodded, trying not to shudder as his hand moved up to my thigh. "So are you from around here, Luis?"

"Born and raised," he answered, sipping his own drink. "Where are you from?"

"Las Vegas." I don't know, but it sounded better than Jersey.

"Don't tell me you're a showgirl," he smiled at me and moved his thumb in gentle circles on my thigh.

"Kindergarten teacher." I could just imagine the Merry Men laughing at that one.

That seemed to turn him on even more. He leaned closer and I swallowed hard as he brushed his lips against my ear. "Would you like to join me for a walk on the beach, Jessica?"

Thank God! "I'd love to," I purred. He stood up and took my arm possessively, leading me to the door.

"We will show your friends how rude it was to leave you alone," Miranda declared, leading me out the door and toward the darkening beach. "Make them wait on you-"

"Luis Miranda, you're in violation of your bond agreement," Lester's voice boomed, making me jump. Before Miranda could respond, his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Don't worry, Jessica," he said to me. "This is all a misunderstanding."

Lester led him toward the SUV. I felt a familiar rush and turned to meet Ranger's eyes. He was staring at me, his blank face in place.

"Are you okay, Babe?" He asked softly.

I nodded and stepped into his arms. He hugged me tight against his chest. "You did great in there."

I smuggled against him, letting all the creepiness from Miranda melt away.

"So now that you have Miranda, can we start our vacation?" I murmured, feeling the vibrations as he laughed.

"Absolutely."

The club was packed by the time we got there. A loud Latin beat made the floor vibrate as we followed the cocktail waitress to a large circular booth.

"I told you this club would be hot," Lester shouted over the music, his eyes glued to a mocha skinned beauty on the dance floor.

I slid into the booth between Ranger and Tank. The guys ordered a bottle of rum and I ordered another mojito. I was really starting to like those minty drinks.

The alcohol arrived and the guys started doing shots. Ranger even did a few, stopping after his fourth. Can't destroy the temple too much. I was beyond buzzed by the time I finished my drink. I had only drunk this one and the one at the bar, but it didn't take much to get me drunk. I grinned and snuggled closer to Ranger.

"Feeling okay?" He asked, running his fingers down my arm. I shivered and touched my lips to his neck. "Oh yeah."

Lester and Bobby were out on the dance floor, in the center of a group of half naked women. I heard the music change and I sat up abruptly.

"The salsa! Come on Ranger- dance with me!"

He looked at me in surprise. "You know the salsa?"

"Damn straight I do," I scooted out of the booth, pulling Ranger with me. I led the way to the dance floor and he stopped abruptly, pulling me against him. My breath caught as he pushed against me. His eyes were black and I swear he could see right through me. His hands moved up my sides, pushing my arms into the air. I arched back and his hand trailed down my throat, over my breasts and down further. He moved his leg between my thighs and I gasped as he pressed against my center. We began to move. I could feel the music coursing through my body and my heartbeat paralleled the beat of the music.

Ranger's eyes never left mine as we spun around the dance floor. The way he looked at me made me feel like we were the only two people in the world.

"Dios mio," he gasped, pulling me flush against his hard body. He ran his hands up my back, curling his fingers over my shoulders. I threw my head back, moaning as his lips moved up my throat.

"Ranger-" I gasped.

"Carlos," he ground out, staring into my eyes. "Say it, Babe."

"Carlos," I whimpered as his lips crashed down on mine.

Chapter 5 

I don't know how we got back to the house, but the next thing I knew, Ranger had me pressed against the stairs. His lips were everywhere, my skin was on fire.

"I need you Steph," he gasped, his hands wrecking havoc on my aching breasts. "I can't think straight around you."

A sob escaped my throat as he ground against me. Fire shot through my veins and I felt an orgasm building up inside of me. He must have sensed my need, because his hands moved beneath my ass, pulling me impossibly tight against his erection. I jerked in response and he covered my mouth with his, muffling the sound of my scream as I shattered. He waited for the aftershocks to stop before he pulled me into his arms, carrying me up the stairs. He opened the door to my room without setting me down, and kicked it shut behind us.

" I love watching you come, Babe," his voice was raspy as he laid me down on the bed. I watched through glazed eyes as he ran his hand down my leg, pulling off my shoes. He reached up, pulling my skirt and thong panties down, tossing them on the floor. I reached up for him, but he shook his head. "No. Not yet."

My body trembled as he leaned over me, lifting my halter top up over my head, where it quickly joined the growing pile on the floor. He pulled me into a sitting position and my scalp tingled as he ran his hands through my hair, removing the flower and unwinding the twist. He fisted his hands in my hair, pulling me close to capture my lips once again. His tongue teased my swollen lips before pushing past. He tasted every crevice in my mouth and I whimpered against him. He caught my lower lip gently between his teeth before moving his lips to my jaw. He kissed down my throat and pulse point to my collarbone. His hands gently caressed my breasts, pinching my nipples, sending lightning bolts through my body. I sobbed and arched against him, but he pressed my hips down into the mattress and continued his assault. His lips moved to my breasts, swirling his tongue around the nipple where his hands had just been.

"Carlos," I gasped, gripping his shoulders in desperation. He growled and moved his lips down my belly, swirling his tongue along the way. I felt another orgasm start from deep within me as he continued down. He looked up at me as he brought his tongue to where I wanted it the most. I cried out and my hips shot up at the sensation of his mouth on me. He held me down and continued with his tongue torture, biting and sucking until he sent me over the edge once again. I gripped the pillows above my head and sobbed at the intensity of it all.

When I came down, Ranger stood up. His eyes never leaving mine, he peeled off his clothes quickly before crawling to me. He covered my body with his and held my head in place.

"I want you to look at me when I enter you," he growled, kissing me roughly. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away if I wanted to.

Ranger's POV 

God, I was ready to explode. My mouth tasted of her and she was beneath me, in my arms and waiting.

I held her head in place and stared into her eyes as I slowly, slowly slid into her. Her eyes widened and glazed over, a whimper escaped her lips. Her heat swallowed me as I slid in all the way. It took every ounce of willpower I owned not to take her hard and fast. I have never felt like this before. No other woman has made me lose control like my Babe has. Just watching the emotions flicker across her face was almost enough to make me come.

I was amazed when she immediately began convulsing around me. God, she was so responsive. I loved that about her. Hell, I loved everything about her.

I held her gaze as I started to move within her. She was so tight and warm and I was afraid of spiraling out of control. I pulled almost out of her before slowly sliding back in, impossibly deep. I could spend the rest of my life making love to her and I knew that I would never tire of it. The intensity would never lessen.

Steph's legs wrapped around my waist, trying to speed me up. I gave her a wicked grin and lifted her hips, slipping deeper inside of her. She cried out again, her body trembling beneath me. She was so beautiful; I just couldn't get over it.

When she shattered around me once more, I increased my pace. I couldn't hold it much longer…the sensations she created in me were overwhelming. I felt the heat building up, the painful pressure and I pinned her beneath me, slamming into her, praying that I wasn't hurting her. I heard her scream out again as I spiraled over the edge, calling her name.


	4. Chapters 6 and 7

None of the characters are mine 

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments. I've been acting like a kid at Christmas every time I get a new review.**

**Chapter 6**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up slowly. I was incredibly relaxed and warm. In fact, I can't ever remember feeling so content. I shifted in the bed and realized that I was not alone. Looking down, I saw the well-muscled arm around me. Mocha latte skin…and the memories from the night before washed over me.

I looked over at Ranger's sleeping face. He looked younger like this, peaceful. I smiled, remembering our love making the night before. I can honestly say that no other man has made me feel so alive. I reached out and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He woke up then, and we stared at each other for a full minute before he spoke.

"How're you feeling, Babe?"

"Incredible," I smiled softly at him. "I think I found a new cure for hangovers."

Ranger laughed and pulled me tightly against him, softly stroking by back. We lay like that for a long time until my stomach rumbled loudly. Ranger chuckled.

"I guess that means you're ready for breakfast."

"I guess so." I started to get up, but he pulled me back.

"You stay here. I'll bring the breakfast to you," he leaned down and kissed me soundly before getting out of the bed. I watched as he pulled on his clothes from the night before, enjoying the sight of him naked in the morning.

"I'm loving the view," I teased, leaning back against the pillows. Ranger gave me his wolf grin as he zipped up his cargo pants. "I think I have the better view."

I blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Don't move, Babe. I'll be right back."

I curled up under the covers and let my thoughts wander. The last time we slept together, I remember feeling incredibly guilty the next morning. I loved the fact that this time, there was no guilt. Only a feeling of complete happiness. I stretched, feeling the ache between my legs for the first time. I grinned at the memory and a joyful laugh bubbled out of my throat. God, I was such a dork.

I was just starting to doze off when the door opened. Ranger walked in carrying a white wicker tray. I sat up and watched in amazement as he sat next to me and settled the tray over my lap.

"Room service," he quipped, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. I looked down and moaned in delight. There was a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes covered in swirls of whipped cream. A small dish of fruit, a bagel, and two glasses of orange juice surrounded it. And last but not least, a beautiful white orchid bloomed from a thin crystal vase.

"You mean you're letting me eat chocolate chip pancakes?" I joked, looking over at him. "Won't that stuff kill me?"

His eyes darkened and he nibbled on my earlobe. "I think you worked out hard enough last night to justify splurging this morning."

I blushed as a jolt of electricity shot from my ear straight to my doodah. "Who knew that the great Batman was such a romantic?"

Ranger settled back against the pillows and reached for the fruit on the tray. "Batman might not be, but Carlos is starting to enjoy it."

I dug into the pancakes and moaned loudly at the first bite. "I wonder if Marisol would come back home with me."

"She probably would," Ranger said, sipping his juice. "But then Ella might get jealous."

I focused on my breakfast and stuffed myself with Marisol's wonderful creation. "So what are we doing today?"

Ranger took a bite of his bagel and grinned. "Can't tell you, babe. Surprise."

I groaned. I wasn't patient enough for surprises.

"Trust me, though. It'll be worth the wait."

We finished up with breakfast and Ranger left me to get ready. I soaked in the tub for a half hour, letting the hot water seep into my aching muscles. I had muscles aching that I didn't even know existed. I would gladly wake up every morning this sore if I could spend every night like I did last night.

I got out of the tub and dried off, pulling on a sports bra and a pair of Jockeys. Knowing Ranger, he was probably taking me jogging. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and shrugged into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I was about to put on make-up when Ranger walked in.

"No make-up today, Babe. You don't need it." He said, staring at my shocked reflection in the mirror.

"No make-up?" I squirmed when I realized that I sounded like my mother. "I haven't gone out without mascara since I was eleven years old!"

Ranger shook his head in amusement. "You're naturally gorgeous, Steph. Believe me, you don't need make-up."

I blushed at the complement, not knowing how to respond. Ranger pulled me closer and kissed me softly. "You need to learn how to take a complement. I plan on giving them a lot more now."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why now?"

He gave me a mischievous grin and walked out of the bathroom. "I'll meet you in the living room in ten minutes. And bring a swimsuit with you."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Ranger pulled the SUV up to a small concrete building. It was painted a loud neon blue and a mural of the ocean was painted on the front. He looked over at me, grinning.

"What is this place?" I asked, the confusion evident in my voice.

"You'll see," he said, getting out of the car. He came around to my side, opening my door for me. I grabbed my shoulder bag and climbed out.

I followed him into the building. The walls inside were painted with more murals, depicting speedboats and parachutes. A knot tightened in my stomach and I turned to Ranger.

"Ranger…"

He took my hand and grinned. "We're going parasailing, Babe."

"Parasailing?" I couldn't hide the anxiety in my voice.

He looked down at me and pulled me tight against his chest. Locking eyes with me, he reached out and stroked my cheek. "You've always wanted to fly, Stephanie. Now I'm going to make it happen."

Chapter 7 

My mouth was hanging open in shock. I couldn't believe that he remembered that about me.

"I remember everything about you," he smiled at my reaction. "And trust me, it's much safer than jumping off the garage roof."

Emotions bubbled up inside of me and I felt tears welling in my eyes. All my life, everyone made me think that there was something wrong with me; that I needed to change. But Ranger was different. He accepted me for who I was and he encouraged me to do the things that everyone else told me not to.

A look of concern flashed across his face as he reached up to wipe the tears away. "Steph- what's wrong?"

I shook my head and laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. "Nothing's wrong, Carlos. You've made everything right."

He held me tightly, running his hands up and down my back.

The owner came out and shook Ranger's hand. He went over the details and safety precautions with us and had us sign a waiver that we knew the dangers involved. Ranger gave me a reassuring look and squeezed my hand. "Trust me, Babe."

And I did trust him. With everything.

I went into the dressing room and changed into my blue string bikini. I pulled the shorts on over it and put the rest of my things in the tiny locker the company provided. I came out to find Ranger in a pair of black swim trunks and nothing else. My heart skipped a beat and desire pooled in my belly.

"I know that look and it's not going to get you out of this," he teased, taking my hand. He led me out the back door, where a small speedboat was idling. The owner, whose name was Enrique, was already at the wheel with his lifejacket on. Ranger helped me into mine before putting his own on. Enrique strapped us each into a harness, which was attached to the parachute at the back of the boat. My heart was pounding even harder now, and I couldn't ignore the fear that was coursing through me. I held onto the harness, which was more like a swing with a seat belt. I took deep breaths, hoping to calm my quaking nerves.

Enrique pulled the boat out of the marina and cruised slowly to open water.

"I'm right here with you, Babe," Ranger told me, squeezing my hand. I nodded, too afraid to talk.

I noticed the boat speeding up and my stomach dropped to my feet as the wind caught the chute. I felt myself flying backwards and up, and I couldn't help but scream as I snapped my eyes shut. I clutched my harness until my knuckles turned white and I could barely hear Ranger's amused laugh next to me.

The wind whipped my hair out of the ponytail and cooled my skin.

"Open your eyes, Babe."

I opened them and looked down. We had to be at least fifty feet in the air. I was about to go into a panic when I suddenly realized that my childhood dream had come true. I, Stephanie Plum, was flying.

I looked over at Ranger and I knew by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

I took in the view and found myself speechless. Everything was so much more peaceful up here. I could see the endless ocean and the mountains rising up on the island. The cloudless blue sky went on forever and I knew in that instant that Heaven really existed. I leaned my head back, letting the wind whip my hair back, and I closed my eyes, savoring the weightlessness.

Ranger's POV 

I knew the instant that Steph realized that she was finally flying. The look on her face changed from terror to peace almost immediately. I watched as she took in the view, unable to speak. She leaned her head back and let the wind whip through her hair.

I have never been so happy in my entire life.

The ride must have lasted an hour and I watched her face the entire time. She didn't speak, but she caught my gaze a few times. I saw the happy tears in her eyes and my heart clenched. She mouthed the words "thank you" a few times, and all I could do was nod. She was so beautiful.

The ride ended too soon for me and we were soon in the water. I lifted myself onto the boat and pulled Steph up alongside me. We got out of the harnesses and got to our feet. Stephanie launched her body into my arms, hugging me fiercely. I held her tightly, running my hands through her wet curls.

"Te amo, Stephanie Plum," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, her blue eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I love you, Carlos Manoso." She murmured, her lips moving closer to mine. My heart swelled until I thought it would burst and I blinked back my own tears. I covered her mouth with mine and she melted into me.


	5. Chapter 8

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**WARNING: SMUT (again, yea!!!)**

**Chapter 8**

Steph's POV 

I sat in the SUV watching Ranger driving. I was still reeling from parasailing and the words that he said to me after. He loved me. No qualifiers. I was stunned.

He looked over at me and smiled softly. "Now that you've scratched flying off your "to do" list, what else would you like to do today?"

"I really don't know what could top what we did," I murmured. Ranger reached out and took my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Since you've done so well as a tour guide, how about you decide."

He nodded and grinned. "I have a few more ideas up my sleeve."

I grinned and sat back in the seat, admiring the contrasting skin tones of our clasped hands. I closed my eyes, clinging to the memory of flying.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Ranger pulled up in front of the house. He got out quickly and opened the door for me, helping me out. I could really get used to Gentleman Carlos.

"How about if we get cleaned up and meet back down here in a half hour," Ranger suggested, pulling me close. I nodded and stood on tiptoes to press my lips to his. I pulled back and ran up the stairs, shutting myself in my bathroom.

I took a quick bath, washing the salt water from my now frizzy hair. I toweled off and changed into new underwear and shimmied into a light blue sundress. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I was about to add the face paint when I remembered Ranger's words. He thought I looked better without all the make-up. I slowly put down the mascara wand and studied my face. I had been blessed with great skin, so blemishes were few and far between. I had turned a shade darker from my time in the sun and my cheeks had a healthy blush to them. My eyes were blue and clear, and without all the eye shadow and mascara, I looked younger. My hair was a little crazy, but he seemed to love it. Maybe I had been too hard on myself all those years. Trying to make myself up to Jersey standards.

I shook my head, laughing at my thoughts. Who was I kidding. I liked the Jersey look. But now, I was starting to appreciate my appearance without all the help.

I finished in the bathroom and walked back downstairs. Ranger was waiting for me, a large wicker picnic basket in hand. My stomach growled and he grinned.

"Sounds like my timing is perfect," he teased, taking my hand.

"As always," I added. He led me through the house and out the back door.

I followed him down the porch stairs and across the yard.. He opened the back gate and we stepped out onto the beach. Ranger led me down the beach for about a hundred yards before stopping. I watched as he pulled a blanket out of the picnic basket and spread it out on the sand.

Turning to me, Ranger held his hand out. I took it and we sat down.

"Won't the guys give you hell for being so romantic?" I teased as he started pulling covered dishes out of the basket.

"If they do, it's only because they're pissed that they didn't think of it first," Ranger replied, his dark eyes twinkling.

I looked down and my stomach growled. Marisol had prepared a feast. There was a small stack of crescent shaped turnovers that Ranger called empanadas. Another plate piled high with stuffed potato balls, and a smaller plate covered with what looked like coconut balls.

"Besito de coco," Ranger said, feeding one to me. I closed my eyes and moaned at the flavor. He pulled a bottle of wine and two fluted wineglasses out of the basket.

"I've never been to a beach picnic before," I said, watching as he poured the wine.

"Good," he grinned, handing me a glass. "We'll have a day of firsts."

Warmth spread throughout my body at his words. This was a side of Ranger that I had never seen.

We started eating and he seemed to be amused with every moan. Marisol was a goddess in the kitchen. When the food was gone, he set everything aside and sat back, pulling me down with him. I rested my head against his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I stared out at the calm blue water and smiled at how content I felt. I had never felt so safe and wanted- not even with Joe.

Ranger tightened his hold on me and nuzzled my ear. "Penny for your thoughts, Babe."

I snuggled closer and smiled. "I was just thinking how wonderful it is to be here with you."

"I was thinking the same thing," he whispered, reaching down to lift my chin. His eyes were dilated black as he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down further. He growled low in his throat and the kiss intensified. His tongue gently traced the outline of my lips before slipping in further. His hands moved down my sides to settle at my waist, pulling me tightly against him. I gasped, feeling him already hard already.

"What are the chances of someone walking by?" I asked breathlessly.

"Private beach, Babe. Not very likely at all."

I grinned, thinking of something else I've never done before. Ranger's eyes searched mine and he suddenly gave me his wolf grin. In the blink of an eye, he had me pinned beneath him, his hands moving slowly up my bare legs. I moaned as a flash of heat swept through me

"Never pegged you for an exhibitionist, Steph," he growled in my ear, swiftly pulling my panties off.

"You said it was a day of firsts," I reminded him, running my hands up his arms. When my panties were lying in the sand, I flipped him to his back and straddled him. Holding his hands down, I leaned forward and kissed him. He lifted his head in response and I pulled back suddenly. Giving him my sexiest smile, I moved lower, kissing everything from his jaw to his bellybutton. He was breathing hard by the time I reached the waistband of his shorts.

"Steph…" he groaned, trying to pull me up.

I clicked my tongue. "Patience, Carlos."

He watched me as I pulled the shorts down to his ankles. I met his gaze as I leaned down and gave him a lick. He sucked in his breath sharply, his hands gripping the blanket.

I ran my tongue slowly from the base to the head before I took him in my mouth. He writhed beneath me as I kept my eyes on his the entire time.

After a few minutes, my impatience got the better of me. I slid up his body and straddled him again. Moving my dress to cover certain parts from any nosy eyes, I moved down, impaling myself on him. He gasped loudly and gripped my hips in his hands. I leaned down to kiss him again, moving my hips in slow circles. The slow burn started in the pit of my stomach, quickly spreading through me like wildfire. Ranger's eyes glazed over as I started moving faster. Anything to release the aching pressure that was building up to fever pitch.

I threw my head back and a scream tore from my throat as I came, Ranger not far behind. I heard him shout my name, but he sounded far away. My body trembled violently as I collapsed onto his chest. His heart was pounding against my cheek and we were still for long moments, desperately trying to catch our breath.

Finally, I was able to lift my eyes to his. He was staring at me and his eyes were filled with love. I smiled sweetly and kissed him gently.

"Well that was definitely a first," I teased, reaching out to brush the hair out of his face. He smiled back and pulled me down for another kiss.

Ranger's POV 

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming in the ocean. Steph said she didn't feel like changing into her suit, so she swam in her underwear. Playing around in the ocean led to another round of exhibitionism in the waist deep water. Another first for her, she had said.

We returned to the blanket and I held her as we watched the sunset. I know she's seen the sun set in Trenton, but it was so much better here. Here, it surrounds you.

Afterwards, we joined the guys for dinner, where Marisol once again worked at impressing Steph. She succeeded, and the sound of Steph's moaned made my pants uncomfortably tight.

Our last night in Puerto Rico. Our plane was leaving the next morning at ten, and I was dreading going back. I wanted to stay here and give Steph a month of firsts. Going back meant she would be sleeping in her own apartment, instead of wrapped in my arms. I know that she had ended things with Morelli, but I was afraid that, like always, she would go back to him. I was going to have to work at keeping her with me.

We spent the rest of the night making love. Holding her in my arms afterwards, I locked this day away in my memories. It had been the best day of my life.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Your comments help a lot with the writer's block. : )


	6. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 9**

**Steph's POV**

The next morning, I once again woke up wrapped in Ranger. I paused to enjoy it, until I remembered that we were leaving in a few hours. And just as suddenly as it came, my happiness diminished.

Ranger must have felt my body tense, because he pulled me closer and kissed my hair.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear. I rolled over and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to leave here," I admitted, reaching out to touch his face. "This has been the best vacation ever."

"I've been thinking the same thing, Babe," he leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. "I can't stand the thought of waking up in the morning without you in my arms."

My heart clenched tightly in my chest. I didn't want to go back to Trenton; back to my mother's nagging and fights with Joe at the police station. It was a small comfort, though, that Ranger didn't want to leave either.

We held each other for a while, until the alarm on his watch beeped, letting us know that it was time to get ready. With one last kiss, Ranger got out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and packed."

And he was gone.

Blinking back tears, I rolled out of the bed and drew a bath. Lowering myself into the tub, I let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. I got out and dried off, pulling on a tee shirt and jeans. Once my hair was gelled and blow-dried and I had my "Jersey face" on, I went to pack.

There was a knock at the door and Lester poked his head in. "You ready, Bombshell?"

I looked around the room, making sure that I hadn't left anything behind. "I guess so."

Lester grabbed my bag and carried it down the stairs. I followed.

Ranger was already downstairs, carrying bags out to the Explorer. Tank and Bobby had left already, having to pick up Luis Miranda on the way to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you, Stephanie," Marisol said, coming up to me. There were tears in her eyes as she cupped my cheeks in her hands. "I hope you come and see me again."

"I hope so, too." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for taking care of me."

Marisol blushed, but she looked happy at my words. Ranger came in, then, and gave Marisol a hug.

"Take care of yourself. Thank you for your help," he told her.

"You too, Carlitos. You bring Stephanie back soon." She demanded, patting his hand. Ranger smiled and nodded, turning to me.

"You ready, Babe?"

I nodded and followed him out. Since Tank and Bobby had taken a different car, Lester let me have shotgun. I climbed into the Explorer and buckled my seatbelt.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Ranger was back in his zone and it seemed that he took Lester with him. That was all right with me, though. I was staring out the window, watching the little stands and clubs go by.

The airport was in Aguadilla, and had once been an air force base. We drove past the runway and the hangers before Ranger pulled the car into the parking lot. We unloaded and checked in.

Tank and Bobby were waiting at the gate with Luis Miranda, who was cuffed and sitting between them. It only took about twenty minutes to get through security, and we quickly met up with them.

"Any problems?" Ranger asked Tank. Tank shook his head. It was then that Luis Miranda noticed me. His eyes narrowed and his face hardened.

"So good to see you again, _Ms. Plum_," he sneered.

I nervously stepped closer to Ranger. How did he know my name?

Ranger glared down at Miranda. "You don't talk to her, Miranda. Keep your mouth shut."

Miranda looked down, his jaw clenched tightly. Ranger gave me a reassuring squeeze before he pulled Bobby aside to talk.

I was uncomfortable standing there so close to Miranda. He was clenching his jaw in anger and I could feel the hate coming off of him.

I walked over to Ranger. "I saw a little gift shop down the terminal a ways. I'm going to go check it out."

Ranger nodded in my direction. "We board in about forty five minutes."

"I won't be that long."

I turned and walked down the terminal. I was surprised that it wasn't the typical crowded airport. Even the airport was peaceful here.

I found the little gift shop and slowly looked around. The usual high priced airport fare- Puerto Rico souvenir spoons, little ceramic frogs, shot glasses, bumper stickers, books on the islands history. I bought two little stuffed coqui frogs for Angie and Mary Alice and stuck them into my shoulder bag. I left the gift shop and made a pit stop in the ladies room. Glancing at my watch, I noticed that we boarded in about twenty minutes.

I washed my hands and walked back out into the terminal. I was almost at the gate when I was grabbed from behind. Terror grabbed my heart as I was roughly pulled through a stairwell door. Before I could scream, a hand clamped down over my mouth. I tried screaming, I tried struggling. I felt the sharp prick of a needle in my arm and I felt myself slipping away.

_Ranger, help me! _My mind screamed right before the darkness consumed me.

Ranger's POV 

"Boss, we board in ten minutes." Bobby said.

"And you're reminding me of this because…?"

Bobby gave me a strange look. "Bombshell's not back."

I looked up from my laptop in surprise. How could I not have noticed? "She probably lost track of time. I'll go get her."

I stood up and stretched before walking towards the gift shop. When I got there, I felt a twinge of apprehension. She wasn't there.

She's probably in the bathroom, I thought, walking toward the ladies room. I knocked on the door and listened. Nothing. I peeked inside. Still, nothing.

"Where are you, Babe?" I wondered aloud, looking around the terminal. A feeling of dread hit me as I pulled my cell out and dialed her number. After the first ring, I faintly heard the sound of the Batman theme song. I followed the sound and stopped dead, my heart pounding.

Her purse was in the trashcan.

I grabbed it and pulled her cell phone out, still ringing.

The trashcan was in front of a door marked "Escaleras". I opened it and looked around the stairwell.

"Christ," I felt the panic escalate when I saw a hypodermic needle on the ground. I dialed Tank's number as I ran down the stairs.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Someone took Stephanie," I shouted, bursting out the door. "Find security and find out if they saw anything on the monitors!"

I hung up before he could reply and looked around. I was in the baggage area. No Steph.

"Where are you, Babe," I muttered.

My phone rang and I jumped. "Yo."

"Someone grabbed her and pulled her into the stairwell," Tank didn't bother with formalities. "Whoever it was had a ski mask on and we can't see who it is. Looks like they gave her a shot of something and she passed out."

I fell back against the wall and closed my eyes. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would explode. "Where did they take her?"

"They carried her down the stairs but that's all we got. The camera wasn't working on the lower floor."

"Fuck," I hissed, standing up straight. "How long ago?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, Boss."

Fifteen minutes! She could be anywhere by now! "Have security run through all the monitors between the last twenty minutes. Let me know if they spot her on any cameras." I hung up, furious at myself for not looking for her sooner. For not going to the gift shop with her.

_Babe! Where are you?_


	7. Chapter 10

As usual, I don't own anything.

**WARNING: Rating is for graphic violence. Do not read if you find that offensive**

**Chapter 10**

**Steph's POV**

Where the hell did this fog come from? I was surrounded…suffocating. Terror gripped me when I couldn't feel Ranger. When he's near, I can sense him, but there's nothing now.

The fog began to lift and I was suddenly aware of the pain in my arms and shoulders. I tried to stretch them out, but I couldn't move. I felt a twinge of panic and my eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck…" I muttered, blinking in the light.

I was in a large bedroom. The bed I was on was a massive four-poster hulk of furniture. The wardrobe and dressers were just as large, and I had the sinking feeling that I was Beauty locked in the Beast's castle.

I tried to move my arms again. The movement sent a jolt of pain clear up to my neck and I sucked in a breath. I felt the cold steel around my wrists- I had been handcuffed.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I got here. Woke up with Ranger…went to airport…Luis Miranda…gift shop…my eyes popped open again as the memory rushed back. Someone had grabbed me! Gave me a shot of something!

_Think Stephanie! Don't panic. Ranger wouldn't panic-he would get out of this!_

Who was I kidding? I didn't have a zone to disappear to.

I tried to shake the fear out of my head. _Focus Stephanie. Figure out who did this. Figure out how to escape._

Rational Stephanie was starting to get through when the door opened. My mouth dropped open when I saw the man in the doorway.

Juan Miranda!

He gave a sinister chuckle at my expression and shut the door. In two strides, he was at the foot of the bed looking down at me.

"So good to see you awake, Senorita Plum. I trust you had a pleasant siesta."

I cowered at the look in his eyes. Cold and hard with no trace of emotion.

"Don't look so frightened, Querida. Once your mercenary friends release my brother, I'll release you."

My stomach clenched at his words. "What makes you think they'll let Luis go?"

Juan smirked at me. "Because once your lover sees the torture you are suffering at my hands, he will do everything I ask of him."

A wave of nausea coursed through me. "How will he see me?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my thigh. I cringed at his touch. "We will be making a little video of you. Once Mr. Manoso watches it, he will be ready for negotiations."

Before I could reply, he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"We're ready," he said, closing it a moment later.

I let out a sob when the door opened. Three men walked in wearing ski masks. One of them held a video camera.

Juan stood up and took a seat in the far corner, his eyes focused intently on me. The man with the camera began shooting and I let out another sob, using my feet to push away from the other two men.

Quick as lightning, the first man grabbed my ankles and yanked me down flat on my back. I screamed as he pulled a knife on me, holding it to my throat.

"Beg for your life, Senorita Plum," Miranda ordered from his seat.

I choked on a sob and refused to speak. I was rewarded with the other man backhanding me. My head snapped back and I tasted blood. I felt the knife pressing into my throat and I whimpered.

"Please don't kill me."

"Louder!" Miranda shouted. "I want Mr. Manoso to hear you."

"Please don't kill me!" I screamed. The knife was lifted from my throat and I was violently jerked to my knees. The first man grabbed the front of my shirt and slashed the knife across, tearing it open. I cried out as his hands moved to roughly fondle my breasts. I tried to jerk away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I shouted through the tears. The man holding me up turned me to face him. I saw his fist and lights exploded in my head. I felt my body collapse on the bed. I couldn't see through the pain.

I felt my jeans being pulled off and my heart stopped. I felt rough hands running over my thighs and breasts, pinching my skin.

"Stop!" I sobbed, turning my head away. "Please stop!"

I screamed when I felt a heavy body on top of mine. Felt a hand in my hair, roughly pulling my head back.

"That's enough." Miranda said suddenly. The man on top of me disappeared immediately. I rolled onto my side and curled my body into the fetal position.

"That should be enough, Querida," Miranda whispered in my ear. "You were splendid."

I felt the needle slip into my arm again. This time, I welcomed the darkness.

Ranger's POV 

We had been looking for Steph for five hours. Nobody had seen her and there were no leads.

I had shifted into my zone. I wouldn't find her if I got all emotional. Luis Miranda was back in police custody and I had thirty-five contract workers out looking for her. I was pacing the great room of the safe house, making calls, hiring more workers. Nothing mattered but getting my Babe back.

Lester walked in at that moment, holding a package. "Courier just delivered this, Boss."

I hung up the phone and ripped the package open. It contained a videotape and a letter.

Mr.Manoso 

**I trust that you've had quite the busy day. I must admit that I have also been quite busy. Senorita Plum is stunning- I can see what you love about her. So soft and so responsive…**

I shuddered.

I'll get to the point, Mr.Manoso. I want Luis Miranda released by tomorrow evening. If you fail to comply, Senorita Plum will suffer a most tragic ending. I look forward to doing business with you. And please, I hope you enjoy the tape.

It was unsigned.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Tank took the tape out of my grip and went to the television.

A minute later, Steph was on the screen. She was in a bedroom, her hands cuffed behind her back. I heard her sob, watched her scoot back on the bed in fear.

My heart lurched as two huge men appeared. One grabbed her ankles and forced her onto her back, holding a knife to her throat.

_Dear God! _My mind screamed. My legs gave out and I sat down hard on the sofa.

A man's voice ordered her to beg for her life. When she didn't respond, the second man hit her hard.

Rage boiled inside of me and I noticed that my hands were clenched. Steph screamed.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._

Tears prickled my eyes when the man with the knife cut her shirt open. He grabbed her breasts and she screamed at him.

_Don't fucking touch me. Don't fucking touch me._

I shuddered when the other man punched her. She collapsed onto the bed and didn't move.

My vision turned red as the man with the knife forced her pants off. He touched her everywhere and my body shook with barely contained fury.

"Stop!" Steph screamed, trying to turn away. My Babe…MY BABE!

The man climbed on top of her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back violently.

The tape ended.

The quiet was overwhelming. My heart clenched and the adrenaline shot through my veins.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I roared. I heard a loud crash and Tank suddenly grabbed me.

"Lester. Get the first aid kit." He said calmly.

I looked down and saw the blood seeping from my hand. I had put my fist through the window.

"We'll find her, Ranger," Tank said fiercely. "Bombshell's tough as nails. She'll be okay."

I stood still, my mind reeling as Lester bandaged my hand. Was she still alive? Had she been raped? I shuddered at the thought.

"Juan Miranda must have her." Tank's voice broke in. "I'll almost guarantee that she's being held at his estate."

I slipped back into my zone and clenched my jaw. "Pull up a map to where he lives. I'll be waiting in the car."


	8. Chapter 11

Characters belong to the goddess Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 11**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up feeling like I'd been hit by a truck. At least I was alone.

While I was asleep, someone had come in and put my jeans back on me. My torn tee shirt was gone, replaced with a new one. My hands were still in cuffs, this time in the front. My face stung from the punches I had taken, but thankfully, there was no pain down there. I guess that meant I hadn't been raped.

My mind wandered to the video. Had Ranger seen it? God, I hoped not. I shuddered at the memory, forcing myself to remember that the punches were all that happened. The rest had just been for show. Still, I was humiliated.

_Please, God. Don't let Ranger see that tape, _I silently prayed.

My stomach growled loudly. I groaned. Trust me to be kidnapped and assaulted on camera and then get hungry afterwards.

I sat up and looked around. I was still in the same room. The light was dim, but I could see the sunset filtering in between the heavy drapes. Last night at this time, I was wrapped in Ranger watching the view. Tears prickled my eyes. It was overwhelming to go from the happiest day to the worst day all in the space of a few hours.

I slowly got to my feet, holding onto a bedpost to steady myself. Besides the door that Miranda had come from, there was another. I hoped it was the bathroom. I really couldn't handle peeing myself right now.

The bathroom was huge. Under any other circumstances, I would be thrilled by it, but being kidnapped kind of puts a damper on the excitement.

I took care of Mother Nature and washed my hands- a real accomplishment considering my hands were bound. I suddenly realized how thirsty I was. I cupped my hands under the running water, bringing it to my lips. I drank deeply, repeating the process five or six times.

A wave of nausea hit me then, bringing me to my knees. I crawled to the toilet and threw up all the water. I dry heaved for another minute before collapsing on the floor.

The cool tile felt good on my cheek. My skin was flushed and hot, my already weakened limbs trembled. I closed my eyes, preparing to succumb to the exhaustion.

_Don't fall asleep, Stephanie! _Rational Steph shouted in my head. _Get off your ass and find a way out of here!_

I let out a weary sigh. I was too tired to battle myself.

It took a few tries, but I finally got to my feet. On shaky legs, I made my way back into the bedroom.

Obviously going out the front door was out. That left the windows. I peeked through the drapes.

The yard was huge with a lagoon style pool complete with waterfall. There were gazebos and marble fountains and it looked more like a park than somebody's back yard.

Squinting in the darkness I saw the tree line at the end of the yard. The property appeared to be surrounded by a forest.

I stood up straight, my mind going into overdrive. If I made it to the forest, I might be able to lose my abductors. Looking down, I saw that I was only two floors up. A tiny ledge ran beneath the window and dropped off to some kind of tropical bushes below.

Heart pounding, I moved my bound hands to the window. It wouldn't budge.

_Unlock it first you moron, _Rational Steph was getting impatient.

God I needed professional help. Even my subconscious was mocking me.

I pushed the lock over and this time the window opened easily. It was quiet outside, except for the incessant frog noises. Damn, Puerto Rico was loud. I cautiously raise the screen and stopped for a moment, listening. Only nature and the painful thumping of my heart.

_Do it, Steph. Do it now._

I climbed through the window, pausing on the ledge. I was used to sneaking out of my parents house, but this was a bigger drop. And a much more narrow ledge.

Fuck it, I decided. The bushes below would stop my fall.

Taking a deep breath, I let myself drop to the ground. My breath shot out of me as I landed with a thud. Pausing for a second to mutter a pained curse, I scrambled to my feet. Still, no sound.

Crouching low, I moved across the yard, hiding in shadows. All I could see was the tree line. It was getting closer. I was so close…

The yard was suddenly flooded in light. I heard shouting in rapid Spanish and the explosions of gunfire. I shrieked as the adrenaline tore through my body. Running as hard as I could, I kept the tree line in focus.

Another explosion of gunshots and I felt the white hot pain in my arm. I lurched forward, running faster.

I could still hear the shouting as I finally made my escape into the forest.


	9. Chapter 12

**They don't belong to me. They belong to J.E.**

**Chapter 12**

**Ranger's POV**

Juan Miranda's estate was located outside of Maricoa, about an hour's drive from Isabela. The roads were treacherous, narrow and curving around mountains. I knew that Maricoa was remote, on the top of a mountain and surrounded by forests. The perfect place to hold someone hostage.

I was in my zone. I couldn't afford another emotional outbreak like the one I had earlier. I had a goal. I had to focus on staying calm and finding my Babe. I couldn't let my thoughts wander. I couldn't use my energy up by remembering that dreadful tape.

Tank was sitting in the passenger seat. Lester and Bobby were behind us in another SUV. Eduardo and his partner, Rafael, were driving ahead of us. Behind Lester and Bobby was another SUV with six contract workers. We had full artillery and night vision equipment. We were in war mode. Our mission was to capture Miranda and his people and rescue Stephanie Plum.

Tank didn't speak. He was staring straight ahead, his jaw set, focusing on his mission.

About a mile outside of Miranda's compound, our convoy pulled over. To be safe, we were going the rest of the way on foot. We couldn't afford to spook Miranda with four black SUV's pulling up to his gate.

We grabbed our weapons- each person carried a knife, two handguns, night vision goggles, and a semiautomatic with 200 rounds a piece. We all wore headsets to stay in communication. I didn't want any room for errors on this mission.

"I want all of you to do everything possible to get her out of there alive," I said in a low voice. They all knew how serious I was. "Kill who you have to, it doesn't matter. Just get Stephanie out of that house and back to me." I was about to move when I turned back to look at them. I hardened my voice. "Bring Juan Miranda back to me. I want the pleasure of taking care of him myself."

They all nodded and we moved toward the compound, hiding in shadows. When the house came into view, we slowed down. The estate was surrounded by the forest and the back of the house was dark. I crouched low, moving forward on my stomach. Tank was beside me, following suit.

Steph was in that house. I could feel it. Talking low, I instructed the men to surround the perimeter. They silently obeyed.

"We're all in place, Ranger," I heard Lester's voice in my headset.

Before I could say anything else, a shadow caught my eye. A window opening on the second floor of the house. I held my breath and slipped my goggles on.

Dear God, it was my Babe!

"I have a visual," Tank's voice said in my ear.

I watched in amazement as she climbed out the window and dropped to the ground. Her hands were tied in front of her, but she still managed to get to her feet. She started running, crouched low and in the shadows, toward the trees at the back of the property.

My breath caught as admiration and relief welled up inside of me. She was amazing.

I started to move around the perimeter to where I could get her attention safely, when I was suddenly blinded by floodlights.

"Bravo team, get to the front of the house, take them by surprise," I hissed, my heart pounding. Their soft replies were drowned out by the angry shouts of Miranda's men and the explosions of gunfire. I moved quickly around the perimeter, my eyes never leaving Steph.

She screamed and ran faster. Another round of gunfire and I gasped when she lurched forward. She had been hit! She didn't stop though. It seemed to give her the extra push she needed to disappear into the trees. Miranda's men followed and I didn't care if anyone saw me. I ran as fast as I could.

I could hear the rest of the Alpha team behind me. Tank, Lester, Bobby, and a contract worker I only knew as Shadow.

"Disable the guards," I ordered, pushing my way through the overgrown brush. "I'll find Stephanie."

The deeper in the forest we got, the louder the noises became. I could hear Miranda's men shouting in Spanish, but I never heard Steph's voice. I slowed down and dropped low when I saw one of the guards. He was carrying a machine gun and slowly creeping up to a fallen tree.

My eyes narrowed as I came up behind him, pulling my knife out. In a flash, I had him on the ground, bleeding out from a deep cut to his jugular. One down.

I heard shouts of surprise and I knew that my men had found the guards. I continued on, my eyes peeled for any sign of Steph.


	10. Chapter 13

I own nothing 

**Chapter 13**

**Steph's POV**

I could hear Miranda's goons behind me. The adrenaline running through me was like a drug and I couldn't stop.

The forest was thick and overgrown. Branches slapped me in the face and scratched my skin as I ran. I had no clue where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away. I couldn't let Miranda find me.

I heard the yelling again and I swore that if I made it out of this alive, I would be taking Spanish lessons.

The yelling stopped and all I could hear was nature and my own gasping breath. I was starting to develop tunnel vision. I ignored it and kept on running. My body was trembling violently and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

The ground became hilly and I was struggling with every step. I remembered now why I never got into hiking. The sweat poured off of me, dripping into my eyes and making them water. My vision blurred and I stumbled, whimpering as I landed on my arm. I looked down and was surprised to see blood gushing from a gunshot wound.

_Shit! _I thought in amazement. _They fucking shot me!_

I couldn't stop shaking. My chest was heaving and I couldn't catch my breath. I knew that I should find something to wrap my arm, but I couldn't put my thoughts together.

I started crawling, too shaky to stand on my feet. I kept falling forward and I couldn't believe how hard it was to crawl with your hands tied together. It felt like I had been out here forever. I had no sense of time.

My stomach rolled as a wave of nausea hit me. I moaned and collapsed onto my stomach. The dizziness was unbearable.

Gasping in pain, I slithered a few more yards on my stomach. I barely noticed when the ground dropped out from under me. I teetered on the edge for a second before falling about ten yards. I landed in a heap and the pain made me sob.

My eyelids were so heavy. I couldn't open them. My mouth was so dry. I wish I hadn't throw up all that water earlier. Probably, I should go find some. Maybe there was a vending machine up the next hill.

I forced my eyelids open a tiny bit. Through the lashes I could see the sun rise.

_That's strange, _I thought. _I just watched the sun set a little bit ago._

I was incredibly comfortable. My heartbeat had slowed and it didn't hurt anymore. The aches and pains were gone and the sweating finally stopped. I couldn't even feel the gunshot wound now.

So tired. Maybe a little nap and then I would get up and find a way out of here. My eyelids closed and I welcomed the darkness that engulfed me.

Ranger's POV 

Bravo team had let me know that they had the guards in the house in custody. Juan Miranda was nowhere to be found. My team had found all the guards who had followed Steph into the forest.

We had ushered them all into the afterlife.

That had been ten hours ago. And Steph was still out there.

The rest of my men had joined us in the search, spreading out to cover more ground. Ten hours in the forest and we still couldn't find my Babe.

I was trying to stay in the zone. Trying not to think about the dangers that Steph faced now. She had been shot. I had no idea how serious her wound was, but there was a real threat of infection if she didn't clean and bandage it. It was ungodly hot and I knew that she didn't have any water with her. I didn't want to even think about dehydration and heat exhaustion. I had seen men in the Rangers fall from such things. The horrible nausea and dizziness, the unquenchable thirst. The real danger came when they lost the ability to sweat. The organs could shut down…

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts out of my head. Babe wasn't dead. I would feel that. I would know.

I heard a crackle on my headset and Tank's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Boss, I've found her!"

He read off his coordinates and I checked my GPS tracker. I started to run, my heart pounding.

"How is she, Tank? Can she talk?"

"She's unconscious. Her pulse is weak and I can't get her to wake up."

_Oh God, not Steph. Not my Babe. _ I was thrust out of the comfort of my zone as the panic welled up in me. _Don't take her from me. Please don't let her die!_

"Does she have any injuries? What about her gunshot wound?" I barked, tearing through the thick branches.

"Flesh wound to the arm. A lot of blood loss and it's infected."

"Fuck!" I shouted, gasping for breath. "What about dehydration?"

"Doesn't look good, Ranger. She's pale and cold. Not sweating."

A sob escaped my throat as I rounded the corner. I could see Tank below me, kneeling down. I jumped down to where he was and my heart stopped.

She was lying still, her eyes closed. I have never seen her so white before.

"Babe," I choked, reaching out to touch her. She was cold and clammy. The rise and fall of her chest was way too shallow. The wound on her arm was discolored and oozing. There were evil red welts around her wrists from where the handcuffs had rubbed against her skin. She looked dead.

"How far are we from the cars?" I asked, picking her up gently.

"Only a few miles. We've gone in a circle," Tank answered quietly.

He led the way and I followed him, carrying Steph in my arms. Her arms were hanging limply and her head was tilted back. Not responsive. Barely breathing.

_Oh God, don't take her from me now! _


	11. Chapter 14

The characters do not belong to me 

**Chapter 14**

**Ranger's POV**

I held Steph in my lap all the way to the hospital in Maricao. Lester had called ahead and let them know that we were bringing her in and what her injuries were.

She never woke up on the way. My heart ached as I stared at her face. Against her pale skin, the bruises were even darker. I remembered the tape, remembered how she got them. I held her tightly against my chest and buried my face in her hair.

"Don't leave me, Babe," I whispered, letting my tears fall. "I've got you now. I can't lose you."

The hospital was a small fifties style building. Tank pulled the SUV up to the emergency entrance and I ran in, holding Steph in my arms.

The doctor ran up with a nurse in tow. I laid Steph gently on the stretcher while they immediately started to check her vitals.

"Flesh wound from a single gunshot on her arm. Dehydration and heat exhaustion are likely," I choked on my next words. "She'll need a rape kit performed."

The doctor looked up at me as the nurse wheeled Steph into one of the rooms. I tried to follow, but he held out his hand to stop me.

"You'll have to wait out here, sir," he said. "I'll let you know how she's doing after we check her out."

Before I could respond, he disappeared into Steph's room. I stood at the door and watched through the window as they cut off her shirt and tended to her arm. Another nurse inserted an IV into the other arm. My stomach turned when I saw the bruises on Steph's breasts.

The doctor glanced up and caught my eye. In one swift motion, he drew the curtain around the bed.

I clenched my fist, trying to curb my rage. The emotions were overpowering; fear, rage, love, relief that we found her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Tank. Lester and Bobby were standing off at a distance, watching me.

"Have the others out looking for Miranda," I growled through clenched teeth. "And remind them that I want him kept alive. I will be taking care of him personally."

Tank nodded and walked outside. I dropped down into a chair and leaned my head back against the wall.

God, she had been so still. So pale and cold. I could close my eyes and picture every bruise, every scratch on her precious body. I was afraid that there were more bruises underneath her jeans. And God only knows about her mental health. How would she handle the memory of her abduction and rape? I had no idea how to save her from that.

I had failed to protect her. I asked for her help and all it got her was a whole new nightmare. I shuddered and leaned forward, covering my head with my hands.

_I'm so sorry, Babe. I failed you._

I sat there for a long time, my head in my hands. I tried to focus on the good things. Steph flying…the picnic on the beach…watching the sunset…making love…

"Mr.Manoso?"

I jumped at the voice. The doctor was standing in front of me.

"How is she, Doctor?" I demanded, getting to my feet.

"Are you Miss Plum's family?" he asked.

"She's my wife," I croaked, wishing for that to be true. "Please…"

"She was severely dehydrated. If you had brought her in an hour or so later, her organs would have begun to shut down. She would not have survived."

I felt the blood drain from my face at his words.

"We're giving her fluids in her IV. The gunshot wound was infected, but it's been cleaned and bandaged and we've started her on antibiotics. The blood loss wasn't enough to require a transfusion." The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Bruises and cuts will heal fairly well. Her vitals are already improving."

I nodded, waiting to hear the rest.

"The rape kit came up negative."

I stared at him in amazement. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "There were no signs of trauma and we didn't find any semen present.'

Relief hit me like a tidal wave. For the first time in what felt like ages, I smiled. "Thank God."

"She'll need to stay overnight for observations," the doctor continued. "Possibly two or three days depending on her progress."

"Can I see her?" I asked, suddenly afraid that he would refuse.

"Go ahead. She's sleeping now, but she might wake up soon."

I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She looked like an angel lying there in that narrow bed. I could feel her energy drawing me in.

My eyes never leaving her face, I pulled a chair beside her and sat down. I covered her hand with mine, admiring our contrasting skin tones. The steady rise and fall of her chest was hypnotic.

"I'm here, Babe," I whispered, stroking her hand with my thumb. "You're going to be okay."

I leaned forward and rested my head beside her hand. I closed my eyes and thanked God for sparing her.

Steph's POV 

Damn it- there's that fog again! I can't begin to describe how tired I am of fighting it. I was about to succumb to it again when I stopped.

I could feel Ranger. He was here with me!

I struggled to open my eyes but it was so hard. I moaned in frustration.

And then I heard him!

"That's it, Babe. Open your eyes for me."

My mouth was much easier to open.

"Ranger…" I croaked. Damn, I sounded like a frog.

"I'm here, Babe." I felt his hand on mine, squeezing gently. "Please try to open your eyes.'

"So hard." I murmured.

"I know it's hard, Steph. I've just missed looking into your beautiful blue eyes.'

I managed a tiny grin. "Using complements to get your way, Carlos?"

Ranger laughed softly and I felt his lips on my forehead.

I felt that after that gesture, he deserved a reward. It was hell, but I forced my eyelids to move. I blinked a few times until I focused on his face.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey," he replied, stroking my curls. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," I admitted, staring into his eyes. The memories rushed back and my expression must have changed. Ranger looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

I swallowed hard. "The tape…"

A flood of emotions passed over his face and I knew that he had seen it. I groaned, humiliated.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Babe," he said, covering my hand with his.

"It was Miranda's way of getting you to negotiate. It was mostly for show." I looked him in the eye. "They didn't rape me. He just wanted you to think that they did."

Ranger's eyes closed and his jaw clenched tightly. "I'm so glad they stopped. I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering that."

I intertwined my fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry you saw it. That was the last thing on Earth that I wanted you to witness."

Ranger opened his eyes and leaned in to brush his lips across my cheek. "I'm the one who needs to apologize, Stephanie. If I had protected you better, none of this would have happened."

I shook my head. "Don't you dare blame yourself, Carlos. Miranda did this, not you."

He nodded, but I could still read the guilt on his face.

"Did you catch him?" I asked.

"His guards are in custody. I have contract workers out looking for him." He stared at me for a moment. "I saw your escape, Babe. I'm so proud of you for taking care of yourself."

"You saw?" I was amazed. I hadn't even known he was there.

"My men and I had just gotten there. We were watching the house when you jumped out of the window," Ranger leaned closer and rested his head on my hand. "I'm sorry it took us so long to find you in the forest."

"Don't be. I'm here now."

He nodded and we fell silent. I was exhausted and talking was draining me even more. My eyelids slid shut again and darkness came.


	12. Chapter 15

**I don't own nothing. I don't make nothing.**

**WARNING: Rated for violence. Don't read if you find that offensive**

**Chapter 15**

**Ranger's POV**

I didn't leave Steph's room for the next 24 hours. She was in and out the entire time, her weary body recuperating from her ordeal.

It didn't take long to convince Dr.Perez that visiting hours didn't apply to me. The $100,000 donation I gave to the hospital helped to speed up his decision. It also had to do with the doctor's decision to move Steph into a slightly larger bed. I did need my rest, too.

My contract workers had been out looking for Juan Miranda since we brought Steph to the hospital. There was still no sign of him and I worried about Steph's safety. Tank was standing guard outside the door while Bobby and Lester took opposite ends of the hallway. I was taking no chances with Babe.

I got into the bed and gently pulled her into my arms. Stroking her hair, I listened to her breathing. She moaned in her sleep and let out a breathy laugh.

"Carlos…" she whispered.

I groaned as my pants got tighter. Even in sleep she turned me on. It must have been a good dream because a minute later, she moaned again and I felt her body shudder. I grinned and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

I woke up to find Tank standing over me. I gently slid my arm out from under Steph and followed him to the other side of the room.

"Did they find him?" I asked quietly, my heart speeding up.

Tank nodded and handed me a slip of paper. "There's a small fishing lodge in the forest he's been holed up in. These are the coordinates."

"We still watching him?"

"They'll be there until you tell them otherwise."

I nodded and looked over at Steph. She was still sleeping.

"I need you to stay in here with her. Do not- under any circumstances- leave her alone."

I walked over to the bed and stared down at her bruised face. Rage built up inside of me again and this time, I welcomed it.

_He'll never hurt you again, Babe. I swear this to you._

Bending down, I brushed her lips in a soft kiss. I straightened up and turned back to Tank.

"I'll be back soon."

The fishing shack was smaller than I expected for Miranda. It was an old wooden structure built before cement became available on the island. I could see a light on through the window. Stepping closer, I saw Miranda inside, stretched out on a pull out sofa.

My vision turned red as the rage boiled over. I knew it had been his voice on the tape ordering my babe to beg for her life. He had ordered those men to abuse and humiliate her. My fists clenched at the memory.

I looked over when Eduardo came up to me.

"Do we stay or leave, Boss?" He asked.

"You can go. I've got this on my own."

He nodded and disappeared through the trees.

I turned back and watched Miranda. He was drinking rum straight from the bottle, pausing between shots to take a drag from a cigar.

Slipping into my zone, I silently made my way into the shack, keeping my body hidden in the shadows. It was a long few minutes before he noticed me. Even then, he only smiled, his eyes dulled from too much liquor.

"If it isn't Senor Manoso," he slurred raising his bottle to me.

"Miranda." I kept my voice low and controlled.

He chuckled, dragging on his cigar. "How good of you to visit me, Senor," he looked me in the eye. "And how is Senorita Plum on this beautiful evening?"

He was goading me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"That little girl surprised me," he admitted, taking a deep drink from his bottle. "I never expected her to jump out of a second floor window."

I remained silent, staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"A splendid actress that one," he gave me a lecherous smirk. "I trust you've seen her work."

On the outside, I was calm. Inside, my fury had reached its boiling point.

Miranda laughed and continued. "I can't even begin to describe the pleasure I got from her. So soft and delicious…"

"Taking her was the biggest mistake of your life," I told him, my voice tight. I took a step forward, balancing my knife in my hand. His eyes went to my weapon, but he didn't move.

"We are very much alike, Senor Manoso." He set his cigar aside, keeping his eyes on me. "We will both go to great lengths to protect those we love.'

"I draw the line at the rape and torture of innocent women," I said, taking another step forward.

Miranda laughed again. "Just a means for negotiations, my friend."

"Is that how you would treat your mother or your sister?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Would you make a video of their suffering to get what you wanted?"

"Depends on what I wanted," Miranda answered honestly.

"You're a sick, twisted bastard," I was standing above him, glaring down. Before he could move, I had the knife pressed tightly against his throat, drawing blood. "I hope you have your will made out, Miranda."

Something seemed to click in the other man. The drunken fog left his eyes and was replaced by anger and some fear.

"Killing me would be your biggest mistake, Manoso," he ground out, moving to grab the knife. I sliced a little deeper, holding him to the bed with my other hand.

"Retaliation will be a nightmare for you and Senorita Plum," he warned through clenched teeth. "I have made some very good connections in my line of business."

"That's where you're wrong, _Senor Miranda,_" I hissed, pressing deeper until the man under my blade let out a choking sound. I wasn't plan on letting him leave the shack alive. "You're body will never be found in the ashes of this place."

The fear became evident in his eyes as I gave him a sinister smile. "I'm sending you straight to Hell where you belong."

With that, I slashed the blade across his throat. He grabbed his neck, choking and gasping as the blood drained from his body.

I took his bottle of rum and poured it over his body. With one last evil grin, I picked up his burning cigar and took a deep drag. "Nothing like a good Cuban cigar, Miranda."

I took a step back and picked up a book of matches off of the nightstand. Without a moment's hesitation, I lit the match and tossed it onto his body.

His body ignited in bluish orange flames. I tossed the cigar into the fire and stepped outside to watch. As the little wooden shack caught and burned, I felt the rage melt away. Juan Miranda would never be able to hurt Steph again.

_You're safe now, Stephanie. I'll always protect you._

I know that was a pretty violent way to kill someone, but I figured that Miranda deserved something horrific for his actions. Hope nobody was offended in any way. Thanks for the replies so far. And don't worry- this story isn't over yet. : )


	13. Chapter 16

I thank all of you for your amazing reviews. I feel like a kid in the candy store every time I get a new one!!!

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 16**

**Steph's POV**

Finally! I was getting out of this damn hospital!

Dr. Perez had made me stay for three days, making sure that I was healing like I should be. No amount of begging would change his mind. I couldn't even get Ranger to back me up.

I can't really complain about Ranger though. He was always sitting beside me when I woke up. And I knew he had something to do with my being moved to a larger bed. I suspect that he just wanted to get in with me. Nope, not going to complain on that one.

I was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and waiting for him to spring me out of this hellhole. I knew that Tank, Bobby, and Lester were just out in the hallway, playing bodyguard. I was glad that they were there, though. Just thinking about Juan Miranda getting near me was enough to start a panic attack.

Ranger walked in, a smile on his face. "You're free, Babe." He held up my discharge papers.

"Thank God," I jumped off the bed and threw my arms around him. "My hero."

Ranger held me tight, a little tighter than usual. I savored the feeling of his arms around me and buried my face in his chest.

We finally pulled apart and he took my hand in his, leading me out to the parking lot. Lester and Bobby followed and Tank was waiting in the SUV with the motor running. I climbed in the backseat and was amazed when Ranger got in beside me.

"You never sit back here," I said, the surprise evident in my voice.

Ranger brushed a kiss across my lips, sending a warm shiver up my spine. "I want to sit beside you, Babe."

I got the warm tinglies and snuggled closer to him. His arm moved behind my back, pulling me even closer.

Lester climbed in on my other side while Bobby took shotgun. Lester gave me a sly grin.

"Now I don't want you two kiddies making out back here. I'll feel left out."

I suppressed a giggle as Ranger's hand reached out to smack Lester in the back of the head. "Back off her, Santos. She's mine."

My mouth dropped open at his comment. Did he just tell his men that I was his?

Lester rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"For being a smart ass," Tank answered from the drivers seat.

We settled into the drive and I leaned my head against Ranger's shoulder. His hand moved to my hair, softly stroking my curls. I was starting to doze off when something entered my mind.

"Are we going back to Trenton today?" I wondered, looking up at Ranger. He shook his head.

"Back to the safe house. I thought we could use another vacation day."

My stomach growled at the thought of Marisol's cooking. "Good. I didn't really want to head back just yet."

I settled back against him when another thought crossed my mind. This one had me scared. "But what about Miranda? He hasn't been found yet."

The guys suddenly got quiet. Too quiet. I looked at Ranger, confused. What the hell was going on?

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Babe," he assured me, stroking my hair. "He can't hurt you now."

I waited for an explanation, but it never came. Looking at the other guys, I knew that there was something that they didn't want to tell me. Damn, I really hated being the odd man out.

"We'll talk later," Ranger whispered in my ear. I looked in his eyes, but he had his blank face on.

Bobby broke the silence by asking what everyone wanted to do on their day off. This led to the subject of nightclubs and my mind closed off the conversation. If Miranda was still unaccounted for, I didn't think that Ranger would keep me on the island. They would have told me if he had been arrested.

The thoughts whirled around my head, trying to come up with a reason for their sudden silence when I mentioned my abductor. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Juan Miranda was dead.

I looked over at Ranger. He was staring at me intently, and I could see strange emotions passing across his face. I tried to read them off. Worry…uncertainty…fear…pain.

Ranger had killed Miranda. I knew it in my heart, just like I knew that he had killed Abruzzi.

My mouth dropped open again as I searched his eyes. He reached over and pushed my chin up, closing my mouth.

He had killed two men to save me. My mind was reeling. What if anyone saw him? What if he got arrested and sent to prison? All to protect me. My heart started pounding as fear ran through me.

"Babe." Ranger whispered, forcing me to look him in the eye. I felt the tears welling up. I couldn't bear the thought of him spending the next twenty-five to life behind bars because he felt the need to rescue me. Oh God! What if he got the death penalty? I would die if I lost him.

Ranger pulled me closer and put his lips against my ear. "I'm not going to prison, Steph. Trust me."

"Stop with the ESP already," I sniffed, reaching up to rub my eyes. I was rewarded with a tiny grin.

"When?" I asked quietly, meeting his gaze.

He looked at me for a full minute before answering. "Yesterday."

I must have been asleep when it happened. Every moment I was awake, he had been there beside me. "How?"

Ranger shook his head slightly. He wasn't going to answer me. I searched his eyes again when the ESP hit me. He was afraid that I would look at him differently. That I would be afraid of him because he had taken somebody's life.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his ear. "Thank you, Carlos. And I don't ever want you to think that I'm afraid of you. You saved my life."

He buried his face in my hair and hugged me tightly. I heard him draw a shaky breath of relief.

"I love you, Carlos," I whispered.

I felt his warm breath against my ear. "I love you, Babe."

I thought Marisol was going to squeeze me to death when we got back to the safe house. She ran out to meet us when we pulled in and had me in her arms before I even got out of the SUV.

"I have dessert ready for you, honey," she said in a shaky voice, running her hands over my face and hair. I guess she was trying to convince herself that I was really in front of her.

"Thank you, Marisol," I couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed my hand and led me into the house. I moaned in delight when I saw the pineapple upside-down cake on the dining room table. "I love you."

She laughed and patted my cheeks again before ushering me to the table. Ranger and the others joined me and I think I may have eaten half of the cake by myself.

Stuffed and weak from my sugar overdose, I headed up to my room. I desperately needed a long soak in the bathtub. I was just about to fill the tub when I remembered that I didn't have any of my clothes. They were probably sitting at the airport in Newark along with my shampoo and makeup. _Shit!_

I heard a knock on the door. I was surprised to find Ranger standing at the door carrying a paper bag.

"You usually just come in," I said, stepping back to let him in.

"I didn't want to startle you." He handed me the bag. "Marisol picked up some things for you. There should be some new clothes in the wardrobe."

I looked in the bag. It was brimming with makeup and toiletries. I chuckled. "She's like a Puerto Rican Ella."

He smiled but I saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not. I was just worried about you."

There was more than that. He was never this cautious around me. I reached past him and closed the door. I set the bag on the bathroom counter and pulled him into the bedroom with me.

"Don't start treating me with kid gloves, Carlos," I said, a little harsher than I meant to. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. "I know what you're thinking. You think that you have to back off now, that I'm some abused and fragile victim that might break. Let me assure you that I'm not."

His expression changed to shock at my words. I didn't give him a chance to answer. "I know that you saw the tape and that it's burned in your brain. I know that you blame yourself, even though that's just stupid. But I'm fine. I'm not going to break." I lowered my voice. "I know that you killed Miranda. I know that you killed Abruzzi. And I know that you did it to save me. I'm not afraid of you, Carlos. I'm not going to look at you differently. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody before."

A small smile came across his lips as he reached out to stroke my cheek. "Stop with the ESP already, Babe."

I stepped forward into his outstretched arms. He held me tightly, his hands stroking my back. "I love you, Stephanie. More than I've ever loved anybody before."

My heart soared at his words. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. Ranger kept the kiss gentle, but I wasn't going to have any of that. With the tip of my tongue, I traced the outline of his lips. He opened his mouth to groan and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, caressing his, swallowing his moan. My hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him tighter into me.

I pulled away, gasping for breath. "Make love to me, Carlos."

Ranger hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?" He stroked my hair, searching my eyes. I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," I gave him my naughty girl grin. "I think we should start out in the bathtub."

"Your bathtub is too small, Babe," he whispered, capturing my lips in a searing kiss. "But I think mine might be just right."


	14. Chapter 17

**I own nothing. I get nothing (except a little Ranger fantasies) : )**

**WARNING: SMUT**

Chapter 17

**Ranger's POV**

I can't say it enough. Steph is amazing. I could tell by the look in her eyes exactly when she realized that I had killed Juan Miranda. I didn't want her to find out. I couldn't stand the thought of her being scared of me- I didn't want her to look at me and see a murderer.

But when she looked in my eyes, I could read every thought going through her head. She wasn't scared of me, she was scared _for _me. I had to reassure her. I wasn't going anywhere.

I couldn't answer the "how". No way did she need to hear that I slit the man's throat and burned his body to ash. I couldn't tell her how much I enjoyed watching the bastard gasp for his last breath. How I got pleasure from setting him on fire. She was right; the memory of her suffering on that tape was burned into my brain. The only way I could possibly get past it was for Miranda to die.

Even though Steph told me that she hadn't been raped, that it was all for show, it was still tearing me up. Just the fact that the fear of that kind of brutality had ever crossed her mind was enough to break my heart. I've seen the effects of sexual assault; the fear and humiliation that the victim feels, and I was afraid that Steph would go through that. I made up my mind in the car that I had to keep my distance. I would let her know that I would do anything for her, but I wouldn't crowd her. I would give her the space to heal.

Boy, did I have it all wrong.

She was animated and happy at the table, stuffing herself with pineapple upside down cake and joking around with the guys and me. When she went upstairs to her room, I was planning on leaving her alone. Marisol reminded me that Steph's things were gone, and she handed me the bag of necessities that I had called her to pick up. I hesitated outside Steph's door. Usually, I would just walk in. Now, I was unsure. I didn't want to scare her.

I could read the surprise in her face when she opened the door. "You usually just walk in," she said, stepping aside to let me in.

"I didn't want to startle you," I told her, handing her the bag. I remembered that Marisol had also picked up some new clothes, so I told her that they should be in the wardrobe.

My Babe had looked in the bag and laughed, saying something about Marisol being a Puerto Rican Ella. I smiled, but looking at her, the memories of her captivity rushed back. I shouldn't be in her room like this.

She looked up at me and her smile disappeared, replaced with concern. The concern changed to anxiety. "Carlos, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Oh God, I never wanted her to think that. "Absolutely not," I ground out, shaking my head. "I was just worried about you."

For the first time, I couldn't read her expression. She set the bag on the bathroom counter and grabbed my hand, pulling me further into the bedroom. I hesitated. She wasn't ready for any of this.

I wasn't ready for the harshness of her voice. "Don't start treating me with kid gloves, Carlos. I know what your thinking." She went on to tell me exactly what I was thinking. I was floored. Nobody had ever been able to read me like Steph did. Every thought, every fear that had crossed my mind was thrown back at me. I had thought that I knew what she was feeling and what was best for her. Obviously, I was way off.

I couldn't believe when she lowered her voice and told me that she knew that I had killed Miranda and Abruzzi to protect her. That she wasn't afraid of me and that she loved me more than anyone.

"Stop with the ESP already, Babe." I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

God, I had been such a fool. So sure of how she was feeling.

She kissed me then. I tried to keep it gentle, but she pressed her body against mine and I couldn't keep from responding. She felt so good in my arms. I had been so afraid that I would never get to hold her again. The thought of losing her almost killed me.

"Make love to me, Carlos," she whispered, her fists clenched in my shirt.

My heart skipped as I looked into her eyes. I reached out to touch her hair. "Are you sure?" I didn't want her to do this if she wasn't a hundred percent ready.

She gave me a grin that sent a jolt of electricity straight to my groin. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. I think we should start out in the bathtub."

God, I was hard as a rock. I reached down, bringing her closer to me. "You're bathtub is too small," I groaned, covering her lips with mine. Pulling back a fraction of an inch, I grinned at the look on her face. "But I think mine might be just right."

She gasped as I covered her lips again, savoring the taste of her. "God I love you, Babe," I ground out, leading her out of her room and into mine. Our mouths never separated as I led her into my bathroom.

I pulled away and watched her reaction to the sunken Jacuzzi tub in the corner. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned mischievously.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I think this will do just fine."

Steph's POV 

Ranger started the water while I stood there, my heart pounding. I had fire flowing through my body and I didn't know if I could wait much longer.

He seemed to sense my need, because he pulled me close and nuzzled my neck.

"Patience, Babe," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

Slowly, as if in a dream, Ranger slowly peeled my clothes off, tossing them to the floor. His hands moved softly across my entire body, my face, my neck and collarbone, my breasts…

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, bringing his lips to my breasts, laving my already aching nipples with his tongue. I gripped his shoulders, willing myself not to collapse at his feet. His hands moved behind me, one behind my back and one behind by neck, pulling me closer. His lips moved to mine and I moaned softly.

Ranger stepped back, grinning as he stripped. He took my hands and helped me down into the hot water.

Washing each other's hair and body turned out to be one long bout of foreplay. By the time he rinsed my hair, I was about to shatter. We were facing each other, our legs wrapped around one another. Ranger reached out and caressed my cheek, his eyes burning into mine.

"Te amo," he whispered. I felt him slowly push inside of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, biting his shoulder at the pleasure. He stopped when he was fully embedded in me and softly possessed my lips. His hands were at my back, stroking up and down my spine. I shivered and started to move my hips, still clinging to him. His thrusts were slow and smooth, and the heat in my belly slowly built up to a blazing inferno.

The water was freezing cold by the time we came. I let out a long wail, throwing back my head as the waves coursed through my body. Ranger sunk his teeth into my shoulder and growled my name as I felt his release deep inside. In my daze, I could swear I heard him sob as he shuddered against me.

**Sorry for the delay. Got caught up reading LMT : ) . Anyway, I hope this was okay. I had originally planned to end the story at the last chapter, but now I've changed my mind. I like writing this too much. Your reviews are always welcome, I'm a review slut now. **


	15. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything and I don't make anything.**

**Chapter 18**

**Ranger's POV**

I woke up slowly. Before I opened my eyes, I knew that Steph was asleep, sprawled out on top of me. I smiled, pulling her closer, burying my face in her out of control curls. I couldn't believe that we had spent the last eighteen hours in this room, holding each other, making love. We didn't even stop for dinner. For Steph to forget to eat was the biggest complement she could have given me.

Her stomach growled in her sleep and I chuckled. Brushing a soft kiss on her head, I gently crawled out from under her. I missed her warmth immediately.

I pulled on my clothes from the day before and made my way downstairs. Marisol was in the kitchen, washing the lunch dishes. She looked up when I entered the room, her face telling me that she knew exactly what I have been doing.

"Good morning, Marisol," I greeted her. I couldn't put on a blank face. I was grinning like an idiot.

"Afternoon, Carlos," she returned my grin and dried her hands off. "I suppose you and Stephanie would like lunch now?"

"She's still asleep," I answered, looking through the refrigerator. "I thought I would bring her breakfast in bed."

Marisol shooed me away. "I will make something. This is my kitchen."

I had to laugh. She promised to let me know when it was ready, so I decided to check on the guys. I found them in the living room, going over last minute plans. They looked up at me when I entered the room.

"I've never seen you sleep this late, Ranger," Lester teased me. I guess they all knew what I had been doing.

"Funny, I don't think he's been sleeping this whole time," Bobby broke in, laughing. "Did Bombshell wear you out, Boss?"

"Shut it," I growled, sitting in one of the chairs. Even Tank had to laugh.

"We're supposed to leave in an hour to take Miranda back." Tank looked over at me. "You gonna be ready in time?"

I shook my head. "I was thinking of staying here another day. Can you three handle getting him back and booked?"

They looked at me as if I had grown another head. Of course they could handle it.

"I thought that Steph could use another day to relax. She's been through hell."

All three nodded and I could see the amusement in their faces. "We'll be back sometime tomorrow. Probably late."

"No problem. But are you really gonna give her a chance to actually relax?" Lester again. He was really starting to get annoying.

"Better here than in Trenton," was my only response. I nodded my thanks and left the room to make a phone call. I had another surprise up my sleeve for my Babe.

Steph's POV 

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the ache between my legs. I stretched luxuriously and became aware of a lot more aches. Remembering the afternoon and evening before and late into this morning, I grinned. I could really get used to this kind of pain.

"Are you hurting, Babe?"

I opened my eyes and grinned. "The best kind, Carlos."

He rewarded me with his 1000 watt smile and climbed back in beside me, gathering me in his arms. I melted in his embrace and started nuzzling his chest. God, I was turning into a nymphomaniac.

A sudden thought hit me and I looked at him in panic. "What time is it?"

"A little after two. Why?"

I sat up, my eyes wide. We were going to miss the plane! "We're late! Our flight leaves in half an hour!"

"Tank, Bobby, and Lester are already on it," Ranger said, pulling me back against his chest, stroking my hair. "They'll take care of our FTA."

I looked at him in confusion. "Aren't we supposed to be going back with them?" Not that I really wanted to head back at the moment.

Ranger smiled at me again. He's been doing that a lot lately. "I was hoping we could take another vacation day. We didn't really get out yesterday."

I chuckled. We never made it out of his room yesterday. Or last night. Or this morning…

"Will you be my tour guide again?" I asked in my sexiest voice.

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve," his answer made me shiver in anticipation. With that, he settled me back against the pillows and produced the wicker tray. I groaned in pleasure. Marisol had been working hard. My stomach growled at the sight of fresh biscuits and omelets. Complete with orange juice, sliced mangoes, and a white orchid in a slim crystal vase.

"God I love it here," I looked up to see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I love having you here, Babe," he whispered, leaning closer to capture my lips in his.

It was four hours before we finally left the house. Breakfast really worked up a whole other kind of appetite. I think I've had more sex in the past twenty hours than I've had in my entire lifetime. It was a miracle that I could even walk.

Ranger parked the SUV at the marina and grabbed the wicker picnic basket out of the backseat. Grabbing my hand in his free one, he led me toward the dock. We walked for a short time until he stopped in front of a beautiful 36-foot yacht. It was white with blue trim and had a raised deck at the top. The words "Blue Eyes" was written on the side, in blue lettering.

"Ever spend the night on the ocean, Babe?" Ranger asked, looking down at me.

I looked at him, my mouth wide open. "This is yours?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand. "I bought it last year. I don't get out on it much, though."

I was amazed. Damn, there was so much I didn't know about him.

"Keeping up with our vacation of firsts?" I asked, grinning at the memory of our other "firsts".

"Got to broaden your horizons, Babe." Ranger teased, leading me onto the yacht. He showed me around, to the small yet beautiful salon, furnished with sleek and slightly masculine furniture. There was an integrated dinette and a tiny but fully equipped galley kitchen. The master stateroom had a queen sized bed and drawers high up on the wall and under the bed. On the nightstands were vases of beautiful tropical flowers. The yacht was decorated in earth tones, much like Ranger's apartment in Trenton. It was incredibly soothing.

I peeked into the master bathroom and saw a toilet, sink, and a walk in shower. Big enough for two…

"I'm gonna go start the engine." Ranger whispered in my ear. "Finish exploring and come up to the top when you're done."

I nodded and watched him walk back up the stairs. I couldn't believe that Ranger and I were going to spend the night on his yacht. Damn, he is one hell of a tour guide!

I answered Mother Nature and went up to the top deck. I could hear the sound of the engines turning and went to sit beside Ranger, who was sitting behind the huge steering wheel.

"I never knew that Batman was a sailor," I teased, leaning back in the comfortable leather chair.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he answered, giving me a tiny grin. "But I plan to change all that someday."

I got a shiver up my spine I hope that meant that this special treatment would continue once we got back to Trenton.

Ranger slowly drove the yacht out of the marina and we were soon in open water. He sped up and I closed my eyes, savoring the salt air in my face. It didn't seem like very long before Ranger turned off the engine and stood up.

"You hungry, Babe?"

My stomach rumbled in answer and he laughed, taking my hand. We went into the salon and he unpacked the picnic basket. He pointed out the dishes on the table; Pollo en Salsa de Mango, Asopao, and Flan de Queso y Pina. My stomach growled just looking at it. He went to the little refrigerator in the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Sangria.

"Marisol's been working overtime to impress you," Ranger teased, lighting a candle in the center of the table. He dimmed the lights and pulled the shades in the room. I went to sit down, but he stopped me.

"Remember, I have to be a gentleman," he joked, pulling out my chair for me.

"I like this gentleman thing," I said, taking my seat. He sat across from me and we dug in. I noticed his eyes darken after I sampled each dish. Have I mentioned how much I love Marisol?

After our fabulous dinner, Ranger took me back out onto the top deck. The sun was starting to set as he sat down on a chaise lounge, pulling me down beside him. We watched the colors surrounding us as he stroked my hair and held me close. When the sky turned dark, I was amazed at the beautiful lights back on shore. It was surreal. I have never felt this content.

I noticed Ranger shifting beside me and I looked over at him. He had a long velvet box in his hands and he looked a little nervous.

"I got this for you when we first got to the island, Babe," Ranger said, slipping the box into my hand. His voice was husky and my heart fluttered. I opened it slowly and gasped. In the bright moonlight, I could see the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a dainty rose and white gold chain with carefully detailed wings made of the rose gold. In the center of the wings was a stunning heart shaped sapphire. Ranger's arms tightened around me as I stared at it.

"I wanted you to always remember flying, Steph," he murmured, watching my reaction.

Tears filled my eyes as I held the necklace up in the moonlight. Ranger took it from my hands and placed it around my neck. My fingers immediately went to my throat, touching the stone. It was the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me.

We made love in the open air, the gentle lapping of the waves against the yacht rocking our bodies even closer. I was in Heaven and I wished for this night to never end.


	16. Chapter 19

Familiar characters and places belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 19 **

**Ranger's POV**

I can't remember a time when I've dreaded going home, but I guess there is a first time for everything.

The plane ride home went by in the blink of an eye. We were the only ones in first class and I held her the entire trip. I didn't want to take her back to Trenton. I wanted to keep her all to myself.

I was never good at sharing.

Steph had her apartment and her job to get back to. I had meetings lined up every day this week. Morelli would be around, wanting Steph to come back to him. Steph's mother would use guilt to pressure her to go back to Morelli. I've never understood Mrs. Plum's loyalty to that bastard. He treated my Babe like she was incompetent. He cracked away at her self-esteem, trying to fit her into the Burg housewife mold that she had spent years trying to avoid. I couldn't bear the thought of Steph going back to the cop. He would eventually break her spirit. She would lose the glow in her eyes. God, I loved those eyes.

We landed in Newark and got our luggage. Since most of it had gotten here the day Steph was kidnapped, we didn't have much to collect. Tank had taken Steph's other bag to her apartment yesterday.

I held her hand tightly in mine as we drove back to Trenton. We didn't talk much. I couldn't think of anything to say, other than to beg her to move in with me. I couldn't do that, though. I know how much she needs her independence.

We got to her apartment and I carried her little overnight bag up for her. I checked her apartment for intruders and stood quietly in the foyer, staring at her. Steph was standing in front of me, looking at her feet. I took a step forward and took her in my arms.

"Thank you," I whispered in her hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry shampoo that she used this morning.

"For what?" She looked at me in confusion.

"For a wonderful vacation."

She grinned up at me and I couldn't help but kiss those full lips softly. After a minute, I stepped back. She was intoxicating.

"I have meetings all this week," I began, suddenly shy. What the hell was this new feeling?

Steph nodded, looking back down at her feet. "I'm gonna have to do damage control with my mom. I haven't called her since we left." She looked up at me and my heart clenched at her tiny grin. "She's going to withhold the pineapple upside down cake for the next ten years."

I reached out and stroked her smooth cheek. "Don't worry. Ella will make you some if she does."

We stared at each other for a minute before I snapped out of it. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Babe."

Steph nodded again. With a heavy heart, I turned and left. Shutting the door behind me, I realized that I missed her already.

Steph's POV 

I missed him the second he walked out the door. I looked around my little apartment and the loneliness hit me like a ton of bricks. Ranger was gone and Rex was at my parent's house. It was too quiet.

It was almost six. I guess I should go pick up Rex and get the confrontation with my mother over with. I didn't even want to think about what she had to say.

I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car. I pulled up in front of my parent's house with a minute to spare. Heaven forbid if I show up late for dinner.

My mother and grandmother were standing at the door, waiting. I swear, they must have ESP. I didn't even tell them when I was coming back from Puerto Rico.

"We were expecting you back sooner, Stephanie," my mother started in on me before I even made it to the door. I sighed.

"I was working," I told her, closing the door behind me.

"Dinner's on the table. The lasagna is getting cold."

We all sat around the table. It was pleasantly quiet without Valerie and Kloughn and the girls sitting around. My father was already in dinner mode, eyes to his plate, fork to his mouth. I filled my plate while my mother drained her wineglass and refilled it.

"So did you and the bounty hunter get it on?" Grandma Mazur jumped right in, her eyes gleaming. "Is he as good as he looks?"

"_Mother_!" my mother choked on her wine.

"Lighten up, Ellen," Grandma shook her head and dug into her lasagna. "There's nothing wrong with a little roll in the hay."

My father muttered under his breath and kept right on eating.

"Have you spoken to Joseph yet?" I sighed. It didn't take her long for her to start.

"No, I just got back. And we broke up." I tried to busy myself with the grated Parmesan cheese.

"You didn't even tell him that you were leaving," my mother accused, refilling her glass. "You need to stop this nonsense and marry him before he finds someone else. How are you supposed to have children if you don't marry him? You're not getting any younger."

Gee, what ever happened to _Welcome back, Stephanie? Did you have a good time? How did the job go?_ I ignored her and dug into the food.

The rest of the meal went by in silence. I wasn't even in the mood for dessert when my mother brought out the chocolate cake.

"I just came to pick up Rex," I said, getting up and clearing my plate. "Thank you for watching him.'

"You're not staying for cake?" She looked at me as if I were an alien. "What's the matter with you? You never turn down cake."

"I'm just tired. I want to take Rex home and go to bed."

I walked into the kitchen and put my dirty dishes in the sink. Rex's aquarium was on the counter, and I reached in to rub the top of his head. "Hey, Rex. I missed you."

Rex looked up at me and twitched his whiskers. Finally, the welcome I was hoping for. At least I could count on him.

I grabbed my purse and Rex and left through the kitchen door. I wasn't in the mood for another one-sided Morelli discussion.

I tossed and turned all night. How depressing, I couldn't even sleep without Ranger. I missed having him pressed against my back, holding me close against his chest. The bed felt cold without him.

I flipped over on my stomach and stared at the clock. 5:24 in the morning. Twenty-four hours ago, I was making love with Ranger. I swallowed hard, trying to stop the lump from forming in my throat. He loved me, so why was I lying here alone? Did he miss having me beside him?

He must care about me. All the wonderful things he did for me and the beautiful necklace he gave me told me that.

It was close to seven in the morning when I finally fell asleep.

It was close to one in the afternoon when I pulled up in front of the office. Connie was at her desk, flipping through files and Lula was eating a doughnut, reading the _National Enquirer_. They both looked up in surprise when I walked in.

"Where the hell you been, girl?" Lula demanded, brushing powdered sugar siftings off of her lime green spandex tube top. "You don't show up for a week and we don't hear from you. You could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"Distraction job for Rangeman." I replied. "Got anything for me, Connie?"

Connie handed me a stack of files. "Take your pick. The usual murder, rape, domestic violence, and DUI's."

I flipped through the files, trying to ignore their burning gazes. The murder and rape cases were better suited for Ranger. After dealing with Miranda, I wasn't ready for that kind of trouble. I found Mooner in the pile. I took his file, along with the domestic violence and DUI. It would be enough to pay the rent and stock the refrigerator.

"Ain't you gonna tell us where you were?" Lula was behind me now, hands on hips. "You make us worry about your skinny white ass and you don't even give us an explanation?"

"I told you- distraction job for Rangeman. We had to go to Puerto Rico."

Their mouth's dropped open and I could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"You mean to tell me that you spent the past week on a tropical island with Batman?" Lula shrieked. "And you didn't even tell me?"

Connie raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have been working the entire time, Steph. Did you get any action?"

I sighed, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow me. I wasn't ready to talk to them about Ranger. It was personal.

"You _did_! You slept with Batman!" Lula sucked in a breath, her eyes wide. "You couldn't spend an entire week with him in the same house and not sleep with him. I want details, girl."

Connie leaned forward to catch every word. I groaned.

"I don't have time for this. I've been away for a week and I need to get back to work."

"Then you can tell me in the car on the way," Lula said, grabbing her bag. "You need back-up for that domestic violence one. And I've been craving one of those little pies from McDonalds."

I sighed in defeat. So much for keeping everything personal.


	17. Chapter 20

**Characters belong to Janet Evanovich. **

**Chapter 20**

**Steph's POV**

I figured since I was going to McDonalds anyway for Lula, I might as well pick something up for Mooner. After all, I didn't want his munchies out of control before Vinnie bonded him out again. We went through the drive-thru, where I put in an order for four double cheeseburgers, two large fries, and two large cokes. Lula ordered a Big Mac, a 20-piece chicken McNuggets, Super Sized fries and a large chocolate shake.

"I thought you came here for pie," I said.

"Shit, I forgot. Add on two of them apple pies!" She shouted at the speaker.

Mooner opened the door and grinned. "Dude- you brought the refreshments."

"You forgot your court date again." I told him, doling out the food.

"Shit. I thought it was next week." Mooner sat down in front of the TV and unwrapped a cheeseburger. We settled in for a _Three's Company_ marathon.

Five hours later, Mooner was rebooked and bonded out again, and once again back in front of the TV.

"I love when Mooner's FTA," Lula said on the drive back to the office. "Beats the hell out of filing."

"Fucking A."

"So what's up with you and Batman?" she asked me a minute later. "And don't give me that 'we're just co-workers' shit neither."

I finally told her about the distraction job and Miranda, leaving out the part about the tape. I also held my tongue about the sex part.

"He took you parasailing?" Lula sat back and shook her head. "Damn, girlfriend, I'd have wet myself. That man don't know nothing about romance."

I bit my tongue. She wouldn't understand the significance of Ranger taking me parasailing. I didn't feel like explaining it to her.

I gave Connie my body receipt and she wrote out my check It was past closing time, and she usually didn't stay so late. Must be waiting on Ranger gossip.

"I've got things to do. See you tomorrow." I grabbed the check and hauled ass out of the office. I didn't want to add to the Burg grapevine. It was hard enough talking to Lula about it.

I got back to the apartment, contemplating the nutritional value of a box of Butterscotch Krimpets. Maybe a pizza would balance it out. Dairy is so important for a body these days. And in my line of work, I needed to keep my bones strong.

I called Pino's and placed and order. Pulling a beer out of the refrigerator, I settled back on the couch, _Ghostbusters_ in my DVD player.

The sound of a knock on my door brought me out of my stupor. My stomach growled as I grabbed some money and opened the door.

Morelli stood in the hallway, the pizza box in hand. I froze.

"Welcome back, Cupcake," he grinned and held out the pizza. "I was at Pino's when you called it in. I told them I'd deliver it for free."

I hesitated before letting him in. He did have my pizza, after all.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" I asked, closing the door. He walked into the living room and set the pizza box on the coffee table.

"I haven't seen you in over a week," he answered, disappearing into the kitchen. He returned with two bottles of beer. I took one from him and set it on the table.

"You haven't seen me because we broke up."

Morelli sighed and sat down on the couch, taking a slice for himself. "I had to hear from your mother that you went to Puerto Rico with Manoso."

I groaned. I was really not in the mood for this. "It was for a distraction job, Joe. And since we are no longer together, it was also none of your business.'

Morelli set his pizza down on top of the box and stood up. He took a step toward me and I stepped back. He stopped.

"So I guess you've already found my replacement." His voice was cold as he stared at me. "It sure didn't take you long, Stephanie."

"We're over. I made that perfectly clear before I left."

He stiffened and closed his eyes. He was trying to control his temper.

"He'll never marry you, you know that right?" Joe stepped closer, backing me into the wall. I was starting to get scared. "He'll get bored with you and send you packing. Just another piece of ass."

Morelli's words hurt, and my hands instinctively moved up to my necklace, remembering Ranger's actions in Puerto Rico. If I were just another piece of ass, Ranger wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of killing Miranda. He wouldn't have treated me like a princess.

Morelli's eyes narrowed even more when he saw the necklace. He reached out to touch it and I slapped his hand away.

"Get out, Morelli." I said through clenched teeth.

"Manoso's buying you jewelry now," Morelli smirked, his eyes flashing. "How sweet. You're his glorified whore."

I sucked in a breath. How dare he insult me like that. Before I could open my mouth, I felt a familiar sensation at the back of my neck. Ranger was here.

Ranger's POV 

I was exhausted. After leaving Steph, I tried to fill the void with work. I had paperwork piling up and a week of meetings to look forward to. At 3 am, I gave up and went to bed. I tossed and turned. I missed having her in my arms. The bed was cold and lonely and I couldn't relax enough to sleep.

At 5, I gave up the idea of sleep and went jogging. Foolish to think that jogging would clear my mind. All I could think about was all the times I tried to get Steph out running with me. Damn, I had it bad.

The meetings lasted all morning and afternoon. Some big time corporate suits wanting the most hi-tech security for their homes. A contract with them would put a cool million and a half in Rangeman's account, but all I could think of was my Babe. It was one thirty in the afternoon. What was she doing now? Probably rolling through garbage with a skip, I thought, trying hard not to grin.

The meetings went on until we finally had a set up that the suits agreed to. I would send a few men over to their homes tomorrow to get started.

It was six thirty. I was exhausted. I showed the clients out and told Tank that I was offline unless it was an emergency.

When I got to the elevator, I had planned on going up to my apartment to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was in the garage and climbing behind the wheel of the Turbo. I suppose I should go check on Steph before I went to sleep.

Eight minutes later, I was pulling into her lot. I parked beside the Dumpster, wanting to remain unnoticed. Maybe I could just watch her.

_Idiot_ I thought, leaning my head back. Why just watch her? We admitted in Puerto Rico that we loved each other. Wasn't that reason enough to knock on her door?

I had just about convinced myself when the SUV pulled up in the lot. It was Joe Morelli, carrying a pizza box. My heart stopped as I watched him disappear into the building. Had Stephanie invited him over? Were they getting back together? The thought of her going back to that bastard made me sick.

I sat in silence, staring up at her window. Joe appeared in the living room, but I couldn't see her. He sat down, out of sight, and I had the strongest urge to barge into the apartment and throw him out the window.

A minute later, Joe was back in my sight as he stood up. His back was to me, but I could see the way his body tensed up. He was pissed. And I didn't want him around my Babe when he was like that.

Without a sound, I got out of the car and ran into the building. I took the steps two at a time, stopping seconds later at her door. I could hear their voices, but couldn't make out the words. I silently slipped into the foyer, closing the door behind me.

"just another piece of ass…" I caught the end of Morelli's statement. My eyes narrowed and anger flowed through my veins. He had no right to speak to her that way.

There were a few moments of silence and I heard what sounded like a slap. Then Steph's voice, filled with anger. "Get out, Morelli."

"Manoso's buying you jewelry now? How sweet." I caught the bitterness in the cop's voice. "You're his glorified whore."

That was it. Nobody talked to her that way. I heard her sharp intake of breath at his words and I stepped into the living room. Morelli had her backed into a wall and she was glaring at him, her hand covering the necklace I had given her. I felt my rage boil over.

"Get away from her, Morelli."

They looked over at me. Steph looked relieved. Morelli was furious. I knew the anger in my eyes would make him cower.

"This is none of your business, Manoso," Morelli snapped, but he took a step back. I kept my eyes on his face, but I held my hand out to Steph. She took it and he reached out to grab her arm.

In the blink of an eye, I had Stephanie behind me and Morelli was pinned to the wall, his throat pressed under my forearm. I let my rage show in my eyes as I glared at him.

"Nobody…_nobody…_speaks to her that way." I made my voice as low as possible. "And when she asks you to leave, you damn well better listen."

If looks could kill, I would be dead and buried. He met my glare. "Just letting her know that you'd send her packing once you got bored in her bed. And that I _won't _be taking her back once she's through playing your whore."

My fist connected with Morelli's nose and blood spurted out. I had broken it. The thought was gratifying. "Stephanie is nobody's whore. You'd realize what an amazing woman she is if you'd stop thinking with your dick for once." I threw him back against the wall and stepped back. "Get out of here."

Morelli paused to glare at me before he left, the door slamming behind him.

I turned to find Steph standing by the couch, staring. Emotions flitted across her face. Relief…embarrassment…uncertainty…

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding my hand out to her. She grabbed it and I pulled her into my arms. "Did he hurt you?"

Steph shook her head against my chest. "No. He was just running his mouth." She paused. "I didn't invite him here, Carlos. He was at Pino's when I called in for delivery and brought the pizza himself." She pulled back for a second to look up into my eyes. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't ask him over."

I reached down and ran the back of my hand slowly down her face. Her eyes slid shut and I felt her body relax. I studied her face. She looked so tired.

I could fix that. I lifted her in my arms, carrying her into the bedroom. She looked up at me as I gently laid her down on the mattress. My eyes never leaving her face, I kicked off my boots and stripped down to boxers before climbing in beside her.

"You're tired," I told her, pulling the blankets up over us. "I'm exhausted. Sleep." I settled into the pillows and pulled her tightly against me. She relaxed completely and I heard her even breathing seconds before I drifted off.


	18. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 21**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up and was amazed to find sunlight filtering in through my bedroom window. I had slept through the night. I smiled to myself and stretched feeling incredibly refreshed. God, sleeping was great.

I rolled over and saw Ranger lying beside me, watching me. He grinned at the look on my face. "Morning, Babe."

"Morning," I whispered, reaching out to touch his face. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby." I grinned at his words. He had looked so tired last night. I guess he hadn't been sleeping well either. A thought crossed my mind and I glanced past him at the clock. 8:05.

"Not that I don't love waking up with you like this," I began, looking back down at him. "but don't you have a meeting this morning?" The last thing I wanted was for him to be late because of me.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter against him. "Not until eleven. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

I heard the amusement in his voice and I swatted him playfully. "Never! I sleep better when you're around."

His expression turned more serious as he brushed the hair out of my face. "Me too, Babe. My bed was too cold without you in it."

I curled my body over his, my ear pressed to his chest. I counted the beats of his heart and smiled to myself. I could really get used to this.

"So what's your plan for the day?" He asked, his fingers playing through the rat's nest on my head.

"Gotta pick up Darla Blakely and Chuck Piretti," I said, letting my finger trace lazy circles around his navel. "I got Mooner yesterday, but it took the whole afternoon."

I felt Ranger chuckling. "Was _Gilligan's Island _on?"

I had to laugh too. "No. _Three's Company_." My fingers kept moving lower until I reached his waistband. I looked up at him with an evil grin and moved my hand inside his boxers. His eyes darkened when I found the treasure.

"You're playing with fire, Babe," he whispered, moving his hand down my back. I shivered.

"Aren't I always?" I teased. I moved to straddle him, but he was much quicker. The next thing I knew, I was pinned beneath him and his boxers and my panties had disappeared. Oh yeah, he was _good_!

I stopped at the bank first, depositing my check from Mooner. I made a quick detour at the Seven Eleven for a coffee and two Boston Creams, eating them on the way.

I figured Darla Blakely would be the easiest, so I headed for her house. She lived in a duplex on the edge of the Burg, and I vaguely remembered her from my high school days. She had been the model Burg girl then, sweet and dimpled and top of the class in Home Ec. She never burned chocolate chip cookies.

Darla was married with four kids now, boys all a year apart. I guess the stress of being a housewife and mother to the terrors of Jersey had gotten to her. She had left the boys with her husband and tried to find the meaning of life at the bottom of a bottle of gin. She left the bar and instead of going in reverse, she floored the car in drive, crashing through the front of the building. Luckily, nobody had gotten hurt.

I pulled up to the curb in front of her house. The tiny front yard was littered with bicycles and toy guns. Her side of the duplex was in desperate need of new siding and the front window had a softball-sized hole in the glass. Made me kind of glad I didn't go after the Burg housewife dream.

I knocked on the door and the woman who answered was nothing like the Darla from high school. This woman looked exhausted. The kind of tired that a weeklong coma wouldn't even cure. She was thin and haggard looking; the bags under her eyes were big enough to stuff groceries in.

"Darla Blakely?" I asked. She stared at me with dull eyes.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Stephanie Plum. I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds." I stopped when recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Stephanie Plum." Darla sighed. "I remember you from Home Ec. You set the oven on fire."

I blushed at the memory. My mother had thought the world was going to end that day. Rita Maggio's daughter never started a fire in school. Why did Ellen Plum's daughter have to?

"I guess you're here to cart me off to jail." Darla studied my face. "I'll have to call my husband so he can be here when the kids get home from school."

"I can call Vinnie and have him meet us there." I told her. "It won't take as long."

"What if they keep me in jail?" Darla's voice wavered and the fear shot across her face.

"I really don't think that will happen," I assured her. I felt bad for this poor woman who had followed the Burg dream and lost herself in the process. "It's your first offense. Vinnie will bond you out again and as long as you make your next court date, I don't think you'll spend any time behind bars."

Hope danced across her eyes and she finally nodded. I waited as she grabbed her purse and locked up before heading back to my car. She followed.

Vinnie was at the police station when we got there. Like I promised, Darla didn't have to spend any time in lockup. An hour later, we were heading back to her house. When I pulled up to the curb, she didn't move.

"I never expected my life to feel so…_empty_," she managed, choking on the words. My throat felt tight as I watched her. "I grew up wanting a husband and children. That was what you did here. You got married and had babies. You stayed at home and took care of the house while your husband worked." A sob escaped Darla's lips and the tears fell. "By the time I realized that my dream wasn't really my own, it was too late."

My eyes were clouded over with unshed tears. I didn't know how to make things better, but maybe I could take her mind off of her problems for a while. "You wanna go get some ice cream?"

Darla looked at me and the shock was evident in her expression. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "I think I would. Thanks."

Ranger's POV 

I got back to the office in time to take a quick shower and change clothes. It wouldn't look good for the CEO of Rangeman to go into a meeting smelling like sex and wearing yesterday's clothes.

The meeting was like the last one. Corporate suits wanting to spend a fortune to feel like they're important enough in the grand scheme of things to require top of the line security. They wanted everyone to think that they had something that everyone else wanted. No matter; their over inflated egos would line Rangeman's bank accounts nicely. Usually, I wouldn't mind the whole meeting thing. This time, it was keeping me away from Steph, and she was more important to me than the half million the company would make from this job.

I went through the motions, nodding at the appropriate times. I could care less what these men had to say. I knew that Tank had all the information and knew what they wanted. And whatever they wanted, we could provide.

The suits kept chattering and my mind wandered to the ring hidden in my safe upstairs. I had bought it a year ago and kept it under lock and key. I had been waiting for the perfect time to take it out; waiting for the chance that Morelli would screw up for good and I would be able to step in and claim Steph as my own. I knew what she was thinking. Hell, I put the ideas into her head myself. Just more proof that even Batman has his stupid moments. After our first night together, I had sent her back to the cop and told her that my life didn't lend itself to relationships. At the time, I thought it was the best way to go. I couldn't handle my feelings for her. Loving Steph is all consuming and with Abruzzi terrorizing her, I had to focus on keeping her alive. She had gone back to Morelli and I was left watching from afar. I kept up with the stupid comments, offering to get her pregnant and then telling her that I didn't do anything stupid, like marriage and pregnancy. No wonder she had been so confused. Maybe if I hadn't have played with her mind, she wouldn't have stayed in such an unhealthy relationship with Morelli.

Now, I had finally admitted that I loved her. I can't even wrap my mind around the fact that she loves me too. After all the bullshit that I put her through, she never lost her trust in me. I wasn't going to screw that up this time. I would never send her away again.

I heard Tank clearing his throat and I snapped out of my fog. Everyone was looking at me, obviously waiting for a response.

"Do you want us to start on this tomorrow?" Tank asked, nodding at the suits. "We've got some free time set up in the early evening."

"That would be fine." I answered, not really caring what I just agreed to. I turned to the suits and put my blank face into place. "Do you have any more concerns regarding security?"

They shook their heads. The meeting was over. I shook their hands and led them out of the office, letting them go on their way at the elevators.

I had an important decision to make. And I didn't want to waste any more time stalling.


	19. Chapter 22

**None of the characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Chapter 22**

**Steph's POV**

Darla's mood brightened a little after we each devoured a pint of Ben and Jerry's. Her kids weren't do home for another two hours, so we had stopped at the grocery store on the way to the park. We sat on a bench and ate the ice cream while she unloaded years of pent up frustration.

"I don't regret marrying Roger," she said, licking the back of her plastic spork. "And I love my children. I just wish I had done something _more_."

"Then why can't you?" I asked, scooping a chunk of white chocolate out of the melting ice cream. "Why not find a job or go back to college? You can do that and still be a wife and mother."

Darla thought about that as she shoveled in the ice cream. "What would I do?"

I paused to consider that. "You kicked ass in Home Ec. You could be like Mrs. Fields."

Darla laughed. "I can see it now. _Darla's Delights_."

"Sold in grocery stores and mall food courts all over the country." I teased. Once the words left my mouth we were silent. I looked at Darla. She looked at me. A huge smile lit up her face.

"I could do that," she said more to herself than to me. "I like baking. I'm good at it. I'm always a hit at the bake sales."

I grinned. "I can be your guinea pig. I'll test anything you make."

Darla laughed again and I could actually see the weight being lifter from her shoulders. She sat back on the bench and stared into space for long minutes. I remained silent, letting her catch her thoughts.

Finally, she turned to me, the sad, miserable housewife gone.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Darla's smile was genuine.

I dropped Darla off, happy and full of Ben and Jerry's. It was only three and I was on a roll. Probably now would be the best time to go after Chuck Piretti.

As I turned the Mini towards Stark Street, I mentally went over his file. Chuck Piretti was an alcoholic low life who lived out his boxing fantasies by beating up on his live in girlfriend. She spent the last two weeks in ICU with a bad concussion, two broken arms, a shattered ankle, and various cuts and bruises.

I can't believe that Vinnie bonded the man out of jail.

Piretti's apartment was a slum on Stark Street, the aging red brick covered in graffiti. I parked in the front and looked up. I really hoped there was an elevator because walking up five flights of stairs didn't appeal to me.

Turns out I didn't have to worry about the stairs. Piretti stuck his head out the window and glared down at me.

"I know who you are, Stephanie Plum!" He shouted. "You'll never bring me in alive!"

He disappeared for a second and a bottle sailed out of the window. A flaming rag was jammed into the neck.

I let out a shriek and ran across the street. The bottle shattered and the Mini went up in flames. I got around the corner of a little deli right before the gas tank ignited.

The explosion shook the ground and I dropped to my knees, my hands covering my head. I didn't lift my head until I heard sirens in the distance. I peeked around the corner to find the flaming corpse of the Mini.

"Son of a bitch!" I swore, pulling out my cell phone. And this day had started out so well.

Ranger's POV 

I had decided that after spacing out during the meeting, I needed to do something productive. I settled down at my desk to finish up all the paperwork I had been slacking on. There isn't much in this world that I hate as much as paperwork.

I was almost finished when my phone rang. I couldn't hide my smile when the word "Babe" flashed on the screen.

"Yo." I greeted, waiting for her smartass reply.

"Can you pick me up?" I was surprised by the wary tone of her voice.

"Babe- what happened?" I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Steph gave a loud sigh. "The Mini's in car heaven."

Shit. "How? Are you okay?" Damn, she's got my heart in knots. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the office.

"I went to pick up Chuck Piretti and he threw a Molotov cocktail at my car."

I'll fucking kill him. I got to the garage and angled into the Turbo. "Steph- are you okay?" I didn't like that she never answered the question.

She sighed again. "I'm fine. I got around the corner of Saul's Deli before the tank blew."

Stark Street. Not the best neighborhood to be stranded in. "I'm in my car now, Babe. Stay on the line with me."

I could hear the sirens over the line. Voices yelling.

"This day was going so well and then this happens," Steph complained.

"What did you do after you left?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"Picked up Darla Blakely," she answered. "I waited until Vinnie bonded her out again and took her to the park for ice cream."

I couldn't help but laugh. Only my Babe would befriend a skip. "Any reason for that, Steph?" I couldn't resist. I had to know.

"She was upset that being a Burg housewife wasn't all its cracked up to be." I heard Steph laugh. "I think I convinced her to start up her own cookie empire."

I laughed harder than I've ever laughed before. "Babe. You never disappoint." I'd love to have heard that conversation.

I started when Steph swore under her breath. "Steph. What's wrong?"

"Morelli's walking over here." She muttered. She chuckled a second later. "His face looks like shit. He's got a bandage over his nose."

"I'm almost there." Damn. I didn't want her to have to deal with another Morelli fight.

"Hey Cupcake." My knuckles turn white at the sound of his voice.

"Joe." Steph's voice was icy. I sped up, gripping the steering wheel. Turning onto Stark Street, I screeched to a halt in front of Saul's Deli. The Mini was still in flames.

"I'm here," I said into the phone before snapping it shut. Steph looked up and grinned when she saw me. Morelli turned around and stepped aside as I got out of the Turbo and stalked over.

I ignored Morelli and held my hand out to Steph. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. "You okay?"

She nodded, dusting herself off. "Just pissed. I liked that car."

Morelli watched us from a few feet away. "I'll need to take your statement, Steph. We can do it here."

Steph nodded and told him about Piretti. He was quiet as he wrote everything down. He looked up when she was finished.

"Gazarra took Piretti to the station already. You'll be able to pick up your body receipt now."

"But I didn't catch him." Steph looked up at me. "I shouldn't get the money for him."

I shook my head in amazement. "He blew up your car, Babe. I'd say you earned the money."

"Take care, Cu…Stephanie." Morelli said, looking uncomfortable. He walked away without another word.

I pulled Steph into my arms. Now that we were alone, I needed to prove to myself that she wasn't hurt. I ran my hands over her body and face, feeling for glass shards or blood.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Carlos. I'm fine. I swear."

I pulled her against my chest and kissed her softly. "I love when you call me Carlos."

She moaned and I swear the sound gave me a rush. Damn, these pants got tight awfully fast. I pulled away before I could get carried away in the alley.

"Come on, Babe. We'll pick up your body receipt and I'll take you home to get cleaned up." Maybe I could join her in the shower….


	20. Chapter 23

**I don't own a thing. **

**WARNING: for those who asked for it, here is your SMUT : )**

**Chapter 23**

**Steph's POV**

True to his word, Ranger drove me to the police station to pick up my body receipt. And then, because I asked nicely, he stopped by the office so Connie could trade me for a check. Luckily, my body receipt for Darla had been in my pocket. I would have been even more depressed if that had blown up with my car.

Ranger turned the Turbo towards my apartment. I sat back in the seat, admiring his beautiful profile as he drove. Just looking at him sent a heat wave through my entire body. He must have noticed me staring, because he grinned and took my hand in his, his eyes never leaving the road.

We got to my building and he went in ahead of me "to check things out for old times sake". I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower while you look around," I teased, heading for the bedroom. I grabbed my clean pajama shorts and a tank top and locked myself in the bathroom. I stopped and grinned before quietly unlocking the door. Maybe he would join me.

I turned the water on hot and stepped in, holding my face up in the spray. The water soothed my sore muscles and the tension left my body.

The shower curtain was yanked back and I shrieked. Ranger stood in front of me, blissfully naked and giving me his wolf grin. His gaze swept over my body and his eyes turned black. I swallowed at the intensity of it.

"Just thought you might need a little help in here, Babe." He said stepping in behind me. I gasped as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back against his hard body, pulling the shower curtain closed with the other.

I moaned as his lips lightly grazed the back of my neck, his hand pushing my wet hair out of the way. His other hand pressed into my belly and his fingers started moving in lazy circles.

I was disappointed when his hands disappeared, but they quickly returned, holding my shower puff. He had filled it with his shower gel and the foam was dripping off. Slowly, Ranger began to wash my back. I braced my hands against the cool tile, willing my legs not to collapse. He continued slowly, moving from the back of my neck down to the bottoms of my feet. My heart was racing and I was gasping for breath. Damn, I can't remember ever enjoying a shower more.

I whimpered when his lips brushed the backs of my knees. I felt him smile as his lips moved up. When his teeth grabbed a hold of my cheeks, I shrieked.

Ranger stood up and pulled me against his chest. He moved the soapy puff from my throat and down in lazy circles to my breasts. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, wishing I could control the loud moans coming out of my mouth. When he moved down between my legs, I jumped. Ranger tightened his hold and slowly turned me around.

"Just making sure you're cleaned up properly," he teased, kneeling down to run the puff down my thighs and to the tops of my feet. I stood under the spray and soapsuds trailed down my body. I heard his growl and he quickly replaced the puff with his mouth. I cried out as his lips moved up my leg, past my knees, my thighs, my…ohmigod! I ran my fingers through his wet hair and latched on as his tongue slowly worked me up to fever pitch. He nibbled and sucked until my legs could barely hold me up. I was so close…

He pushed two fingers inside of me and I threw my head back, screaming his name. My legs started to give, but he held me in place with his other arm.

Ranger waited until I came down before trailing kisses back up my body. He ran his tongue over my navel, leaving little bites along the way. When he closed his teeth over my nipple, I moaned again, clinging to him tightly. His strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me tighter against his mouth.

"Oh God… Carlos…" I whimpered. The spray hit my over sensitized skin, only adding on to the exquisite sensations coursing through me. His lips moved across my collarbone and his teeth gently bit down at my pulse point. I shuddered as the heat started building up, even stronger than before.

Finally, his lips met mine. His tongue slipped inside, caressing mine, and I could taste myself on him. He deepened the kiss as his hands moved down my back to cup my ass.

With an animalistic growl, he lifted me off my feet and brought me down roughly until I was impaled on him. I shrieked at the sudden fullness, wrapping my legs around his waist. He shoved me back against the cool tile and I gasped as he slowly moved in and out.

Ranger's eyes never left mine and I thought I would drown in the black pools. My vision narrowed until I could only see his eyes. I couldn't even feel the water anymore. All I could feel was him moving inside of me and the feeling left me breathless.

"You're so beautiful, Steph," he ground out, his lips so close to mine that I could feel his warm breath. We were practically nose to nose. "I love you so much it hurts."

He continued with his slow strokes and I kept rising higher and higher. When I thought I would finally fall over, he would push into me even deeper and I would reach the next level. If it was at all possible to die from pleasure, I was positive that this would be my last night on Earth.

"Stephanie…" he groaned, thrusting harder and faster. I knew he was close. I was on the brink…

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back, crashing his lips down on my throat. When his teeth bit into my skin, I unraveled, convulsing around him, screaming his name over and over again. I came so hard that tears streamed down my face, mixing with the water from the showerhead. Ranger shouted my name and slammed into me, impossibly deep. I felt him explode inside of me, warming me, and the sensation threw me back into a tailspin. I screamed again and bit down on his shoulder, not realizing that I was tasting blood. My body trembled violently and Ranger was holding on tight, refusing to let me go.

"God, Babe, " he murmured against my neck as I finally started to come down. "You're amazing."

When my heart rate slowed down to acceptable, Ranger gently pulled out of me and set me on my feet. His hands moved up my sides and up to cradle my face. He stared into my eyes and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll never love anybody as much as I love you, Steph," he whispered, brushing his lips across mine. My heart soared at his words and I held onto him like my life depended on it.


	21. Chapter 24

All Characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 24 **

**Steph's POV **

Six Weeks Later 

I flopped down on my bed with an exhausted sigh. This was turning out to be a very long day. And it was only two thirty in the afternoon.

Ever since returning form Puerto Rico, Vinnie has kept me unusually busy. I guess the skips felt it was too hot and humid to venture out to go to court. That meant I had to leave the comfort of my air-conditioned apartment to track them down. To top things off, I had been sick with a stomach virus for the past week. I haven't been able to keep anything down- not even my beloved Ben and Jerry's.

Today was no different. I woke up at eight thirty and immediately became reacquainted with the toilet. Mr. Toilet and I have had a very intimate relationship lately. It wasn't one I was hoping to continue.

It was almost a half hour later before I could muster up the strength to crawl into the shower. I let the hot water wash over me as I sat in the tub. It had been too much trouble to stand up.

I had five skips to find. The first three were prostitutes on Stark Street. Once I gave them each a twenty, it was easy to bring them in. I guess it was more appealing to spend the day in an air-conditioned cell than a sun-baked corner of the ghetto.

Next on the list had been Harland Biggs. Harland had a fetish for women's shoes and had been arrested for shoplifting a pair of red stilettos from Macy's. I know it was wrong, but I bribed him into going with me by promising to buy him a pair of purple heels when he posted bond again. I know- I'm terrible.

Last on my list was Troy DiMarco, wanted for armed robbery. Skips like him were closer to Ranger territory, but Ranger had been in Boston for the past two weeks on business. Tank had been picking up his skips while he was gone, but I guess DiMarco's file had slipped through his fingers.

I had been planning to drive over to DiMarco's house when the fatigue hit me hard. Telling myself that four skips were more than enough for now, I made a U-turn and headed home.

Curling up in bed, my mind turned to thoughts of Ranger. I had gotten used to having him around since Puerto Rico. He had spent every night curled up next to me ever since my argument with Morelli. With him gone, sleep had been hard to find. I missed our conversations in bed, missed running into him at the office, missed the lovemaking and the deep, dreamless sleep afterwards. I loved all the attention he had been giving me lately, but it still made me a little nervous. This was the Ranger who didn't do relationships. The same Ranger who had told me to go back to Morelli. The one who didn't do anything stupid like marriage and pregnancy…

Nausea hit me then, and I barely made it to the toilet in time. During my painful bout of dry heaving, a frightening thought crossed my mind. I fell back onto the floor, my back hitting the wall with a thud.

When was my last period? My brain furiously backtracked and cold fear gripped me. It had been a week before going to Puerto Rico!

"Oh God," I whispered. How could I have forgotten?

No. _No! _I couldn't be pregnant! That's what birth control is for. Why the Hell would they call it _birth control _if it didn't do just that?

My breath was coming out in harsh gasps. The room was spinning and I snapped my eyes shut, trying not to hyperventilate.

_Not pregnant. Not pregnant. Not pregnant. Not pregnant. Not pregnant. Not pregnant._

I can't be a mother! I rolled around in garbage and my cars blew up all the time! What was I going to do- chase after skips with a baby in my arms? And how was I going to raise a child on my own? There were times when I could barely afford to feed Rex. Babies required more than grapes and hamster pellets. And a baby couldn't sleep in a soup can.

And what about Ranger? He didn't want any more children. He sure wouldn't want one with me.

Sobs racked my body and I fell over on my side, curling into fetal position. This wasn't happening. It was just a stomach virus. Or food poisoning from Pino's. Cancer. Irritable Bowel Syndrome. Anything would be better than being pregnant.

I called Mary Lou a few hours later, my voice hoarse from crying. She was at my apartment in less than fifteen minutes, carrying a small paper bag. My hero.

My hand shook so hard that I was afraid I messed up the at-home pregnancy test. Mary Lou assured me that it was fine. She sat beside me on the couch, holding my hand tight while we stared at the little white stick on the coffee table. It's amazing how a small piece of plastic had the ability to change my entire life. Now, I know how Valerie felt when she found out she was pregnant with Lisa.

"It'll be okay, Steph," Mary Lou squeezed my hand. "If you're pregnant, Joe won't let you down. He wants children with you."

I shuddered at her words. "It wouldn't be Joe's baby."

"Wouldn't be Joe's…" her voice dropped off as her eyes widened. "Oh my God! It's Ranger's baby! Holy shit, Steph, you slept with Ranger!"

My eye started twitching and she stopped talking. Glancing at her watch, she squeezed my hand again. "It's time, Steph."

With trembling hands, I picked up the stick. Two pink lines ran across the window.

"Fuck." I whispered. "I'm pregnant."

**Sorryit took so long for me to update. I had a case of writer's block. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	22. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything. I don't make anything. **

**Chapter 25 **

**Ranger's POV **

I swear I was seriously considering selling out the Boston office. For two weeks, I'd been stuck there trying to close a deal with the owner of a string of luxury hotels. When I started RangeMan, I always thought that I would spend most of my time in the field, not in the boardroom. The money was mind-boggling. I had so much money that I would never be able to spend it all in a dozen lifetimes. So why was I still doing this? Why was I sitting in this suit, trying to work on a multi million-dollar contract when I could be at home with Steph? Something to think about.

Finally, the contract was settled and I could put it into motion. I didn't need to be here for that.

With traffic, it took me about seven hours to drive back to Trenton. I should have taken a plane; I would have been with Steph faster. But driving gave me time to think. And I had a lot to think about.

I had told her before that my life didn't lend itself to relationships. When I told her that, it had been true. Now, everything was different. I had been tied to a government contract then and if I got the call, I had to be ready to go within minutes. There was never a set time when I would be back. Could be days. Could be weeks. There were a few times when I had been gone for almost a year. A life like that wouldn't have been fair to Steph. My contract had ended a few months ago. I was a civilian now. Never again would I get a call that I would have to report for a mission in a few hours. Never again would I be forced to be gone for months at a time. I still had some danger in my life from my past, but I was almost positive that it wouldn't come back to hurt me or Steph. And Steph had her fair share of dangerous situations without me. I could stay close to her and protect her, like I've wanted to do ever since she walked through that door at the diner. I could focus on her, take care of her like she deserved.

But would she want me like that? I had fucked up badly with her. That deal made my gut clench. I was so obsessed with getting into her bed that I never stopped to think how she would react. I thought that sleeping with her would get her out of my system. It only made my desire for her stronger, almost to the point of physical pain. I needed her like I needed oxygen. Steph made me smile, she made me happy. It was easy now to see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I knew that it wouldn't be perfect- we were polar opposites. We would argue. She would yell and curse while I would stand there and silently fume. She would ignore my requests for her safety and get in over her head. I would help her out of the situation and carry her to bed to make up. My groin tightened at the thought of make up sex.

The closer I got to Trenton, the more excited I felt. I would propose to her and we would find a house to move into. She thought that I had a Batcave somewhere. I never felt the need to tell her that my penthouse _was _the Batcave.

I would take her to meet my family. I knew they would love her. Who in their right mind wouldn't fall in love with Steph? Hell, half of her skips loved her. They willingly got in the car with her and she would take them to jail and then out for ice cream after. There wasn't another woman in the whole world as loving and beautiful as my Babe.

I would even go to her parent's house for dinners. I would gladly put up with Grandma Mazur for the chance to have Steph in my life. I would deal with her mother, as long as she stopped pressuring her. I would give up everything I owned if Steph would be my wife.

I was blown away by my thoughts. I have never felt this way for another human being before. It was all new to me, willing to do anything for one person. One incredibly amazing person.

Deep in my thoughts, I was surprised to see my exit. I got off the interstate and headed my car in Steph's direction. I knew what I was going to do. I knew how I wanted the rest of my life to be. Now I had to convince Steph that she belonged with me, that I needed her and loved her and I would never again let her go. She was mine and I wanted nothing more than to be hers.

I pulled into her parking lot at seven fifty. Her lights were all on and my heart started pounding. Finally, I was back where I belonged.

My feet were on the ground before I even turned my car off. I ran into the building, taking the stairs two at a time. Wanting to surprise her, I quietly opened her door and slipped inside unnoticed.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard her crying. Another voice, Mary Lou's probably, was comforting her. What the Hell was going on?

"It'll be okay, Steph." Mary Lou was saying, her voice soothing. "Believe me, hon. You'll be okay."

What the Hell happened to my Babe? I slowly walked forward, stopping in the doorway to the living room. My heart lurched.

Steph was curled up on the couch, her head in Mary Lou's lap. She was sobbing like the world was about to end, loud, racking sobs that shook her entire frame. She was clutching something in her hand.

"Babe?" I couldn't hide the worry in my voice. Mary Lou looked up in surprise and Steph sat up instantly. I rushed forward, taking her in my arms.

"Steph, what's wrong? What happened?" I held her tightly, running my hands up and down her back. She didn't answer, only sobbed harder. I looked over at Mary Lou and she gave me a tiny smile before getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Call me if you need anything, Steph," she said. "And I mean anything. Anytime."

"Thank you." Steph whispered, choking back another sob. Mary Lou looked at me for a second before she turned and left.

I turned my attention back to Stephanie. Her head was buried in my chest and her tears were soaking the front of my shirt. What could have upset her so badly. Had someone hurt her? I trembled at the thought.

"Talk to me, Babe," I pleaded, lifting her chin so I could see her eyes. I could see the fear in them and my stomach dropped. "What happened?"

"Please don't hate me," she whispered. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

My heart clenched at her words. "I could never hate you, Babe. You should know that."

She sobbed again and I noticed she was still clutching the piece of plastic. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

It was a pregnancy test.

_Holy shit! She's pregnant! _My mind went into overdrive. Just to be sure, I gently pried her fingers away from the plastic. Looking at the little window, I saw the two lines.

I remember when Rachel had told me she was pregnant with Julie. I felt like a steel noose had clamped around my neck and trapped me. I had been young and stupid and didn't use protection like I should have. Back then, the thought of being a father had been my worst nightmare.

But now, as I looked at the pregnancy test in my hand, I felt like the world was handed to me on a platter. The woman I loved, the woman I wanted to marry, was carrying my child.

A dark thought crossed my mind. What was the chance that Morelli was the father? I knew a lot about her, but I didn't keep track of her menstrual cycle. Could she have gotten pregnant before she ended it with Morelli?

"I'm sorry, Ranger. I was on birth control, I _swear _it!" She kept her face in my chest, refusing to look up at me. My heart fell. She called me Ranger. Not Carlos. "I didn't mean to get pregnant. I know you don't want any more children."

My heart soared again. It was my child growing inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. Steph was going to have our baby. I was overjoyed.

"Look at me, Babe." My voice was stern and she looked up with teary eyes. I held her chin in my fingers to keep her from looking away. "Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

Steph choked back another sob and stared at me in surprise. "You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I'm sorry that you thought it was a possibility." I was going to have to work on her self-confidence. She was going to have to learn that my love was unconditional. "You're having my child, Stephanie. Nothing in the world could make me happier."

She looked at me as if I had sprouted a third eye. "You mean…you _want _me to have our baby?"

I took her in my arms, careful not to crush her in my embrace. "Of course I want you to have our baby. I love you. I need you. I'll love this child and you for the rest of my life."

I felt the tension melt off of her body as she sagged against me. I ran my fingers through her wild curls, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. She was having my baby. I was going to be a father. With my Babe. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

I pulled back and she smiled at me through her tears. Looking down, I moved my hands down to gently settle on her belly. Our child was in there. Growing. I knew I was grinning like an idiot. I leaned down until my lips were a breath away from her stomach.

"Te amo, little one," I whispered, moving my hands in a gentle circle. I pressed a light kiss at her belly button and closed my eyes. I was content. Here with my family.

Don't know if that's how Janet would make Ranger, but I like him this way. Hope you like it, too. Please review and let me know. : )


	23. Chapter 26

I don't make anything. All characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 26 **

**Steph's POV **

I woke up tangled up with Ranger. Before I could pause to enjoy, the nausea hit me with a vengeance and I leaped from the bed. I was in a fit of uncontrollable dry heaves when I felt a warm hand settle on the back of my neck and another hand holding my hair back.

"Breathe, Babe," Ranger soothed, running his thumb in a gentle circle on my neck. I gasped and sagged on the cold tile floor. I don't know how long morning sickness usually lasts, but I didn't know if I could take much more. Ranger's hands disappeared for a moment, but returned with a damp washcloth. He held it to the back of my neck as he settled on the floor beside me.

"Why can't I have an easy pregnancy?" I moaned. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

"The morning sickness usually won't last longer than a couple months," he said, rocking me back and forth on the floor.

"A couple months!" I shrieked, feeling the dread well up in me. "I can't do this every morning and afternoon for the next couple months! I can't keep food down; I can't even keep water down! My weight will be in the negative numbers by the time this is over."

I felt Ranger chuckle and I wanted nothing more than to kick him in the groin. It was his fault that I was throwing up. He was the one who couldn't keep it in his pants!

"Babe." I cringed at the meaning of the word. I must have said my thoughts out loud again. I was going to have to work on that.

Ranger stood up, bringing me off the floor with him. He carried me into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. "Stay here for a minute." He ordered. Who the Hell did he think he was, ordering me around like that? First he knocks me up and then he laughs at me for getting sick and now he's telling me what to do.

I knew that I shouldn't be mad at Ranger, but I couldn't help it. I was scared. I have never really wanted a child of my own and I wasn't sure if I could raise a baby right. What if I put it down somewhere and forgot where it was? I lose things all the time. What if I held it wrong and it ended up with brain damage? And I don't know the first thing about changing a diaper. The kid would end up in therapy because I let it sit around in a poopy diaper!

Ranger came back into the bedroom, carrying a steaming mug and a package of saltine crackers. He handed me the mug and I wrinkled my nose.

"What the Hell is this?"

"Ginger tea. It will help settle your stomach."

"Where's my coffee? I can't drink tea. I hate tea."

"Caffeine, Babe. Not good for the baby."

I was wracking my brain, searching for excuses. "Tea has caffeine in it."

Ranger's face was blank, but I could see a hint of amusement flicker in his eyes. "Not that kind, Babe. Caffeine free."

I sighed and looked down at the mug. "Next you'll be withholding the cake from me.'

Ranger chuckled again and sat down beside me. He set the package of crackers in my lap. "Tea and crackers will help alleviate the nausea. Trust me."

"Pull out the big guns why don't you," I complained. But I brought the mug to my lips and took a tiny sip. Hmmm. Not gonna tell him that it wasn't half bad.

Ranger watched as I finished the tea and managed to down three of the crackers. Finally satisfied, he took the mug and set it on the nightstand. He sat back against the pillows and pulled me back against his chest. Now this was _much _better.

"I made an appointment with an OB/GYN for tomorrow," Ranger said, his hand softly covering my belly. It was a protective gesture and I got the warm fuzzies.

"When did you manage that?" I was surprised. "You just found out last night."

I felt him smile. "I'm Batman. I have my ways."

I rolled my eyes. Trust Ranger to be all secretive about finding a doctor. Another thought crossed my mind and I cringed.

"Shit. If I go to a doctor here, my mom will find out. I can't deal with her now."

Ranger's hand moved up to play with my hair. Suddenly, I didn't give a damn about my mother and her upcoming panic attack.

"The doctor is in Morrisville."

Hmmm, Ranger was taking me to a doctor over the state line. Clever.

"Glad you approve, Babe." He teased, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. Damn ESP.

"I can't believe you're being so great about this," I murmured, keeping my eyes on a spot across the room. "Considering you don't do anything stupid like pregnancy."

Ranger tensed up and he muttered something in Spanish. I was suddenly very afraid of being sent off to Somalia in a packing crate.

"Stephanie." Shit, full name. Not good. "I've said and done a lot of stupid things when it comes to you."

I didn't reply and he went on. "I'm sorry for the way I was with you. Especially when I made that deal." Ranger paused and his fingers wound even tighter into my hair. "I didn't know how to handle my feelings for you. I've never felt that way about anybody in my life. It scared me."

Batman, _scared_? I never thought that was possible.

"I wanted you so badly that I didn't stop to think about my actions." He was sounding more uncomfortable with each word. "I thought that if I spent a night in your bed, then I would get you out of my system. I didn't plan on falling in love."

Wow. I was speechless. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I knew that I couldn't give you what you needed then. So I sent you back to Morelli." Ranger's voice got hard as he continued. "That was the biggest mistake of my life, Steph. I will never send you away again."

I looked up to meet his eyes. "How about now? Can you give me what I need now?"

His gaze burned into mine and his eyes turned black. "I'd like to try, Babe. More than anything, I want to give us a chance."

My gaze moved down to the hand that was covering my belly. "Is it because of the baby? Are you willing to try because you think it's the right thing to do?" God, I hoped that wasn't the case.

Ranger's hand moved up to cup my chin, forcing my head up. Our eyes met again, and I could see the emotions in his face. "I want to give us a chance because I love you. I've loved you since the beginning, Steph, and I'll keep loving you until the day I die." His fingers spread out to stroke my cheek. "I came here to tell you that last night but you had other news." He grinned, leaning down to kiss me.

"Wow," I gasped when he broke the kiss. His words left me breathless.

We lay there for a few silent minutes before he spoke again. "When do you plan on telling your family? You can't hide it forever."

I groaned at the thought. Why did Ellen Plum's daughter have to get pregnant out of wedlock? Marjorie Louck's daughter didn't give the milk away for free.

Ranger laughed so hard it shook the bed and I closed my eyes. I really needed to work on that.

**Thankyou all so much for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think : )**


	24. Chapter 27

I don't own a thing 

**Chapter 27 **

**Steph's POV **

We lay there for almost an hour before my stomach started growling. I was almost afraid to eat anything for fear of throwing it all up again. Ranger must have sensed my dilemma because his hand moved down to rub against my belly.

"You have to eat, Babe. We'll find something that doesn't upset your stomach."

"Good luck on that one." I muttered. "If Ben and Jerry's makes me sick, then I'm screwed."

Ranger chuckled as he got out of bed. "It _is_ my baby, too. Maybe it prefers my kind of food."

"God help me." I couldn't imagine the horrors of eating tofu and brown rice for the next seven plus months.

I took a shower and managed to stay on my feet the entire time. I quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of ratty old jeans and a Wonder Woman tee shirt. I pulled my damp hair back into a scrunchie, deciding against hair gel and makeup. At this point, my appearance was the last thing on my mind.

I could hear Ranger in the kitchen when I came out of the bathroom and a wonderful smell hit me. Imagine my surprise when I walked in to find the man of mystery setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"You're feeding me pancakes?" I couldn't keep the astonishment out of my voice. He grinned.

"Whole wheat and banana. Made with yogurt." I groaned. He just had to tell me what was in it.

"Trust me, Stephanie. Everything in it is supposed to help with morning sickness."

"When did you become a doctor?" I really should stop arguing with the man. Patience and affection only last so long.

"Quit arguing with me and eat," Ranger ordered, setting a glass of water on the table next to the plate. He even had lemons floating in my water. My body would go into shock if he kept cooking for me.

Without another word, I sat at the table and stared at my plate. Well, they _looked_ like regular pancakes. They smelled pretty good. I picked up my fork and took a tiny bite. Damn, not only was he a sex god, but he could cook too.

Ranger sat across from me with his own plate. We ate in silence and before I knew it, my plate was empty. I even drank all the water like a good little girl.

"What were your plans for today?" Ranger asked.

I sighed. "I was going to look for Troy DiMarco, but now I don't think that's such a good idea."

Ranger started in surprise. "Troy DiMarco? What were you doing with his file?"

"Tank forgot to take it with the others. The money sounded good." I narrowed my eyes and gave him my death glare. "And I don't appreciate that tone. I'm perfectly capable of bringing DiMarco in." I stopped bitching and looked down at my still somewhat flat stomach. "At least I was until yesterday."

Ranger's eyes softened. "I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't bring him in, Steph. I know you could. I was just surprised that you had his file."

"Yeah, well I guess I won't be doing much in the way of bounty hunting for a while now." Fuck! What was I going to do for rent and food if I couldn't work? I'd die before I moved back in with my parents. And how would I be able to afford all those baby things without a job? Shit, I should have kept my legs closed. Fucking worthless birth control.

Ranger laughed, spilling his water on the table. I glared at him. "Just what the hell is so funny now?"

"God I love you, Babe," he gasped between breaths.

:"I'm so glad you find me so amusing."

"You're thinking out loud again."

I pressed my lips together and tried to empty out my brain. Nope, not working. "Sorry, _Carlos_. I've never been pregnant before. I don't really know what to do."

"We'll figure it out." He stood up and took my empty plate and glass. "And it's not like you're doing this alone. It's you and me, Babe."

I bit my lip to keep from saying something smart. He had told me that he was happy about the baby. He had told me that he loved me. Still, _my life doesn't lend itself to relationships_ kept popping up in my head. The last thing I wanted was for Ranger to look at me and this child like we were his responsibility. He married his first wife because she was pregnant. That didn't turn out very well. I didn't want to lose the friendship we had. He was the one person I could truly count on.

"Since bounty hunting is a bad idea for now, why don't you come back and work at RangeMan?" Ranger sat back down across from me, his eyes staring straight into mine. "Your cubicle is still open, you know what to do. The men love you. The hours are flexible."

"What about health insurance?" I don't know much, but I assumed that delivering a child in the hospital wasn't free.

"It'll be taken care of. No worries, Babe." Ranger grinned. "And Ella will be thrilled to cook for you again."

Mmmmm, Ella cooking. That was right up there with the health insurance.

"I guess I could do that." There. I had a new job. No living in a cardboard box for me.

"Good, it's settled then." Ranger sat still, his eyes still burning holes into mine. "Now, what about your family?"

"One thing at a time, big guy," I teased, leaning back in my chair. "And speaking of telling the parents, when are you planning to inform your family?" Yup, had him there.

"After you tell yours, Babe." Damn, he was good. I was gonna have to pull out the big guns.

"Since you're the one who impregnated me, then you should be the one to tell your parents first."

"Remember, I'm a gentleman. Ladies first." The grin never left his face. He was enjoying this. Probably, he could do it all day. Me, on the other hand, had a bladder screaming for release. Conversation over.

I went to answer Mother Nature while he wiped off the table and washed the dishes. I can't remember having to pee so badly in my life.

Ranger's POV 

Pregnant Steph was a riot. I'm not sure how long that will last, but I was enjoying it.

I was relieved that she had been so agreeable to coming back to work for me. She would be safe in the building and I wouldn't have to worry about her crazy skips hurting her or our baby.

I know I was annoying her about telling her family, but the sooner the better. I wanted everybody to know that she was mine. It was evil, but I wanted Morelli to know that Steph was with me and that we were having a child together. I knew that it was childish, but the cop needed to know that he wasn't getting another chance with her.

Steph had brought up a valid point at breakfast. I was going to have to tell my family. Not that I was too worried. They weren't nearly as crazy as the Plum's. While Steph's mother would be having a fit and boozing it up, mine would drag Steph out shopping for baby clothes and toys. I was actually looking forward to introducing Steph to my family. Tank and the guys have been telling them "Bombshell" stories for the past few years. They had been amazed about Steph's uncanny ability to blow up my cars. And I could never hide anything from Abuela Rosa. Whenever the guys mentioned Steph, I knew that my facial expressions would change. I could never keep a blank face around Abuela. I knew that she would fall in love with Steph. The thought warmed my heart.

So much for the tough, macho superhero. Steph was turning me into a softie.

**Sorry, it's a little short. I'm going to have to work on making my chapters longer. Thanks for the great reviews. My head has doubled in size since I started writing this. : )**


	25. Chapter 28

All familiar characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I don't make anything from this

**Chapter 28**

It only took about twenty-five minutes to get to Dr. Marshall's office in Morrisville. It was a small, cozy looking building with the interior done in pale mauve and cream colors. I assume the soothing colors were supposed to distract pregnant women from the horrors of the upcoming months. I wasn't fooled. The mini Zen garden in the waiting room did nothing to lessen the terror I was feeling.

My hands were shaking too hard to fill out the forms I was given, so Ranger did it for me. He didn't ask me any questions about my medical history. Batman must really know everything about me.

There were three other women waiting, all in varying stages of pregnancy. One woman looked like her water could break at any moment. My hands moved to my belly as I stared at her. Would I really get _that_ big? I told myself that she must be having quadruplets.

I fidgeted for almost a half hour before a pleasant looking woman in her mid to late forties walked through the door.

"Stephanie?" She called, looking around and meeting my eyes. She gave me an encouraging smile as I stood up, Ranger right behind me. I quietly followed her down a narrow hallway and into a small examining room. I almost balked at the sight of the stirrups, but Ranger blocked my escape, a tiny grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Not getting out of this, Babe."

The woman chuckled at my reaction. "There's nothing to fear, Miss Plum. I'm Gloria, Dr. Marshall's nurse." I took her hand and noticed that my palms were sweating. I pulled my hand back self-consciously. She smiled again and I could see the amusement in her eyes. Well damn, I'm glad everyone finds me so entertaining lately.

Gloria handed me a paper gown and left me to change. I really hate these things. It's hard to act like a bad ass when it's literally hanging out in the open.

"Need any help?" Ranger's wolf grin was in place. I rolled my eyes and shucked my jeans without answering. When I was as covered as I was going to get, I sat on the table and resumed with my fidgeting.

Ranger sat behind me and rubbed my back in soothing circles. Sighing, I leaned back against him. He knew that I could never stay mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch," I told him. "You've been great ever since you found out."

His arms moved around me, pulling me tighter against his chest. I could feel his warm breath on my ear. "There's nothing to apologize for, Steph. I know you're scared. Nothing wrong with that."

I nodded, feeling my throat clog up with unshed tears. I know that pregnant women got hormonal, but this was a little ridiculous.

The door opened and another woman walked in. She looked to be around my age and she had a smile on her face. "Good morning, Stephanie. I'm Lauren Marshall."

I shook her hand as she sat on her little doctor's stool. "So this is your first pregnancy, I see."

I nodded, feeling Ranger's arms give me another squeeze before letting go.

"Well your first prenatal visit will last about an hour. There will be a short examination and we'll be able to tell how far along you are. After that, we'll go over any questions you might have and get you started on prenatal vitamins."

I still couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded again. She weighed me and took my blood pressure, writing it all down in my file. Then, I had the privilege of peeing in a cup to check for sugar, proteins and bacteria.

Ranger sat beside me during my Pap test. Luckily, my lower half was covered. I know he's seen it all plenty of times, but everything looks different spread wide by cold metal stirrups. I kept my eyes closed tightly, but I could feel Ranger's thumb caressing my hand. I suppose if he weren't here next to me, my blood pressure would be through the roof.

Finally, Dr. Marshall sat back and told me the exam was over. Ranger moved his arm behind my back and helped me into sitting position, taking a seat behind me once again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the doctor.

"Everything looks fine, Mr. Manoso. You're about seven weeks along, Stephanie. You're in good health; everything seems to be going along just fine." Dr. Marshall gave me a reassuring smile. I exhaled, not even realizing that I had been holding my breath.

Finding my voice, I blurted out, "how long is the morning sickness going to last?"

Ranger laughed and Dr. Marshall smiled. "It varies from woman to woman, Stephanie. For some, the nausea only lasts for a few weeks. For others, it can last up to three months. Very rarely does it last any longer than that."

"With my luck, I'll be throwing up all the way to the delivery room," I muttered, leaning back against Ranger.

"There are a few things you can do now to help with the nausea and vomiting," Dr. Marshall assured me. "Eating small meals throughout the day can help. Usually, the nausea gets worse when you have an empty stomach."

"But what if I can't keep anything down?"

"Some foods settle better than others. Eat a few dry biscuits before getting out of bed in the mornings, and when you do get up, take your time. Jumping out of bed will only make it worse."

I nodded and glanced up at Ranger. He had his blank face on, but I could tell that he was making a mental checklist.

"Bananas and yogurt are good also. If that doesn't work, drink ginger tea and sniff lemons."

I felt Ranger chuckle behind me. Shit, maybe he _was_ a doctor.

"You'll need to eat plenty of fruits and vegetables, grains and protein. Try to limit the sugar and fat in your diet."

I could feel the knife twisting. I had the disturbing thought that Ranger and Dr. Marshall were conspiring against me.

"If the morning sickness is still excessive, then put a few drops of peppermint oil on a tissue or a handkerchief and sniff it when you feel nauseous."

I could feel Ranger nodding his head. I'm glad he was keeping track, because I had a sudden, all consuming urge for a doughnut.

"Do I have to give up sweets completely?" I would rather die than give up my Ben and Jerry's and Tastykakes.

"Not at all, Stephanie. Just don't overdo it."

Hmmm, the story of my life.

She continued with my restrictions. No smoking, no drinking, no drug use, no over the counter drugs unless I clear it through her.

"What about exercise?" Ranger spoke up. I groaned.

"As long as you don't do anything strenuous. No heavy lifting." Dr. Marshall looked down at the file in her hand. "Walking, jogging, swimming, low impact aerobics and yoga are all good. Listen to your body. If something doesn't feel right, don't do it."

I nodded again. Any more and my head would roll right off my shoulders.

"We'll schedule another appointment for a month from now. Call me anytime if you feel that something's not right."

Ranger stood up and shook her hand. She smiled down at me.

"Don't worry, Stephanie. You'll do just fine."

"Thank you," I whispered, not sure if I should believe her or not. She walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

I quickly changed and Ranger took my hand and led me out into the waiting room. The receptionist scheduled another appointment for me and then we were free to go.

We were back in Trenton before I spoke. "So how did you know so much about the morning sickness thing? Did you go to medical school or something?"

"Or something," Ranger grinned. "My family mostly consists of women, Babe. Women who make childbearing a sport. I just paid attention."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say to that. He kept driving and I was surprised when he turned toward the RangeMan offices. "I thought you were taking me home."

"I thought you might be hungry," he said. "Ella's had kids and knows what to cook for you."

"Oh." I couldn't argue there. I would probably eat tofu and brown rice if Ella cooked it. I would just pretend it was steak. I looked over at Ranger. He was in his zone.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, Steph?"

"Do the guys know?"

He looked over at me before turning his eyes back to the road. "I haven't told anyone."

I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. How would the guys react when they found out that their boss knocked me up? I hoped that they wouldn't treat me differently. I didn't want to go from their friend to Ranger's baby's mama.

"They would never think that of you, Babe." Ranger broke into my thoughts. The almost grin was working at his mouth. "All the guys love you. You're like their sister."

"They'll figure out something's up when I don't go after my skips." I said. Shit, I felt like a teenager going to tell her mother that she's having the town bad boy's baby. How pathetic is that?

Ranger pulled into the underground lot and parked. Before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, he was already opening my door for me. I got out and followed him to the elevators, giving the security camera a little finger wave in passing.

Ranger's POV 

I opened the door to my apartment and waited for Steph to walk inside. She was still a little tense, but I think Dr. Marshall had been successful in calming her down a bit. I know Steph felt bad about her behavior since last night and I hoped she believed me when I told her it was okay. I didn't want her to be scared about upsetting me.

Steph made a beeline for the bathroom while I ordered lunch from Ella. Swearing her to secrecy, I told her about Steph being pregnant. She needed to know in order to prepare the right meals. It probably wasn't necessary, but Ella had a habit of going overboard on the baked goods when my Babe was around. Steph had Ella wrapped around her finger, along with everybody else at RangeMan. They would literally kiss her ass if she asked them to.

Ella had arrived with a loaded tray by the time Steph emerged from the bathroom. She looked a little tired and I could barely make out the lightest of lines under her blue eyes.

"Hi, Ella," she even sounded weary.

"Hello, dear," Ella smiled at Steph and went to set the dining room table. The only time the table got any use was when Steph was here. I think Ella thought it would be a sacrilege for Steph to eat at the kitchen counter.

While Ella was occupied, I walked over to Steph and lifted her chin, inspecting her face. "You tired, Babe?"

Steph gave a tiny smile. "A little bit. I'm still a little overwhelmed."

I pulled her into my arms, resting my chin on top of her head. I could feel her melt against me and I couldn't suppress my smile. I loved that just holding her could make her relax.

"I think I'll take a nap after I eat," I could barely make out her muffled words.

"You know you can stay here if you want," I didn't want to push her, but I really wanted her to move in with me. My apartment was empty without her in it.

"We'll see," she pulled back and gave me a full on smile. Damn, if she kept looking at me like that, I would be a puddle at her feet.

**Okay, so I've never had kids and all of the pregnancy stuff came from the internet. I hope it was accurate enough. Let me know what you think : )**


	26. Chapter 29

**I don't own anything. I don't make anything.**

**Chapter 29**

**Steph's POV**

I had been staying in Ranger's apartment for the past three days. The day after the doctor's visit, I had gone back to my apartment to grab some clothes and Rex. With my new job at RangeMan, it just seemed easier to live in the building. Plus, I wouldn't have my own personal chef at my apartment.

I still haven't told anybody. I knew that I would have to tell my family first. It wouldn't do to have my mother find out about my current condition through the Burg grapevine. Not if I valued pineapple upside-down cake.

Which leads me to my current predicament. I had been avoiding my mother's phone calls. I know it's childish, and the adult part of me was desperately trying to get out. An adult wouldn't hide from responsibility. But as I stared at my phone, which was blaring with the theme from _The Exorcist_, I knew that I was going to have to take the bull by the horns.

I was going to have to face my mother.

Taking a deep breath, I answered. "Hello?"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! This is your mother." Well no shit. "What's this I hear about your moving in with that bounty hunter? How come I had to find out from Margie Ellers that my daughter is living in sin with that man?"

I blew out a sigh of frustration. "Nice to hear from you too, Mom."

"Don't be smart, Stephanie. How could you not answer my calls? I haven't heard from you in almost a week. My phone has been ringing off the hook and I don't know what to tell everybody. Why me, Stephanie? Why me?"

"I've been busy."

"What kind of excuse is that? You haven't been to work in four days and nobody has heard from you. You could have been dead in a ditch somewhere and I wouldn't have known." Damn, does she ever pause to take a breath?

"How do you expect Joseph to marry you if you're living with that other man? How will you have children if you don't get married?" Obviously, that one wasn't very hard to accomplish.

"How am I supposed to answer you if you won't stop yelling?" I asked. At this point, I could care less about cake. Ella would make it for me if mother wouldn't.

I could hear her suck in a breath. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "You can answer me at dinner tonight. And bring that bounty hunter with you."

"Fine." I hung up. I must have a death wish.

It took a few minutes of deep breathing to get my heart rate under control. I just agreed to dinner with my family and told them Ranger would be coming with me. Without asking him. Oh boy, I was in trouble.

I looked at the clock. It was quarter to four. Dinner was at six sharp. Not much time to prepare.

I opened my phone and hit speed dial one.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." I grinned at our usual greeting. "I have a problem."

"What's that, Babe?"

"We're expected at my parents house for dinner in two hours."

Silence. _Shit._

"Doesn't leave much time, Steph." He finally spoke. "But I guess it's better now than never."

I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath until it shot out of me.

"Get ready. I'll be up at five."

"Okay." I hung up before he could change his mind. Not the smartest thing to do, but I was already desperate.

I showered, shaved, and moisturized. I used hair gel and a pound of make-up to beautify myself. When I was satisfied, I went into the bedroom to ransack the closet.

Ranger came in to find my discarded clothes flying through the air. Damn, nothing seemed good enough.

"Babe, you need to calm down." Ranger's voice brought me out of my hysterics. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against his hard chest.

"I can't calm down, Carlos. The world is coming to an end tonight." I was dead serious. "And I can't find anything to wear."

His hot breath blew against my ear and my knees gave out. Oh boy, he was good at that.

"I promise you, the world won't end tonight." Ranger's lips brushed against my neck and I would have ruined my panties if I had been wearing any.

"There isn't time for this! We have less than an hour to get ready and be there!"

"And what would happen if we were late?"

I shuddered at the thought. "The pits of Hell would open up and swallow us."

I felt him laughing against me. Obviously, he didn't fully understand the wrath of Ellen Plum.

"Go. Get ready." I ordered, pulling away from him and resuming my frantic search. Thankfully, he listened to me and disappeared into the bathroom.

I finally decided on a pair of black slacks and a lightweight blue sweater. It was a nice outfit to die in.

Ranger pulled into the driveway with four minutes to spare. At least that would cut out the before dinner chat.

I sat in my seat frozen, trying to take deep calming breaths. It wasn't working. Ranger opened my door and unbuckled my seatbelt. I looked up to see my mother and Grandma Mazur standing in the doorway. Why did I feel like it was my Judgment Day?

"It's only a few hours, Babe." Ranger reassured me, helping me out of the Porsche. "A few hours in a lifetime."

I couldn't talk. He led me up the steps and I found myself blocked by the Hungarian Inquisition. God have mercy on me.

"I'm glad you brought that hot bounty hunter with you, dear," Grandma said, giving Ranger what I could only assume to be her sex kitten stare.

Ranger smiled, laying on the Manoso charm. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Mazur."

Grandma giggled like a schoolgirl. "Well aren't you the one,"

Ranger turned to my mother, who hadn't moved from her place. "Good evening, Mrs. Plum. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Her cold stare softened a bit at his words and she took a step back to let us in. "You're welcome. Please, come in."

I was rooted to the porch. It was only when Ranger pressed into my back that I was able to step forward.

Thankfully, Valerie and Albert were home with the girls. It could have been a lot worse. Dad was sitting in his chair, watching a baseball game. He looked up at me and nodded before returning to the TV.

"I'll have dinner on the table in a minute," my mother said, disappearing into the kitchen. Grandma gave Ranger one last hot look before following.

"God help us all," I muttered. Ranger grinned and pressed a kiss on top of my head.

"It'll be okay, Babe."

We took our seats at the table. Ranger and I on one side across from Grandma Mazur, and my parents on either end. Dad started carving the pot roast while my mother passed around the wine. Damn, I could really use some right now.

"Wine, Stephanie?" She asked, holding out the bottle to me. I shook my head.

"Water is fine."

She filled her glass and downed it in one long swallow before refilling it. I felt Ranger's hand on my leg and his squeeze of reassurance. Deep breaths, Stephanie.

We passed the food around in silence. Once the last bowl had made its rounds, mom started in.

"So how long do you two plan to live in sin?"

I choked on a green bean and Ranger's hand moved up to pat me on the back. "Stephanie is working for my company, Mrs. Plum. It's more convenient for her to live in the building."

"So you finally gave up on bounty hunting. It's about time you came to your senses." She took another swallow of wine and sat back in her chair, her food untouched.

"For now." I said.

"If you quit your job, then why aren't you living with Joseph? He'll marry you now that you've stopped all this nonsense."

"I'm not going back to Morelli." I managed through clenched teeth. "I'm never going to be a Morelli, mother. It's time you realized that."

"Why not? You two belong together." I guess she wasn't going to give up.

"Stephanie doesn't belong with Morelli." Ranger's voice startled me. I could catch the tightness in his words. "He didn't appreciate her like he should have. He didn't support her and love her like he should have. Stephanie doesn't need to be in a relationship like that."

My mother turned her wrath on Ranger. "And how do you know that, Mr. Manoso?"

Ranger's blank face didn't waver. "Because I have eyes, Mrs. Plum."

_Oh God, the world's ending. Right here in the dining room._

"Leave them alone, Ellen," Grandma piped up, rolling her eyes. "Stephanie is an adult and you need to treat her like one."

"I'll treat her like an adult when she starts acting like one. Stay out of this, Mother."

I closed my eyes, swaying in my seat. I couldn't handle two hours of this.

"Babe." Ranger leaned closer and put his arm around my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I whispered. My hands gripped the edge of the table as nausea swept through me.

I guess I wasn't convincing enough. Ranger stood up and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the couch. Ranger's face was inches from mine, his eyes clouded over with worry.

I forced a tiny smile. "I'll be okay, Carlos. I should be used to this by now."

Anger flashed in his eyes before the blank face took over. "No, you shouldn't be used to this. You don't deserve this, Babe."

I noticed that we had an audience. Even my father was standing there, watching me with concern.

"What's going on here?" I heard my mother demand. Ranger turned to her, barely holding onto his control.

"Steph's pregnant, Mrs. Plum. I won't have you upsetting her this way." Boy, I'm glad he never used that tone of voice with me. I would have peed all over myself.

"_Pregnant?_" I heard the shriek and groaned. "If you're having Joseph's child…"

"It's my child. Not Morelli's." Ranger corrected. "Stephanie is with me now. I love her. I won't hurt her. I won't change her. And I won't stand for you trying to change her, either."

"Stop harassing the girl, Ellen." Oh God, my father spoke! I'd almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. "Stephanie is an adult and you treat her like she's still a little girl. You can't control her anymore. Just let her live her life."

"How can you say that?" My mother shrieked. "You just found out your unwed daughter is pregnant!"

"I'd rather she have a child on her own than settle for Joe Morelli. She would never be happy with him." Dad turned to Ranger. "And she's not alone. This man just told you that he loves our daughter. He's already treated her better than that Morelli kid ever did."

Ahhh, I have a new hero. What a great feeling.

Ranger's POV 

I have never hit a woman in my life. I was willing to make an exception with Mrs. Plum. I will never be able to understand how a mother could belittle her own daughter like that.

I was grateful for Mr. Plum's interruption. Finally, we had an ally.

Mr. Plum sat down on the sofa beside Steph and took her hand. "I'm proud of you, kiddo. You didn't let your mother pressure you into another unhappy marriage. You did what made you happy and you found someone who is good for you."

Tears fell down Steph's face and he reached over to wipe them away. She gripped his hand like he was her anchor.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered.

He nodded gruffly. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. I'm grateful that you've found someone who will stand up for you." He stood up and held out his hand to me. I reached out and shook it.

"I trust you to take care of my little girl, Mr. Manoso."

"Until the day I die." I answered. And I meant it.

**Thank you for all the great reviews. Please let me know how I'm doing : ) **


	27. Chapter 30

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 30**

**Ranger's POV**

Needless to say, dinner at the Plum's was over. Steph had fallen asleep on the sofa while I was talking to her father. Mrs. Mazur had herded her daughter out of the room to give us a little peace and quiet.

Mr. Plum looked down at Steph's sleeping form and a small, affectionate smile crossed his lips. "I would never say anything to Valerie, but Steph has always been my favorite. There was something special about her. The moment I first saw her after she was born, I knew that she would never settle down as a Burg housewife. There was a greater plan for her."

I was surprised by his revelation. Frank Plum had never been much of a talker. He said even less than I did.

"When Stephanie was a little girl, Ellen had already molded Valerie into her image of the perfect Burg girl. She thought that Stephanie would follow." He chuckled lightly, still gazing at his youngest child with unabashed affection. "When she jumped off the garage roof, I saw Ellen's hopes and dreams melt away. She could never come to terms with the idea that Stephanie was her own person.

"Ellen worked at her, though. For years, she tore into her, chipping away at her independence until she cracked. It was after that that Stephanie married Dickie Orr." His smile faded and another emotion took its place. Regret. Guilt. "I never liked the bastard, but all Ellen saw was his profession and the financial security that Stephanie would have. She never saw that there was no real love in the relationship. If she did, I don't think that she cared."

I didn't think I could despise Mrs. Plum any more than I already did. I was wrong. I was sickened at the thought that Stephanie had been pushed into a sham of a marriage. All to please her self-righteous bitch of a mother.

"Stephanie was only twenty-two when she got married. That was longer than most girls around here would wait, but it seemed right for her. I had hoped that she wouldn't rush into anything, but Ellen kept chipping away." He took a deep, shaky breath. "It wasn't even a year they were married when she caught him with Joyce Barnhardt. I know that that wasn't the first time that Dickie had cheated on my little girl. He was the worst kind of bastard. Still is. Stephanie didn't deserve that."

I could feel my throat tighten at his words. I already knew the details of her short-lived marriage to the Dick, but hearing him tell it broke my heart. I could tell that it still haunted him.

"I had hoped that Ellen would leave Stephanie alone after that. I should have known better." Mr. Plum turned to me. "When I married Ellen, I was head over heels for her. She was beautiful and kind hearted. She was the Burg. All she wanted was to get married and take care of me and the girls. I don't know when that changed. I don't know when her need for control took over. It was fine with Valerie because she was Ellen's little carbon copy. Ellen had her baking cookies beside her when she was a toddler." He shook his head at the memory. "Valerie loved that. And I guess Ellen assumed that Stephanie would be the same way. When that wasn't the case, something in Ellen snapped. She realized that she couldn't mold Stephanie into another Valerie and she couldn't handle that. She wouldn't accept that."

Mr. Plum sat on the edge of the sofa and brushed a stray curl off of Steph's face. He stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"When Stephanie told us that she was getting a divorce, Ellen had the audacity to blame her for Dickie's cheating. Told her that she had failed at marriage and failed to take care of her husband. After the words left her mouth, the change in Stephanie was instantaneous. I saw the light in her eyes go out. It was as if Ellen had flipped the switch." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

Rage and sorrow washed over me. My vision blurred with unshed tears. I thought I had known everything about my Babe. I had never even come close.

"For years after that, Ellen never let her forget that she was disappointed in her. Every time Stephanie came to dinner, she would start in on her. There were many times when Ellen would invite different men over, trying to push Stephanie into a relationship with another Burg man. When Joe Morelli came into the picture, Ellen pushed even harder."

Anger filled his eyes as he turned his attention to me. "Do you know what that bastard did to my little girl? When she was six years old, he molested her in his father's garage. Some stupid little game he played with the little neighbor girls, and he did it to _my_ _daughter_. He seduced her when she was in high school and bragged about it. Hell, he even wrote about it on public bathroom stalls. Writing about her as if she were a common slut. That son of a bitch stole her innocence and left her on the damn floor. When they started going out a few years ago, it took everything I had not to kill him."

"I was afraid that Ellen would push Stephanie into another doomed marriage. I could see it coming and I had no clue how to stop it. I was too much of a coward to stand up and protect her." A single tear fell from his eye and he took a strangled breath. "When you came into the picture, I saw that you were different. You protected her, but at the same time, you let her be herself. Once you were in the picture, that light came back. I thought I would never see that in her again."

Fuck being macho. I blinked and the tears rolled down my face. I stood rooted to the floor, watching Mr. Plum unload the years of sorrow that he had let build up.

"I failed my little girl, Mr. Manoso. I let her mother break her spirit. I thank God that He put you in her path. If it weren't for your influence in her life, I think her mother would have killed her. Not intentional, of course, but a person can only take so much. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I can see how you look at each other. I can see genuine happiness in her eyes when you're around. She deserves that more than anybody."

I nodded in agreement. Steph deserved to have the world at her feet. I hoped that she would let me be the man to give it to her. I would spend the rest of my life making her happy.

"I want nothing more than to marry your daughter, sir." I said, finally finding my voice. "I know that getting pregnant first isn't the ideal, but it doesn't change how much I love her. I promise you that if she says yes, than I will spend the rest of my life making her happy." I swallowed hard and met his stare. "Hell, even if she turns me down, I will still spend the rest of my life making her happy. Whatever it takes."

Relief swept through the other man as he stood up. "I'm not sir. I'd like it if you called me Frank."

"Only if you call me Carlos." I told him. He nodded and looked back down at Steph. Through all of this, she never woke up.

"I need to ask you a favor, Carlos."

"Anything."

"Keep her away from here." I couldn't believe my ears. He continued. "I know that Steph only comes here for dinner when Ellen pressures her. She's happy now, and coming here would only cause her pain."

"I'm not sure that avoiding her family would make her happy." The last thing I wanted to do was isolate her from the people she loved.

"I don't mean that she won't see us." Frank explained. "When she wants to see us, we'll come to her. On neutral ground. This house is like a battlefield and I refuse to let that light burn out again."

Understanding hit me then and I suddenly felt a whole new level of respect for the man.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get Ellen to realize how destructive her behavior has been. When she realizes that Stephanie won't be coming to her anymore, she'll be forced to take a long, hard look at her life and what she's done. Maybe it'll be enough to change her." There was a shred of hope in his voice. Not much, but enough to drive him to try.

I nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, after the dust settles. I won't force her to stay away, but I don't think she'll fight it." I remembered her panic earlier when she was getting dressed and my stomach clenched with guilt. She had warned me and I didn't listen. That wouldn't happen again.

Frank nodded and gripped my hand. "Thank you, Carlos. Thank you for doing what I never did."

I cleared my throat. The emotion in his voice was raw. "You're doing it now, Frank. That's all that matters."

It wasn't long after that when I carried Steph out to the car and gently buckled her in. She must have been exhausted, because she never once opened her eyes.

Frank's words were fresh in my mind as I drove back to RangeMan. I never knew how much Steph had suffered at the hands of her mother. I always thought that Mrs. Plum was just annoying. I never imagined the years of emotional abuse that my Babe had gone through. I was tempted to take her out of the country, far away from the pressure and the nagging. I was tempted to pack Mrs. Plum in a crate and ship her off to Siberia. I was tempted to tell Tank and Bobby and Lester about her and let them take care of her. They would do it in a heartbeat, anything to protect Steph, no questions asked.

I shook my head, trying to clear out the angry thoughts. Killing her mother wouldn't make anything better. But imagining the various ways to do it made me smile.

I pulled into the garage and lifted Steph out of the car. Still sound asleep, she pressed against my chest and I felt her lips against my neck. I held her tighter as the elevator took us to the 7th floor. Once in our apartment, I carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down in the center of the bed.

Grabbing one of my tee shirts, I took off her clothes and replaced them with the shirt, leaving her panties on. Once I had her tucked under the covers, I kicked off my boots and lay down beside her, staring at her peaceful face.

"I'll never let that light go out, Babe." I whispered, running my finger down her smooth cheek. "I promise you that."

Okay, I know that was a stretch with Mrs. Plum, but it sounded good when I was writing it. Let me know what you think. And thank you all for your incredible reviews : )


	28. Chapter 31

Don't own nothing. Don't make nothing. Chapter 31 

**Steph's POV**

I woke up to the blaring of an alarm clock. The warmth at my back disappeared and the bed shifted as Ranger shut off the clock.

"Go back to sleep, Babe," he said. "It's only five."

Since the last thing I remember was the nightmare of a dinner at my parent's house, I'm pretty sure I'd already slept close to ten hours. I didn't think I could handle anymore.

"Are you going running?" I asked, watching Ranger walk towards the dressing room.

"Yeah."

A minute later, he emerged in black sweat pants and a sleeveless black tee shirt.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked.

Even in the dark I could read the surprise in his face. "Of course I wouldn't mind. You sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yeah." I got out of bed slowly, breathing a sigh of relief at the lack of nausea. I went to the closet and pulled out a pair of running shorts and a tank top. I dressed quickly and met Ranger in the living room.

We rode down to the gym in silence. The humiliation of the night before washed over me and I couldn't help but worry that Ranger was mad at me. I'd be mad at me too if I had been forced to sit through a Plum dinner from Hell.

In the gym, I imitated his stretches and we set off at a slow, steady jog. I didn't talk; I let my mind return to my mother's words. I was embarrassed by my reaction. In all honesty, I should be used to it. Each day spent with my mother was usually worse than the last time. What it all boiled sown to was that my being a divorced thirty something without children was destroying my mother's happy existence. I should just grow up, quit my job, marry Morelli and start popping out babies. If I failed to do all those things, my mother would die without finding true happiness. Seemed like an awful lot of responsibility to set down at my feet.

I remembered my father's words. Never in my life had he stood up to my mother. I had felt the balance in the house shift and it was almost scary. Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful to hear my father voice his approval of me. I just couldn't help but fear the consequences.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when Ranger stopped running. I heard him call out my name when I was halfway around the track. I stopped then, finally noticing my gasping breaths and sweat soaked body.

We did our cool down and stretches in silence and went back up to the seventh floor. Once the door was closed and locked behind us, Ranger turned to me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Babe?" he asked.

"Fine." I told him as I headed for the refrigerator. I pulled out two bottles of water, handing him one before chugging half of mine in one huge gulp.

Ranger's eyes never left my face as he sipped from his bottle. I was starting to feel self conscious under his scrutiny.

"What are your plans for the day?" he finally asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I'll visit with Connie and Lula. I'm sure they're mad that I haven't been around." Not to mention withholding the whole knocked up by Batman news.

"Do you need me to come along?" I was surprised by his offer and I guess it showed on my face because he continued. "I know how hard they can be to handle."

Piece of cake compared to last night. "No need to reschedule your day. I'll be fine."

Ranger set his bottle on the counter and in two steps, had me pinned to the refrigerator.

"For future reference, Stephanie, you're more important than any schedule." His hands moved up to cradle my face. "Work isn't everything. I'm starting to realize what really matters.'

I had no idea how to respond to that. My heart pounded and my mind went blank. Before I could think of anything, Ranger leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against mine. And then he was gone, off to get ready for a day of crime solving.

The second I walked into the office, I was assaulted by shrill screams.

"Hot damn, girlfriend! You're carrying the Batbaby!"

"You've been gone for a week and you couldn't even tell us why." Connie's voice was accusing. "You never even told us you slept with Ranger! You found the Holy Grail and you kept it a secret!"

I held out the box of Boston Creams that I brought as a peace offering and prayed that it would work. It did, and I relished the silence as Lula and Connie dug in. I thought about joining them, but the thought of a doughnut made my stomach turn.

"How come you're not eating?" Lula demanded, her mouth full.

"Not hungry."

"Hunh. Morning sickness already?"

I nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for the barrage of questions.

"So how far along are you?" Connie asked, brushing powdered sugar off her ample breasts.

"About two months."

I could see the wheels turning in their heads and realization showed bright in their eyes.

"I knew you and Batman were fooling around in Puerto Rico!" Lula was proud of herself at her knowledge. "There's no way you could spend that long on a tropical island with that fine male specimen and not get freaky with him."

"So what's he going to do? Are you getting married?" Connie demanded, reaching for another doughnut.

"No, we're not getting married!" I couldn't even imagine Ranger wanting to take that step with me. I was surprised at how incredible he had been so far. "He took me to a doctor to get a check up and I've been staying in his apartment. He's been great about it."

The door to Vinnie's office suddenly opened and the man himself stuck his head out. "Ranger got you pregnant and you're living with him? Who's gonna bring in all my skips now that you're knocked up and out of commission? Why couldn't you think of that before you let him get in your pants?"

I glared at my slimeball of a cousin. "You're the last person to talk about anything sexual, Vinnie. I wonder what Lucille would think about Joyce and the duck?"

The door slammed shut and I sat back, rolling my eyes.

"So you're living with Rambo," Lula sat beside me and studied my face. "That seems like a pretty big step."

"I'm not living with him. I'm just staying there for a while." Even that sounded silly to me. "Besides, his housekeeper does all the cooking so I don't have to."

"Staying there, living there. It's all the same." Connie finished her doughnut and sat back. "So I take it that you won't be working until after the baby is born."

"It's not worth the risk." My hands automatically moved to cover my stomach. I was still scared out of my mind and unsure of my parenting abilities, but I would never risk my child's life for a job. "I can't work in the field for now, so Ranger hired me back at RangeMan."

"I sure wouldn't mind working with all those hot men." Lula's eyes turned dreamy. "Spending the whole day surrounded by all that testosterone. It's a wet dream come true."

I shook my head in amusement. Yeah, the Merry Men were all hot, but I couldn't see them in that way. They were more like oversized, overprotective big brothers.

"So have you talked to SuperCop about this?" Lula continued.

"Why would I? We broke up before I got involved with Ranger." I also didn't need another argument right now. I was way too stressed as it was. "And it's none of Joe's business."

"Well I'm sure he knows now, what with the Burg grapevine going crazy with the news." Connie's words did nothing to lessen my stress factor. I could just imagine the fight that would come of this.

I stood up, tired of discussing the subject. "I just stopped by to say hi. I'm gonna head back and take a nap."

"You better keep in touch, girl," Lula said, watching me from her spot on the couch. "Don't be hiding away in that building like you was."

"I won't. I've just been tired." That was as good of an excuse as any. I said goodbye to Connie and Lula and walked outside. I couldn't help but groan when I saw Morelli leaning against my car, his arms crossed and his cop face in place. Great, just what I needed.

**Sorry for the update delay. I got married on the 4****th**** and was away on a mini honeymoon. I was a little distracted, so this isn't one of my better chapters. Hope you read and review anyway. Let me know what you think : )**


	29. Chapter 32

**I don't own a thing. I just like to have fun messing with their lives. **

Chapter 32 

**Steph's POV**

The first thought that crossed my mind was to turn and run in the opposite direction. Passing out was a good option, too, except the only thing to stop my fall was the hard ground. That couldn't be good for the baby. No, I was going to have to grow up and act like the thirty-year-old woman that I was.

I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders, locking my eyes with Morelli.

_Don't let him see your fear, Stephanie. He can smell fear._

Morelli stood up straight when I walked over, stopping a few feet away.

"What do you want, Joe?" I asked, hoping my voice wasn't shaking.

"Heard some pretty interesting gossip, Cupcake." I could hear the tinge of anger in his voice.

"There's all kinds of gossip, Morelli. The Burg loves to talk about me."

"This one has something to do with you getting knocked up by Manoso. " His already angry voice took on an icy tone when he said Manoso.

"Well in that case, the gossip is true." Might as well get straight to the point.

Rage flashed in his eyes as he took a step closer to me. I took a step back and he stopped, running his hand through his hair.

"Damn it, Stephanie!" he shouted. "You won't marry me because you don't want kids and the next thing you do is get pregnant by _**him**_. What, do you have a death wish or something?"

"Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I shouted back, not caring who the hell heard me. "I didn't want to marry you because you won't accept me for who I am. I'm never going to be the Burg. I've never wanted to be the Burg. And this pregnancy wasn't planned, Morelli. Don't make it out to sound like I planned it."

Morelli's eyes flashed. "So how far along are you, Stephanie? Are you sure it's really Manoso's kid? I sure hope you don't plan to let that bastard raise my child."

I'm sure the rage on my face matched his. "I'm two months along. Trust me, this child IS NOT yours."

"Could be, Steph. You could have been pregnant when we broke up."

"I had my last period after our last time, Joe. This baby is Ranger's, and no amount of yelling and bitching on your part is going to change that."

He stiffened and his fists clenched at his sides. "I hope you're not stupid enough to think he's going to marry you. All you are is an easy fuck. When he's tired of the goods you're so willing to offer, he'll toss you aside like yesterday's garbage."

Ooh, low blow. My voice turned deadly calm. "I'd rather be Ranger's whore than your wife."

Before I could blink, Morelli had me pinned to the side of my car, his fists clenched in the front of my shirt. The look in his eyes was murderous and I felt true fear. This wasn't Joe. He'd never been like this before.

"I can't wait for him to break your spirit, _Cupcake_. I'll be sitting on the sidelines watching the show. And you won't have me to fall back on." Morelli's face was so close to mine that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Without thinking, my hands moved down to cover my stomach. He noticed the gesture and his eyes narrowed even more. "Trying to protect Manoso's bastard? With you and him as parents, that child doesn't stand a chance."

"Get your hands off of me, Morelli," I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed, a cold, unfeeling sound that gripped my heart. This wasn't the Joe Morelli that I had once loved. This was a man who had succumbed to the male Morelli genes that he had worked so hard to avoid. It broke my heart to think that I had made him into what he always feared.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when Morelli's hands released me. I blinked in surprise to find Ranger standing beside us, holding a gun to Morelli's temple. Morelli held his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Ranger asked me, his eyes never leaving Morelli.

I leaned back against the car, grateful for its support. Without it, I would probably be a crumpled mess on the ground. "I'm okay."

"This is between me and Stephanie," Morelli glared at Ranger and I, his hands still in the air. "And I have no problems arresting you for threatening a cop with a deadly weapon."

"Give it a try, Morelli," Ranger didn't even bother to mask the rage in his voice. "And your boss will find out that his prized detective was threatening the safety of a pregnant woman. I'm sure you'll be a fine addition in prison. All those men you arrested over the years will be more than happy to get a piece of you."

"This isn't over." Morelli snapped, his eyes boring holes into mine. "If that child turns out to be mine, I'll move heaven and earth to keep you away from it."

Tank appeared then. By the look on his face, I guessed that he had heard everything. Morelli took another step back when he saw the angry man towering over him.

"I assure you, Detective Morelli, there is no way that this baby is yours." Ranger's trigger finger looked awfully eager, and I was suddenly afraid that he was really going to shoot Joe. "If you ever threaten Steph or my child again, I will move heaven and earth to make sure that those will be the last words you speak."

Ranger's words must have broken through Morelli's drunken stupor. He turned on his heel and stumbled off without another word.

My legs suddenly gave out and Ranger jumped forward to catch me. I slumped against him and finally let out all the fear I had been holding in. I wailed into his chest, loud, wracking sobs that shook my entire body. He held me tightly, stroking my back and whispering Spanish in my ear.

Ranger's POV 

I would always be indebted to Lula. She had called me on my cell when I was on surveillance and told me that Morelli was outside of the office with Steph. From what she could gather from watching them, Morelli was drunk and was becoming increasingly violent. Fear gripped me and I abandoned my post, with Tank at the wheel. Suddenly, finding the whereabouts of our FTA was no longer a priority.

We were only a few miles from the office, and the scene I came upon made my stomach turn. Morelli had Steph pinned to her car, his fists in her shirt holding her up. All the control that I had disappeared and was replaced with a murderous rage.

I was out of the car before it even came to a stop and had my gun drawn in the blink of an eye. My Babe had covered her belly with her hands, protecting our baby. My eyes narrowed into slits as I thought about the cop threatening our child.

They didn't even notice when I came upon them. I pressed the cold steel of my gun against Morelli's head before he noticed my presence.

"Let her go." I hissed, letting my emotions show on my face. "I swear to God, Morelli, I'll blow your fucking brains all over this sidewalk."

He finally released her and took a step back.

"Are you okay, Babe?" I asked, never losing my sight on Morelli.

"I'm okay." She was lying. I could hear the terror in her voice and my heart clenched painfully.

Morelli glared at me, and I could feel my trigger finger getting impatient. It had been a long time since I've fired this gun.

"This is between me and Stephanie," he had the nerve to say. I was shocked when he threatened to have me arrested for holding a gun on him.

"Give it a try, Morelli," my voice was low and if the man had been sober, he would be cowering in a corner by now. "And your boss will find out that his prized detective was threatening the safety of a pregnant woman." I reminded him of how his presence in prison would go over well for the men he had helped put away over the years. The picture in my head was something that I would like to make a reality.

Morelli's eyes turned back to Steph. "This isn't over," he warned her. "If that child turns out to be mine, I'll move heaven and earth to keep you away from it."

Last straw. How dare he threaten to take her baby away from her? Obviously, he thought he had some claim to my unborn child. That was going to end right now.

"I assure you, Detective Morelli, there is no way this baby is yours." My finger was itching to pull the trigger. "If you ever threaten Steph or my child again, I will move heaven and earth to make sure those will be the last words you speak."

Morelli could tell that I meant every word I said. He quickly turned and staggered away.

I turned to Steph and leaped forward as her legs gave out. Once she was safely in my arms, the floodgates opened and she screamed and sobbed into my chest. I held her tightly, cursing myself for failing to protect her better. I should have kept a bodyguard on her at all times. She was carrying my child. Of course she would be the target of the criminals who have crossed my path. I should have known that Morelli could be a threat to my Babe. I should have protected her. I wouldn't make that mistake again. Nothing in the world was as important as keeping my family safe. And she was my family. The most important part.

I looked up to see Tank and Lula standing a few feet away, watching us in concern.

"Did he hurt her?" Lula's voice was low and I had to strain to hear her.

"Not physically," I managed, turning my attention back to Steph. She was limp in my arms, exhausted from crying. I carefully stood up, shifting her in my arms so she would be more comfortable. Her head fell against my chest and her sobs had turned to silent tears. It broke my heart.

"Do we need to stop at the hospital, Babe?" I asked her, my voice barely a whisper.

She shook her head slightly. "Please, just take me home."

I glanced over at Tank and he nodded. I carried Steph to my SUV and gently lowered her into the passenger seat. She didn't move as I reached around her and buckled her seatbelt. She was staring straight ahead without seeing, lost in her own thoughts. I couldn't read her face, and I needed to know what she was thinking. I needed to comfort her but how could I do that when I didn't know what to say?

I brushed a light kiss on her forehead before shutting the door. Tank was still standing in the same spot, but he had Steph's purse in his hand. She must have dropped it when Morelli grabbed her.

"Take her car and bring it back to RangeMan."

He nodded wordlessly and I got behind the wheel. Steph was still staring straight ahead. I never even saw her blink. Fear gripped me and I thought that maybe the hospital was a good idea. No, she hated hospitals. I would have her doctor brought to RangeMan.

I started the SUV and headed back home.

Steph was asleep by the time Dr. Marshall arrived. I stayed in the corner of the bedroom while she examined Steph and she listened patiently when I described the events of the past few days. When she was finished, I led her out into the living room.

"Will she be all right, doctor?" I asked once we were out of hearing range.

"Everything seems fine with the baby. From what you said, there weren't any physical injuries to Miss Plum." Her eyes became even more serious as she looked at me. "I can't begin to tell you, though, how important it is for her to avoid stress right now. It sounds like that's all she has and that's dangerous to both her and the child. Whatever you have to do to lessen that stress, I suggest you do it."

I nodded. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Steph.

"Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and drinks a lot of liquids. Dehydration right now would be extremely dangerous. Call me if you have any more problems. Any time."

I thanked her and walked her to the elevator. When the doors closed behind her, I ran back into the apartment and quietly entered the darkened bedroom.

Steph was flat on her back, her arms stretched out above the blankets. Even in sleep, she was too tense. The peaceful look that she usually had in sleep was gone, replaced with a tightness I didn't know she had. Looking at her, I suddenly felt lost. What would I do if something happened to her or the baby? I honestly didn't' think I could go on without Steph. She was everything to me. She brought light into my dark life. My men couldn't help but smile when she was around. We all needed her, and somehow, we were failing her.

A thought crossed my mind and I stood up straighter. I suddenly knew what to do to make her happy. With a tiny grin on my face, I left the room to make the arrangements.

**Thank you all so much for your kind words. It means a lot to me that you would take the time to read and review. Hope you keep it up with this chapter : )**


	30. Chapter 33

The characters don't belong to me. I'm not making anything from them.

**Chapter 33**

**Steph's POV**

I was waking up, but even in my semi conscious state, I could tell something was off. This wasn't Ranger's bed I was lying in. The air in the room felt different and from the breeze blowing through, I could tell a window was open. The air didn't smell right. Definitely not Trenton air. Was that the ocean I smelled?

I forced an eye open and snapped it shut in an instant. I was afraid I was dreaming. No, there's no way I was awake.

"Babe."

"Don't wake me up, Carlos," I murmured. "I don't want to wake up from this dream."

I heard him chuckle and the bed shifted as he sat down beside me. "Not a dream, Steph. I promise."

I opened my eyes again, and this time, I kept them open. How on Earth did I go to sleep in Ranger's apartment only to wake up back in Puerto Rico? I must be dreaming of Ranger too.

"I told you you're not dreaming." He grinned down at me as my mouth dropped open.

"How did I get to Puerto Rico?"

His hand moved up to stroke my hair. "You can sleep through anything, Babe. That seems to include plane trips."

My mind wasn't fully awake yet and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Have I been kidnapped?"

Ranger's head fell back as he laughed. Damn, it's amazing how that sound can give me the warm fuzzies.

"You haven't been kidnapped, I promise. You were under too much stress back home and I figured you needed a little vacation."

The memories flooded me and the warm fuzzies were replaced with despair. I remembered the confrontation with Morelli and how I had turned him into what he hated.

Ranger's laughter died away as he stared at my face. "What's wrong, Steph?"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling and he immediately pulled me into his arms. "I turned Joe into what he hated most."

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Ranger didn't bother to mask the confusion in his voice.

"The fight with Joe. It's my fault that he was like that. I made him into another Morelli monster." The tears overflowed and I choked back a sob.

"How in the world are Morelli's actions your fault?" Ranger demanded, leaning back to look me in the eye. "Did you force him to get drunk? Did you tell him to attack you like that?"

How could I make him understand? I didn't deserve his help. I was nothing more than a worthless slut.

"Don't ever think that, Babe." Ranger's voice was tight. "You broke up with him because he didn't treat you right. You didn't cheat on him. You didn't lie to him. And he just couldn't deal with it. That's his problem, not yours."

The lump in my throat grew and I couldn't bring myself to answer him. He could tell that I wasn't convinced.

"Stephanie, he had no right to do what he did. He could have hurt you and our child and he wouldn't have cared." I felt his body stiffen as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, Babe. I failed you, and that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

My head snapped up as I looked at him. "What makes you think that you failed me? You saved me. You stopped him. How is that not protecting me?"

Ranger sighed and buried his face in my hair. "I should have sent one of the guys with you. I should never have let you go out alone. You're a pregnant woman and that in itself makes it dangerous for you to be out alone. I wasn't thinking, Babe, and I'm so sorry for putting you in danger."

I was stunned. Was this the same man who came to my rescue and put a gun to Morelli's head? Was this the same man who caught me before I fell and held me while I cried? How could he possibly think that he failed me?

"Carlos," I put my hands on either side of his face, meeting his eyes. Holy cow, were those tears? "You saved me again. I can't even count the number of times you've done that for me. You've protected me from crazies and psychos for years, without ever asking for payback. How on Earth could you possibly think that you've failed me?"

"It wasn't enough," he whispered, leaning down until our foreheads were touching. "I didn't expect to have to worry about Morelli hurting you. I should have thought of that possibility and kept you safe. Instead, you were cornered. I can't even begin to tell you how scared I was when I saw him holding you like that. The way you were holding your stomach, I thought that he had tried to hurt the baby. I was ready to kill him, right there on the street."

We were silent for a long time, just clutching each other, desperate not to lose touch. I've never seen Ranger so remorseful and honestly, it scared me. I had no idea how to convince him that he didn't fail. I thought a subject change was in order.

"So, how did the subject of a vacation come up?"

Ranger brushed his lips across my forehead, gently pushing my bedhead hair out of the way. "Dr. Marshall was worried about your stress levels. She told me that whatever I could do to help you, I needed to do it. For the most part, you seemed happy here, so I hoped that coming back would relax you."

I couldn't believe all the man had done for me. "You've done so much for me, Carlos. I don't know why you keep putting up with all the drama that I bring. You deserve so much more than that."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Steph." Ranger took a deep breath and met my gaze with watery chocolate eyes. "I don't deserve you. You're light and joy. I'm darkness and destruction. You deserve someone who can bring even more light into your life."

His words were starting to scare me. Was he trying to get rid of me? I really couldn't handle being pushed away again, especially now.

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked warily. I could feel the tears coming back.

Ranger's arms tightened around me, pulling me flush against his hard body. "Never. I would die if you weren't in my life. I need you, probably more than I need oxygen. I love you so much it hurts, Babe. I will _**never**_ send you away again."

Fear and despair were quickly replaced with the warm, fuzzy feeling. His feelings mirrored my own. Ranger loved me- honestly, truly loved me. He loved our unborn child. He dropped everything to bring me here just because the doctor was worried about stress. He stood up to my mother, something I could never do. My father and grandmother approved of him. He protected me from Morelli, even though doing so could have gotten him arrested. He was everything I've ever wanted in a man and then some. And he wanted _me_! It took my breath away.

"What are you thinking, Babe?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I was just thinking that I feel the same way about you."

A flicker of joy crossed his face before another emotion took its place. I tried to read his expression. Anxiety. Regret. Love.

"Steph, I've made so many mistakes with you." He confessed, pulling me over so I was lying on top of him. "I've been in love with you for so long, and I've never loved anybody like that before. It scared me. I never wanted to hurt you, but it seems like that's all that I've ever done."

"Hurt me how?" I asked, although I already knew. I guess I needed to know that he knew, too.

"Making that damn deal with you was a huge mistake," he began, his hands moving up and down my spine. "I just wanted you so bad that at the time, it didn't matter how. I knew you wouldn't willingly sleep with me because of Morelli. I thought I was helping by not giving you a choice. That you could accept my deal without all the guilt. That night I thought that I could get you out of my system for good. Didn't happen that way, Babe. I was hooked."

I knew all that. It sounded different from Ranger's point of view, though.

"I wanted nothing more than to keep you with me. I didn't want to leave you the next morning, but I was scared." Ranger took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry for what I did, Babe. I wanted you for myself, but I had nothing to offer you at the time."

"It might have been okay if I hadn't kept pressuring you. I sent you back to Morelli because I thought that he offered you what you wanted. But at the same time, I wouldn't leave you alone to pursue that relationship. I kept after you, kissing you and touching you every chance I got. I should have respected your space, but I couldn't control myself."

I remained silent, letting his confession wash over me. I remembered how much it hurt when he left me alone after spending that one incredible night together. I wanted him so bad, more than I had ever wanted Morelli. Being with Ranger was like a fantasy come true, and I didn't want to give that up.

"I know I hurt you by keeping my life a secret." I was surprised when he continued. I thought that he had finished his confession. "I've spent so many years closing myself off, keeping my life a secret so any possible enemies I might have wouldn't find out about my family and friends. I was trying to protect everyone, but when I should have been opening up to you, I shut down." His hands resumed their movement, sending little shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. "There are still some things I can't open up about, Babe. Certain contracts and jobs that I do, I won't risk putting you in danger by telling you about them. When that comes up, I'll just let you know that it's confidential."

I nodded against his chest before looking him in the eye. "Does this mean that you'll open up about everything else?"

I was rewarded with a small grin. "You'll have to ask the questions, Babe. I don't think I'll ever be able to just open up."

Hmmm, a question and answer session with the man of mystery. This is what dreams are made of.

"I'm also sorry about not protecting you better. I never understood about your family, Steph. I always thought that your mother was just nagging. I never imagined that she was that horrible to you."

I stiffened at his words. What exactly did he know about my family? What did he think he could protect me from?

Ranger must have noticed the tension in my body because he started massaging my back and shoulders. "You're father told me a few things after you fell asleep at dinner. Here I thought I knew all about you, when I never really even scratched the surface."

"There's nothing to know, Carlos. My mother and I just never agreed on anything." I didn't know if I wanted to ruin the day with a discussion of my life with Ellen Plum.

He stopped massaging me and lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his stare. "Don't do that, Stephanie. I'm trying to be honest with you and I don't want you to push your feelings aside. I was there, Babe. I know it runs a lot deeper than just not agreeing."

I rolled my eyes, hoping to lighten the mood. "Oh come on, Carlos. It's not like she beat me as a child. She just expected a little too much out of me."

I couldn't ignore the sadness in his eyes as he played with a lock of my hair. "There's all kinds of abuse, Babe, not just physical." I tried to pull away, but his arms tightened around me like a vise. "I can see what a low opinion you have of yourself. No matter what I tell you otherwise, you always feel like you fucked up somehow."

"Everybody can see what a fuck up I am," I argued. "I roll around in garbage all the time. I blow up cars, and they don't even have to be mine! I'm incompetent as a bounty hunter but I can't stop doing it. Hell, all the cops and even your men have bets on when I'm going to fuck up again!" I closed my eyes and thought about the baby growing inside of me. "And what kind of mother am I going to make? Half the time, I forget to feed Rex. How am I supposed to take care of a human being when I can't even take care of a hamster?"

"Babe, I can't imagine another woman who would make a better mother than you will be. You have the biggest heart of anybody I've ever known. You're protective of those you love and you never give up on them." Ranger's voice was almost fierce as his hands moved back to my face, forcing my eyes open. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I'll be damned if you ignore what I have to say to you right now."

My stomach knotted in fear at his tone of voice. I had managed to piss him off.

"You're not your mother, Stephanie. You would never use words to hurt your child and break their spirit. You've spent thirty years being belittled by the one person who was supposed to love you unconditionally, and you're afraid that that's what you're going to be like." His voice softened as his hands moved from my eyes down to caress my face. "I promise you, _querida_, you'll never have to worry about that. I've seen you treat your skips with more respect than you get from your mother. If you can treat criminals like that, our children will have the most incredible mother. Don't let your mother make you think otherwise."

Damn it, he opened the floodgates again. My vision blurred as tears streamed down my face. Ranger leaned toward me, kissing every tear that fell. His confidence in me was overwhelming, but I wasn't sure if I could ever feel the same way about myself.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way, Babe." Damn ESP. "If you could see yourself the way I see you, you'd already know that you're Wonder Woman."

I snorted through my tears, but he continued. "You're brave, strong, loving and beautiful. All your friends love you. Your family loves you. I love you with everything I have in me. You're the smartest woman I know. You have instincts that shock the hell out of me and my men. You're not afraid of doing what it takes to get the job done. Any other woman in your shoes would have backed out in fear. Not you, Babe. Even in the most dangerous situations, you stick with it until you get your man. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

I couldn't believe the things he was saying to me. _About_ me. He had never lied to me before, but I couldn't imagine that his words could be sincere. He made me out to be a superhero. A Wonder Woman to his Batman. Would I ever see myself that way? I wish I could.

Angsty, I know, but it has to be this way so Steph can work through her problems. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think of the story so far : )


	31. Chapter 34

Nope, I don't own anything and I don't make anything 

**Chapter 34**

**Ranger's POV**

Any other woman with Steph's amazing qualities would have an ego bigger than my bank account. I could deal with Conceited Stephanie, but Self-Hating Stephanie had me at a loss for words. I had hoped that talking to her would make her understand how perfect she was. It was stupid of me to think that one positive conversation could wipe out thirty years worth of negative. I don't know how to fix this for her. All I know is that I can't do it alone.

I looked down at my Babe. She was still lying on top of me, but her body was tense. I brought her here to help her relax and this conversation had only made it worse. I wouldn't force her to talk. I would find a way to make her enjoy herself. I wracked my brain, trying to come up with something special to do for her when an idea hit me.

"What would you like to do today, Babe?" I knew that she wouldn't have any special ideas. I was counting on it.

"You wanna be my tour guide again?" I felt her smile against my chest.

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve," I teased, leaning down to plant a kiss on her head. "Get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in forty five minutes."

All the little towns in Puerto Rico hold patron saint festivals at different times of the year. I haven't been to one in ages, but from what I remembered, it would be something that Steph would enjoy. Luckily for me, there was one going on in Rincon, which was only about a half hour drive from Isabela.

Steph came down the stairs before the forty-five minutes were up. I was glad that she had decided against the make-up. She was wearing little blue shorts and a white tank top and her beautiful curls were pulled back in a ponytail. In her natural state, she was stunning.

I could read the surprise in her face when she saw me. I had changed from my usual black into a well worn pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt, untucked. Steph grinned.

"We're starting to match," she teased and I couldn't help but laugh. She was right.

"So where are we going?" She asked as I pulled the SUV out into the street.

"Surprise, Babe."

"Another day of firsts?"

I felt my pants get tighter at the memory of all the "firsts" we shared the last time we were here. "Yeah, you could say that."

I expected her to complain about my answers or lack thereof, but she just settled back and stared out the window. I glanced over at her every few minutes and my heart warmed when I saw the look of happiness on her face. Steph looked over, meeting my gaze.

"Thank you for bringing me back here, Carlos." She smiled, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. "I love everything about this place."

I reached over and took her hand, squeezing tightly. "I'm glad, Babe. There's nothing I won't do to make you happy."

We settled into a comfortable silence, me concentrating on the road and her concentrating on everything that passed by her window. It wasn't until I heard her stomach growl that I remembered that we hadn't eaten anything since the day before. She had to be starving! Shit.

"What are you hungry for, Babe?" I asked, feeling guilty for not feeding her before we left the house.

"Surprise me." Wow, she never liked to give up control of her food. This was a new one.

Luckily, bakeries are plentiful on the island. I saw one coming up and I turned into the parking lot, stopping in front of a tiny yellow cement building. I jumped out of the SUV and ran to the passenger side, opening her door for her.

"Mmmm, Gentleman Carlos," Steph chuckled, taking my hand. "It's good to see you again."

I pretended to be offended. "You mean I haven't been a gentleman lately?"

She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "You've been nothing but a gentleman, and I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Wow. Have I ever mentioned that I love this woman?

We walked into the bakery and Steph moaned at the smells coming from the ovens. Her eyes widened as she took in the selection of breads and pastries and once again, her stomach did the talking for her. I laughed.

After ten minutes, she finally decided on a Cuban sandwich and a half dozen _Pastelillos_ _de Guayaba_ (guava pastries). I shook my head in amusement and she gave me the most innocent look that I have ever seen cross her face.

"What? I'm pregnant." As if that explained it all.

I ordered another Cuban sandwich and two bottles of water. We sat at a tiny corner table and by the time Steph finished eating, I was ready to drag her into the bathroom and have my way with her. She had moaned after every bite and I counted at least fifteen times when she would lick the guava filling off of her fingers. My Babe was killing me and I was loving every second of it.

We got back in the SUV and continued on the narrow road. After twenty minutes, we entered the town of Rincon. In the distance, I could see the lighthouse looming over the horizon. I parked on a side street and shut the engine off. There were large groups of people walking around and I could hear music in the distance.

"Where are we?" Steph asked.

"Rincon. There's a patron saint festival here this week."

She looked surprised. "You brought me to a street festival? Batman is actually going to socialize with the masses?"

I chuckled and helped her out of the car. "I haven't been to one of these in years. I figured that you would have fun."

She couldn't hide the excitement in her face if she tried. The sun couldn't compare to the light that was emanating from her at that moment.

I locked up and set the GPS and the motion sensors before taking her hand and leading her toward the town square.

Steph's POV 

I felt like a little kid coming to the carnival for the first time. Everything felt so new to me, the sights, the smells, the people. There were people wearing colors that would make Lula proud. A lot of the others were dressed like Ranger and I, but there were some who appeared to be decked out in some kind of native garb. I could hear a mariachi band playing somewhere down the street and I couldn't even count the number of kiosks lining the sidewalks.

I stopped at every one, eyeing different brightly colored garments and beaded jewelry. There were stands selling fruits and vegetables, stands selling empanadas and something that Ranger said were _yucca frites_, stands selling passion fruit ice cream. I couldn't resist when Ranger bought me a cup. Yum.

I was surprised that he would bring me here. It wasn't something that I thought Ranger would enjoy, but every time I snuck a glance at his face, he looked truly happy. Imagine that.

He showed me the beaches and told me that a lot of surfers liked to come here.

"Do you know how to surf?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I used to surf all the time when I lived in Miami as a kid," he said, grinning at me. "If I tried it now, I'd probably kill myself."

I laughed, trying to imagine a teenaged Ranger riding a wave on a surfboard. It was a hard image to picture.

We came upon the mariachi band that I had heard earlier. I couldn't help but dance in place, feeling the vibrations from the music throughout my body. Ranger grinned and pulled me against him. I smiled back and we started dancing, right in the middle of the street. Even though we weren't the only couple dancing, I felt as if we were the only two people in the world. Damn, but he was an incredible dancer.

We danced through about three songs before we continued on. I stopped at a few more stands, buying child sized coral bracelets for Angie and Mary Alice along the way. I also bought a chicken and rice empanada, even though we had eaten less than three hours before. Damn, I was going to miss this type of food when we went back. Maybe Marisol and Ella could trade recipes over the phone.

We walked around the town for most of the afternoon. By the time we got back to the SUV, Ranger was loaded down with bags of all the little trinkets I couldn't resist buying. I should say trinkets that Ranger bought, because he wouldn't let me pay for a thing. I had bought enough Puerto Rican souvenirs to pass out to Lula and Connie, Grandma Mazur and Dad, and all the Merry Men. I guess I went a little overboard.

The ride home was silent, but comfortable. Our hands were intertwined on the console between us, and little shivers of pleasure were racing through me when Ranger started to rub little circles on my palm with his thumb. We were almost home when I turned to him.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

I squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you."


	32. Chapter 35

35 Chapters and I still don't own a thing : ( 

**Warning: RangersRedhead, this smut's for you : )**

**Chapter 35 **

Steph's POV 

I thought that the day couldn't get any better, but Ranger proved me wrong. It was late afternoon by the time we got back to the house and Marisol had dinner waiting for us. Instead of setting the dining room table, though, she had carted the different platters up to Ranger's bedroom balcony. There was a small round table set with long narrow candles and a beautiful white lace tablecloth. A bottle of sparkling cider was chilling in the ice bucket at the end of a long, narrow table, which was covered with a variety of Marisol's greatest kitchen creations. I was in heaven.

"Another surprise, Babe," Ranger whispered against my ear.

"I feel a little underdressed." I admitted. This scene called for an evening gown and a complete hair and makeup overhaul.

Ranger turned me around to face him and his expression was sincere. "I think you're perfect the way you are. You've never been more beautiful than you are right this moment."

My breath caught. He always had the right thing to say at exactly the right moment. So I told him so.

"Not hard to do when you're speaking the truth, Steph."

Ranger pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, watching as he opened the bottle of cider. He handed me a glass and I took a tiny sip, enjoying the sweet flavors bursting in my mouth. We filled our plates and ate, taking in each other's company and the beautiful sunset.

"So how long are we staying," I finally asked. "I know you're a busy man. I don't want your business to suffer because you have to take care of me."

Ranger stared at me for a long minute. "Tank's taking care of everything back home. At the moment, my business is the last thing on my mind. I'd much rather spend time here with you." He covered my hand with his and his gaze turned even more intense. "And trust me when I tell you that I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to take care of you."

"Then why are you doing this?" The last thing I wanted to do was to spoil the moment, but I needed to know his answer. He didn't hesitate.

"Because I love you. Because I love spending time with you. Because I love seeing you so relaxed and happy. Because for too long, my entire life was work, and I finally realized that work doesn't make me happy." He smiled at me and his thumb started stroking mine. "Spending time with you makes me happy."

"I'm happy wherever you are, Carlos." I said, squeezing his hand. "Whether we're here or in Trenton or stuck in the middle of a desert, as long as you're with me, I'm happy."

I heard Ranger's sharp intake of air, which was the equivalent of another person bursting into tears. Hell, I thought I saw his eyes water a little.

Ranger stood up and wordlessly pulled me up into his arms. I moaned when his lips softly took possession of mine. His hands moved up my arms to settle at my face as he continued the most bone-melting kiss I had ever experienced. The emotions coming from him couldn't be more obvious if he had written them out on a billboard. It was at that moment that I knew exactly how much he loved me.

His tongue teased at my lips and I opened them, letting him in. He moaned into my mouth as he went on an extensive exploration, tasting me fully. My knees gave out and his strong arms caught me, lifting me until he was carrying me. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss with everything I had in me.

Never breaking the kiss, he carried me into the bedroom. Ranger slowly lowered me to my feet and his lips moved across my jaw, down to my neck, his teeth gently nipping at my pulse point. I shivered in pleasure as his hands roamed my fully clothed body, memorizing every curve.

"Stephanie…" he murmured, his hands moving back up to my shirt. As if in slow motion, his hands lifted it up and over my head, letting it fall to the floor. They moved to my back and I felt the slide of lace as my bra fell away, revealing my breasts to his mouth. I whimpered as his teeth closed over an aching nipple and my hands moved up to tangle in his beautiful hair. We had had sex more times than I could count. Some of those times had been fast and hard, both of us desperate for release; other times, we had made love, taking our time, enjoying the feel of each other. This time surpassed all the other times. Ranger was worshipping my body. There was no rush, no hurry for release. His hands caressed every inch of my body, and his mouth followed just as slowly. He moved down from my breasts, stroking my abdomen with sensual open mouthed kisses while his hands and fingers lovingly stroked my lower back. I was gasping for breath, the heat coursing through my body, and he had only just begun.

Ranger was on his knees before me, his hands gently kneading my backside as he pressed his hot mouth against my bellybutton. It felt like hours, and at the same time only seconds, by the time he finally made his way down to where I ached the most. I know I was soaking wet by that time, and his groan of pleasure told me that I was right.

"God, Stephanie…you taste like heaven," he murmured against me. I gasped when his tongue gently pressed forward, moving in long, sure strokes, bringing me closer to the edge. My hands tightened in his hair as he used his mouth to send me higher and higher…and higher….higher…flying…oh God, I'm flying again…

I shattered and screamed out his name, overcome by the most intense sensations that I had ever felt. My body trembled against his mouth as I soared. Ranger's hands were still at my backside, gripping my cheeks to keep me pressed firmly against him. He kept up with his gentle assault until I thought I would die from it. As if he read my thoughts, he continued on, moving his lips and tongue down to my thighs. He kissed and nibbled and sucked his way down, slowly, to the tops of my feet. I thought by that time, he was finished with the tour, but he turned me around and started his way back up. Oh God, he was killing me. Ranger's hands were now at my front, while his mouth moved slowly up the backs of my calves, back up to my thighs. I moaned when he gently nibbled at my cheeks while his fingers massaged me between my legs. I didn't think my body would have the strength to build up to another orgasm, especially after the last one, but Ranger wouldn't hear of it. I felt a finger slide into me and I cried out. He added a second while continuing to nibble and bite at my cheeks. _Oh God_…

I came so hard that I saw stars. For long, delicious minutes, I was flying again. Oh God, it had never been like this before. Even though the other times I had been with Ranger were incredible, now it felt as if those were just leading up to this one night. Everything we had been through together was to bring us to this moment in time.

When my orgasm had been reduced to aftershocks, Ranger's mouth and hands moved back up. His tongue swept up my spine and I shivered. My skin was over sensitized and I thought that a flick of his finger would send me spiraling over the edge again. He got off his knees and his mouth assaulted the back of my neck while his hands and fingers wrecked havoc on my aching breasts. I whimpered as he sucked the skin at my pulse point into his mouth, marking me.

Ranger turned me around to face him. His eyes were bottomless black pools and electricity was shooting from his body. His hands moved back to cup my face and he brought his lips to mine once again. I tasted him, I tasted myself. I had never felt so desired in my entire life.

I was suddenly in his arms as he moved forward, lying me down on the center of the bed. He straightened up, his eyes never leaving mine as he stripped, adding his clothes to the pile of mine already on the floor. My eyes trailed down his body and I moaned at the sight of him, hard and eager for me. If I weren't in such a frenzy to have him inside of me, the sight of his huge erection would have me running for cover. Instead, I reached out for him and whispered his name. Actually, begging would be the accurate term.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," he whispered, covering me with his body. He was careful to keep his weight on his forearms and not on me. Ranger's hands moved to mine, pushing them above my head, holding them with one hand while his other moved to stroke my face. "I can't believe you picked me, Babe. It's more than I could ever dream of."

My eyes watered with unshed tears. I thought it was the other way around. He loved _me_. He chose _me_.

"Babe…" he whispered, slowly pushing inside of me. I could feel my walls clenching around him, gripping him, desperate not to let him go. I cried out as the fire inside of me built up again. I was burning.

Ranger moved slowly, pulling back almost all the way before sliding back in all the way. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist and I locked my ankles together, bringing him back into me when he would pull away.

"Oh God…Carlos…I feel…" I couldn't complete my thought. My entire world was spinning as each slow thrust brought me higher than I ever thought possible. I thought that if he kept it up, I would have to look down to see heaven.

"What do you feel, Babe," he gasped, staring into my eyes. I couldn't look away from him. There was nothing left of the world but the depths of his eyes and the feel of him inside of me.

"I feel…I feel…flying," I finally managed, whimpering as the sensations grew to engulf me. "God, Carlos…I'm flying…"

"Let go, Steph," he groaned, pressing deeper inside of me than I ever thought possible. I swore that he touched my soul as I cried out. "I want to watch you fly."

His words did it for me. My walls clenched painfully around him and I think my body shot at least a half-foot off the mattress. I threw my head back and screamed as the orgasm ripped through my entire body, from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I could barely hear him shout out my name, but I felt him shoot inside of me, so hot that I thought I would melt. I tightened around him, draining him as his lips captured mine, kissing me hard, desperate to fully possess me.

We collapsed in exhaustion, but he still managed to keep his weight on his arms. He was still inside of me as he buried his face in my sweat-dampened hair. We were both gasping for air, and I couldn't tell if the rapid heartbeat I was feeling was from him or myself.

"Querido, incluso no se donde usted termina y comienzo mas. Nunca amare cualquier persona cono te quiero." Ranger murmured into my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. "Caseme, bebe."

I was really going to have to learn Spanish. I would give anything to know what he had said to me. I recognized that he loved me, but he had said so much more. Hopefully soon, he would tell me in English.

We were dozing off as the sun began to rise through the windows.

"Darling, I don't even know where you end and I begin anymore. I'll never love anyone like I love you. Marry me, Babe."

Translated by Babel Fish, so I'm not 100 sure of the accuracy of Ranger's words. I hope the smut was up to par : ) Please read and review, you keep the writer's block at bay.


	33. Chapter 36

They're not mine, but I'm willing to negotiate with JE for Ranger 

**Chapter 36**

**Ranger's POV**

I opened my eyes and decided that this was how I wanted to wake up every day for the rest of my life. Steph was still sound asleep, naked and sprawled out on top of me. Her face was pressed against my neck, her warm breath teasing my skin. I ran my hand from the back of her head down to the small of her back, thinking to myself how the finest silks in the world could never hold a candle to the smooth perfection of her skin.

Last night, I had asked my Babe to marry me. Of course, I said it in Spanish knowing that Steph wouldn't understand me. I guess I was trying to see if I could actually say the words or if I would panic. I had been relieved when the words had come out easily. Hopefully, the real proposal would go as smoothly. I have to admit, I'm scared shitless. I knew that we loved each other, but that didn't mean that she would accept. My life was hard, but she had seemed to accept it so far. We were having a child, something I never thought I wanted, but now the thought made me happy. Excited. And terrified, but in a good way.

I had brought the engagement ring with me, and it was hidden in the safe across the room. When we got to Puerto Rico, I wasn't sure if I would have the courage to propose on this trip. After yesterday and last night, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer.

With that thought in my head, I carefully slipped out from beneath Steph and pulled on a pair of cargo pants and a black tee shirt. I was going to have to recruit Marisol for this plan.

A half hour later, my plan was in action. I opened the bedroom door, carrying a wicker tray covered with fruit, pastries, ginger tea, and orange juice. I smiled when I found Steph still lying in bed. This time, her eyes were open and she returned my smile.

"How long have you been up, Babe?" I asked, placing the tray across her lap.

"A few minutes." She looked at the tray and I swore she had the same look on her face last night when she came in my arms. I never thought that my competition would be a sugar filled pastry. I guess it was better than the alternative.

"I'm warning you, Carlos. I'm getting used to this kind of treatment." She teased me, biting into a coconut cream Danish. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned. I laughed.

"Good, because I'm getting used to treating you like this."

Steph swallowed and grinned, offering me a bite of the pastry. I saw the surprise in her eyes when I leaned forward and bit into it.

"Don't look so shocked, Babe." I joked, rolling my eyes. She burst out laughing at the sight.

"Just as good as any Burg girl," she shot back, returning to her breakfast.

I never knew how good it would feel to be able to sit in bed with a woman and joke around. Most of the women I had been with were upper class model types, nothing more than arm candy. Their personalities were all the same, fluttering eyelashes and shameless flirting in hopes of getting into my bed and my bank account. There had never been any lighthearted conversations, no teasing, no laughing. And until I had met Stephanie, I had thought that all women were the same. Yes, my Babe was definitely cut from a different mold.

"So what's the plan for today, tour guide?" Steph asked, licking her fingers clean. What I wouldn't give right now to be one of those fingers…

"More surprises." I grinned at the look of exasperation on her face.

"Ahh, so Carlos is also a man of mystery," she teased, sipping the ginger tea. If I didn't know any better, I would almost swear that she actually liked the stuff.

"Nothing wrong with a little mystery, Babe." I squeezed her foot and grinned. "Keeps you on your toes."

"So how should I dress today?"

"You can dress however you want, Steph. I'm not a fashion dictator."

She rolled her eyes, much better than me, I might add. "Casual, black tie, string bikini…there's a lot of things to consider, Carlos." She gave me a mischievous grin. "For example, it wouldn't be very practical to dress in an evening gown if you're taking me bungee jumping."

I shook my head. The things she comes up with. "Don't worry, Babe. I'm not taking you bungee jumping. Dress comfortable. And pack an overnight bag."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "We're not coming back here tonight?"

I shook my head, barely moving but she caught it. She sighed in defeat when she realized that I wouldn't divulge my secrets.

Steph moved the tray off of her lap and stood up, stretching. "I guess I'll figure out my wardrobe while you take a shower."

I kissed her forehead and headed off to the bathroom without another word.

Steph's POV 

I watched him disappear into the bathroom and sighed. I wasn't the most patient person in the world, and this trip of surprises was really hard to get used to.

Ranger was amazing, though. Everything he had done for me had been so thoughtful. I loved every second of it and he knew it, too. Conceited man.

I heard the shower running in the bathroom and fought the urge to join him. Instead, I headed toward the wardrobe and looked inside. On the floor was a small blue overnight bag that I hadn't noticed before. I guess he really thought of everything.

I looked through my clothes, finally deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a stretchy yellow tee shirt. I packed another pair of shorts, a pair of jeans, two more tee shirts, three pairs of panty and bra sets, and a black halter style dress. I tossed a pair of strappy black FMP's into the bag and decided that I was good to go. All I needed to pack now was what was in the bathroom.

Ranger came out a few minutes later, a fluffy white towel wrapped low at his hip. What a sight he made, half naked and covered with water droplets. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to lick every drop of water from his perfect body.

"See something you like, Babe?"

He was grinning at me, his eyes dark. Damn when he looked at me like that.

"Get dressed," I ordered, picking up my clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. I could still hear him laughing through the door.

I turned on the hot water and stepped into the stream. I loaded up a sea sponge with Bulgari and washed myself from head to toe. As I rubbed the sponge across my belly, I couldn't resist but put my hands over it. I still couldn't believe that there was a baby growing inside of me. My baby. Ranger's baby. Hard to wrap my brain around that.

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what a child of ours would look like. Probably, it would have Ranger's beautiful skin. Would it have my eyes or his? Who's hair would it have? For the baby's sake, I hoped that it would inherit its father's hair genes. Holy shit, Ranger was the father of my baby. I couldn't help but laugh. I was such a dork.

I finished scrubbing and shaving and turned the water off before I got all pruney. Wrapping a towel around my hair, I dried off the rest of my body and slathered lotion all over. Couldn't have Ranger thinking my skin felt like sandpaper.

I dressed quickly and unwrapped my hair, biting my lip at my reflection. I didn't want to bother with all the gel, hairspray, hot rollers thing today. On a long shot, I looked in the bathroom drawers. I found a drawer filled with makeup and hair accessories. One in particular caught my eye, a beautiful yellow rose barrette that would match my shirt perfectly. I wasn't a big poofy barrette kind of girl, but this one was beautiful, and it looked real. I pulled the sides of my hair back, clipping it behind my head with the rose. I put on the necklace that Ranger had given me on our last trip to Puerto Rico along with a pair of tiny gold hoop earrings. A single swipe of mascara and a little clear lip gloss and I was ready to rock and roll.

Ranger's eyes softened when he saw me. In two strides, he was in front of me, cradling my face in his big hands. "You take my breath away, Babe."

"You're such a flatterer," I teased, hoping he didn't see me blushing. Damn, he never misses anything. I should know better.

He shook his head and moved his hands down my neck and arms to settle around my waist. "I'll never understand how you can't see just how beautiful you are, Steph. Any other woman would kill to look like you and you don't even notice."

I blushed hotter under his intense scrutiny. I thought a subject change was in order. "So where are you taking me?"

He managed a tiny smile, and I knew the discussion wasn't over. "Still not gonna tell you. But the sooner we leave, the sooner you'll find out."

I went to grab my bag and was surprised to find it missing. "Everything's in the car, Babe."

"Well then let's go. I'm getting impatient." I grinned up at him and grabbed his hand, leading him out the door.

When Ranger pulled the SUV up to the marina, I couldn't contain my excitement. "We're going back out on the yacht!"

He chuckled and shut off the engine. "Surprise, Babe."

I looked over at him, my hands instinctively moving up to my necklace. "Thank you, Carlos."

He took my hand and squeezed. "My pleasure, Steph."

Ranger got out and ran to my side, opening the door for me. He grabbed the two overnight bags and the picnic basket and locked up. The yacht was the same as it had been last time, except someone had filled it with crystal vases of the most gorgeous tropical flowers that I had ever seen. White gardenias, red hibiscus, pink and blue orchids, and a beautiful yellow flower that Ranger called a Golden Goddess. The interior of the yacht smelled heavenly and I just stood in the middle, inhaling deeply.

Ranger came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest. I leaned back into him, smiling as he kissed my hair.

"They're beautiful." I managed to say before his hands pushed my hair aside to reveal my neck to his mouth.

"I wanted you to be surrounded by beautiful things," he whispered, kissing a trail from my shoulder to my earlobe. I shivered.

"You do so much for me already, Carlos," I murmured, losing myself to the sensations he was creating inside of me. "I don't deserve all of this."

"You deserve much more than this, Babe," he turned me around to face him and his lips continued their exploration of my neck and face. "I want to lay the world at your feet."

I gasped as his lips finally descended upon mine. Such a soft kiss, but overflowing with love and passion. He pulled back slightly to where his lips were barely grazing mine. He continued teasing me and I groaned deep inside my throat, feeling the whisper soft touch of his lips and not being able to consume them. God, I needed him.

Ranger's POV 

I was reluctant to end the kiss, but if we kept this up, we'd never get out of the marina. And there was nothing romantic about hanging out on the docks.

I went up to start the engines while Steph went into the bedroom to unpack. My heart was pounding and I couldn't believe that the great Ricardo Carlos Manoso was scared out of his mind. I could feel the little velvet ring box in my pocket and I couldn't help but worry that Steph would turn me down. I knew she loved me, but she had loved Morelli, and she could never get comfortable with the idea of marriage to him. I kept reminding myself that I wasn't Morelli, and Morelli was an ass.

_Stop being a fucking baby, Carlos_, I told myself. _Even if she says no, you still love each other. You were the one who was against marriage in the first place. Act like a man and quit freaking out!_

I was concentrating on bringing the yacht out into open water when Steph sat down in the chair next to me. She tucked her legs beneath her and stared out at the water, inhaling deeply. Her eyes closed and the look of contentment on her face spoke volumes.

"So what's on the agenda, Skipper?" I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"Does that make you Gilligan?" I had to tease her. She had opened herself up to it. She grinned back at me and nodded.

"I just wanted to be on the water," I admitted. I suppose we could take the yacht to the Dominican Republic, but I didn't think it would be as relaxing. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is. It's so peaceful out here." Steph settled back into the chair. "I think I could spend the rest of my life out here and not miss a thing back home."

Hmmm, maybe we should come to the island more often. I was the boss, I could take the time off. What would I do, fire myself?

"Maybe we could turn the room next to ours into a nursery," I suggested, glancing over to catch her reaction. "We could come back for vacations after the baby is born."

Steph looked surprised by my comment. She was doing a great impersonation of a fish and I couldn't hide the amusement in my face.

"I thought it was just a safe house." She finally said.

"It's my house. Sometimes, we use it as a safe house." I can't believe I never told her that.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "So…is it the Batcave?"

"Just a vacation house, Babe. The commute would be a real bitch."

She shook her head at that one. "So where is the Batcave?"

"I used to have a house outside of Newark, but I sold it a few years ago." Okay, time to do a little of that opening up she's been trying to get me to do. "I was never there and it was just a waste of money. Most of the time, I was in Trenton anyway. The penthouse is my home."

"Imagine that, I've been in the Batcave all this time and never knew it," she laughed, shaking her head in wonder. "Wait till Lula hears about that."

I laughed with her, amused that the subject of my home was such a big one with Connie and Lula. They made it out to seem like a treasure hunt. Maybe I should be flattered.

"Can I ask more questions?" Steph asked, stealing a glance at me. I nodded and she was quiet for a moment. "Why do you wear black all the time?"

Not the kind of question I was expecting, but I guess she was starting out small.

"It was just an easier choice for RangeMan's uniform. It's less noticeable in a crowd than wearing something bright. White stains too easily in our line of work." I shrugged my shoulders. "I got so used to wearing the uniform that it kind of stuck."

She nodded at that. "So is black your favorite color then?"

"No. It's blue." Ever since I looked into her eyes at that diner years ago.

"Where do all your cars come from?"

"From a few clients. I trade RangeMan services for cars." I knew the rumors and I looked over at her again. "Did you think they were stolen?"

From the look on her face, I knew she had. "You never told me, so I didn't know what to think. I didn't think you would be so cool with my destroying so many of them if you paid for them out of your own pocket."

"No price, Babe," I reminded her.

"What's with the ESP thing?"

I chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing, Steph. You've gotten pretty good at reading my thoughts."

"You don't wear your blank face as much." She stopped and smacked herself in the head. "Duh, I'm an open book. Might as well write it out for everyone!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't hit herself again. "I'm just good at reading people. And so are you."

We stayed silent for a few minutes, until I cut the engine. The island was in the distance behind us, and I could just make out the mountains on the horizon. This would be a good place to stop for the night.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I was up until eight in the morning reading fanfiction (yes, I'm addicted) and I'm about to fall asleep. Let me know what you think : )**


	34. Chapter 37

Nope. I checked and they still don't belong to me 

**Chapter 37**

**Steph's POV**

Ranger cut off the engine and stood up, holding his hand out to me. I guess that meant that our question and answer session would continue later on.

"So now that you have me here, what are you going to do to me?" I teased. His eyes turned dark and the wolf grin appeared as he pulled me flush against his body.

"I have an entire list of fantasies that involve you and me in the middle of the ocean," his voice was low and I think I ruined my panties. He grinned. "Go down to the bedroom and check the third drawer of the nightstand. I'll meet you on the lower deck in fifteen."

I was tempted to continue with the dirty talk, but my curiosity got the better of me. I planted a fast kiss on his lips and took off down the stairs.

In the bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed and checked out the drawer in question. I blushed as I pulled out a barely there gold string bikini. Now I know that string bikinis aren't known for their ability to cover a body up, but this one would have my mother laid out at the funeral home if she ever saw me in it. Shrugging, I dismissed the unpleasant thought. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And in a few months, I wouldn't be able to pull it off anyhow.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and pulled on the tiny garment. When I looked in the full-length mirror, I blushed some more. With my recent time in the sun, my skin had darkened nicely. The gold in the bikini exactly matched my new skin tone, and from a distance, any passerby's would swear that I was naked. Oh well, it was time to live a little.

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around myself. No way was I strutting around the yacht almost naked. I wasn't ready to live that much.

Ranger was waiting for me on the lower deck. He had changed into a pair of swim trunks that matched the gold of my bikini. It didn't seem possible, but he looked even more delicious than usual. He watched with more than a little amusement as I walked toward him, towel in place.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Babe," he teased, pulling me closer. I watched his face as his hands made short work of the towel, tossing it to the ground. His eyes turned black as his gaze moved down my body and back up again. When our eyes met, I could hear his ragged breaths. I snuck a glance down at his shorts and couldn't help my own grin when I saw just how much he was affected by my appearance.

"I guess it's safe to assume that you like what you see?" I asked coyly, fluttering my eyelashes.

"I told you you're good at reading people," his voice was low, but I could detect the humor in it. I grinned and stood on tiptoes to press my lips against his. Not even a Boston Cream could compare to the way his lips tasted.

"I'm flattered, Babe," I could feel his smile against my lips and I had to laugh. I don't think I'll ever be able to keep my thoughts to myself.

We spent the afternoon swimming in the ocean. Well, not much swimming but mostly making out while treading water. Swimming is overrated anyway.

By the time we climbed out of the water, I think my skin had darkened another two shades. I was now darker than the bikini. Ranger dried me off before using the towel on himself and I would have given anything at that moment to be that damn towel.

We showered together, which led to a little before dinner play against the tile wall. I will never know how I went all those years without a Ranger induced orgasm. He left me in the bedroom to get ready while he prepared dinner. I was so hungry by that point that I would be willing to eat just about anything. Luckily, I knew that Marisol had prepared everything, so I wouldn't have to settle for freshly caught raw fish.

After spending most of the day in the floss and band-aid bikini, I was looking forward to dressing up. I put gel in my hair and arranged it in an elegant French twist before shimmying into the black halter style dress. Minimal make-up and my sapphire necklace and I was ready for dinner with Ranger.

I climbed up the stairs and turned into the salon. My breath caught at the sight in front of me. The blinds had been drawn and the only light came from the dozens of glowing candles situated around the room. The vases of flowers were still there, and I could hear low music coming from the walls. There was a white lace tablecloth on the table and it had been set beautifully. There was another bottle of sparkling cider in a gold colored ice bucket at the edge of the table. It was even more beautiful than the set up the night before.

Ranger appeared in the doorway and I started to tremble. He had changed into a black Italian silk suit. His tie was black and must have cost more than my entire wardrobe. His hair was loose and I wanted to fist my hands in it. He was staring at me and I think our expressions matched. My stomach fluttered as he stepped forward.

"I could look at you for the next hundred years and I would never get enough," he murmured, reaching out to stroke my cheek. I leaned into his hand, letting my eyes close, savoring the close contact. I felt the heat radiating from his body as he came closer and I moaned as his lips gently claimed mine. His arms wrapped around me and mine followed suit, wrapping around his waist. Sometime during the kiss, we started moving to the music that was playing. One of his hands moved up my back to rest at the base of my neck.

We stayed like that for a long time, until he finally pulled back, regret flashing in his eyes.

"Dinner's going to get cold. I don't want Marisol to think I wasn't feeding you properly."

I chuckled as he led me to the table, waiting while he pulled out my seat. I sat down and watched as he moved into the kitchen area, returning with two small plates.

"Tropical Fruit and Jicama salad," he explained, setting a plate in front of me. He gave me his wolf grin as he sat down. "It's rumored to be an aphrodisiac."

"Lord help us," I teased, looking down at my plate. It looked wonderful, but I didn't know if my body really needed any help in the aphrodisiac department. I was having trouble not climbing over the table and molesting Ranger as it was.

"I'm feeling the same way, Babe," he admitted, watching my face intently. I blushed hotly and started on my salad. It was delicious and I think I moaned through the whole thing. When we had finished, Ranger cleared our plates and returned with two more. This one contained some kind of chicken on a bed of rice and vegetables.

"Garlic-Lime Chicken." He answered before I even asked. I raised my eyebrows at him and he grinned.

We started to eat and I was surprised when he began to talk.

"I grew up in that neighborhood I took you to in Newark," he said, taking a sip of cider. "My mother's name is Mariela, and she met my father, Ricardo, in Cuba. Her parents had her engaged to a man she didn't love and they didn't approve of my father. My parents had to sneak around to meet and then they found out that she was pregnant. They ran away that night and came to the United States. They started out in Miami and had my oldest sister, Celia.

"After Celia was born, my father's parents came to Miami to be close to their son and new granddaughter. My parents had my other sisters, Alina and Keila, right before they moved to Newark. After that came my older brother, Mateo, then me, then my youngest sister, Lilliana."

I couldn't believe that Ranger was willingly talking about his family. I listened to him, hanging on every word.

"Our neighborhood was the Cuban version of the Burg. My mother was a housewife and my sisters were expected to grow up, get married, and raise children. The oldest three did just that. Mateo joined the Marines when he graduated from high school, and he is still enlisted. He's decided to make a career out of it.

"My youngest sister, Lilliana, just graduated from medical school last year. She has her own practice in New York. My mother is waiting for Lilliana to get married and have children, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." I caught his tiny grin and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"She has a girlfriend." He answered and I nodded in understanding. If I had ever told my mother that I was a lesbian, she would have sent me straight to the priest for an exorcism. "Nobody knows about that part of her life except for me and Alina. I guess she's not ready to let it become public knowledge."

"Anyway, I grew up in a very close knit family. I was expected to get married and give my parents more grandchildren. I was a pretty shy kid, but in my neighborhood, that only got you beat up. I got tired of being bullied, so I started working out and I became one myself. My grades slipped and I got involved in some pretty stupid shit. Drinking, drugs, stealing. My mother was terrified that I was about to join a gang, so when I was fourteen, she sent me to Miami to live with Abuela Rosa and Abuelo Carlos. They were pretty strict and since I was the only kid living with them, I was always under a pretty tight watch." Ranger grinned at the memory and I couldn't help but smile. "I graduated high school in Miami and came back to Newark to go to college. That lasted about two years and I started climbing the walls. It wasn't for me. So I joined the military.

"Not long after, on leave, I met Rachel. She was a sweet little Catholic girl and I was still an ass back then. I spent the night with her in a cheap motel and found out a month later that she was pregnant. I married her to give our child a name, but I wasn't in love with her. I thought that I was doing the most responsible thing. I think Rachel and I spent a total of one month together during our entire marriage. Once Julie was born and my name was on the birth certificate, we decided to get a divorce. I think my mother wanted to kill me then." He shook his head before turning his gaze on me. "The whole thing scared me off of relationships. I never thought I would ever fall in love." Ranger reached out and took my hand. "Until I met you. You changed all that, Stephanie. The moment you came into that diner, I knew there was something about you. Something different and wonderful and exciting. That meeting changed my entire life. _You_ changed my life, and it's so much better now that you're in it. I can't thank you enough for bringing light into my life. It was so dark before…"

My breath caught in my throat as Ranger got out of his chair and kneeled beside me, on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. A sob escaped my throat when I realized what it was. My mind went into overdrive. Was Ranger really proposing to me? Was he truly ready to make that kind of commitment? Would he regret asking me a few years down the road? Was he doing this because of the baby?

"I was originally planning to do this when I came back from Boston," he admitted looking up into my teary eyes. He smiled. "But you had some pretty amazing news yourself, Babe." His eyes looked a little damp as he opened the box and I saw the most beautiful diamond and sapphire ring inside. I gasped and gripped the edge of the table to keep from sliding out of my seat.

"Stephanie, I've loved you since the day I met you. I've grown to respect and admire you for the woman you are, the most beautiful, loving, generous person I've ever had the honor of knowing." He took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. "I bought this ring last year. I kept it locked up, praying for the chance to give it to you."

"Last year?" I gasped, my throat clogged with unshed tears. I had been with Morelli last year!

Ranger nodded, holding onto my hand tightly. He looked back into my eyes and a single tear escaped his chocolate brown eyes. "I saw it and I immediately thought of you. The sapphires match the color of your eyes and all I could think of was putting this ring on your finger. I love you, Steph. I need you more than I need air. I've made some pretty horrible mistakes when it came to you, and I can't even put into words how sorry I am. I just hope that you'll give me the chance to make it up to you. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I was sobbing now. The man I loved more than anyone else in the world was proposing to me! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me! My best friend, my lover, my hero…he wanted me. In the best way, he wanted me.

His voice broke as he held my hand in both of his. "Will you marry me, Stephanie Plum?"

Ranger's POV 

Here I was, on one knee and proposing to the woman I loved more than anyone else in the world. I had voluntarily opened up about my family and my childhood, handing my heart to her on a silver platter. And I was terrified that she was going to hand it back to me.

Steph's beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. God, I hoped those were happy tears. I couldn't bear it if they weren't.

I wasn't expecting her to slide down from her chair and onto her knees in front of me, but she did. We were face to face, knee to knee, our hands clasped together tightly. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it would explode.

Steph smiled at me and my heart soared. "Yes, Carlos. Yes. Yes. Yes…"

Well there you have it. Ranger finally proposed. I hoped you liked the way he did it. Let me know what you think. And thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews : )


	35. Chapter 38

I don't own anything and I'm not making any profit (except the "profit" of being able to control what Ranger does in bed : D)

**Warning: Since things can get pretty freaky after being proposed to, this chapter will contain SMUT ; )**

**Chapter 38**

**Steph's POV**

We stayed in that position for a long time, both of us on our knees, nose to nose, hands clasped together. My tears were still falling and Ranger caught every one with his lips. Through my blurred vision, I saw a few of his own tears leave trails down his face.

I was in shock. We were getting married. We were having a baby. I was going to be Stephanie Manoso. God, I loved the sound of that.

Ranger's hands moved up to cup my face. His smile was brilliant. "I love the sound of that, too. Stephanie Manoso." His voice turned husky and his lips moved toward mine. "Stephanie Manoso."

The kiss started out gentle, with soft lips and grazing tongues. In an instant, though, the emotions erupted and we became desperate, almost violent with need. With trembling hands we removed each others clothing, tossing them aside to find the naked flesh we were searching for. I cried out when Ranger's mouth assaulted my breasts, taking as much into his mouth as he could get. Fire shot through me as I fisted my hands in his hair, arching my back go give him more. His hand moved down and I screamed when he shoved two fingers inside of me. It felt unbelievable, but it wasn't enough.

"No!" I gasped, pushing him onto his back. Before he could stop me, I straddled him and roughly thrust my body down onto him. Ranger growled, clutching my hips as I leaned down to kiss him.

"I needed _you_ inside of me. _All of you_!" I gasped. I leaned back, reaching behind me to grasp his ankles for leverage. Moving my hips, I moaned as the pleasure built up.

Ranger set a fast pace, using his muscles to thrust up into me. Before I knew it, I was screaming his name in release. He continued with his thrusts as I came down. My heart racing, I leaned closer and gave him an evil grin.

"Carlos. I want to watch you come." I whispered.

I watched his eyes dilate to black as he roared my name. He slammed up into me one last time, shooting his release inside of me. My walls clenched tightly around him, draining him. The look on his face sent me over the edge again and I threw my head back, sobbing his name. I didn't even know I had it in me.

I collapsed onto his chest, gasping for breath. I could feel his heart hammering beneath me and I smiled. I loved the effect I had on him.

Ranger's hands stroked my back, my arms, my hair. I loved lying here with him, feeling his soothing touch all over my body. I wanted to stay like this forever.

It was a long time before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't want to take you like that, hard on the floor. Did I hurt you?"

I looked up, meeting his stare and I saw the concern written all over his face.

"No, not at all. And don't ever be sorry. I thought it was the perfect way to seal our engagement." I leaned closer, gently rubbing my swollen lips over his. I stopped when I felt him growing hard inside of me once again. I gave him a playful grin and wiggled my hips.

"You weren't kidding about that salad being an aphrodisiac, were you?"

Ranger's grin lit up his entire face. "And here I thought it was just an urban legend."

I moaned as he gently resumed his upward thrusts. "I guess we proved that theory wrong."

It was my last coherent thought for the rest of the night. We "sealed" our engagement on every possible surface of the yacht. It was the next afternoon before we finally settled into a deep and dreamless sleep.

We spent a total of three days on the yacht. Luckily, Marisol had packed enough food to feed a small army. Not that we spent much time eating. Not food, anyway.

In the SUV heading back to the house, I started to feel guilty. We had been gone almost a week and I worried about Ranger missing so much work. He told me that work wasn't important, but I couldn't believe that. It was _his_ company, after all. When I told him so, he only shrugged.

"Everything's taken care of, Babe. We could stay here for a month and it wouldn't be a problem."

Hmmmm, another three weeks alone with Ranger…

"Have you given any thought to when you want to get married?" He asked suddenly.

"It's your decision, too," I teased, reaching over to take his hand in mine. He grinned.

"I'll do it any way you want to, Steph. If you want the big Burg wedding, I'll make it happen. If you want to elope, we can do that, too." Ranger looked over at me. "All that matters to me is that you're my wife and you're happy."

His words filled me with the warm fuzzies. Just the thought of him suffering through a traditional Burg wedding made me laugh.

"I've already had the Burg wedding and it was a nightmare," I said, looking out the window. What I'd really like would be to get married here…

"Let's do it here," I looked over at him. "On the beach behind the house. Just you and me and the Justice of the Peace. Marisol can be our witness!"

Ranger grinned and pulled the SUV off to the side of the road. Putting the vehicle in park, he reached over and hauled me into his lap. "Are you sure, Babe? Once we do this, it's forever."

I reached out to stroke his face, losing myself in those delicious chocolate eyes. "Damn straight it's forever. You're stuck with me now, Manoso."

He laughed, pulling me into a bear hug. "Thank God! I don't think I could make it another day without you in my life."

I let out a happy sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Can we get married tomorrow? Or the day after?"

Ranger chuckled at my impatience. "Steph, I'd get married right this second if we could. I think we can get a marriage license and all the legal stuff out of the way by tomorrow evening, if you're sure." He ran his fingers through my hair and his face turned serious. "Are you sure you don't want to invite your friends and family? I don't want you to regret anything."

"I already had the wedding my mother wanted. Hell, she planned everything, and everyone was there. That marriage was a disaster. This time, it's only about you and me." I was serious. No way was I going to allow my mother to turn my wedding into her big event. "Mary Lou and Lula and Connie will understand. My father and grandma will understand. Those are the only ones I care about." I grinned for emphasis. "The rest of them can kiss my ass."

Ranger's laugh sent vibrations through my body. "I'm proud of you, Babe."

I cuddled into his chest and relaxed as he rubbed my back. His voice brought me out of my daze. "If you want, I can have the bridal shops send some of their best dresses over with a consultant. That way, you won't have to go around to find something. They'll come to you."

I chuckled. "You're spoiling me, Carlos. You don't have to do all that."

"I want to spoil you. I love to do that. And when our baby is born, he or she will be spoiled rotten." I laughed at the thought of truckloads of baby toys arriving at the hospital.

"We're not being very productive groping on the side of the road," he cracked a few minutes later. Agreeing, I slid over into my seat and buckled my seatbelt.

"I'll call my attorney to fast track the license and blood tests," Ranger said, pulling back out onto the road. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of needles, but if it meant I could marry Ranger, I would face a million of them.

**Short one, I know, but I'll write more in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews.**


	36. Chapter 39

All characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 39**

**Ranger's POV**

I contacted my attorney when we got back to the house and arranged for the RangeMan plane to fly him to Puerto Rico with all the necessary paperwork. I made a few other quick calls to Trenton, putting another surprise into motion for Steph.

After that, I called the owner of a local bridal boutique and arranged for him to bring his entire bridal selection for Steph to choose from. I called in a favor on the marriage license and had the blood tests fast tracked. No way was I going to wait a week to marry Steph just because some lab tech was dragging his feet.

Last, I discussed the situation with Marisol. She was overjoyed and quickly called her cousin who just happened to make wedding cakes for a living. It would be a sin for Steph to get married and not have a wedding cake. She would probably have the marriage annulled.

Steph and I decided to have the wedding at sunset, two days after we got back from the yacht. I told her to spend the next couple of days relaxing, promising that I would take care of everything. Except for taking the blood test, signing a few papers, and picking out her wedding dress, she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

The surprises began the morning after we got back to the house. Before Steph had woken up, I was outside waiting for the SUV to pull up. The owner of the bridal shop would be here in three hours and I had to get everything set up and Steph ready by then.

Finally, the gates opened and the black SUV pulled up. I couldn't help but grin as the doors opened and Connie, Lula and Mary Lou bounded out, followed by Tank, Lester, Bobby, and my attorney, Robert Calloway. Calloway looked a little uncomfortable being thrown in with the women. It probably had something to do with the zebra print spandex that Lula was sporting.

"Batman finally got his head out of his ass!" Lula announced, moving closer to Tank.

I narrowed my eyes, but couldn't stop the grin from returning. Hell, she was right.

Mary Lou ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck, shocking me and everyone else. "Thank you for doing so much for Stephanie! I can't tell you how great it is to finally see her so happy!"

I hugged Mary Lou back, her words warming my heart. I hoped I would always make Steph happy.

"Steph doesn't know I called all of you," I warned them when Mary Lou finally pulled away. "I wanted to surprise her. I'll have Marisol show you where to go until I can get Steph out of bed and ready."

They nodded and followed me into the house. Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou looked around the great room with their mouths hanging open. A lot like Steph's first reaction.

Marisol appeared then and herded everybody away. I led Calloway to my office on the first floor and told him I would be with him in a few minutes. Leaving my attorney behind, I took the stairs two at a time and made my way into the bedroom. Steph was sound asleep, her wild curls spread out all over the pillow. I looked down at her and couldn't help but touch her face with my fingertips. She was so beautiful.

I leaned closer and brushed my lips across hers. "Time to get up, Babe."

She groaned and rolled over, curling into fetal position. I sat behind her and moved my lips to the back of her neck. "Come on, Steph. I have a surprise for you."

Magic words. Steph's eyes popped open and she turned to look up at me. "Another surprise?"

I laughed as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Yeah, but I can't give it to you until you get up and take a shower."

She leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Thank goodness her morning sickness had decided to give her a break, or her quick retreat from the bed would have made it a miserable morning for her.

I heard the shower start and I returned to my office to look over the paperwork that Calloway had brought with him. Nothing more exciting than signing wills and power of attorney documents before getting married, but I wasn't one to procrastinate. I also wanted him here to make sure that there wouldn't be any problems getting the marriage license and blood tests fast tracked. I wanted everything to be perfect for Steph.

About ten minutes later, Marisol peeked into the room with Steph behind her. I held my arm out to Steph and nodded over at Calloway.

"Babe, this is RangeMan's attorney, Robert Calloway," I told her as she stepped closer to me. She nodded at him politely and took his outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you, Mr.Calloway," she said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Plum," the attorney smiled brightly, another man fallen victim to Steph's charm. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Steph grinned up at me and I pulled her closer. "Yes, sir."

"I called Robert here so we could fill out all the paperwork now and get it out of the way," I told her. I couldn't resist giving her a wolf grin. "I'd hate to have to spend valuable time worrying about documents on our honeymoon."

Steph blushed and Calloway chuckled.

"It won't take long, Miss Plum. Just a few things we need to go over before the big day."

We sat down and went through the documents. Last year, when I had purchased Steph's engagement ring, I had also named her as the primary beneficiary in my will. No matter where our relationship had taken us, I wanted to make sure that Steph would have financial security when I died. Except for a large trust fund for my daughter, Julie, and half of RangeMan going to Tank, everything else had been turned over to Steph. When she read that part of the will, her eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you put me in here?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Around the time I bought your ring." I admitted, watching her mouth drop open.

"Pretty sure I would say yes, huh Carlos," she teased, elbowing me in the side. I shook my head.

"I hoped you would someday. Even if you had said no, I wouldn't have changed a thing." I grasped her hand tightly, rubbing circles into her palm. "I just wanted to make sure you would be taken care of."

I could see the unshed tears in her eyes and she quickly cleared her throat. The topic of wills was not an enjoyable one and she sat forward in her seat.

"You will need to sign the documents with the name you will be using after the wedding," Calloway told her, handing her a pen. I watched as my Babe leaned toward the desk and signed every line with "Stephanie Manoso". God, I loved that name. I took the pen after her and signed my name beside hers, admiring our signatures side by side. I was becoming too sentimental for my own good.

It only took about fifteen minutes to go through everything. Finally, Calloway took the stack of papers and put them back in his briefcase.

"We're all done here," he said, standing up. "I'll get back to Trenton and get these filed right away."

"You mean you just flew all the way out here for fifteen minutes worth of paperwork?" Steph looked surprised. "That doesn't sound like any fun!"

I threw my head back and laughed. Calloway looked stunned for a moment before joining me. Steph blushed.

"The life of an attorney is rarely pleasure, Miss Plum," he finally managed to choke out between laughs. "And this was a business trip."

Steph didn't look too pleased at the idea of flying all the way here to only spend a total of an hour on solid ground. Once I told her that Calloway had been given a large bonus for his troubles, she seemed to look a little better.

"I assure you, Miss Plum, it was no trouble."

"Please, call me Stephanie."

Calloway grinned. "Okay, Stephanie." He turned to me and held out his hand. "Carlos, congratulations. And I will send the updated copies to your office in Trenton."

I shook his hand and thanked him and Steph and I showed him out. Tank was back out in the SUV, waiting to drive him back to the airport. Steph stared hard at the vehicle, trying to see who was behind the wheel. She looked up at me in surprise.

"When did Tank get here?" She demanded.

I pulled her back and closed the door behind us. "Right before you woke up, Babe."

"Was that my surprise?" Steph looked confused. I hoped she wouldn't consider signing official documents as my idea of a surprise. Makes me sound like a pretty un romantic kind of guy.

"Definitely not, Steph." I assured her, steering her towards the back door. She followed quietly until I led her out onto the porch. At the sight in front of her, she let out a squeal of excitement.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shrieked, hands at her cheeks. It was almost comical.

"Girl, you'd better not think we'd miss you getting married to Batman," Lula said loudly, hands on her hips.

I stepped back quickly to avoid being stampeded by screaming women. They charged each other and started jumping up and down, talking a mile a minute. How they understood a word is beyond me.

Bobby and Lester came up to me and the three of us watched the scene with pained expressions.

"They sure are loud when they get together," Lester mused, trying to follow the conversation.

I shook my head. "I can't even hear myself think."

Marisol ran back and forth, carrying trays of pastries and little sandwiches to the buffet table she had set up.

The noise was mind-boggling and I retreated into the peaceful quiet of the house, with Bobby and Lester quickly following.

Steph's POV 

I can't believe that Ranger flew my friends out here for the wedding. I had suggested the small ceremony on the beach because it was the easiest way to get married without my mother's interference. How did he know that I really wanted Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou to witness our nuptials? Duh, he's got that ESP thing going for him.

I was feeling a little guilty about my family not being there, until Mary Lou pulled me aside and handed me an envelope. I recognized my father's handwriting on the outside and the word "Pumpkin" on the front instead of my name. A lump formed in my throat at my father's childhood nickname for me. With trembling hands, I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Pumpkin,_

_I want to tell you how very proud of you I am. Carlos called me and told me about your upcoming wedding. Don't ever feel guilty about us not being there. I understand and I need you to do what is best for you. Your first wedding was more for your mother than for you and that wasn't how it should have been, kiddo. I'm grateful that finally, you will be marrying the man you are meant to be with. And this wedding needs to be about you and your husband, not about your mother and me. _

_You have found your match in Carlos. I will be proud to call him my son. He is good for you and I can tell that you are good for him. This marriage will last._

_Congratulations and best wishes, Pumpkin. I will see you when you get back._

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S. I couldn't stop your grandmother from telling the old bats at the beauty parlor about you getting married. Don't worry, though. I'll take care of it._

By the end of the letter, the words were swimming on the page. I wiped the tears from my eyes and held the paper to my chest. Not only had Ranger flown in my friends for our wedding, but also he talked to my father to explain the situation. Daddy was right. I had finally found my match.

"You're getting married tomorrow, Steph!" Connie exclaimed, putting her arm around my shoulders. "You're going to be Batgirl. You can't cry now!"

"Happy tears, Connie." I couldn't help but laugh at the Batgirl comment.

**Sorry about the delay, but I was having a case of writers block. I'm not too excited about this chapter, but I'd love to know what you think. Good or bad, please let me know : )**


	37. Chapter 40

Nope, still don't own anything 

**Chapter 40**

**Steph's POV**

After that, we attacked Marisol's buffet as if we hadn't eaten in months. Everything was homemade, from the flaky pastries to the wonderfully sweet loaves of bread and golden oversized waffles. Even the juice was freshly squeezed. Marisol could put the cooking and hostess skills of any Burg housewife to shame.

Over breakfast, my friends put me through- what they called- The Cuban Inquisition. The questions ranged from Ranger's favorite food to Ranger's favorite position during sex. I knew I was blushing furiously, but I managed to avoid most of the questions. I had been taught by the best.

A few hours later, Marisol came out to announce our guest had arrived. I knew that Ranger had arranged for the owner of a local bridal shop to bring a few dresses over for me to choose from. I wasn't prepared for the scene, though, when we walked into one of the guest bedrooms. The four of us stood frozen in the doorway, mouths hanging open and eyes bugged out in shock.

The room was filled with racks of dresses. There was a three-way mirror set up in the corner and a table covered with veils, tiaras, and shoes of every kind. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Holy shit, girlfriend!" Lula shrieked. "Batman's done bought out a bridal shop!"

"I knew the man was loaded, but damn…" Connie's voice trailed off. I could see the drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

Mary Lou was actually speechless. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words. I was in the same state.

A short, impeccably dressed man walked in, followed by a tall, slender woman. Both were Hispanic with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Senorita Plum." The man took both of my hands in his and squeezed. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding." He spoke in heavily accented English. "I'm Manuel Gonzalez and this is my assistant, Petra."

"Thank you, Sir," I smiled back at him. "Please, call me Stephanie."

"I have brought my entire collection for you to choose from. Petra will help you try on anything that you desire."

Wow. I was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. This had to have cost Ranger a small fortune. I didn't want to be responsible for Ranger ending up in the poorhouse.

Mr. Gonzalez noticed the look on my face and handed me a small envelope. I grinned when I saw the word "Babe" written on the front in Ranger's handwriting. I shook my head and pulled out the little note card inside.

Babe 

_Remember- no price_

_Love, Carlos_

How did he do that? I swear, Ranger knew me better than I knew myself.

I put the note in my pocket and turned to my friends. "Well, I guess we need to pick out a wedding gown."

The four of us sat down on the bed as Mr. Gonzalez held up and described each dress. There were heavily adorned dresses with Scarlet O'Hara type skirts; old fashioned lace dresses with the neckline going all the way up to the chin (Yikes!), dresses that looked like something I would wear on a distraction; sleek, simple dresses, in all colors of satin, chiffon, silk, and lace.

I tried on at least two dozen dresses, modeling them in front of the three way mirrors. I tried on the shoes, veils, and tiaras, laughing and joking around with Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou. I had never had so much fun trying on wedding dresses. It was more like playing dress up as a child. When I tried on dresses before for my marriage to Dickie and my engagement to Morelli, it had felt like preparing for death. I guess having my mother voice her authority had sucked the fun out of the celebration.

After four hours, I finally decided on a beautiful white Chiffon sheath with a pleated bust and an empire waist. It was simple enough for a beach wedding but still classic and elegant. It made my waist look smaller and my boobs look bigger. How could I pass up a dress with such amazing qualities?

I picked out a pair of white strappy heels but I decided against a veil or tiara. I didn't want them to overshadow my dress.

Mr. Gonzalez was thrilled with my decisions. He swore that I was the most beautiful bride that he had ever seen. I had the feeling that he was biased by the amount of money that this job was earning him. I enjoyed the complement anyway.

I carefully hung my dress in the closet when Marisol came in, announcing that dinner was ready. We ran downstairs to the table, where Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester were already sitting. We all sat down, convincing Mr. Gonzalez and Petra to join us. It was a good thing that Marisol cooked enough to feed an army.

I sat close enough to Ranger so that our legs were touching. He leaned closer to me, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He whispered.

I nodded slightly, looking him in the eye. "Carlos, you know you don't have to spend so much on me. I'd be just as happy getting married in jeans and a tee shirt."

Ranger grinned and squeezed my hand under the table. "No price, Babe."

The rest of the meal was spent joking around with our friends. The food was incredible and I think Lula and Mary Lou were just as in love with Marisol as I was. Lester spent a great deal of time calling Ranger and I foolish for waiting so long to get married. I think, at one point, Ranger was ready to strangle him. Tank actually smacked him upside the head, finally shutting Lester up for the rest of the night.

Ranger's POV 

After leaving Steph and her friends out on the porch, the guys and I retreated to the calm quiet of my office. Once behind closed doors, though, I was assaulted with even louder voices. Lester and Bobby practically jumped me, slapping me on the back and laughing.

"I can't believe you're marrying Bombshell!" Lester shouted, grinning ear to ear. "You finally did get your head out of your ass!"

"Thank God, no more of this _will they won't they_ bullshit!" Bobby joined in, laughing. "I swear, if I had to deal with another year of that, I would have locked them both in a mental hospital."

"Boss is gonna be a family man," Lester continued, making some kind of strange face, puckering his lips together. "He's gonna have a little wifey and a bunch of baby Ranger's running around."

I shook my head, wishing that Tank were here to knock them both upside the head. "I can't believe I invited you two clowns. I should have left you back in Trenton to work midnight surveillance."

"Awww, come on, Ranger," Bobby teased, sitting back in an overstuffed chair and pulling out three Cuban cigars. "We're just happy for you. You and Bombshell should have gotten married years ago." He passed out the cigars and we all lit up, finding chairs to slouch down into.

"And not only are they getting married, but they're having a kid, too," Lester exhaled a stream of smoke and grinned. "I'll bet her parents loved that part."

I narrowed my eyes, thinking about the last dinner at the Plum's. "Her father and grandmother were pretty good about it, but that mother of hers is the most condescending bitch I've ever met. She kept trying to get Steph to go back to the cop."

Lester and Bobby were surprised at that. I hadn't told anybody but Tank about what had happened, but I figured they deserved to know. Just in case I needed help with Mrs. Plum in the future.

"I never could figure out how a woman like that could have raised someone as great as Bombshell," Bobby said, watching the smoke rise from his cigar. "Steph never brings people down."

"We could ship her off somewhere," Lester offered, his dark eyes gleaming. "I'm sure she would be sacred in Afghanistan of something."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't think I haven't thought of that already. In fact, Steph's dad told me to keep her away from their house. He offered to come to her when she wanted to see them."

"So I guess he approves of you marrying his daughter then." Lester said, nodding his head. I could tell his opinion of Frank Plum just reached epic proportions.

"He seems to approve of me a lot more than Morelli," I smirked, remembering the look on the cop's face when I held my gun to his head. Yeah, he was afraid of me. Damn, he should be shaking in his boots when he thinks of me.

"Well Morelli treated Steph like shit," Bobby agreed, getting up to pour tumblers of brandy for the three of us. Can't have cigars without brandy, after all. "Always trying to change her and always starting fights in public so everyone would see. I wouldn't mind shipping him off with Mrs. Plum."

"They do deserve each other." I accepted the tumbler from him and took a deep drink. It had been a long time since I've been able to sit down with the guys and have a non-work related conversation. Hmmm, I should do this more often.

There was a knock on the door and Tank poked his head in. "I figured you'd all be in here hiding out from the women." He was greeted with a cigar and a tumbler of brandy. He accepted and sat down in the chair behind my desk.

"Bombshell looks pretty happy out there," he said, lighting his cigar. "I think the girls are trying to get some "Ranger in the sack" information out of her, though."

I laughed. "They'll tear her apart when she doesn't spill her guts." I suddenly felt bad for my Babe. Her friends could be ruthless sometimes.

"I wouldn't worry about Steph," Tank grinned. "She was holding her own pretty good. "She must have learned "Evading Questions 101" from her fiancé."

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, but he didn't back down. He's known me for too long to be afraid of me.

"Don't give me that look, Ranger. You're damn lucky that Bombshell forgave your dumb ass and took you back. She could have ruined her life by marrying Morelli and it would have been your fault."

Instead of answering, I downed my glass of brandy. It's hard to come up with a good retort when faced with the truth. Thank God that Babe didn't listen to me and stay with the cop. It would have killed me to see her marrying the other man.

"So how do you plan on getting all the legal bullshit worked out by tomorrow night?" Lester changed the subject at my silence. "Will you two be able to get married on schedule?"

I nodded, getting up to refill my glass. Guess the body wouldn't be a temple today. "A quarter of a million dollars goes a long way to ensure that the blood tests will be finished by tomorrow morning. A judge will be here an hour before the ceremony with all the necessary papers."

Tank whistled at the sum. "It would have been cheaper to have the Burg wedding back home."

"Don't mention anything to Steph," I told him, my voice telling him that I meant every word. "She feels guilty when I pay for her distraction clothes. She practically fell over when I told her that I would have the owner of the bridal shop come here with his stuff." I shook my head. "Hell, she felt bad that I was taking time off from work to bring her here."

"At least you know she isn't after your money, then," Bobby pointed out.

I nodded, sitting back down. I had been with more than one gold digging bitch that thought that she deserved full access to my bank accounts just because she was in my bed. It was quite a change with Steph. I had never met another woman who was so hell bent on making her own money. Maybe that was why I wanted to spoil her. Because she didn't expect it.

"So where you taking her for the honeymoon?" Lester asked, breaking into my thoughts.

I grinned at my other surprise for Steph. "Bora Bora. Two weeks in an over water villa."

"Bombshell's never gonna leave if you take her to Tahiti," Tank warned, his grin splitting his face. "Who'd want to come back to Trenton after that."

"She's gonna shit," Lester's eyes darkened and I knew I wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "Damn, Steph in one of those little Polynesian outfits…"

"Santos." I growled. He didn't need to be thinking of my future wife like that. I had no problems burying him in the sand outside.

"I can't help it, Boss. Steph's hot. Can't get around that one."

"She's hotter than hot." Great, now Bobby was joining in on the fun. It must be "Let's torture Ranger" day. "Steph could strut around all day in a burlap sack and she would still be the most beautiful woman in all of Jersey."

I couldn't argue with that, but why the hell did they have to voice their opinions around me? It already drove me mad whenever I had to watch her flirt around with criminals and perverts on those damn distraction jobs. If she wasn't so damn good at it, I would never ask for her help. Every man who crossed her path did a double take. And the funniest part about it was that Steph had no clue. She didn't have any idea just how stunning she really was. Another thing to thank that bitch of a mother for. No confidence. That would be one of the things I would work on with Steph. No more feeling like she wasn't worth anything. No more thinking that she was fat or that her breasts weren't big enough. No more thinking that she was a failure. Someday, Steph would understand that she was already Wonder Woman; that she always had been.

And tomorrow night, Wonder Woman would be my wife.

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. The dress that Steph picked out is Style #VW9146 on the David's Bridal website, just incase anyone wanted to know. That would have been my pick for my own wedding dress if I had seen it before. Oh well, at least Steph will get to wear it. Let me know what you think about this chapter and thank you so much for reading : )**


	38. Chapter 41

Characters belong to Janet Evanovich 

**Chapter 41**

**Ranger's POV**

We had been sitting in my office for a few hours when we heard a stampede on the other side of the door. The guys immediately went silent, eyes opened wide. I just laughed.

"I guess the owner of the bridal shop is here." I said, standing up.

"Jesus! It sounds like a herd of elephants got loose!" Lester gasped, putting his hand to his chest.

I shook my head in amusement. There wasn't much in this world that could scare my team, but I guess Steph and her friends were on the short list.

I cracked open the door and strained my ears, trying to eavesdrop. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Lula's shrill voice.

"Holy shit, girlfriend! Batman's done bought out a bridal shop!"

Tank came up beside me and shook his head. "You didn't buy it out, did you?"

"No." But I would if Steph wanted me to.

Unable to hear the girls' anymore, I closed the door and returned to my seat.

"Don't we need to get our tuxes for tomorrow?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"Taken care of." I had everybody's sizes on file so I could provide the right uniforms for surveillance and distractions. A courier would be arriving later this afternoon with our tuxedos.

"Wedding rings?" Tank asked, refilling his glass.

"In the safe." I had purchased his and hers bands when I got Steph's engagement ring. Thank God she had said yes!

"What about dresses for the girls'?" Lester asked, looking surprised that everything was taken care of.

"Should be arriving with the tuxes." I smirked at the expression on his face.

Tank shook his head. "Ranger's been masquerading as a wedding planner."

I was feeling a little cocky at the moment. "I'm just that good."

I was actually pretty proud of myself for getting everything together so quickly. The tuxes had been easy- solid black with blue ties. The dresses for Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou were the same shade of blue but in different styles. The blue was the same shade as Steph's eyes. My favorite color.

Marisol's cousin was making the wedding cake. Marisol herself was making the dinner. Steph would love anything she made, after all.

I had a friend in San Sebastian who was an accomplished photographer, who promised to bring his business partner along to film the ceremony. Steph's family and my family would each receive DVD's of our wedding. Since they weren't here, it was the least I could do.

I had made reservations at the spa in Bora Bora. We would be flying there on the RangeMan jet the morning after the wedding. Our villa would be filled with tropical flowers and sparkling cider upon our arrival. I couldn't wait for my new wife to see our accommodations. I knew Tank was right- Steph would never want to leave. Maybe Tahiti was in need of a RangeMan headquarters…

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it to find a grinning Marisol.

"Your packages have arrived, Carlos." She said, overflowing with excitement. I turned to the guys and grinned.

"Time for your fittings, gentlemen," I joked.

Luckily, I had picked right, because all four tuxedos fit perfectly. Hopefully, the same would go for he dresses I'd picked out for Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou. I would find out after dinner when I gave the women their packages.

We had just sat down at the dining room table when we heard laughter. My heart swelled when my Babe came down the stairs. The joy on her face radiated throughout the room and spread through everyone like wildfire. It was incredible how one woman could affect everyone around her.

We convinced Mr. Gonzalez and his assistant to join us for dinner. Steph sat down beside me and her smile blew me away.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked, knowing by the look on her face that she had.

Steph nodded, pressing her leg against mine. "Carlos, you know you don't have to spend so much on me. I'd be just as happy getting married in jeans and a tee shirt."

God, I loved her so much! I just smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "No price, Babe."

The rest of the meal went by in pleasant conversation, with the exception of Lester's annoying mouth. He kept calling Steph and I fools for waiting so long to get married. I was ready to jump the table at him. Never again would I invite him to another private function.

After dinner, I gave Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou their packages. When they opened them, their mouths dropped open in shock.

Steph recovered from her shock and turned to me, her eyes shining. "You're amazing, Carlos," she breathed, launching her body into my arms. I held her tightly, savoring the feel and the scent of her.

"Anything for you, Babe."

Steph's POV 

Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou ran upstairs to try on their dresses. I gave Ranger one last kiss before following them.

Once again, his generosity had amazed me. Not only had he surprised my friends with dresses for our wedding, but also he picked out the most flattering for each body type. Mary Lou was built like a brick shithouse and her dress was made to show it off. The neckline was low cut with spaghetti straps and the blue silk clung to her like a second skin. The dress fell down to her knees, showing off her perfect legs. Lula's dress had an empire waist that showed off her ample cleavage without overdoing it. From below her bust line down, the dress fell in a flowing skirt that ended at mid calf, making her appear slimmer. Connie's dress also sported an empire waist, but the rest of the dress was more clingy than Lula's but not as much as Mary Lou's. All were in the beautiful blue silk, and all three came with matching pairs of 3-inch FMP's. How Ranger had ever gotten their measurements was beyond me. I knew Lula would have never told him. But then again, he was Batman.

"This dress is incredible!" Mary Lou exclaimed, running her hands down her sides and over her hips.

"It feels like it was made for me," Lula added, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "It looks great, even without spandex."

Connie was staring at herself in the mirror, her hands below her breasts pushing them up. "I can't remember my breasts ever being this high. Maybe I should get a boob job."

I shook my head and laughter bubbled out of me. All three looked so beautiful and happy. I was going to have to give Ranger some extra special treatment in bed later on to thank him properly.

As if reading my mind, Lula turned to me and shook her head. "Oh no you don't, white girl. No sharing a room with Batman until after the wedding."

My eyes widened. She couldn't be serious!

"She's right, Steph. It would be bad luck to see Ranger before the wedding." Mary Lou gave me an evil grin as she shimmied out of the dress.

"Fuck tradition." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. Like hell I was going to sleep in a different room than Ranger. I hadn't slept away from Ranger since he had been in Boston.

"We'll have a girls' only night." Connie declared, pulling a short nightie out of her suitcase. "We'll lay around eating junk food and gossiping. Since you're pregnant, we'll have to hold off on the booze, though."

The girls' night sounded fun, but I knew what they were doing. They thought that by staying in the room with me, then they could stop me from sleeping with Ranger tonight. My friends were going to hold me hostage until the wedding!

"But I can't fall asleep without Ranger in the bed next to me," I protested. "I won't be able to fall asleep until the sun comes up and then I'll be exhausted at my own wedding!"

I could tell by the look in their eyes that it didn't work. "As if you would be able to go to sleep early lying next to the Cuban Sex God," Mary Lou shook her head and snorted. "You'd be up until dawn anyway doing the horizontal mamba."

"She done turned into a nympho," Lula declared, exchanging her dress for a spandex tube top and electric blue pajama shorts. "She can't go one night without getting freaky with Rambo. Course, if I was her, I wouldn't want to miss a second of that kind of lovin', either."

"You two keep her in here," Connie said, pulling a robe on over her red satin nightie. "I'll go see if Marisol has any junk food in the kitchen."

My mouth dropped open. "You're seriously not going to let me out of this room? You're holding me hostage in _Ranger'_s house?"

"Damn skippy." Lula puffed out her chest and glared at me. "Of course, that means I ain't getting' any lovin' from Tank tonight, and it's gonna be hard to not sneak out later on to his room."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't think for a second that you're going to sneak off to Tank's room if I can't spend the night with Ranger."

"I'm not the one getting married, girl. I ain't breaking no traditions if I sneak off."

I was seriously pissed off. I wondered if Ranger knew of this little arrangement.

As it turned out, I didn't have to wait for long. Connie came in carrying an armload of food, a huge grin on her face.

"Batman's _pissed_." She said proudly, kicking the door closed. "He asked where Steph was and I told him about our "no seeing each other before the wedding" plan. I've never seen him so white before!" She laughed and dumped her goods out on the bed. Pints of ice cream, spoons, a plastic baggie of cookies, a bag of Doritos, and a bag of microwave popcorn rolled out on the bedspread.

Well at least it hadn't been Ranger's idea. I had never pegged him for a traditionalist.

"That won't be enough food for the entire night," Mary Lou said, eyeing Connie's stash.

"Marisol's making empanadas in the kitchen," Connie said, passing out pints of Ben and Jerry's. "She said she'd bring them up when they're done."

An hour ago, I had been stuffed. Now, looking at the food on the bed, I figured that if I was a prisoner in this room, I might as well eat.

The rest of the night was spent pigging out and laughing over old memories. I think Lula had recounted every skip she had helped me bring in. Mary Lou brought up every embarrassing moment between us from diapers to present and Lula had fallen off the bed laughing more times than I could count. Connie was in a glutton's paradise, having demolished two pints of "Everything but The" ice cream, half a bag of chips, four empanadas, and half a pitcher of Sangria. Despite their "no alcohol" plan, Connie had managed to convince Marisol to provide the "non pregnant" women with liquor. Apparently, Marisol made her own Sangria, too, and nobody could turn down anything made by Marisol. Except me, of course. I had to make due with apple juice.

By two thirty in the morning, all three were passed out on the bed. I was wide-awake, thanks to the "no liquor" rule. Hopefully, my plan would work.

I made sure they were really asleep before slowly crawling out of the bed. On tiptoes, I snuck out the door and into the hallway. For all I knew, Connie had hired Marisol as the night watchman.

Thankfully, the hallway was empty. Keeping on tiptoes, I made my way down the hallway to Ranger's room. Putting my ear to his door, I listened for the sound of the other men's voices. Nothing. Taking another quick look around the empty hallway, I turned the doorknob.

The door swung open from the other side and I gave a tiny shriek, pitching forward into Ranger's arms. He held me, clapping a hand over my mouth, but his eyes were shining with amusement. He quickly looked around the hallway before pulling me into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I was just about to kidnap you back," he whispered, a 1000-watt smile lighting up his whole face.

"Looks like I beat you to it," I said proudly. Looks like we both had the same idea.

"I think it was a mistake to invite them," Ranger teased, pulling me against his hard body. "I try to be nice and they repay me by holding my fiancée hostage in my own home."

I leaned up and kissed him quickly. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for the alcohol to take effect."

"Marisol's Sangria?"

I nodded and the look in his eyes had me wondering. "What did you do, Carlos?"

He chuckled and moved his hands up to cup my face. "When Marisol had her back turned, I added a little more alcohol to the pitcher. I knew that you wouldn't be drinking it and I hoped that it would make them fall asleep sooner."

I was laughing so hard that I had to press my face into his chest to muffle the sound. His body was trembling with his own laughter. Oh what a sneaky man I was about to marry!

"That pitcher was mostly alcohol! I thought they would be out by midnight!" He said, still laughing.

"They have a much higher tolerance than I do." A thought crossed my mind and I groaned. "Connie drank half of it by herself! She's gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning!"

Ranger succumbed to another round of silent laughter. "We'll have to provide the Cure then." He pulled back slightly and ran his hands through my hair. "I would have done anything to get you in here tonight, Babe. I can't sleep without you in my arms."

"I have the same problem myself," I leaned closer and touched my lips to his. He groaned and deepened the kiss, gently grazing my lips with his tongue. The familiar heat low in my belly started up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Oh yeah, I would have done anything to get into this room, too.

Ranger gently lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. He placed me in the center of the mattress and proceeded to show me just how much he wanted me in his room.

Four hours later, I kissed him goodbye and snuck back into the other room, feeling like a teenager coming home after curfew.

I wanted to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know : )

**I promise, the wedding will be next…**


	39. Chapter 42 The Wedding

Yeah, they're still not mine 

**Chapter 42**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up to find the early afternoon sun filtering in through the windows. Stretching luxuriously, I couldn't help but smile at the ceiling.

Today was my wedding day.

I turned my head and chuckled to find Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou sprawled out beside me on the huge bed. All were snoring loudly, still deep in their alcohol induced comas. I would feel bad for them if they hadn't tried to hold me hostage the night before. Someday, they would learn not to cross Batman.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. A bubble bath sounded like heaven right now. I started to fill the tub, pouring a generous amount of honeysuckle scented bath gel into the water. I had meant to steal the Bulgari from Ranger's bathroom before I returned to the room this morning, but shower gel had been the furthest thing from my mind after four hours of Ranger-induced orgasms. I grinned at the memory as I lowered my slightly aching body into the hot water.

My skin was a minute away from pruney when I finally climbed out and dried myself off. I decided against washing my hair since apparently, Ranger had hired a hair stylist to take care of me and my friends before the wedding. I could really get used to this whole pampered wife thing.

Wrapping the towel around myself, I walked back into the bedroom to hunt down some clothes. I found a pair of my jeans and a button down shirt folded on one of the chairs. There was also a pair of socks and a matching white lace bra and panty set. I dressed quickly and stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at my unconscious friends. With an evil grin, I opened my mouth.

"TIME TO GET UP, LADIES!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All three women shrieked in surprise before grabbing their heads in agony.

"Oh God, I think I'm dying!" Mary Lou whimpered, trying unsuccessfully to sit up. She flopped back onto the pillows, groaning.

Lula rolled over, falling off the bed and crashing onto the floor in a heap. She struggled to get to her feet, swaying unsteadily. "Why the hell do we feel like shit? We only drank one pitcher between the three of us!"

Connie didn't even bother to get up. I could barely hear her muffled words through the pillow. "I don't even remember last night. What did we drink, rubbing alcohol?"

God, I was enjoying this way too much. I was a terrible friend.

Hoping for a truce, I hit a button on the intercom. "Marisol?"

A crackling sound came from the little box before I heard her reply. "Good afternoon, Stephanie. Can I get you something to eat?"

Glancing over at the three zombies, I smothered a grin. "Is there any way to get three large French fries and Cokes from McDonalds? My friends are a little hung over."

I caught the end of Marisol's laugh. "Of course, my dear. Can I get anything for you?"

"Whatever you have will be perfect, Marisol." I put my complete trust and faith in the other woman. In terms of feeding me, she could never let me down.

That taken care of, I walked across the room to open the French doors, stepping out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful day, warm and breezy without a cloud in the sky. I was getting married in paradise.

I felt the familiar tingle at the back of my neck and I looked down. Ranger was standing in the yard behind the house, talking to a man in a charcoal gray suit. He looked up and met my gaze, giving me the most beautiful smile. I blew him a kiss and his smile grew wider as he pressed his hand to his heart.

"Girl, you better not be communicating with Batman!" I heard Lula shout from behind me. I jumped at the sound and waved quickly at Ranger. He shook his head and I caught the amusement in his face before I turned and hurried back into the bedroom.

I was saved by Lula's accusing stare when I heard a knock at the door. Before she could get up, I ran to answer it. Marisol stood in the hallway, holding a large tray, trying desperately to keep from laughing. I chuckled at the sight. A big McDonalds bag, three large Cokes, a glass of orange juice, and a plate holding a huge, fluffy omelet and golden brown fried potatoes. There was a small bowl of fruit besides. Ranger's influence, I assumed.

"It looks wonderful, Marisol," I told her, offering to take the tray from her. She shook her head abruptly and breezed past me, placing the tray on one of the end tables.

"You're pregnant, Stephanie. You do not need to be lifting heavy objects." She lectured me, turning to wag her finger at me. "I have raised many children, young lady. I know these things."

I held up my hands in defeat, taking a step back. No way did I want this tiny woman's wrath directed at me.

Marisol grinned then, stepping forward to cup my face in her hands. "I love you, Stephanie. I am so happy that you are going to marry my Carlos. You make him so happy. He deserves that in his life."

I blushed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. One minute she was lecturing me and the next, she was telling me she loved me and that I made Ranger happy. I'll have to blame the tears on the pregnancy hormones.

"Carlos has a surprise for you after you eat," Marisol continued, the grin never leaving her face. My eyes bugged out. Another surprise? I didn't know if I could handle any more surprises, even one as wonderful as all his others.

Without another word, she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. I turned around to find Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou digging into the McDonalds bag, stuffing fries into their mouths. Obviously, my hangover cure worked for everyone.

I sat down and dug into my own breakfast, grateful that I hadn't been drinking the night before. It would be a shame to waste this wonderful food.

Ranger's POV 

After Steph went back into the house, I turned back to the man in front of me. His name was Rafael Santiago, and he was in charge of setting up the platform that Steph and I would be standing on to take our vows. Since we were getting married on the beach, I didn't want my Babe to worry about getting sand in her high heels.

When I was finished with him, I walked back into the house. Marisol was coming down the stairs, chuckling to herself. I looked at her and I knew she could read the curiosity on my face.

"I've never seen anyone so hung over in my entire life," she gasped, shaking her head. "It's a good thing Stephanie is pregnant. Otherwise, I have no doubt that she would be in a world of hurt right now."

Even though they had tried to keep me away from my Babe, I did feel a little guilty for my part in their pain today. Hopefully, though, my surprise for them would more than make up for it. I was starting to feel a little like Santa Claus.

Glancing at my watch, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. Only five hours to go…

Steph's POV Three Hours Later 

I couldn't believe Ranger's next surprise. Not only had he hired the hair and makeup stylists, but he sent over a masseuse for the four of us. I was in heaven. By the time the masseuse was finished with me, I was a puddle of skin on the table. I hoped I had the strength to walk down the aisle.

After my massage, Mary Lou hopped up on the table and I sat down in front of the sink. The hair stylist was named Maria and her fingers rivaled the masseuses in magic points. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure when Maria washed my hair, her magic fingers working circles on my scalp. The only thing that could possibly be any more pleasurable than that was a Ranger induced orgasm. But Maria was a damn close second.

She washed and conditioned my hair before towel drying it and rolling it up in fat curlers. While my hair was curling, she sent me off to Frederico, who would be doing my makeup. Frederico chatted while he worked. By the time my face was finished, I knew all about his cheating boyfriend getting caught in the coat closet with some slut of a bouncer. Apparently, Frederico did his best work when he was pissed, because the finished result was amazing. My skin was a golden bronze from my time in the sun, and the foundation he had applied brought it out. The blusher he had swept across my cheekbones gave me a sun kissed look, and my eyes looked bigger and bluer than I had ever remembered.

"Have you ever considered moving to Trenton?" I asked him, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Frederico looked pleased and kissed the top of my curlers.

I sat on the bed and watched as Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou alternated between the masseuse, Maria, and Frederico. When Lula was finally put in Frederico's able hands, I resumed my place in front of Maria. She took out the rollers and my hair fell past my shoulders in huge, soft curls. Whatever shampoo she had used made my brown hair shine and I was seriously considering asking Ranger to bring them both back to Trenton with us. They would do wonders on my self-esteem.

I watched in the mirror as Maria pinned my curls up, hoping to remember how to mimic her style later on. She pulled a beautiful white gardenia out of a box on the counter and pinned it into my hair. I was glad that I hadn't picked out a veil or a tiara. The simplicity of it was stunning, if I do say so myself.

I watched as they finished up on my friends and we stood in a circle, raving about each other. Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou got dressed before helping me into my own dress. Mary Lou zipped me up in the back and I took a deep breath before turning to face the mirror.

I was speechless.

"God, Steph," Mary Lou breathed, blinking fast to avoid crying all over her new face. "You look incredible."

Lula stood beside me, a huge smile on her face. "Skinny ass white girl cleans up pretty good." She got a little choked up and cleared her throat. "Of course, you never looked too shabby to begin with."

I laughed, hoping it would keep my own tears at bay. I would hate to ruin all of Frederico's amazing work.

Connie joined our little gathering and she smiled at me in the mirror. "I think Batman will agree that you're worth the wait."

Ranger's POV 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and took a deep, calming breath. In less than an hour, I would be a married man. Steph would be Stephanie Manoso. My heart rate was nearing that of a heart attack victim.

Tank came up behind me and laughed loudly. "The Great Ranger Manoso is scared shitless! If the people in Trenton could see you now…"

I turned and glared at my best friend. "Shut up, _Pierre_," I growled. Tank abruptly shut up.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about marrying Bombshell," Lester asked, buttoning up his jacket. "Cause if you don't want to go through with it, I'll be more than happy to take your place."

I turned my glare on Lester. "You're talking about my future wife, Santos. I'd be careful what you say from now on if I were you."

Lester chuckled and smoothed out his pants. Bobby walked into the room then, a grin on his face.

"Everything and everyone is in place, Boss," he announced. "And the women won't come out of that room until we're safely downstairs."

I nodded, taking another deep breath. I think my zone had disappeared, because I had no clue where to find it.

"You got the rings?" I asked Tank. He nodded, patting his pocket.

"And everything's ready downstairs?" I asked, turning to Bobby.

He grinned again at the sheer panic in my voice. "Everything's perfect, Ranger. The photographer's here, the cake is here, Marisol's food is ready. The carpet is laid out and the flowers all look great."

"What about the Justice of the Peace? The organist?" _Dios Mio_, I was afraid of passing out.

Tank grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "Get a grip, Ranger. Everything is perfect. Everyone is here. Bombshell is down the hall waiting to get married." He grinned. "Now get your ass downstairs."

Taking another deep breath, I did what I was told.

Steph's POV 

Connie ran into the bedroom, grinning from ear to ear. "They're outside. It's safe now."

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time. The next time I looked at myself, I would be Ranger's wife. Wow.

My legs were trembling as my friends led me out of the room and down the stairs. Marisol met us at the bottom, holding a beautiful bouquet of white lilies and pale pink gardenias. It was exquisite. With a radiant smile and tears in her big brown eyes, she placed the flowers in my arms.

"Thank you, Marisol," I breathed in the sweet scent. "They're gorgeous."

She reached up and patted my cheek lightly. "Carlos picked them out."

I nodded. He had thought of everything.

We filed to the back door, where my friends turned to give me final hugs. They each, one by one, started out the door.

I stared out the door and gasped. A creamy white silk carpet had been laid out, leading the way to the beach. Red rose petals were scattered in my path. The carpet led to a beautiful white gazebo on the sand, where dazzling pink and white pin lights were wound with dark green ivy around the pillars. The faint strains of "Here Comes the Bride" met my ears and my heart soared. My Batman had thought of everything.

I made my way down the carpet, my eyes glued to the vision in black. He was beyond gorgeous, in a perfectly fit black Armani tuxedo. His bow tie was the same shade of blue as my friends' dresses. His silky black hair hung loose, almost to his shoulders. His eyes were glued to mine, and I read the emotions as they crossed his face. Love. Awe. Happiness. They were easy to read. I felt the exact same way.

Ranger's POV 

My God, she's an angel. No, that description doesn't say enough. There aren't words to describe how beautiful she looks.

The dress that Steph picked out was nothing short of stunning. It was simple, yet elegant, and the creamy white material clung to her curves. The flower in her hair was a bold contrast to her beautiful dark curls. Her bright blue eyes were shining, and I felt the lump forming in my throat. Steph glided across the carpet, her eyes never leaving mine. The smile on her lips melted my heart. I knew in that moment that I was the luckiest man to ever draw breath.

Steph reached out her hand and I took it in mine, gently pulling her the last couple feet, until she was beside me. I reached down to touch her face.

"So beautiful," I murmured.

She smiled wider as we turned to face the Justice of the Peace. The sun was just starting to set and the sky exploded in bright colors. It didn't even come close to the beauty that my Babe radiated.

I could barely hear what the man in front of us was saying. All I could think of was Steph beside me, her arm in mine. Somehow, I knew when it was time to face her.

I looked down at her, taking her hands in mine. She looked up at me with all the love and trust in the world directed at me. I wouldn't let her down. Ever.

"I, Carlos, take you, Stephanie, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I knew that the vows I had chosen were perfect for us. It was exactly how I felt.

Steph's eyes teared up at my words and she gripped my hands tightly. My heart soared as she spoke, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I, Stephanie, take you, Carlos, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Her sweet voice never wavered as she recited her vows to me and I couldn't stop the single tear from escaping my eye. I had heard marriage vows before, but these seemed like they were written for us. I was blown away by the emotions flowing through me.

Tank handed the rings to the Justice of the Peace and, hands slightly shaking, I picked up the one for Steph. Sliding it on the ring finger of her left hand, I looked into her eyes once more.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Stephanie, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband. Take this ring as a sign of my love." My voice trembled as I made my promise.

Steph let out a tiny sob at my words. Her own hand trembling, she took the other ring and placed it on my finger. "Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Carlos, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife. Take this ring as a sign of my love." My own vision blurred, I watched the tears fall down her lovely face.

We were pronounced husband and wife and the smile on her face matched my own. Pulling her into my arms, I lowered my head and claimed her lips in our first kiss as a married couple.

Okay, I hope that Ranger and Steph's wedding met your expectations. I found the wedding vows on the My Wedding Vows website, and I thought that they were perfect for our favorite couple. Please let me know what you think : )


	40. Chapter 43

**I have no rights to these characters. I'm not making anything from this.**

**Warning: The wedding and honeymoon smut depicted in the following few chapters are dedicated to RangersRedhead : )**

**Chapter 43**

**Steph's POV**

When our kiss ended, Ranger and I were nearly crushed by our friends. Connie and Mary Lou were sobbing loudly and the guys were still whistling over the kiss. Lula looked a little dazed and Tank hurried over to put his arm around her before she toppled over.

"You okay?" I asked her.

Lula swallowed hard. "I ain't never seen Batman so emotional."

I glanced over to find my new husband blushing. I leaned against him and smiled. Ranger grinned back at me.

"Can't help it," he said. "Steph brings out my mushy side."

It was then that I noticed a man in front of us, snapping pictures with a professional camera.

"Can't have a wedding album without pictures, Babe." Ranger teased at my shocked expression. "That is Manny and that," he indicated another man handling a video camera," is his business partner, Alex."

We posed for a few pictures, all of us together; Ranger with the guys; me with the girls'; and a couple with just me and Ranger.

"All of this is amazing," I murmured, squeezing Ranger's hand.

"You're amazing." He replied in a husky voice, leaning down to kiss me.

He led me to the backyard where a long buffet table was overflowing with food. Another long table had been set up with beautiful china plates and crystal glassware. Ranger handed me a plate and we went to the other table, loading our plates before our guests could demolish the rest.

Sitting at the table beside Ranger, surrounded by our closest friends, I felt how comforting it could be to be surrounded by family. They may not be related by blood, but this was the closest I had ever had to a real family, surrounded by unconditional love. Nobody was pressuring me, nobody was bringing me down. They were all there to celebrate me and Ranger, letting us know with their presence that they loved us and that they were happy for us. These were the kind of memories that I wanted for my baby. These people were the ones I wanted to be around my children.

We sat there for hours, talking and laughing and stuffing ourselves on Marisol's wonderful food. I don't know how she managed to cook so much in so little time, but everything was perfect. There were platters of pork roast, baked fish, fried fish, rice and beans, vegetables, pastries, cookies, and puddings. I wasn't a big fish fan, but I was becoming one very quickly. A thought suddenly crossed my mind, and I turned to Ranger in a panic.

"I thought it was dangerous for pregnant women to eat fish!" I whispered, my heart pounding at my possible mistake.

Ranger patted my knee, trying to calm me down. "It's fine, Babe. The fish here is from the ocean. No toxins." He grinned. "When we get back home, though, I would avoid anything caught from the Delaware."

I put a hand to my chest, hoping to calm my pounding heart. When I got back home, I was really going to have to start on the baby research. I didn't want to think about all the things I didn't know.

A loud cheer brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find Marisol rolling a huge wedding cake out onto the patio. My eyes widened and I turned to Ranger. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I thought you'd want to divorce me if I didn't get you a wedding cake," he teased, pulling me to my feet. He led me to the cart and I stared in awe at the marvelous artery-clogging confection. It was a beautiful, three tiered cake with a fluffy white frosting. There were pale blue pearls circling the base of the tiers and a gorgeous arrangement of pale blue gardenias on the top. On the side of the top tier, the letters CSM were spelled out in raised icing letters. How Ranger was able to get such an incredible cake made so quickly was a mystery.

"It's almost too beautiful to eat," I breathed, staring at it. That was saying a lot, because I could never turn down wedding cake. Or birthday cake…or coffee cake…

Marisol handed me a huge knife and the photographer started snapping pictures of Ranger and I cutting the cake. He fed me a tiny piece and surprised me when he let me feed him. I guess the body wasn't a temple tonight.

"Special occasion, Babe." He grinned at my eye roll.

After the cutting of the cake, Marisol took the knife back to start passing out slices to everyone. She took the top tier inside to wrap up and freeze. Something to look forward to on our first anniversary.

I was finishing off my third piece when I heard the faint sounds of a violin. I was amazed when I looked up to find a violinist standing next to me. Ranger grinned and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Mrs.Manoso?"

I nodded wordlessly and took his hand, letting him lead me toward the gazebo. The violinist followed, staying on the beach while we stood in the place where we took our vows.

Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his body. His other hand holding mine, we began to move slowly around the gazebo. He really was an amazing dancer.

We didn't speak as I laid my head against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. I felt like a fairy tale princess, being swept away by her knight in shining armor. God, I was turning into a helpless romantic.

"You were the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Ranger whispered. I shivered at the feel of his warm breath against my ear. "There aren't words to describe how beautiful you are, Steph." He was silent for a moment before he continued. "When I saw you walking toward me, I think I stopped breathing. Ever since the first day we met, I had this day pictured in my head. Never in a million years did I think that you would actually marry me."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I can't believe you've felt that way for so long. All those years we wasted being stubborn when we could have been together."

"Thank God we stopped being stubborn," he said, a small smile tilting up the corners of his mouth. "I was a fool for so long. I'll never put you through that again, Stephanie."

"I know." I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his strong arms circling my waist. "I was a fool myself. I'm glad I got my head on straight. I promise you, Carlos, I'll never be like that again. You're the only man I want, for the rest of my life."

His smile grew wider as he leaned down to capture my lips in a gentle kiss.

It was well after midnight by the time we said goodnight to our friends. They remained outside, enjoying each other's company.

I followed Ranger up the stairs and into the bedroom. I gasped the second I stepped through the door.

Every possible surface was covered with lit candles, casting the room in a soft, golden light. The dark bedspread had been replaced with a white one, and the bed had been covered with scattered rose petals. There was a bottle of sparkling cider in the ice bucket on the table and two crystal wine glasses beside it.

I felt Ranger come up behind me. His hands moved to my shoulders, gently turning me around to face him. His eyes looked a little damp but I chalked it up to the candlelight. His eyes stared into mine and I had the feeling that he was looking directly into my soul. The intensity left me breathless.

His hands moved up my neck and up further to cup my face.

"My wife," he whispered seconds before brushing his warm lips over mine. I felt a sweet, tingling sensation sweep through my body and I moaned, leaning into his embrace. I had never felt this way with anyone else, not even Joe. I guess you only feel it when you're with the person you're meant to be with. Thank God I had come to my senses before making a mistake with Joe. I would never be happy with anyone else but Ranger.

Ranger's hands moved back down my body and around to the zipper at my back. Soft as a whisper, I felt the silky material slide down my body to pool at my feet. I stepped out of it, still in his arms. He looked down at me, the only thing covering my body was the almost transparent bra and panties that I had worn beneath my dress. I knew that he could see the pink of my skin beneath the soft material. His eyes darkened as he stared at my body. I was surprised to feel no embarrassment at my almost nudity.

"You're perfect," he breathed. His hands roamed over my heated flesh, memorizing every detail of my body, sending shockwaves through me. When he removed the last bit of my clothing and found my panties already wet, he groaned.

I decided that if I didn't take control now, I would never get him out of his clothing. Mimicking his movements, I ran my hands up his body, slowly removing his jacket and tie, his cummerbund, his shirt, his shoes and pants and socks. Finally, he was naked before me. I reveled at the sight of his perfect body.

"There's no one in the world as beautiful as you," I whispered, running my hands down his arms and across his broad chest. "You're what every girl dreams of but never finds."

Ranger smiled softly at my words, bringing my hand up to cover his heart. "You found me."

I felt the strong heartbeat beneath my hand and I closed my eyes. I felt him move slightly and his lips covered mine again, moving slowly, making love to my mouth. I was suddenly lifted off the ground and placed in the center of the bed. He followed me, sitting Indian style on the bedspread. My eyes never left his as he reached for me, pulling me onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt him hard and pulsing against my belly, but he didn't move to enter me.

His hands gently stroked my back while mine did the same to his chest. Our eyes never parted as we kissed and touched, neither of us in any rush. I could feel his heartbeat under my hands, could hear his breath as it warmed my face. I found myself inhaling as he exhaled and I swore that we were sharing the same breath. It was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced.

As if in a trance, I felt him slide into me, so slowly that it seemed like hours before he was completely buried inside of my body. Every nerve ending was on fire as we kissed and touched, him inside of me but not thrusting. In unison, we slowly began rocking back and forth. I could feel him pulsing inside of me and I swear my walls started contracting around him, matching him.

"I could stay inside of you forever," his voice was husky, his face so close to mine that I could feel every breath. Our noses practically touching, he started kissing me. There was no tongue involved, just soft, consuming brushes of the lips. I sighed in pleasure as he rocked further inside of me, stroking _that spot_. I felt the fire building, slowly but surely in my belly.

I had always thought that the ultimate goal of sex was the orgasm at the end. This wasn't about the end result. This was about being connected, as close as humanly possible to each other, sharing the same breath. I was amazed when Ranger shuddered against me, a groan escaping his lips, sending his breath to warm my face. Never in my life had I witnessed a man having an orgasm without ejaculating. Huh, didn't know that men could have multiple orgasms.

Watching his response to me sent ripples of pleasure throughout my body. My eyes widened and Ranger watched me intently as I shuddered against him. I kept myself from screaming out in pleasure, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet. I managed to let out a breathy gasp as he stroked the aftershocks from my body.

"I love the look on your face when you come," he whispered, still gently rocking against me. "Your eyes go from blue to black in a heartbeat and you look like you're flying."

"I am," I gasped, rocking my body against his. "Every time I'm with you, I'm flying."

"Babe…" he gasped, bringing his lips back to mine.

We stayed in the same position for hours, gently rocking back and forth, each watching the other shudder in ecstasy over and over again. It was the most intimate feeling I could have ever imagined.

Finally, just as the sun began to rise, Ranger went from rocking back and forth to gentle, deep thrusts. I tightened my legs around his waist, clinging to his shoulders with my hands. His arms tightened around me, pulling my body so tightly against his that I thought he was trying to absorb me. The orgasm that had been building up inside of me for the past thirty minutes finally reached its peak, shooting me off so high that I couldn't contain the scream of pleasure that escaped from my lips. Black dots formed in front of my eyes as I threw my head back, sobbing.

"God…Stephanie…My God…" Ranger gasped, sliding so deeply into me that I thought he must have touched my womb. I felt him shudder violently against me at the same time that I felt him shoot into me, hot and consuming. I clenched my muscles around him, prolonging his orgasm, reveling in the sound of his hoarse cry of pleasure.

We didn't move for a long time, just sat there clinging to one another, him still buried inside of me.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. For those of you who think this story is almost finished, don't worry. Still a lot left for Ranger and Steph to do. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	41. Chapter 44

None of the characters belong to me 

**Warning: There will be smut, and the smut is still dedicated to RangersRedhead**

**Chapter 44**

**Ranger's POV**

The flight from Aguadilla to Pepeete, Tahiti, was scheduled to take about 15 hours. Had we been on a commercial flight, I knew Steph would be climbing the walls, willing to parachute out of the plane just to get out. Thankfully, the RangeMan plane had enough amenities to keep her occupied. Hopefully, I would be the main distraction on the flight.

The plane was large and tastefully furnished, with comfortable sofas and chairs, a small kitchenette, a full sized bathroom, and a bedroom big enough for a nightstand and a king sized bed. I had recently had a plasma TV installed and a collection of Steph's favorite movies were already stored on board.

After our very enjoyable wedding night, Steph and I had only managed about three hours of sleep. Normal for me but hell on my Babe. I think she was asleep the entire time I bathed and dressed her, only waking up in the car on the way to the airport. She walked onto the plane and immediately went into the bedroom, asleep before her head hit the pillow. How she knew that the bedroom was through that door is beyond me.

Six and a half hours later, she was still asleep. I had spent the better part of that time making sure our reservations were taken care of. I had originally planned on taking her to Bora Bora for two weeks, but I knew the jet lag would be hard on her after such a long flight. I made a few changes to our itinerary, booking an Overwater Villa at the Intercontinental Resort Tahiti in Papeete for the first week. After that, we would charter a helicopter to take us to Bora Bora. I hoped that it would be the perfect honeymoon for Steph. She had always loved the beach and I wanted to surround her with it. I also spent quite a while on the Internet, searching for things to do that would be safe for a pregnant woman. Someday, I would have to take her back to Tahiti to do everything else. I would love to teach Steph how to surf one day.

I had just finished a list of things we could do on our honeymoon when Steph shuffled out of the bedroom. I grinned at the sight of her. Her beautiful hair was standing on all ends and her eyes were still drowsy.

"Don't you laugh at me, Mr.Manoso," she growled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I moved my laptop aside right before I pulled her down onto my lap. I nuzzled her neck and breathed in the scent of her citrus shampoo.

"I would never laugh at you, Babe," I promised, kissing her collarbone. "I was smiling because seeing you makes me happy."

"How could you be happy being married to Don King's look-a-like?" Steph demanded, pulling back and holding up a strand of her hair. "I'm a scary sight in the morning, Carlos. _I _would be afraid come near me!"

I shook my head, holding back a laugh. "Trust me, Steph. You're beautiful."

She sighed and settled against my chest, burying her nose in my pulse point. "Where are you taking me?"

"Honeymoon."

I could actually feel her rolling her eyes. "How long until we're there?"

I glanced at my watch. "About nine hours."

Steph looked up at me, a tiny grin playing at the corners of her delicious mouth. "You're not taking me to Siberia, are you?"

I forced my blank face to show and I saw the split second of uncertainty cross her lovely face. The blank face broke and I started laughing. "I promise, you'll love where I'm taking you."

"Do they speak English there?"

"Yes."

"Is English their main language?"

"No."

"Is it warm there?"

I knew what she was doing. I had the feeling that we would be playing 20 questions for a while.

"Yes."

"Is Spanish the main language there?"

"No."

"French?"

"Yes."

Steph looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "We're going to France?"

I forced myself not to grin. "No."

She gave me a death glare and I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"So you're not taking me to France, but their main language is French?"

"Yes."

She was quiet for a second. "Do they use Euros there?"

"Not yet."

"God, you can be so aggravating."

"I've spent years perfecting the art."

"How long are we staying wherever we're going?"

"One week at one place, one week at another."

Steph studied my face for a moment before an evil grin turned up her lips. Uh oh, I knew that look.

She moved up on my lap until she was straddling me, her hands gently gripping my shoulders. Without even thinking, my hands moved down to her hips, digging my fingers into her soft skin. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against my chest as her tongue started making small circles just under my ear. God, but she was evil.

"Where are you taking me, Carlos?" She breathed into my ear.

"Can't tell you." I didn't know how long I would be able to say that. I groaned as she began to grind her hips down into my fast growing erection.

"Are you sure you can't tell me, Carlos?" _Shit_, she was using that sex kitten voice of hers. All sweet and innocent before she comes in for the kill.

"Pretty sure I can't tell you, Babe." I used to have willpower. That all went down the drain when I met Steph.

Steph hooked her ankles beneath my knees and leaned back, pulling her shirt off. _God,_ _she wasn't wearing a bra_! Grinning at my reaction, she picked up my hand and placed it on her bare breast. "Where are we going, _mi amor_?"

Damn, she spoke in Spanish. Now I understand why it gets her all hot when I use my native tongue. If she kept this up, I would end up spilling all my secrets.

Deciding to turn the tables around a little, I gripped her waist and leaned forward, gently placing her on the floor. I followed her down, placing all my weight on my arms.

"You're playing with fire, _mi esposa_," I growled, watching her gorgeous blue eyes turn black. Before she could speak, I lowered my mouth to the rosy peaks of her nipples. She gasped loudly and arched her back, pressing her body tightly against my aching erection. Damned if she hadn't turned me into a full-fledged sex addict! With a growl, I ripped off her shorts and panties, burying my face between her legs, making her forget about playing 20 questions.

I was successful in keeping her occupied for the rest of the flight. We were lying in a breathless heap on the kitchen floor when the pilot came over the loudspeaker, telling us that we would be landing in fifteen minutes.

Steph looked up at me and grinned. "_Now_ can you tell me where you're taking me?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're telling me you can't wait another fifteen minutes?"

She pouted then and I felt the familiar stirrings down below. You would think that after eight hours of sex, I would be exhausted. I was starting to feel like a hormonal teenager again.

"Please, Carlos?"

I got to my feet, pulling her up with me. "Better get some clothes on, Babe. We'll have to fasten our seatbelts in a few minutes."

"You're lucky I love you, Mr.Manoso," she said, running around the cabin to collect her scattered clothing. I watched her, thoroughly enjoying the view of my naked wife scurrying about.

"Hopefully, you'll love me even more after we land, Mrs.Manoso," I teased, following her lead and pulling on my clothes. We had just finished dressing when the "fasten seatbelts" sign lit up on the far wall. We sat down on the sofa and pulled the seatbelts out of the cushions, buckling up. Steph twisted in her seat, staring out the window as we descended.

"Well it's an island…" she murmured, trying to figure out her location.

"Yes." I couldn't help but tease her. She glared at me before returning to the window.

"Too long of a trip to be Hawaii…"

I remained silent, waiting to see if she would figure it out. She had never been to Tahiti, so I didn't think she would.

"Ooohh, those little houses are floating on the water!" She exclaimed, twisting more in her seat to get a better look.

I grinned. "Overwater villas, Babe."

"I've never seen anything like it," she breathed. I was thrilled by her reaction. I couldn't wait until she found out that she would be spending the next fourteen nights in one.

We didn't have to wait too long. The plane landed at the Tahiti-Faa'a International Airport and soon, we stopped at a private hangar.

The 'fasten seatbelts' sign went off and Steph nearly jumped off the couch. I laughed at her enthusiasm and took her hand, leading her to the door. We stepped out into the warm sunshine and Steph looked around, taking in the palm trees and the clear blue sky. We walked down the stairs where a tiny, slender woman dressed in a brightly colored floral wrap dress was waiting for us. She smiled brightly at Steph and placed a beautiful white lei around her neck.

"Welcome to Tahiti," the woman greeted.

Once the words left the woman's mouth, Steph shrieked and leaped into my arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me like a vise. "Oh my God, you brought me to Tahiti! Oh my God, Carlos!"

I held her tightly, laughing out loud. Her reaction was better than my wildest dream. "So was it worth the wait, Babe?"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" She chanted, her body bouncing while still in my arms. God, she was incredible.

The greeter looked a little wary of us, so I smiled my apologies and she nodded, stepping back. There was a large black limousine waiting for us and the pilot began loading our bags into the trunk.

Steph finally collected herself and slid down my body until her feet touched the ground. A tall man with skin a shade darker than mine appeared then, introducing himself as being from Customs. I showed him our passports as another man went to inspect our luggage in the limo. He had a blank face that would make any RangeMan proud, until he saw the look on Steph's. The blank face dissolved, replaced with a huge grin.

"You're first time in Tahiti, Madame Manoso?" He asked.

Steph nodded, her smile bright. "I've wanted to come here forever! I can't believe I'm really here!"

He chuckled and handed me back our passports. "May I be the first to welcome you then, Madame." He kissed both of her cheeks and reached out to shake my hand. "Enjoy your stay, Monsieur."

I thanked him and watched as he led the other man and the female greeter away. I turned to Steph and grinned down at her still smiling face.

"Ready for the honeymoon, Mrs.Manoso?" I asked, holding out my arm.

She took my arm and leaned against me. "Lead the way, Mr.Manoso."

_Mi esposa_ "my wife"

**I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews. They were truly amazing and I start bouncing around in my seat whenever I read them. I hope this chapter works after the last one. Please read and review and let me know either way. Thanks again for all the kind words : )**


	42. Chapter 45

**45 Chapters and I still don't own a thing **

**  
Warning: Yes, the honeymoon smut continues…**

**Chapter 45**

**Steph's POV**

I've always pictured Tahiti as a calm, soothing paradise. The scene I saw outside the limo was anything but. From the freeway, the city of Papeete was crowded and noisy. Instead of the quaint little huts I had pictured in my head, I saw huge steel and glass resorts and massive high rises. I could tell that Papeete wasn't the prettiest spot on the island.

I was pleasantly surprised, though, when the limousine turned and I saw a black stone fountain with the words "Intercontinental Resort Tahiti". My breath caught and I reached out to squeeze Ranger's hand. He grinned.

"Had you scared for a minute there, didn't I?" He asked knowingly. I rolled my eyes at him, loving the sound of his laughter. I continued to stare out the window, taking in the beautiful hotel, the crystal clear swimming pool, the overwater villas, and the ocean beyond. Behind us, the green mountains rose up to the sky.

The hotel was a sprawling, reddish building that appeared to have three levels. The limousine pulled up to the front and Ranger helped me out, leading me inside while the driver got our bags. I thought my eyes would pop out of my head when I saw the inside. The ceilings were high and vaulted with bamboo between the beams. The walls were a beautiful brownish gold color and the floors were a shiny, medium dark marble. The lobby was filled with Polynesian art, some of which was more than a little intimidating. Very masculine. It was beautiful, though. I would never have imagined that such a place existed. We were quickly checked in and a bellboy appeared to take over our luggage. I followed Ranger, expecting to be whisked off to a room in the hotel. I was surprised when he led me outside, down a path past the crystal blue swimming pool and the beautiful greenish lagoon. I must have made a sound when I realized where we were staying, because Ranger looked over at me, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"You okay, Babe?"

I watched as the bellboy led us to one of the overwater bungalows and I let out a tiny squeal. "You knew we were staying here when I saw them from the plane!"

He laughed and pulled me tightly against him. "I checked the reservations while you were asleep this morning just to make sure we would have it. It was a pleasant surprise when you saw them when we were landing."

The bungalow was beautiful. On the outside, it was a tiny wooden hut with a light colored grassy cone shaped roof. The walkway led to a wraparound deck where two chairs with a small table between were set out facing the ocean. There were about four wooden stairs leading down to a small platform where another ladder disappeared into the water. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life.

The bellboy unlocked the door and led us inside. I stopped suddenly and Ranger walked into me, reaching out to keep me from falling. The ceiling was vaulted and, like the walls, was made of light bamboo. The floors were a beautiful polished oak The king sized bed was made from braided bamboo and covered with a beautiful white bedspread. Matching white curtains rose up above the bed, creating a sort of half canopy. The furnishings were simple, wood and bamboo chairs and nightstands, white shaded lamps, a simple wooden entertainment center with TV and stereo, and a bamboo chaise lounge. Sliding glass doors led out onto the deck and another door on the adjacent wall led into a small but elegant bathroom. The hardwood floors led into the bathroom and I saw the pedestal sink, toilet, and the white claw foot bathtub from the bedroom. It was stunning.

Ranger tipped the bellboy and closed the door behind him as he left. Turning to me, he studied my face. "So what do you think, Babe?"

Tears filled my eyes. I was blaming the pregnancy hormones. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen, Carlos."

He stepped forward, enveloping me in his arms. I hugged him tightly around the waist, breathing in his warm, familiar scent. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach rumbled in response and we both laughed. Ranger kissed my forehead before leaving me in the middle of the room to call the front desk. A few minutes later, he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. His hands settled protectively at my belly and I leaned back against his chest, covering his hands with my own.

"Are we eating in here?" I asked, mentally going over my wardrobe.

"They're setting up a table for us at the lagoon," he replied, brushing his lips over my hair. "No dressing up for this one. In fact, you might want to put on a bathing suit."

"You want me to wear a bathing suit to dinner?"

I could feel his grin against my cheek. "Trust me."

We left the bungalow ten minutes later, me wearing a blue bikini and floral wrap and him wearing black swim trunks. I expected him to lead me to one of the hotel restaurants, but he steered me toward the lagoon. I couldn't believe when I saw our table. _It was in the_ _water!_ A large white cloth gazebo had been set up in the lagoon and the small table and two chairs were inside it. The water actually came up to the seats.

"Oh my God, we're eating in the lagoon!" I couldn't contain my laughter. This place was incredible!

"They'll cook our food in the lagoon, too, Babe." Ranger gave my hand a gentle tug, leading me into the water. We sat down and I giggled when the water came up past my lap. This was definitely a first for me.

The chef came over to greet us. Ranger spoke to him in French for a few minutes, and all I could understand was fish and water. I sure hoped that there was more to the menu than that!

I wasn't disappointed. The cook appeared with a plate of what looked like fish salad for Ranger and a bowl of chilled papaya soup for me.

"What's that?" I asked, watching Ranger take a bite. It looked like raw fish to me.

"Poisson Cru," he answered, grinning at my expression. "Tahitian raw fish salad."

Yeah, I'll stick to my soup, thank you. And it was probably the best soup I've ever eaten. The cook brought out plates of Braised Swordfish with sweet potatoes, tomatoes, carrots and onions, with side dishes of Papaya Ratatouille. For dessert, there was an amazing baked mango that even Ranger ate. Of course, I didn't see how his body could still be a temple after consuming raw fish. I had never had so much fun eating.

The sun was starting to set as we finished dinner. I stood up and grinned as I waded over to Ranger. He smiled back at me, holding his arms out to pull me down into his lap. We sat there in silence, watching the sky explode in breathtaking oranges and purples. It was even more beautiful than Puerto Rico. I snuggled against his chest as he ran his hands over my hair and down my arms.

"I love you, Babe," He whispered, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. I turned my head to face him.

"I love you, too."

Ranger stood up shortly after, bringing me with him. We walked hand in hand back to our bungalow. At the door, he stopped me and swept me off my feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, laughing at the sudden weightlessness I felt.

His eyes darkened and I felt the familiar stirrings in my belly. "I'm carrying you over the threshold, Steph. I've been a bad husband, and I haven't done it yet."

I sighed in contentment, snuggling against his solid body. "If this is you being a bad husband, I don't think I could handle you being good."

I could feel his soft laughter as he carried me into the bungalow, kicking the door shut behind him. He set me down gently on my feet, bringing his hands up to cup my face.

"I'm not perfect, Babe," he said, staring into my eyes. "But I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."

"You already have," I whispered, brushing my lips against his neck. "Ever since you first took me to Puerto Rico, I've been the happiest woman in the world. All it took was for you to be with me."

Ranger's arms came around me, crushing me against him. I moaned when his lips met mine. I parted my lips and sighed as his tongue gently caressed mine, exploring the depths of my mouth. He tasted like mangoes and I couldn't get enough.

He slowly led me backwards until the back of my calves hit the chaise lounge. With an arm wrapped protectively around my waist, he gently lowered me onto the chair, following me with his hard body. His lips were everywhere, placing warm, openmouthed kisses on every inch of exposed skin. Since I was still in my bikini, there was a lot of flesh to cover.

I closed my eyes, feeling his hands move across me, and I didn't even notice when he relieved me of my bikini and wrap skirt. I gasped when his mouth settled between my legs and my eyelids slowly slid open. Ranger was on his knees on the floor, leaning over me, moving my legs up over his shoulders. He kissed and licked me, groaning when he tasted my arousal. My heart was thundering in my chest and each brush of his tongue sent me closer to the edge. I guess he could sense how close I was, because his hands gripped my hips, holding me down on the chaise. I cried out as the fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and if he hadn't been holding me down, my body would have shot off into space.

"_Dios_," he murmured, moving his lips back up my body. When they settled on my mouth, I moaned and reached for the waistband of his swim trunks.

Ranger stood up suddenly, his eyes never leaving mine. He quickly removed the trunks before settling between my legs. His hands moved beneath me, lifting my ass off the chaise. I whimpered when I felt him, hard and ready at my entrance.

"Please, Carlos," I begged, reaching up for him. He growled and in one hard thrust, he was fully embedded inside of me. I cried out, gripping his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist. My lower half was suspended in the air; only his strong arms were keeping me from falling on my ass. Still inside of me, he stood up, bringing me with him. Ranger carried me to the back of the chair and gently leaned me back. With my back arched, my upper half was hanging upside down while my lower half was still wrapped around his waist. I gasped in pleasure as the blood rushed to my head. Ranger's body curved across mine and his mouth captured an aching nipple. He resumed with his slow thrusts and I cried out at the sensations that this new position was creating. Every stroke was intensified and it must have only been seconds later that an earth shattering orgasm tore through my body. I screamed, tightening my legs around his waist, my hands gripping the sides of the chaise. He continued with his slow thrusts, making me come more times than I could count. I never realized how strong he was until that night. He must have held most of my weight in his arms for over an hour, until he finally began thrusting harder into me. I heard his hoarse cry as he came, triggering what must have been my tenth orgasm of the night.

I was a puddle of mush when he gently pulled me upright. The blood rushed to the rest of my body and I slumped against his chest, weaker than I've ever felt before.

"Wow," I gasped as he swept me into his arms, carrying me to the bed. He chuckled as he placed me in the bed, climbing in beside me.

"I told you once that I was going to broaden your horizons," Ranger teased, pulling me into his arms. I sighed in contentment, too exhausted to talk. It took seconds for me to fall asleep.

Ranger surprised me the next day by taking me on a tour of the island. We started out at Point Venus, where some captain first landed back in the 1700's. I wasn't very good at remembering the history of the place, but it was beautiful. I could look out at a black sand beach- I have never even _heard _of black sand- the clear blue Baie de Mataval, and the stunning mountains beyond. I wouldn't mind building a hut right in this spot, just so I could enjoy the view every morning.

Ranger took me to a museum that showed the works of Paul Gauguin. I walked around slowly, taking in the beautiful paintings of the Frenchman himself and the stunning women who had posed for him. I got a sudden rush when Ranger leaned in closer to me, a wolf grin plastered on his face.

"I could take up painting if you would pose for me like that," he whispered in my ear. I grinned, imagining nude paintings of myself on display in a museum named after Ranger.

"I don't think you'd do well with me as your subject," I teased, leaning into his embrace.

"Au contraire," he studied my face, reaching out to softly trace my cheekbones with his finger. "I think you'd make the perfect work of art. In fact, you already do."

I rolled my eyes, but inside I was ready to burst with pleasure at his words. Ranger was really good with doling out the complements.

We had lunch at the museum restaurant before Ranger continued the tour, taking me to the Maraa Grotto on the west side of the island. It was a cave made by the ocean, and the overhead springs would drip through the ceiling of ferns. Very romantic. If we weren't surrounded by tourists, I might have ripped off Ranger's clothes and made another first for our memory book. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

We made a pit stop at our bungalow, and ended up making love for the rest of the afternoon. In true Ranger fashion, he sent me over the edge over and over before letting himself get swept away.

Later that evening, we went for a stroll down the Waterfront Esplanade. We passed rows of docked boats and I thought of Ranger's yacht back in Puerto Rico. Maybe someday we could bring it here.

Ranger and I passed numerous food trucks, which he called "les roulettes". I asked him if he was fluent in French and he grinned, telling me he knew enough to get by.

I ordered fried fish and breadfruit fries from one truck and Ranger ordered a grilled chicken salad from another. We found an empty table and people-watched while we ate.

While we were eating, I studied Ranger's face. It was rare to see him so relaxed and for the past few weeks he had been nothing but. I loved seeing him enjoy himself. The lines around his eyes had smoothed out and he'd smiled more in the past two weeks than he had in all the years I'd known him. He'd even traded in the badass black clothes for a pair of long khaki shorts and a thin white button down shirt. Ranger looked relaxed and oh so edible and he was _mine_.

He glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Deep thoughts, Babe?"

I grinned, popping a fry into my mouth. "Just watching my husband."

He returned my grin. "Like what you see?"

"I always have." I was delighted to see his eyes darken at my words.

After dinner, we walked around some more, coming across a Polynesian show in progress right off the promenade. We sat down on the ground, watching the performers do their thing. I was amazed by how beautiful the dancers were. The women were tall and slender and maybe a shade or two lighter than Ranger. Their hair was long and dark and straight with beautiful bright red feather headdresses perched on top. They wore bright red grass skirts and tiny halter tops and their bodies moved with a breathtaking grace. The men looked like they had come from Ranger's gene pool. Dark hair and eyes, mocha latte skin and rock hard bodies. They were bare chested, some with some frightening piercings, and they wore what looked like sand colored grass skirts with matching headbands. They moved like warriors, their hard, choppy movements contrasted dramatically with the graceful beauty of the women. For some reason, I could picture Ranger up there, looking dangerous and sexy and animalistic. Maybe I could find an outfit for him in one of the public markets. I wouldn't mind if he dressed like that for me sometime.

"I know that look, Steph," Ranger murmured in my ear. "I'll dress up for you if you dress up for me."

I could feel the heat in my face and he chuckled. "You can't be embarrassed around your husband, Babe. It's not allowed."

"I'm not embarrassed," I said, grinning ear to ear. "I just got a rush picturing you dressed like one of those male dancers."

Ranger growled low in his chest and my heart fluttered. "I think we should go shopping now, Babe. I just might buy you an outfit in every color."

"I wonder if they give dance lessons here. Maybe I should take a few."

Ranger got to his feet, pulling me up with him. His expression reminded me of a panther stalking its prey. "I've seen you dance, Steph. Trust me, you don't need lessons."

My womb clenched in desire as I led him to one of the clothing vendors. "Then maybe we should get the shopping over with and see if you approve of my dancing talents."

Ranger's POV 

We were back in our bungalow an hour later, laden down with a half dozen bags. I had bought three Polynesian tribal CD's and six different Polynesian style outfits for Steph, all handmade and all in bright colors. She had convinced me to buy one for myself, in the same sandy color as the male dancers at the show. I hoped she would never get mad at me and blackmail me with it.

With a mischievous grin, Steph told me to get comfortable while she changed. I sat back on the bed with my hands under my head, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. I was getting hard just imagining her in one of those outfits. The tiny halter top barely covering her perfect breasts and the low cut grass skirt hanging low on her hips…

I heard a low, sensual drumbeat and I realized that Steph had put one of the CD's into the player on the entertainment center. Lifting myself on my elbows, I watched as the bathroom door swung open and Steph appeared. _Dios mio!_

She had decided on the gold colored outfit. It brought out the golden, sun kissed tones of her skin and complemented her long dark curls. She was wearing a gold feather headdress and strands of white beads around her neck. The halter top barely covered her full breasts and the grass skirt hung lower on her hips than I even imagined. Her eyes sparkled as she watched my reaction.

"Like what you see?" She asked in that sex kitten voice. I swallowed hard and nodded my head slightly, watching her every move.

The drumbeat became faster and Steph began moving her hips in tune with the music. My mouth was dry as she curved one arm in the air and one in front of her midsection while her hips moved furiously, making the grass skirt rustle around her. She alternated her arms and turned around, giving me a glimpse of her perfect ass underneath the golden strands. God, she belonged on that stage. She had only seen the dance once and already, she figured out how to mimic it. She leaned back and rolled her midsection like a snake and I groaned, wanting nothing more than to rid myself of my shorts and pin her body beneath me.

Steph turned around to face me and I saw that her blue eyes had darkened considerably. Christ, she was getting turned on by her show. She gave me a sexy smile as the music became quicker, more forceful, and her hips moved faster to keep up.

I couldn't take it anymore. Quick as a flash, I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her beside me on the bed. She gasped as I moved my hand beneath the skirt, pushing it aside to plunge my fingers inside her. I growled when I found her soaking wet.

"Jesus Christ, Steph," I ground out, my voice trembling. She gasped, writhing beneath me as I quickly brought her to release. I watched her eyes roll back into her head as her body arched off the mattress. The sound of her breathless cry of pleasure was music to my ears.

"You're so fucking sexy," I growled, quickly removing her outfit and my own clothes. When we were both naked, I pinned her body beneath mine and hungrily pushed my aching erection inside of her. Steph shrieked at my sudden invasion and arched up into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I assaulted her lips with mine, plunging my tongue into her mouth, using the same rhythm as my assault on her below. It was hard and fast and I felt her clenching around me, heard her scream of pleasure seconds before I joined her. The violent sensations coursing through my body left me trembling and lightheaded. I collapsed onto my side, careful not to land on Steph's still quaking body. God, but she made me lose control.

When my heartbeat slowed down to not so painful, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. She was so warm and soft, curling against me in contentment, burying her face in my neck.

"So how was the dance?" I heard her amused voice a minute later. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Babe, I think you set a new standard," I answered honestly, holding her tighter. "The real show didn't hold a candle to yours."

"Good answer," she murmured, seconds before she drifted off to sleep. I wasn't far behind.

We spent the next four days in Papeete walking around with the other tourists. We hit all the public markets, where Steph had a blast buying wrap skirts for herself and unisex outfits for the baby. I laughed until my sides ached when she bought our unborn child a tiny blue grass skirt with a matching feather bonnet. Our son or daughter would grow up thinking its parents were completely nuts. While going through the local fruit markets, Steph became addicted to a pineapple coconut sorbet that she sampled. I had a feeling that when her pregnancy cravings kicked in, I would be ordering her new favorite treat online to be sent to our door overnight. I would probably fly to Tahiti myself and pick some up if she wanted me to. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

I took her to upscale French restaurants and elegant tearooms and I wasn't surprised when I discovered that she preferred the casual atmosphere of the food trucks and fruit markets. Although she enjoyed getting dressed up for the classier places, I got the feeling that she didn't feel completely comfortable in that atmosphere. I respected that about her, but I didn't like that being around certain society types made her feel self-conscious. I wanted her to feel comfortable wherever she was and whomever she was around. I wanted her to know that no matter what she thought, that nobody was better than her.

We made love every morning and evening and usually a few times in the afternoon. We went swimming in the lagoon off the deck of our bungalow. I had bought a few disposable cameras at the hotel gift shop and Steph had already filled them all. She couldn't wait to show off the pictures to all of our friends back home. She had bought black pearl bracelets for Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou at one of the public market vendors and child sized pearl rings for her nieces. I had barely talked her out of buying Polynesian grass outfits for the guys, though, telling her that I wouldn't be responsible for what they might do to her if she presented them with skirts. Steph sighed at that, and ended up settling on watches for the guys. She did end up buying a hot pink grass skirt for Grandma Mazur, though. I had to laugh at the frightening picture my new grandmother would make in such an outfit. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to see it firsthand.

While she was searching for more souvenirs, I slipped into a more upscale jewelry store and bought her a black pearl necklace. Tahiti was famous for black pearls, and some were more stunning than others. When I snuck up behind her and slipped the necklace on her, she gasped.

"Carlos, you didn't have to spend all that on me!" She protested, reaching up to touch the strand. I shook my head and pulled her into my arms.

"I saw something beautiful and I wanted you to have it," I told her, putting an end to the argument. Didn't she know by now that money wasn't important? Would she protest every time I splurged on her? God, I hoped not, because I planned on spoiling her rotten.

Our last night in Papeete, we spent making love in the comfort of the bungalow. I knew she was a little sad to see this part of our honeymoon ending, but I knew she would love Bora Bora even more. If she thought that Papeete was paradise, then she would be blown away by Bora Bora. I couldn't wait for her to see it.

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This chapter was a little harder than the others because I have never been to Tahiti and I had to go back and forth between the story and the websites. Some things should be accurate, but I can't be sure since I've never seen them. I hope you liked part 1 of the honeymoon. Please let me know : )**


	43. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Warning: The smut continues…**

**Chapter 46**

**Steph's POV**

We checked out at 8 am and took a limousine back to the airport. There was a helicopter waiting for us at one of the hangars and the driver quickly loaded our luggage onto it.

"What's with the helicopter?" I asked, leaning into Ranger. His warm breath tickled my ear as he leaned closer to whisper.

"Fastest way to get to Bora Bora, Babe."

"No fucking way!" I couldn't believe it! From what I'd heard, Bora Bora was the wet dream of tropical islands. And Ranger was taking me there! Did I marry the perfect man or what!

From the air, Bora Bora was a sparkling green in a sea of blue ocean and pure white sand. We landed at a small airport and took a ferry across the lagoon to our destination.

It was the most breathtaking place I could have ever imagined. The lagoon seemed larger than the island itself, the water sparkled in a million different hues of blue. It was so clear that I could see the brightly colored tropical fish swimming around us. On the land itself, the emerald green mountains rose up to pierce the cloudless blue sky.

I leaned against the railing of the ferry and closed my eyes, savoring the feel of the breeze on my face. I heard the gentle lapping of the waves against the sides of the boat, and the scent of salt water and hibiscus flowers tickled my nose. All of my senses were overwhelmed- I could actually _taste_ it!

I felt warm breath on my ear as Ranger leaned closer. "What are you thinking, Babe?"

My eyes still closed, I smiled softly, "I'm just thinking that this is what Heaven must be like,"

I felt his arms close around me and I melted against him. His hands slowly moved up and down the length of my back while his lips moved across the top of my head.

All too soon, the ride was over. Our luggage was loaded into the back of a taxi and we were shuttled off to our hotel.

My mouth dropped open when we got there. The main building was a stunning, two story sprawling plantation with cobblestone walkways leading to a huge swimming pool and overwater bungalows. The hotel and bungalows were painted white and were surrounded by palm trees and tropical flowers. Beyond that was the lagoon and the endless blue sea.

Ranger checked us in and once again, we were whisked off to one of the bungalows. Except for the white paint, it was almost identical to the one in Papeete. Inside, though, Ranger had another surprise for me. Every possible surface was covered with vases of colorful flowers. The king sized bed was surrounded by transparent mosquito netting and I could see that there were pink orchid petals scattered across the white bedspread. On one of the nightstands, an ice bucket with a bottle of sparkling cider was waiting for us, beside two stunning crystal goblets.

Tears spilled down my cheeks at the sight. Before our job in Puerto Rico, I would have never guessed that Ranger was the romantic type. Now, he was pulling out all the stops, doing everything possible to sweep me off my feet. It seemed like too much work and money spent on me, but I knew he would never see it that way.

"I can't believe all you've done for me," I whispered, looking around the room. Ranger took my hand and brought it to his chest, covering his heart.

"I love you, Stephanie. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." His free hand moved up to brush my tears away. "I plan on spoiling my new wife, and you need to get used to it."

I laughed and stepped into his arms, burying my face in his chest. "I feel like you're doing so much for me, but what have I done for you?"

He stopped rubbing my back and stepped back, holding me by my shoulders. His eyes widened in surprise at my words. "You gave me your heart, Babe. That's the greatest gift you could ever give me. Don't _ever_ think that you haven't given me anything!" Ranger pulled me back into him and ran his hand through my hair. "Before I met you, my life was cold and dark. All I did was work. All that mattered was money. Then Connie called me and asked me to help out some new bounty hunter and my life changed." I could feel his smile at the top of my head. "The second you walked into that diner, I could see the light coming from you. I have never met anyone who made me feel like that. Every second I spent with you pushed all those dark feelings out of me. You saved me, Steph. You made me stop and examine my life and I realized that I didn't like it without you in it. I don't think I ever smiled or laughed until I met you."

My breath caught at his words. I couldn't figure out how I could have done all those things for him, just by being in his life. But then, that's how I felt about him.

"Not only did you save me, but you did the same thing to my men. You brought light into their lives when they desperately needed it. You accepted all of us without a second thought. You treated us with kindness and respect instead of fear like everyone else. We were all miserable and didn't even know it." Ranger chuckled and moved back a step, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye. "You're the superhero, Babe. To every one of my men and to me. Each and every one of us would lay down our lives for you. There's no one else in the world that we would do that for. So trust me, Steph, you've given me more than you can even imagine. A necklace or a vacation or a room filled with flowers will never equal what you've given."

Damn, those tears were back. Again, his reached over with his thumbs and brushed them away before leaning down to settle his lips over mine. He kept the kiss gentle, but I wasn't going to have any of that. After hearing his beautiful words, all I wanted to do was make love.

With that in mind, I deepened the kiss, running the tip of my tongue across his bottom lip. Ranger groaned into my mouth as I took charge, sliding my tongue in to battle with his. His arms tightened around me but I broke away a second later. A look of confusion crossed his face and I grinned, moving quickly to lock the door. I walked towards him, stopping a few feet away. Our eyes locked, I slowly peeled off my clothing, carelessly tossing each article aside. I was staring into bottomless black pools by the time I closed the distance between us. I took his hand and brought it to my bare breast.

"Touch me, Carlos," I murmured, moving my hand up his arm. Ranger silently obeyed, one hand on my breast and the other at the small of my back. I moaned at the sensation of his hands on my body. I don't think that I could ever tire of his touch.

His fingers quickly left my nipple rock hard before moving to the other one. His mouth moved to cover the one he left, while his other hand trailed up my spine to settle at the back of my neck. My body was already quaking as I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair, pulling his head closer to me.

"Babe," his voice was ragged as he brought his mouth to the other nipple. _God, that felt_ _so good!_ I was already close to an orgasm and he was still fully clothed!

Ranger moved down my body, trailing his lips across every inch of skin along the way. His hands followed and I felt the little pinpricks of electricity run through me. When he lowered himself down onto his knees and brushed his lips against my center, I suddenly erupted. Crying out in surprise, I grabbed his shoulders to keep from collapsing. His hands moved to my waist, holding me up. His tongue pushed inside of me, prolonging my orgasm until I thought I might faint from the strength of it. Christ, he was magic!

When he moved his mouth to my thigh, I decided that I really needed to repay him. Grabbing him by the arms, I pulled him to his feet.

"My turn to touch you, Carlos," I told him before he could protest. Grinning in defeat, he stood still while I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking pleasure in pushing the thin material off of his shoulders, revealing the beautiful chest underneath. I tossed the shirt aside and moved my hands from his waist, up his rock hard abs, past his chest and up to his shoulders. I leaned up and forward, touching my lips to his pulse point. I grinned when I felt his rapid heartbeat, thrilled that I had such an effect on him. Mimicking his earlier movements, I kissed and licked my way down his body to the waistband of his khaki shorts. In seconds, I had his shorts on the floor and I couldn't resist but run my tongue up the length of his erection, pausing to suck a little at the top. Ranger gasped loudly, his hands moving into my hair. I savored the taste of his skin for a moment before moving down, swiftly taking him fully into my mouth. His hips bucked slightly as his hands tightened in my hair.

"Fuck, Steph," he groaned, his head thrown back, his eyes shut tightly. "Dios, you're killing me…"

I moaned deep in my throat, knowing full well that the vibrations would drive him mad. I was right and I swear I heard Ranger whimper.

"I want to come inside of you," he choked out, trying to pull me to my feet. I wanted that too, but I wanted to do this more. We could do his idea next. I shook my head instead of speaking, and my sudden movement almost brought him to his knees. I could feel him tighten inside of my mouth seconds before his release and I moved my hands to the base of his erection, tightening my grip as I sucked him deeper into my mouth.

"Ahhhhhh, God…Babe…" Ranger shuddered violently while I continued to torture him. He filled my mouth and I swallowed every drop, loving that I could do this to him.

Ranger's legs gave out then and he slowly fell to his knees, weak and trembling. Without a word, he pulled me to him, crushing me against his sweat-slicked chest. I could feel his heart pounding against my breast as I settled across his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

It must have been at least ten minutes before he could speak. He pulled back slightly, moving his hand to brush the hair out of my face before covering my mouth with his. I moaned, tasting myself and knowing that he was tasting himself in our kiss.

"Damn, Steph," he whispered, his lips close enough to brush against mine. "Only you could make me lose control like that."

I grinned, feeling my body heat up at his comment. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

He grinned back at me before getting to his feet, pulling me up with him. Before I knew it, he pushed the mosquito netting aside on the bed and lifted me to the center of the mattress. The comforter was whisper soft and I could smell the heady scent of the orchid petals surrounding me. Ranger crawled in, stretching out beside me. With his head propped up against one hand, he trailed the other hand across my body while staring into my eyes. Surrounded by the filmy netting, I felt like we were in our own little world. In a way, we were.

"If I spent the next week in this bed with you, it still wouldn't be enough," Ranger said, trailing his fingers across my belly. "If I spent the next sixty years in this bed with you, it still wouldn't be enough."

I brought my hand up to his face, stroking the smooth, freshly shaven skin. "I still wouldn't mind giving it a try."

"We could if you wanted to, Steph," he whispered, leaning down to leave tiny butterfly kisses across my face. "If you wanted to spend the rest of our lives here, I would make it happen."

My hand stopped and I stared at him in shock. What was he saying? "Carlos, what on Earth are you talking about?"

Ranger brought his lips quickly to mine before pulling back slightly. "If you wanted to stay here, in Bora Bora, for the rest of our lives, we could. We could move here, or anywhere else for that matter. Whatever you wanted, Stephanie, I would make it happen."

I was shell-shocked. Did he want to leave Trenton for good? What about RangeMan? What about his family? "Carlos…you're serious? You can't leave Trenton. You have family there and a company to run."

"None of it matters. You have to know by now that whatever you need or want, I'll do anything to make it happen. All that matters to me is that you're happy." His eyes were serious as he continued. "If that meant selling out my company and moving here, then I'll do that."

My breath caught in my throat. He was actually serious! If I wanted to drop everything and move to a hut in the middle of the South Pacific, he would seriously do it!

"I don't need a tropical island to make me happy," I said, my hands resuming their exploration of his face. "All I need is to be with you. Whether it's here or Trenton or fucking Afghanistan, it doesn't matter. I don't want you to change your life or who you are for me. I fell in love with you for who you are, not for what you can give me."

Ranger stared at me for a moment before his lips crashed down on mine. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth, hungrily exploring every possible surface. I was suddenly drowning in him as he moved between my legs and I gasped when I felt the head of his already rock hard erection pressing against me. In one steady movement, he was buried inside of me, ripping cries of pleasure from my throat. I felt like I was caught in a tidal wave as he lifted my hips in his strong hands, sinking deeper into my body. His thrusts were slow and long, quickly bringing me higher and higher until the room was spinning around me.

I could feel him tightening inside of me and I knew he was close. When he leaned forward and gently bit at my neck, I cried out, the tightness in my body released like a rubber band, shooting me off. My hips bucked off the bed which only sent me further onto him, impaling myself. I screamed and my entire body stiffened as he roared my name, coming inside of me in a rush. The sensations were so intense that I must have blacked out, because when I opened my eyes, Ranger was lying beside me, cradling me in his arms. His hand was brushing my sweat soaked hair out of my eyes while he studied my face. A tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Did I just faint?" I asked, not sure of what the hell had just happened.

"I think you just experienced _le petit mort_," he whispered, stroking the side of my face, his eyes filled with love.

I knew enough from high school French class to translate that one, and a little death didn't sound like a very good thing to me. He must have ESP'd my reaction because he laughed.

"It doesn't really mean death, Babe," he soothed, brushing his lips lightly across my forehead. "Just a word for when someone faints after an orgasm."

"I guess if I was going to faint after an orgasm, then that would be the one to do it," I teased, feeling the worry melt away. Shit, I could still feel the aftershocks.

Ranger chuckled, curling me against his body. Wrapped in a warm envelope of Ranger, I drifted off to sleep.

It rained nonstop for the next three days. Ranger and I didn't care though, we just spent the entire time making love, taking breaks to sleep, shower, and order room service. If I hadn't already been pregnant, then I'm almost positive that I would have been before going back home. I think I was in a constant state of euphoria and I was savoring every second of it.

On the fifth day, the rain stopped and we went out on the lagoon in a glass bottom boat. Brightly colored tropical fish swam beneath us and we even saw huge, ugly rays floating at the bottom. We spent a lot of time swimming off of the dock of our bungalow and Ranger even took me out fishing along the reefs. I had never been into fishing, but I actually had a blast. I had only managed to catch a tiny red sunfish, but Ranger took a picture on his cell phone anyway right before I let it go. I looked ridiculous in my blue string bikini and cut off shorts holding up what was the size of a fish stick on the end of my line. I just hoped that the guys wouldn't get a hold of the picture. I didn't feel like getting teased about my catch for the next few months.

Like in Papeete, our last night in the bungalow was spent in each other's arms, making love. I was a little sad that our honeymoon was almost over, but I knew that Ranger would bring me back someday. Hell, he offered to move here if I wanted to. And like I told him on our first day in Bora Bora, I didn't need a tropical island to be happy. All I needed was him. With Ranger backing me up, I could face anything that going home would bring.

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed Part 2 of the honeymoon. Please let me know what you think.**


	44. Chapter 47

**I still don't own them; I just enjoy controlling their lives**…

**Chapter 47**

**Ranger's POV**

We held each other the entire plane trip home, neither of us quite ready to head back and face the real world. I suggested extending our honeymoon for another month, but Steph told me that I had taken enough time off work for her. I guess I'd have to kidnap her in a few months for another vacation.

We landed at Newark and drove back to Trenton, pulling into the RangeMan garage a little after eleven at night. I parked and glanced over at my sleeping wife. I couldn't help but grin watching her face pressed against the window, her wild hair curling around her head like a halo.

Leaning towards her, I gently unbuckled her seatbelt and straightened her in the seat. "Steph…Babe, wake up."

"Mmmm," she murmured, still not opening her eyes. I chuckled and brushed my lips across hers, trying to find a better way to wake her up.

"Steph, we're home,"

Her eyes finally opened and a slow smile lit up her face as she took me in. "We're home." She repeated. "The Manoso's are home."

I smiled at her words and my hand automatically went to cover her belly. "All three of us are home."

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and the car was surrounded by my employees, all laughing and cheering.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived," I said ruefully, squeezing Steph's hand. "You up for this?"

Her smile was genuine as she nodded. "They're all our family, too. Can't ignore them forever."

I got out of the car and was surrounded by my men, all shouting their congratulations. I wanted to help Steph out of the car, but Lester was already at the passenger side, gently pulling her out of her seat.

"We missed you, Bombshell!" Lester exclaimed, lifting her off her feet and into a bear hug. She laughed, hugging him back. I watched in amusement as the men left me behind, getting in line for their Bombshell hugs. After Tank got his, he walked over to stand beside me.

"Don't tell me that all these men stayed past their shifts just to wait for us?" I couldn't believe that they would do that. Well, maybe to see Steph…

"No, Lester called everyone when the GPS tracker in your car started moving," Tank chuckled, watching as Bobby passed Steph off to Ram. "Everyone wanted to congratulate you two."

I shook my head in amazement. When had my employees become more like family? It must have happened when Steph came into our lives. She has the uncanny ability to bring people together.

"There are some wedding presents up in your apartment," Tank said, still watching the show.

"Who from?" Since we didn't really have a reception, I didn't expect anyone to send wedding presents.

"Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Steph's grandma," Tank shuddered visibly and gave me a pitying look. "I pity you when you open that gift."

I grinned. Grandma Mazur scared me, but I had the feeling that her present would come in handy. She was too much like my Babe.

Finally, the hugs were given and Steph made her way over to me. I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She looked happy if not a little overwhelmed by all the attention.

"So can we still call you Bombshell, or is it Mrs. Boss now?" Lester teased her. Steph rolled her eyes and leaned her head against my chest.

"Please don't call me that," she chuckled and I couldn't help but join her.

The men who were on duty rushed back up to man their posts, leaving only Tank and Bobby behind.

"Everything go alright while we were gone?" I asked as we headed toward the elevator.

"No problems," Tank replied, pressing the button for the 4th floor. I pulled out my key fob for the 7th and leaned back against the wall. "Dr. Marshall called to confirm tomorrow's appointment for two thirty."

I nodded, remembering rescheduling in Puerto Rico. The doctor had been more than happy for the news that Steph had been removed from all things stressful for the time being. The trip seemed to help, since I hadn't noticed any morning sickness ever since the day before leaving for our extended vacation. I hoped that she would be able to remain calm now that we were home.

Steph stood up straight, her hands moving to cover her belly. "I forgot all about the appointment! I thought it was for last week!"

I could hear the guilt in her voice and I reached out to reassure her. "Don't worry, Babe. I called her from Puerto Rico and told her that we would have to wait a week. There wasn't any problem rescheduling."

She leaned back against me, the tension melting from her body.

"No worries, Bombshell," Bobby squeezed her shoulder. "Just concentrate on being happy. We'll help you with the rest."

Steph reached out to give him a hug. "Thanks, Bobby. It means the world to me that you care so much."

The door opened at the 4th floor and Tank and Bobby stepped out. Steph cuddled against me as we rode up the remaining three floors.

"Ready to go back to Tahiti?" I asked, only half teasing. She laughed.

"I've got you. That's all that matters."

The doors opened and we walked into the apartment. I flipped the light switch and Steph gasped at the sight of the stack of beautifully wrapped gifts on the counter.

"Where did these come from?" She exclaimed, rushing forward to examine them more closely.

"Tank said they kept showing up," I watched her as she checked out the nametags on the packages.

"I wasn't expecting anything! We didn't exactly follow tradition," she teased, looking up at me. "Can we open them now?"

"It's up to you, Babe."

I stood next to her as she opened the presents. Mary Lou had given her a Macy's gift card; Connie, a Tasty Pastry gift certificate. I shook my head at that, grimacing at the idea of Steph gorging herself and our child on Boston Creams.

I did enjoy Lula's gift, though. Steph blushed as she lifted a very revealing blue lace teddy. My mouth watered at the thought of ripping the see through lace off of her body.

"Wow," Steph whispered, lifting her eyes to mine. She blushed and I guess her ESP must have kicked in, because the blush was followed by her wolf grin.

"You'd better save that grin for your grandmother's gift, Babe," I warned. Steph groaned at the thought.

"I can just imagine what she sent," she said, looking down at a huge wrapped box on the floor. Sure enough, the card said "Grandma Mazur".

"I don't know if I'm brave enough for this," Steph admitted, kneeling down to open the box. I stepped closer, waiting to see what we would be using in the bedroom later on.

"Oh no she didn't!" Steph suddenly shrieked, jumping to her feet. She started laughing uncontrollably, clutching her sides. I looked down into the box and couldn't hold in the sharp bark of laughter.

Grandma Mazur had sent us a sex swing.

"Oh God, the entire Burg will think we're swinging from the rafters having wild monkey sex!" Steph gasped for breath, still holding her sides. "My mother's probably been drunk ever since Grandma bought this!"

My eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of my new mother in law. I hoped that Steph would be able to stay away from that kind of trouble. Shaking the thought from my head, I wrapped an arm around Steph and pulled her close.

"Maybe we should give the swing a try," I whispered in her ear, my groin tightening at the thought of putting such a gift to use.

"I agree," Steph replied, picking up a card from the countertop. She chuckled at the words "Mr. and Mrs. Boss" written on the front. "I take it this is from the Merry Men."

I shook my head in amusement at our new titles. "Guess so."

She opened it and read the card inside. "Your present is in the living room. Enjoy."

I flipped on another light switch and we walked into the living room, stopping short when we saw what my men had done.

I had never put up pictures in the apartment. Before Stephanie moved in, it was only a place to sleep. There was nothing personal around. Now, there were picture frames on the walls and the tabletops. We walked around slowly, taking it all in. There were pictures from the wedding, some of the wedding party, some of just Steph and me. The other pictures must have been from surveillance tapes. There were a few of the two of us after some of her distraction jobs. One picture of Steph and I kissing outside of the bonds office, one of us standing beside the charred remains of one of her cars, one of the two of us sitting at a table at Rossini's. I recognized it from the time when we were looking for Samuel Singh. I don't know who had taken it, but I was leaning towards her, tucking a curl behind her ear. It had been an incredibly intimate moment and I was happy to see a reminder of it.

"I can't believe they did all this," Steph murmured, walking from picture to picture. She stopped at one picture and reached out to touch the frame, a gentle smile touching her lips. I stood beside her and couldn't stop from tearing up at the sight. It had been taken a little over a month ago. We were in the elevator and we were facing each other. I was looking down and my hand was on her belly. Steph was looking down at my hand with a beautiful smile on her lips and tears glistening in her eyes. I was suddenly grateful for the security cameras in the elevator.

I had never expected my men to be so sentimental.

**Steph's POV**

The next morning, I rushed through my shower and breakfast to get down to the Communications Room by eight. I knew that all the men would be there before the shift change and I had to thank them all for their amazing wedding gift.

Ranger and I had spent over an hour looking at all the pictures. I couldn't believe how a few personal items could make a home. Even Ranger seemed a little choked up by it all.

I got out at the 5th floor and rushed into the break room. It was crowded with everyone scarfing down another wonderful Ella breakfast. They all looked up when I ran in.

"Everything okay, Bombshell?" Tank looked a little worried at my entrance. My eyes teared up again at the memory and I launched myself into his arms.

"You guys are the best!" I sobbed, not pausing to think about making a fool of myself.

They must have figured out what I was talking about, because every man lit up with a 200-watt smile. Like the night before, I found myself being passed from hug to hug.

"Glad you liked it, Steph," Lester said, kissing the top of my head.

"Now that the apartment is yours and Ranger's, it needed to look more homey." Bobby spoke up, rubbing his hand over my back.

"Your husband is lousy at decorating, so we had to give him a hand," Woody teased when he hugged me.

"I can't believe all those pictures," I sniffled. "They were absolutely perfect. Thank you so much!"

"Steph's right," Ranger's voice suddenly rose above everyone else's. I turned to find him standing in the doorway, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. " It was the perfect gift and I can't thank you all enough."

The men stood in shock, their mouth's wide open at Ranger's words. I guess they weren't used to being thanked by the boss in such a heartfelt way. There was suddenly a lot of throat clearing and mutterings of "no problem, boss" and "glad you liked it". I chuckled at the embarrassment running through the room.

Everyone went off to work and Ranger came up to me, reaching out to touch my cheek. "I can't believe you got up so early, Babe."

"Just wanted to thank everybody at once," I leaned against him and breathed in the heady scent of Bulgari and warm Ranger. "Plus, I don't want my boss to get pissed off at me for slacking this past month."

I felt his laugh rumble through his chest as he hugged me tighter. "I'll talk to him for you. Keep you out of trouble."

We stood like that for a few minutes before splitting up our separate ways. I sat down at my computer, dreading the amount of search requests I would find in my in box. Thankfully, there were only two from Rodriguez and three from Tank. I set to work, finishing up four of the searches by the time Ranger came back in.

"Break time, Babe," he said, massaging my shoulders. "Doctors appointment in an hour."

I shut off my computer and made a quick trip to the bathroom before heading down to the garage with Ranger. We got into the Turbo and headed off for Dr. Marshall's office.

"Everything is looking great, Stephanie," Dr. Marshall said, listening to my belly with a stethoscope. "Have you had any pains or dizziness?"

"None at all," I answered honestly, trying not to cringe at the cold metal on my skin. Ranger was standing beside me, watching the doctor intently.

"You're in your thirteenth week now, so you should start showing soon," the doctor continued, grinning down at me. "You've only gained two pounds, so you're doing pretty good."

I chuckled. "When my sister was pregnant with her last baby, she gained twenty pounds by this time. She developed an unhealthy love for gravy."

Dr. Marshall laughed. "Thankfully, you haven't gone overboard like that. Whatever you're doing, keep it up." She listened again before continuing. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

I nodded, reaching up to grab Ranger's hand. He grinned down at me and gave me a reassuring squeeze. A minute later, a loud beating sound filled the room. My throat tightened as the waterworks began. My baby's heartbeat. I was in awe.

"Wow…it's so fast…" I managed to croak, sniffling back snot.

"That's completely normal, Stephanie," the doctor said. "In about three weeks or so, you might start to feel the baby start to move around. Around that time, we'll do an ultrasound and we should be able to figure out the sex."

Surprisingly, I hadn't given gender much thought since finding out I was pregnant. Now, I was suddenly hit with curiosity, wondering if I had a son or a daughter growing inside of me. What would our baby look like? Would it have Ranger's beautiful skin and eyes and my scary hair? Would it be brave and competent like its father or clumsy and fly by the seat of your pants like me?

"I'll schedule another appointment for next month," Dr. Marshall was saying, removing the stethoscope from around her neck. "Besides the ultrasound, we'll need to perform an Alpha-Fetoprotein Screening."

That didn't sound pleasant at all. "What's that?"

"It's a routine blood test to check your baby for any increased risk of birth defects. Nothing to worry about, Stephanie."

I nodded, but was suddenly terrified. I had never given much thought to birth defects. What if there was something wrong and my child was born with a tail? Or something seriously horrible that I wouldn't be able to fix? What if there was something wrong with me and it passed on to the baby?

Ranger grabbed my hand tighter and lowered his face so it was just a few inches in front of mine. "Stop it, Stephanie. You're going to make yourself sick worrying like that. The test is routine, it doesn't mean that there's anything wrong."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Stop reading my mind, Batman."

He grinned and kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose. "Get dressed and I'll take you out for an early dinner."

Mmmm, food. I got up slowly and quickly traded in my sad little gown for my black cargos and RangeMan tee shirt. We scheduled the next appointment and Ranger led me back outside to the car.

"Where to?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt.

Now normally, I would decide on Pino's or Rossini's, but I had a sudden sub craving. "Subway."

An eyebrow raise was his only response as he pulled the Porsche out of the parking lot. When he pulled up to Subway fifteen minutes later, he turned to me. "You sure you want to eat here?"

I grinned. "It's healthy, Carlos. Right up your alley."

He chuckled. "I know that, but I figured you'd want sugar or grease or something."

"Nope. I want banana peppers." I guess I was having weird cravings now.

We went inside and Ranger ordered a veggie sub (big shocker). I decided on a footlong grilled chicken with banana peppers and spinach- whoa, did I just order that? A look of amusement crossed over Ranger's face, but he didn't say anything. We sat down and ate in comfortable silence.

"Where to now, Babe?" He asked when we were finished.

"Shouldn't we head back to work?" I asked, not wanting him to slack on his business to hang out with me.

"We've been working all morning and part of the afternoon," Ranger replied, turning the Porsche out into traffic. "I missed you."

I grinned and reached over to lay my hand on his thigh. His right hand covered mine protectively.

"Wanna go look at maternity clothes?" I teased, knowing that that would be the last thing he would want to do. To my complete shock, he turned toward the Quaker Bridge Mall. "Uh…I was kidding."

He grinned but kept his eyes on the road. "I know, but you'll need them eventually. Plus, I was hoping to buy out Victoria's Secret for you."

I felt my face heat up at the thought of Ranger picking out lingerie for me. Just the idea of trying on underwear for him was more that enough to leave me in a very serious state.

He parked at the Macy's entrance and we walked in, holding hands. Two hours later, we left the mall, laden down with shopping bags. He had bought me black cargo pants, blue jeans, tee shirts and tank tops of every color, trouser shorts, a very sexy black silk v-neck maternity dress, and a gray plaid jumper that Ranger said made me look like a Catholic schoolgirl. Hmm, I guess he was hoping to live out one of his fantasies…

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter ******


	45. Chapter 48

**Still not making a dime…**

**Warning: SMUT**

**Chapter 48**

**Steph's POV**

The next day, Ranger had to go out on surveillance with Tank. I knew he would be gone for at least twelve hours and I missed him dreadfully.

Working at my cubby, a burst of inspiration hit me that left me tingling in inappropriate places. I knew exactly how I was going to welcome my husband home that night.

Said plan required the assistance of a Merry Man, and I figured that being gay and not a gossipmonger like the other guys, Hector would be the best choice. I logged off of my computer and found Hector sitting alone in the break room finishing off a sandwich. Perfect.

"Hola, Hector," I said, sitting down beside him.

"Hola, Estefania," he gave me a nervous look before stuffing the last of his lunch into his mouth.

I grinned. "I need your help with something, but I need you to keep it a secret. Can you help me?"

His eyes narrowed but he nodded. I leaned closer and whispered my plan in his ear. By the time I was finished, his nervous look had been replaced by a shit-eating grin. "Si, I'll help you."

Both of us grinning, we left for the garage, climbing into one of the SUV's. First stop was the bonds office. I walked in to find Lula reading _Cosmo _and Connie was talking on the phone.

"Wut up, white girl," Lula shouted, jumping off of the couch. "I heard you and Batman got in the other day. Figured you two been holed up in that bedroom of yours."

"Ranger's working right now," I leaned closer. "I need you to go shopping with me."

Lula's eyes widened in pleasure. "Hell yeah, girlfriend. I've been needin' a new pair of shoes." Grabbing her purse, she stalked out the door. I waved at Connie and hurried after her.

We spent the next two and a half hours shopping. I had already planned out my purchases, but Lula was having trouble picking out a dress for her date with Tank the next night. After going through four different stores and asking Hector about each possible outfit, she finally decided on an extremely form fitting piece of red vinyl and matching 5 inch FMP's. I didn't know where Tank was planning on taking her, but I had the feeling that they wouldn't make it out of Lula's apartment.

We gorged ourselves on pizza at the food court before dropping Lula off at the bonds office. On the way back to RangeMan, my Batman ring tone went off.

"Yo." I answered.

"Yo to you too, Babe," I could hear him grinning. "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good," I said, glancing over at Hector, who was holding back a laugh. "Lula and I went to the mall."

"Hector's with you?"

"Yeah. I figured he wouldn't try to scare everybody off at Macy's."

Ranger's rich laugh came through the phone and my heart melted. Damn, I loved this man. "You're probably right, Babe." He paused before continuing. "I miss you."

"I miss you more," I smiled. "When will you be done tonight?"

"I should be home around nine."

Perfect. I should have everything in place by then. "Do you want me to have Ella hold dinner?"

"No, just eat without me. I'll heat something up later."

"Okay. I'll see you at nine then."

"Love you, Babe."

"Love you." I said, proud that his phone manners were improving. I snapped my phone shut and looked back over at Hector. "He'll be home around nine."

Hector nodded, still grinning. "Boss won't know what hit him."

**Ranger's POV**

I walked into the apartment at exactly nine. I was exhausted from twelve hours of surveillance. Our skip, Max Thompson, was wanted for rape and murder and had holed up in his prostitute girlfriend's apartment off of Stark Street. We sat in the Bronco for hours, waiting for the low life to head out to buy another piece of ass, not wanting to barge into an apartment that had two small children living inside. I was disgusted that Thompson's girlfriend would let such a sick bastard around her kids, but I guess his abuse was more important than her children's safety.

Finally, ten hours later, Thompson had stumbled out of the building, drunk out of his mind. It had been an easy apprehension but Tank and I weren't particularly easy on the man. By the time we got him to the police station, he had two black eyes and was covered with bruises. In a job this dark, I had to get my kicks somewhere.

Moving through the apartment, I listened for any sounds of Steph. Usually when I came home, she met me at the door. Huh, she must be sleeping already. I grinned. Shopping with Lula and Hector must have worn her out.

I quietly pushed open the bedroom door and stopped dead in my tracks. Oh. My. God. My exhaustion suddenly melted away, replaced with an overwhelming rush straight to my groin.

"Babe," I growled.

"You called me to the office, Father Manoso?" She purred.

Holy shit.

Steph was wearing an impossibly short black and green plaid skirt and a short, tight white button down shirt. It was tight enough to see her rosy nipples through the thin material. She had on white knee high socks and black Mary Jane's. Her beautiful dark hair was tied up in twin braids. Her sex kitten smile was in place.

And she was sitting in the sex swing.

Steph dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl. It was my biggest fantasy on steroids.

"I didn't mean to be so naughty, Father Manoso," she feigned innocence as her full lips went into a pout. "You're not going to spank me with a ruler, are you?"

Damn, it was the sexiest sight I had ever seen.

I stood frozen in place as her hands tightened on the swing and her legs parted slightly, giving me a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath the skirt. Correction, what she _wasn't_ wearing underneath the skirt. She grinned.

"Are you going to punish me, Father Manoso?"

Finding my footing, I stalked over to her, standing mere inches away. It was still too far. I might as well play along.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" I managed, my voice husky. She looked up at me with her doe eyes and bit her lip. _Shit_.

"I just don't know what came over me. I was watching the filmstrip and I suddenly felt so…_hot_." With that, she moved one hand down her body to trail slowly down one silky smooth thigh. "It was just so exciting and I couldn't help myself."

Swallowing hard, I reached out to touch one of her braids. My eyes never leaving hers, I kneeled before her and ran my hands up her legs, past the rough material of the white knee-highs and up to her soft skin. I could hear her breath catch at my touch.

"I'm afraid I can't let you off on this one, young lady," I grinned up at her. "You will have to face the consequences of your actions."

"Oh, please go easy on me," she whispered.

Like hell I would.

I leaned forward and placed soft kisses along her thighs. I nibbled on the firm skin quickly followed with my tongue. God, she tasted so good. I slowly moved up her body, bypassing the Promised Land for the time being. My lips moved up her navel and up her shirt. I spent a little extra time on her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point. Her head was thrown back and her breath was coming out in short gasps. Her hands were clutching the leather straps of the swing as I covered her mouth with my own.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Steph," I ground out before exploring her mouth with my tongue. Jesus, she tasted like bubble gum. She had really gotten into playing the role.

After spending countless minutes tasting her mouth, my hands moved to her chest, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. My lips moved down, tasting the skin that I was exposing. She must have bought a new shower gel. I could smell the faint scent of vanilla and lavender as my mouth moved further south.

Leaving her skirt on, I moved back to my knees in front of her, breathing in her warm, heady scent. Her skin was glistening between her legs and I leaned in to taste the wetness there. God, I was addicted. I ran my tongue over her, alternating between long licks and gentle bites. She was moaning loudly and her legs moved up to settle over my shoulders. Grasping her outer thighs for leverage, I continued to suck and bite her most sensitive area, reveling in the sound of her cries of pleasure.

"Carlos…oh God…so good…" she moaned. I could feel her calves and thighs tightening around me seconds before her scream filled the air. Her body trembled violently in the swing and I reached up, holding her still.

I waited for the aftershocks to settle down before getting to my feet. She was back to her schoolgirl role, looking up at me with innocent eyes as I quickly stripped.

"Am I still in trouble, Father Manoso?" She purred, her eyes darkening as she took in my naked body.

"So much trouble, Stephanie," I whispered, trying not to grin. "I can't begin to tell you how hard your punishment is going to be."

I stepped forward and gently pushed her knees up. Gripping the bottom of the swing, I slid inside of her in one swift thrust. Hell, she was so damn tight. And soaking wet. I stilled my body, trying desperately not to go too soon. She felt so damn incredible that I could barely catch my breath.

Steph leaned back slightly and swung her body forward a fraction of an inch, sinking me deeper inside of her. I shuddered, "Christ, Babe."

Gripping her ass tightly, I moved her back and forth, listening to her loud cries. Sweat trickled down my body as I focused on not dropping to my knees. The sensations she was creating swept through my body like a bolt of lightning. In and out she enclosed me like a vise. Rainbow colored spots were exploding behind my eyelids and my legs started to tremble as she swung her body faster, meeting my pounding thrusts in perfect unison. I felt her spasming around my aching erection and she let out a shrill scream seconds before I lost control. Holding her tightly against me, I gave in to the mind blowing orgasm, emptying myself deep inside of her body. Her slick walls tightened almost painfully, draining everything I had to give.

I stood there for long moments, waiting for my heart to stop pounding. With a low growl, I pulled out and lifted Steph's boneless form out of the swing. She cuddled against me and I could feel her heart beating under her breast.

"I think I learned my lesson, Father Manoso," she teased, pressing tiny kisses against my chest.

I chuckled and pulled the covers back, gently laying her down on the bed. "You're one of a kind, Babe." I said, climbing in beside her.

**Steph's POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned when I saw Ranger standing above me.

"Time to go to the gym, Babe."

"I got enough exercise last night," I mumbled, flushing warmly at the memory of the night before. "I don't need anymore."

I heard his chuckle and the bed dipped as he sat down beside me. "Be that as it may, you need to go down to the gym with me. Thirty minutes on the treadmill and you can come back up here."

"Too early."

"You don't even know what time it is."

"Don't matter. Still too early."

"Babe. Please."

Damn him. He really knew how to play dirty.

"Fine, you win." I tossed back the covers and stood up slowly, not wanting to fall on my ass before I made it to my feet. Ranger had a tank top and a pair of my sweat pants already on the edge of the bed and I started to pull them on. Looking toward the center of the room, I noticed my new favorite toy was missing.

"Where's the swing?"

Ranger chuckled and watched me get dressed. "I didn't want Ella to run into it when she comes in. It's in the closet."

I grinned. "I'll have to thank Grandma later."

"You'll have to thank her for me, too." He studied me for a moment. "How did you get the swing up anyway?"

I chuckled and pulled on my beat up sneakers. "Hector. I figured he was the only Merry Man who wouldn't gossip."

Ranger laughed. "Good thinking, Babe."

I followed him down to the gym and grudgingly put in my thirty minutes on the treadmill. At least he wasn't making me run laps. When I was finished, I left him lifting weights and went back up to take a shower. This time, I used my new lavender and vanilla shower gel that Hector had convinced me to buy at Bath and Body Works. I was hoping that Ranger would smell it and remember last night.

I shut off the water and dried off, quickly pulling on my RangeMan uniform. I dried my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. I was feeling pretty confident, so it only took a swipe of mascara and a little strawberry lip gloss and I was ready.

Ranger was standing at the kitchen counter drinking a smoothie. I wrinkled my nose at his breakfast and eyed the tray that Ella had left behind. Yum. Waffles and bacon.

I was halfway through my breakfast when Ranger told me that the waffles were made with whole-wheat flour and strawberry yogurt and the bacon was actually turkey bacon.

"You're not allowed to ruin Ella's breakfast," I informed him, taking another big bite. Whether he was telling the truth or not, the food was incredible, as usual. I wouldn't mine eating healthy as long as Ella or Marisol were making it.

Ranger grinned and set his empty glass in the sink. He pressed a kiss on top of my head before disappearing in the bathroom.

I was rinsing off my plate and fork when Ranger came back out, dressed in badass black. He clipped a gun to his holster and tucked the knife into his boot. "Ready for work, Babe?"

"Yeah," I grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're such a badass. It gets me all hot and bothered."

I was rewarded with a wolf grin. "Be careful, Babe. Those are dangerous words."

I laughed as he pulled me into his arms for one of his delicious hugs. I was tempted to make him late for work, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He had a few skips from Vinnie to bring in by five and I didn't want him to lose the bond because I was horny.

We rode down to the 5th floor where Tank joined him in the elevator. With a quick good-bye kiss, I stepped off the elevator and waved as the doors closed behind me.

I made my way to my cubicle, passing a grinning Hector along the way. I grinned back and winked and he burst out laughing.

"Good for you, Estefania," he said in passing.

I had ten searches waiting for me. Yikes, my shopping trip the day before had really cut into my work. I finished three of the searches by noon, when I went to the break room in search of lunch. Not finding a meatball sub or a Pino's pizza waiting for me, I settled for a chicken salad on whole grain and a handful of grapes.

I was almost finished with my sandwich when Lester stepped into the break room. He looked a little worried when his gaze landed on me.

"You have a visitor downstairs," he said hesitantly. Hmmm, not usual for Lester to look so serious.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mother."

**I can't believe all the incredible reviews you've all been leaving. You guys rock!!! I am a full fledged review slut now and I need my fix  Please read and let me know what you think.**


	46. Chapter 49

**They don't belong to me, unfortunately**

**Chapter 49**

**Steph's POV**

"Fuck." I sighed, dropping my head in my hands. I hadn't spoken to my mother since that night at dinner. She'd left countless messages on my phone, but I had deleted them without listening. She had even called the bonds office, trying to get Ranger's number. It didn't work since both Connie and Vinnie valued their lives too much.

My mother showing up at RangeMan showed just how desperate she must have been.

"I can tell her you're unavailable," Lester offered a little too enthusiastically. "You don't have to deal with her, Bombshell."

By the tone of his voice, I had the feeling that he was up to speed on the Ellen Plum situation. And it was more than a little tempting to take Lester up on his offer. But I was an adult with a baby on the way and I needed to be responsible. I couldn't hide forever.

"No, I'll deal with her, Lester." I stood up and brushed my sweaty hands off on my pant legs. Lester looked like he wanted to protest but I gave him my best Burg glare. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm a big girl. I can't hide out here and expect someone else to deal with my problems."

Before he could answer I swept past him and hurried off to the elevator. My heart pumping, I gave myself a pep talk on the way down to the first floor.

Be strong, Stephanie. She's only your mother. You're thirty years old. You're married to Batman. You're pregnant with the Batbaby. Ellen Plum's got nothing on you!

I was slightly calmer by the time I reached the lobby. That is, until I saw my mother. I could feel the anger radiating off of her. Even the security guard looked afraid of her.

Once she saw me step off the elevator, she started in.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! How could you do this to me?" She shrieked, pointing a finger at me. "How could you run off and elope with that man? How could you up and leave Joseph like that? How could you-"

I held up my hand stiffly.

"Don't. Do not show up here and start shouting at me. This is a business, Mother." I narrowed my eyes. "And it's not Plum anymore. It's Manoso."

She looked stunned. "It wasn't a proper wedding, young lady! It was on a beach, for God's sake! How could you shame me like that by not getting married in Church? Without your family present?"

"My family _was_ there," I informed her. "My first wedding was all about you and you know how that marriage turned out. This time, it was about _me_ and _my husband_."

"That man has brainwashed you!" My mother yelled, her face turning an unbecoming shade of red. "He's turned you against me! He disrespected me in my own home! He disrespected Joseph by seducing you and getting you pregnant! He's a mercenary and a killer, Stephanie!"

"Shut up," I hissed, my face inches from hers. "Don't you _dare_ show up at my husband's company and speak that way about him. Carlos is the most honorable man I've ever known. And unlike you and Joe, he _respects_ me. He doesn't try to change me. He loves me for who I am. Carlos stands up for me." I stopped suddenly as the light bulb clicked on. "That's why you like Joe so much! You love it that he was your ally!" The anger shot through my body at the realization. "You know Joe would never stand up to you for me. You knew that he would keep belittling me until I cracked and became another Suzie Homemaker like you've always wanted! You hate Carlos because he stood up to you. He made you realize that you have no control over me and you can't handle that!" Adrenaline shot through me and my body began to shake. "Get out of here. You're no longer welcome."

My mother released a piercing shriek. "I didn't raise you to be like this, Stephanie!"

"If you come here again, I will have you arrested." My voice was eerily calm as I turned on trembling legs and walked over to the elevator. She continued ranting as the doors slid shut behind me.

My heart was racing and I pressed my hand to my chest, trying to take deep, calming breaths. I was shaking uncontrollably and my legs gave out, leaving me a puddle on the floor.

_It's over, Stephanie. You stood up to her and you survived. Calm down_.

The doors slid open and Lester and Bobby rushed in, their faces strained with concern.

"Steph, honey, are you okay?" Both men dropped to their knees around me.

"I'm fine," I breathed, leaning back against the wall. "Just a case of too much adrenaline."

They looked at each other and did some ESP thing. "Steph, we're gonna take you up to your apartment to rest. I want to check you out a little; make sure you're okay." Bobby said softly. Lester ran out of the elevator, returning a minute later with my key fob.

I was suddenly too exhausted to argue. The elevator moved up three more floors and the next thing I knew, Bobby was lifting me in his arms and carrying me into the apartment.

"Call Ella," Bobby told Lester, carrying me into the bedroom.

"Really, Bobby. This isn't necessary," I argued as he gently lowered me onto the bed.

"Humor me, Bombshell," the tone of his voice told me that this wasn't up for discussion. I sighed and settled back against the pillows.

Ella came in a few minutes later, carrying a leather bag and a glass of juice. Bobby took the bag and removed a blood pressure cuff while I gratefully sipped the juice. I let him fuss over me, taking my blood pressure and listening to my pulse. Ella stood beside him, wringing her hands in worry.

Bobby wrote something down on a notepad and handed it to Ella. She walked out of the room and Bobby put the cuff back in the bag.

"You're blood pressure's high, honey," he said, giving me a tight smile.

"No shit," I muttered, finishing off my juice. "I just got into a fight with my mother in the RangeMan lobby. I'm not exactly floating on cloud nine."

"Ella's calling Dr. Marshall now. She'll probably have you on bed rest for the next day or so."

I groaned. It was bad enough being confined to the building. Being stuck in bed for twenty-four plus hours was going to drive me insane.

**Ranger's POV**

I had just brought my third skip into the police station when my phone rang. Grabbing the body receipts from the officer, I walked out of the building and answered.

"Yo."

"Boss," Lester's voice sounded pained. My stomach clenched.

"Santos, what's wrong?"

"Bombshell's mother showed up a little bit ago and started a fight with her in the lobby."

Damn that bitch! What the hell was she doing showing up at RangeMan? "Is Steph okay?" I was already in the Porsche, speeding towards home.

"Steph gave her an earful and threatened to have her arrested if she ever showed up on RangeMan property again," Lester sighed. "The adrenaline got to her though, and she collapsed in the elevator."

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_.

"Bobby's in the apartment with her now and Ella called Dr. Marshall. Steph's blood pressure is a little high and Bobby thinks the doctor will put her on bed rest for a day or two."

"I'm almost there," I ground out, whipping around the corner, almost missing a minivan. I hung up the phone and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. Damn that meddling bitch! Who did she think she was, coming to Steph's home and starting an argument when her daughter was pregnant? I wanted to kill her with my bare hands, squeeze the life out of the horrible woman.

I screeched into the parking garage and jumped out of the car. Lester was standing by the elevator waiting for me.

"How is she?" I asked, rushing past him and into the elevator.

"Dr. Marshall put her on bed rest. Her blood pressure is already starting to drop a little. She's sleeping." Lester followed me into the elevator and stood solemnly beside me.

My body was clenched in fury. " Patch the security feed to my office. I want to see what happened after I check on Steph."

Lester nodded.

"Call Calloway and have him get a restraining order out on Mrs. Plum. I don't want her within 100 feet of my wife."

Lester nodded.

The doors opened to the 7th floor and I was inside the apartment and heading toward the bedroom in a heartbeat. Bobby stopped me at the door.

"She's sleeping now. The adrenaline wore off and she was out like a light." He said, stepping back a foot when he saw the fury in my face. I nodded tightly and walked past him.

My Babe was curled up on the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow. She looked relaxed and I took a deep breath, trying to curb my anger. I dragged one of the chairs over to the bed and sat down, taking her soft hand in mine.

Watching her calmed me down a little. She always had that effect on me. I could sit for hours and watch her sleep and I always left feeling better.

After twenty minutes I stood up and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. I walked out of the room and met Ella and Bobby in the kitchen.

"Will you stay here with her until I get back?" I asked Ella. She nodded and I turned to Bobby. "I want to see the security tape."

I followed him down to the 5th floor and we entered my office. Tank and Lester were already there, along with Robert Calloway. I nodded silently and sat down at my desk to watch the feed. The audio was clear and my fists clenched at Mrs. Plum's words. When Stephanie got in her mother's face, I was momentarily filled with pride. Finally, after thirty years, my Babe had stood up to her mother. The look on Mrs. Plum's face was priceless.

My eyes narrowed when I noticed Steph's body start to tremble. The adrenaline had kicked in during the argument and I have no idea how she managed to stay on her feet for so long. Steph had no idea how to control the rush like I could.

The feed changed to the elevator after Mrs. Plum was escorted from the building. Steph was on the floor with her hand pressed to her chest and Bobby and Lester were surrounding her.

"I'm fine," she was saying. "Just a case of too much adrenaline."

I was pleased that my men hadn't left it at that. They took her up to the 7th floor and Bobby carried her out of the elevator.

"Is there enough for a restraining order?" I asked, looking up at Calloway.

"I can try for special circumstances," he answered, shaking his head at the computer screen. "She didn't physically attack your wife, but with her being pregnant, just getting Stephanie riled up like that might be enough. If I can't get one though, she can still be arrested if she comes on your property again."

"I can't keep Stephanie locked up in the building just to keep her mother away," I argued, sitting back in my chair. "She's not going to hide from this."

"We'll just have a man with her whenever she leaves," Tank said practically. "If Mrs. Plum or Morelli are spotted, we can just get her back in the car before they start anything."

I nodded in agreement. Steph was going to hate it, but I couldn't risk her health or our baby's. I hoped she would understand.

Lester showed Calloway out of the office and Tank sat down in front of my desk. He looked stunned.

"I can't believe Mrs. Plum acted like that. Has she lost her mind?"

I shook my head slightly. "According to Mr. Plum, she's been like that since Steph was a kid. She can't stand that Steph wasn't going to be another Burg clone."

"Seems like a control freak," Tank's gaze softened. "Poor Bombshell. No wonder she's so hard on herself."

"I don't know what to do, Tank. Other than the restraining order, that is." I threw my hands up in frustration. "Do I try to get Steph to see a therapist? Do I take her as far away from Trenton as I can? Do I send Mrs. Plum off in a shipping crate?"

"Hard call, man. A therapist might be good for Stephanie, but she might freak out if you suggest it."

I already knew that. The last thing I wanted my wife to think was that I thought she was crazy. I didn't feel that way at all.

"Maybe you could convince Mr. Plum to get his wife to see a therapist." Tank suggested. "There's obviously something wrong with her. Normal people don't act like that. Maybe they could give her a pill and calm her ass down or something."

My phone rang then. I was thinking about Tanks suggestion as I answered it.

"Yo."

"Carlos, it's Frank."

I sat up straighter in my seat. "Hello, sir."

"Ellen just came home in a rage. I wanted to make sure that Stephanie was alright and find out what the hell happened."

I sighed and glanced over at Tank. He quietly stood up and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"Your wife came to RangeMan to talk to Steph. When she went downstairs to meet her, she started yelling and condemning her. Accusing me of brainwashing her and telling her that Steph shamed her by not getting married in the church." My anger was building as I told him the situation. "She's still trying to get Steph to go back to Morelli. Steph went off on her and told your wife that she was no longer welcome here. When Steph got back in the elevator, she collapsed."

"Is she okay?" I could hear the deep concern in the other man's voice.

"Her blood pressure was high. The doctor has her on bed rest for the next day or so." I gripped a pen in my hand, rolling it around between my fingers. "I'm getting a restraining order out on your wife, Frank. I won't risk Stephanie's health by allowing this to go on. I'm also going to ask you to try to get her into counseling. There's something wrong with her and she needs to get it taken care of." Frank didn't say anything for a moment and I spoke up again. "If she sets foot on my property, I will have her arrested. On the spot."

Frank's voice was pained. "I understand. I'm sorry this happened. She found out from one of those damn gossipmongers that you and Steph were back. Ever since you took her to Puerto Rico, Ellen has been calling her phone constantly. It drove her crazy that Steph wasn't answering." His voice actually cracked and I could hear him draw a deep breath. "I'll get her to a doctor. I'm not sure how yet, but I will."

"Thank you, sir." I hoped that Frank could do this. I wasn't going to allow Mrs. Plum to hurt Steph again.

I hung up the phone and sat back in the chair. The phone rang again.

"Yo."

"Carlitos, I heard you were back."

I forced myself not to groan. This wasn't the time. "Hola, Mama. We got back the other day."

"I got the DVD of the wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony, _hijo_." Mama sounded happy. "I hope you plan on bringing your new wife to meet your family soon. We'd all love to meet my new daughter-in-law."

I grinned. Finally, my Babe would have a family who treated her right. "I will, I promise. But we're having some problems now and I don't want to rush her just yet."

"What kind of problems?" Mama demanded, her voice changing. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine. Steph has some family problems right now that we're trying to sort through." I didn't want to go into detail over the phone. I wanted to make sure it was okay with Steph before I let my family on about our problems.

Mama accepted my vague reply immediately. "Whenever you're ready. Let her know we're happy to have her in the family and we can't wait to meet her. Are you okay?"

"I will be. _Gracias,_ Mama."

She said good-bye and I hung up the phone. I wished that I had introduced Steph to my family long before now. It might have done her some good to have family that treated her the way she deserved to be treated.

I stood up and made my way back up to my apartment. Ella was sitting in the chair beside the bed, watching Steph sleep. When I walked in, I nodded at her and she immediately left.

Keeping my eyes on my Babe, I kicked off my boots and dropped my holster on the nightstand. Careful not to wake her up, I slid in the bed beside her, pulling her back into my arms. She murmured in her sleep and curled up against me. Her leg automatically settled between mine and I smiled as she whispered my name in her sleep. God, I loved when she dreamt of me.

**Can you tell that I don't like Mrs. Plum? LOL. Read and let me know if I went a little overboard. Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys are the greatest!**


	47. Chapter 50

**I don't own anything, blah blah blah**…

**Chapter 50**

**Steph's POV**

I spent the next twenty-four hours confined to my bed. Ranger surprised me by putting Tank in charge and spending the entire time with me. He got Tank, Lester, and Bobby to help him carry the plasma TV into the bedroom and we watched movies and ate in bed. I actually enjoyed my confinement.

During that time, I discovered that Wendy's French fries dipped in chocolate milkshake was the greatest fast food combination ever. Ranger watched in horror as I consumed the fatty, salty, sugary treat and grimaced when I asked for more.

When the twenty-four hours were up, Bobby checked my blood pressure again and told me that I was fine. I went back to work the next day, only after pinkie swearing to Ranger that I would rest for three hours every day at lunch. With my new schedule, I was only working a total of twenty hours a week.

My new three-hour lunch break was the reason I was lounging on the sofa the following Friday afternoon when the phone rang. It was rare to hear the house phone ring, since the majority of our calls came in on our cells. I don't even think I gave anyone the home number. Stretching my arm out to reach the phone, I finally grasped the receiver.

"'Lo?"

"Hello…is this Stephanie?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. Hmm, wonder why a woman would be calling Ranger's private number.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

The woman chuckled. "I'm sorry, hija. This is Mariela, Carlos's mother."

Oh shit! I'm talking to my mother-in-law! _Calm down, Stephanie. Don't make a fool of yourself! _"Hello, Mrs. Manoso. It's so good to finally talk to you."

"Please, _carino_, call me Mariela. You're family now."

I liked this woman instantly. Her voice had a calm, soothing quality to it. I could picture her reading bedtime stories at night. _Yeah, that's great Stephanie. Ask the woman to read bedtime stories to her thirty-year old daughter-in-law! She'll beg her son to have you committed! _ "I appreciate that, Mariela. I feel kind of awkward since we've never spoken to each other before. You must have a lot of questions about me."

Her laugh reminded me of Christmas bells. Damn, this woman was making me all poetic. "The guys have told us a lot about you over the years, Stephanie. I feel as if I've known you my whole life."

I blushed. "Not everything you've heard is true. The funeral home wasn't my fault."

"Don't worry. Everything we've heard about you has been very flattering. All the guys, especially my son, love you. You've made quite an impression on us."

Wow. "Thank you." I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry to call out of the blue like this, but I was hoping to invite you and Carlos to dinner sometime. We've been looking forward to meeting the young woman who has stolen my youngest son's heart."

I bit my lip. I had developed a phobia over family dinners. They had never been kind to me. "I'll have to talk to Carlos. He's always so busy…"

"I understand, dear. He's always working so hard. I haven't seen him in almost six months. I'm starting to forget what he looks like!"

I laughed. "He's taken so much time off for me that I felt guilty."

"Never feel guilty about that, Stephanie." Mariela's voice was kind, but stern. "You're the love of his life and you're carrying his child. Nobody deserves his time and attention more than you."

Blushing again, I suddenly felt nervous about her thoughts on the baby. Her grandchild. "I wasn't sure if you knew about the baby. I mean…I know it wasn't planned…"

Mariela interrupted quickly. "No explanation needed. You two are adults and in love. There is no shame in your circumstances. And I know for a fact that you didn't get married just because of your pregnancy. Carlos learned the hard way that a marriage not based on love will never last."

Damn, this woman knew everything. Maybe ESP just ran in the family.

"Anyway, I just called to find out when you might be able to come see us. Carlos mentioned last week that things were a little hectic and our meeting would have to wait a little bit."

"I'll talk to him when I head back downstairs," I promised, wanting nothing more than to please Mariela. "I would love to meet you. You've been so kind to me already, and we've only been talking a few minutes."

Mariela laughed again. "Like I said, you're part of our family and we love you."

My throat was suddenly clogged with tears. If I weren't already married to her son, I would have asked her to adopt me on the spot.

"I'll let you get back to work, dear. Just let Carlos know that I called," she paused. "I'm so glad that I finally had the chance to talk to you, _hija_."

"Me too," I croaked, the tears falling down my face. God, next thing I would know, I'd be crying over greeting card commercials. Damn hormones.

We said good-bye and I hung up the phone, wiping tears from my eyes. Of course, Ranger chose that exact moment to walk into the room. He took one look at my face and was suddenly at my side.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He didn't even try to mask the concern on his face.

"Happy tears," I said, not wanting him to worry. "Nothing's wrong."

He looked relieved and more than a little curious. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought them on?"

I gestured toward the phone. "Your mother just called."

"And she made you cry?" Ranger sounded confused.

"She was so nice to me. She's never met me before and she was already calling me family and telling me that she loved me. It just came as a surprise."

Ranger grinned and lifted me in his arms before sitting down on the sofa. I curled up against him and pressed my face into his neck. One hand moved around my waist while the other played gently through my hair. "I'm glad you have her in your life now, Babe. You need to find out how supportive family can be."

I sniffled back snot. "If I wasn't already married to you, I would ask her to adopt me."

He laughed, hugging me closer. "I bet she would, too."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, just holding each other. It was a while before I noticed the time.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in a meeting?"

Ranger's face turned a little dark. "Calloway called. There wasn't enough for the restraining order against your mother."

I sighed. I had been surprised when he told me about his attempts to legally keep my mother away from me. I know it had taken all of his control not to go to my parents home that day and wring her neck. "I wouldn't worry about it. She knows she can't come here and if I see her out in public, I'll jump in the car and leave."

Ranger remained silent as he stroked my hair. I know that he hated having to protect me from my own mother. I was humiliated by the way she behaved, in the lobby of his company no less! I had hoped that she would accept Ranger, maybe not with open arms, but with the knowledge that he made me happy and that that was all that mattered. I should have known better. The only time she approved of my decisions was when she made them for me.

"Your mother wanted you to let her know when we could come over for dinner," I said, hoping to change the subject. His arms tightened around me.

"Whenever you're ready, Babe." He replied, kissing my temple. "I don't want to rush you into the madness that is my family until you're up to it."

I twisted in his arms to face him. "They're my family now, too. And if they're all like your mother, I think I'll be more than okay."

Ranger smiled at my comment. "How about if we invite my parents here for dinner? It might be easier to start with them instead of having all my siblings and their families thrown into the mix."

"Sounds good to me." I was a little relieved. Meeting his entire family at once felt a little overwhelming. I was used to big Burg get-togethers, but maybe it would be better to start out slow.

I stood in front of the closet and resisted the urge to throw up.

It was Monday evening and Ranger's parents were due to arrive in less than an hour. Even though it would only be the four of us at dinner, I was terrified. None of my clothes seemed good enough. What if I picked the wrong outfit and made a complete fool of myself? What if I embarrassed my husband in front of his parents?

Ranger came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Steph, I told you not to worry. My parents have been hearing about you for the past two and a half years. They're going to fall in love with you."

"I don't have anything to wear, Carlos," I whined, trying to absorb some of his strength. "I want to make a good first impression."

"Babe, you could wear a burlap sack and still impress them," he was starting to sound a little annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful? I'm not saying it all the time just to be nice. I would never lie to you, and you know it."

Damn, when did I become such a wimp? I never wanted to be one of those clingy, needy wives, and here I was becoming just that. I was disgusted with myself.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and stepped into the closet. As Ranger watched, I pulled out a swirly rose-colored skirt and a stretchy white top.

"I'll be ready by the time you get out of the shower," I promised, tossing the clothes on the bed. He stared at me for a moment and I thought I could detect a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to say it like that, Stephanie. That might have sounded a little harsh." He sighed and took my hand. "It just bothers me that you don't see how wonderful you are. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And I'm not the only person who thinks that."

"I'm not upset, Carlos. I'm just disgusted with myself. I'm turning into one of those annoying, clingy women and I hate that. You didn't marry me so I would latch onto your leg and bat my eyelashes." I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine. I promise. Now go get ready."

He pulled me close and kissed me. Pulling away, he stared into my eyes. "You are _not _clingy and annoying. Just have a little faith in yourself, Babe." With that, he turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

I sat at the vanity table and put on my hostess face. Blush, lipstick, eye shadow, foundation, and four coats of mascara. When that was finished, I took the huge hot rollers out of my hair and brushed out my curls. Somewhat satisfied with my appearance, I pulled my clothes on, careful not to get makeup on the white shirt. By the time I was pulling on my shoes, Ranger came out of the bathroom looking amazing in black dress pants and a chocolate brown sweater.

I stood up and twirled for him, modeling my outfit. He grinned and reached out for me.

"Stunning," Ranger murmured in my ear, leaning down to kiss my pulse point. He chuckled when he felt my heartbeat increase under his lips. At that moment, his cell phone rang. He answered with his customary "Yo". He was silent for a second. "Okay, send them up."

I pushed my fear aside and let my brave face fall into place. Ranger gave me a quick kiss before leading me out of the bedroom to the front door. He opened it just as the elevator doors dinged open. A man and woman stepped out.

The man was an older replica of Ranger. Tall and muscular, despite being somewhere in his sixties, with dark eyes and short dark hair. The woman was a few inches shorter than me, with sparkling brown eyes and sleek black hair styled into a fashionable bob. Both had beautiful mocha latte skin; the only thing showing their age was the deep laugh lines around their mouths.

"Carlitos," the woman smiled brightly, reaching out to grasp Ranger's hands. "You're looking well."

"I am well, Mama," he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Straightening up, he shook his father's hand. "It's good to see you, Dad."

"You too, son," the man smiled and turned to look at me. "You must be Stephanie."

I smiled and took his outstretched hand. "Yes, sir. It's nice to finally meet you."

He laughed, a deep belly laugh. "Please, call me Ricardo. Sir makes me feel like an old man."

Mariela rushed forward and I suddenly found myself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. Wow, this woman was strong. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, querida. I've been after my son to bring you to meet us for the past two and a half years."

I was momentarily stunned, but I recovered quickly and hugged her back. My family was never the type to show affection, but I learned quickly that Mariela was very much a hugger. "I'm happy to meet you, too, Mrs. Manoso."

She laughed as she pulled away, holding my face in her hands. "I told you on the phone to call me Mariela. No formalities in this family, _carino_." She studied my face and the smile on hers widened. "You're such a lovely young woman. Such beautiful blue eyes. I hope your son or daughter inherits those eyes."

I blushed and she laughed again. Ahh, Christmas bells. "Thank you."

Mariela turned to Ranger and patted his cheek. "Not that there's anything wrong with my son's eyes, but everyone in my family has brown eyes."

Ranger chuckled at her words. "I don't think we have much of a say about eye color, Mama. But I couldn't agree with you more."

I didn't know what to say after that, and thankfully, I didn't have to say anything. Ranger led us all back into the apartment and into the living room. As they all sat down, what little Burg hostess skills I possessed kicked in.

"May I get you all a drink?" I offered politely.

"I'll take care of it, Babe. Just sit down and relax." Ranger grinned, his eyes sparkling. Mariela patted the couch cushion beside her and I dutifully sat down.

"The boys tell me you're a bounty hunter," she said, her eyes twinkling. "That's a pretty extreme career choice for a woman."

My stomach knotted up and I was afraid that she wouldn't approve. "I was a lingerie buyer for EE Martin before and I was laid off. Employment was pretty hard to find and I was desperate, so I convinced my cousin to hire me at his bail bonds company."

"It takes a brave woman to jump into something like that," Ricardo said, the approval clear in his deep voice.

"Yes, it does," Mariela agreed, squeezing my hand. "I knew it would take an exceptional woman to steal my son's heart."

I blushed again. "Most people don't approve of my job."

Mariela smiled. "We're not most people, Stephanie. And it shouldn't matter what others say. If it makes you happy, then you need to do it." She turned her smile to Ranger as he came in with a tray of drinks. "And it's obvious that Carlos approves of your choice. He's told me on numerous occasions how proud he is of your success. I hear you always get your man."

I met Ranger' eyes as he handed me a glass of juice. He was grinning widely.

"It's just luck, mostly," I stuttered, holding my glass in both hands. "Luck and all the help I get from Carlos and the other men."

"Nonsense." Ricardo boomed, sipping at his glass of wine. "Luck only gets you so far. From what we've heard and read, you're a dynamo."

"Steph doesn't realize how good she is," Ranger said, sitting down beside me. "If she did, though, I don't know if I'd be able to handle her ego."

I narrowed my eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. My in-laws laughed as Ranger pulled me into a one armed hug. I had to admit that I was enjoying this conversation. I wasn't used to so much praise.

We talked for almost half an hour before Ella arrived with dinner. Soon, we were all sitting at the dining room table, talking over one of Ella's gourmet creations. Mariela told us all the new gossip on Ranger's siblings, including the news that his older sister, Alina, was expecting her fifth child.

"Mama and Dad are going to have so many grandchildren that they'll start to get them all confused," Ranger teased.

"You can never have too many grandchildren," Mariela argued good-naturedly. "We have eleven right now. When you and Alina give birth, I'll have thirteen."

My eyes widened in shock. "_Thirteen_ grandchildren?" Good God! The Manoso family was certainly into reproducing.

"My other son, Mateo, and his fiancée are planning a large family, too." She continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with at least twenty grandchildren to spoil."

"I couldn't imagine having so many children," I admitted. "I'm a little overwhelmed with the idea of just one."

"Everybody feels like that with their first," Mariela soothed.

"Children are like potato chips," Ricardo added, a mischievous grin on his lips. "You can never have just one."

I burst out laughing, almost choking on the roast chicken. That was certainly one way to look at kids. Ranger patted my hand, his body shaking with silent laughter.

"Potato chips," Mariela muttered, giving her husband a pained look. "_Viejo loco_."

Ricardo's eyes sparkled as he took his wife's hand. "Si, pero amas este viejo loco."

I watched as her expression softened at his words. I had no clue as to what he said, but it was obviously an intimate moment. It was obvious how in love they still were after all these years. My parents never showed emotion like that. In fact, I've barely heard them speak to each other about anything that didn't involve food. I hoped that Ranger and I would be as in love after thirty-five plus years of marriage.

Dessert was an absolutely orgasmic tiramisu, which I suspected was made with decaffeinated coffee. Either way, it was sensational. Mariela and Ricardo were pleased with my moans of appreciation.

"It is rare to see a woman who is so passionate about her food," Mariela said, watching my eyes roll back into my head at each bite. "I think I will enjoy cooking for you when you come over for dinner. You'd make slaving over a hot stove all day worth it."

"You should have seen her in Puerto Rico," Ranger said, watching me blush yet again. "She told Marisol she loved her at every meal."

"Well Marisol is a wonder in the kitchen," Ricardo scraped the last of the chocolate and ladyfingers off of his plate. "I think I gained five pounds the last time we were there."

"How could I not love Marisol? She made me pineapple upside-down cake my first night there," I argued, scooping more tiramisu onto my plate. "She cooks better than my own mother."

"Her entire family cooks for a living," Mariela said, refilling her wine glass. "I think it was her cousin who made your wedding cake. All of her siblings own bakeries all around Puerto Rico. I think her daughter is a chef somewhere in San Juan."

I shook my head in wonder. "I'm lucky if I don't burn toast."

Mariela laughed. "I will have to show you how to make a few Cuban dishes, then. They are Carlos' favorites."

I glanced over at Ranger and grinned. "He'd probably be afraid of food poisoning."

He chuckled. "I'm a brave man, Babe. I'd give it a try."

I shook my head. "Crazy man."

Ricardo burst out laughing then and Mariela looked pleased. Ranger actually looked a little surprised.

"Yes, Carlos, I believe you've found your soul mate." Ricardo took his wife's hand again and squeezed.

"I thought you didn't understand Spanish, Babe," Ranger said, eyeing me with curiosity.

Huh? "I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Because when Mama called Dad a "viejo loco", she was calling him a crazy man. I didn't think you understood it."

"I didn't." Huh, maybe my subconscious understood Spanish.

Mariela took my hand in hers. "When I look at the two of you, I see myself and Ricardo when we first got married. It pleases me greatly that my son has found that kind of love."

"Mariela was a little spitfire then, too," Ricardo teased, watching his wife chuckle. "Women were expected to be silent and ladylike. My woman had a mouth that would make a sailor blush. I never knew what she was going to say next."

"There were too many rules for women," she argued in her defense. "What fun would it be to sit up straight and smile all the time? Don't raise your voice, keep your ankles crossed, speak only when spoken to. There is no fun in that. A woman needs a little adventure in her life." She turned slightly in her chair and looked me in the eye. "Am I not right, Stephanie?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." God, I loved this woman! "My mother hates that about me. She couldn't wait for me to settle down and become a dutiful housewife and mother. I think she'll be disappointed until the day she dies."

Mariela patted my hand and her smile was genuine. "Then it is good that you're my girl now. I don't mean to speak ill of your mother, but she is foolish not to realize what a treasure you are. We are two of a kind, Stephanie. Don't ever forget that."

I couldn't help it then. My eyes filled with tears.

**Ranger's POV**

I knew that my parents would love Stephanie. I had no clue that my mother and my wife would share such an intense bond. Needless to say, I was overjoyed.

Mama's words were like a soothing balm to Steph's aching heart. I watched as Steph's eyes filled with tears and Mama quickly moved to her side, wrapping her up in a protective hug. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my eyes from filling.

"Precious girl," Mama murmured, just loud enough for my ears to catch. "It is hard to be so misunderstood. Trust me, I know how much it hurts." She kneeled down beside Steph and took her hands. "When I was a young girl, my mother and father wanted me to marry a much older man. He was very wealthy and my family needed his money. The man made my skin crawl. When I met Ricardo, my parents forbade me to see him. So I ran away with Ricardo, and my life has never been the same since. If I had done what my parents wanted, I would be lonely and miserable and living in Cuba. Instead, I am the happiest woman in the world. I have a husband who treats me like a queen and six wonderful children and soon, I will have thirteen wonderful grandchildren. If I died at this moment, there would be nothing else in this world that I could want. Because you did what was in your heart, Stephanie, you will have the same. Maybe not so many children and grandchildren, but you will have a happy heart."

Steph leaned over and laid her head on Mama's shoulder, sobbing. "It's nice to hear someone say that," she managed to say through the tears.

"Someday, you will realize it in your heart, _carino_. All those degrading words won't disappear overnight. Until they do, you just call me up when you're feeling down. We'll get through it together."

I glanced over at my father and he met my gaze. He nodded quietly before his eyes went back to Mama and Steph. I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my chest. I knew at that moment that my Babe would be just fine.

_**"Viejo Loco" Crazy old man**_

"_**Si pero amas este viejo loco" Yes, but you love this crazy old man**_

**Okay, my husband is my new translator. Hopefully, he's more accurate than Babel Fish  Please let me know what you think of Ricardo and Mariela. I thought it was about time for Steph to have a supportive mother figure in her life. As for the Wendy's French fries dipped in chocolate ice cream, I actually love that combination and I didn't have to be pregnant to like it. LOL. Thanks again for the reviews. I love you guys!**


	48. Chapter 51

**I don't own them. I just toy with their emotions.**

**Warning: Possible spoilers up to LMT**

**Chapter 51**

**Steph's POV**

After spending the evening with Ricardo and Mariela, I realized how much I missed my own family. Not so much my mother, but my father and grandma and Valerie. I wanted to be able to have the Plums' and the Manoso's together, on holidays, at family occasions. I chuckled at the thought of Grandma Mazur and Mariela in the same room. I had the feeling that they would get along very well.

Unfortunately, I couldn't call Grandma and my father without risking my mother finding out. If they came to visit me and she found out, she would make their lives a living hell. And Valerie had a big mouth. No way could she keep something from my mother.

A few days later, I was sitting in my cubicle staring at my computer screen. I had been trying to read the same sentence for the past thirty minutes with no luck.

I felt the familiar tingles at the back of my neck before I heard him. It's funny how just feeling him near me still makes my heart soar.

His warm hand settled at the base of my neck and I looked up into Ranger's warm chocolate eyes.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

I sighed and pushed my seat back. "I'm sorry. I just miss my family."

Ranger kneeled down in front of me, grasping my hand in his. "Steph, there's no reason you can't see your family. They're more than welcome here."

"I can't call Dad and Grandma without my mother finding out." I blinked back tears.

Ranger reached up to wipe my tears away. His eyes were filled with compassion. "I'll take care of it, Babe."

I sniffed back snot and nodded. I knew he could do anything.

And he did. At five, I shut down my computer and headed up to the apartment. I opened the door and stopped short when I heard two wonderfully familiar voices.

"Come on, you can tell me if you tried out that present I got you. I know if I were married to a man with such a great package, I'd wear the darn thing out."

"Christ, woman! Leave the poor man alone!"

I couldn't believe it! Ranger had made it happen in only a few hours.

"Grandma! Dad!" I was thrilled to see their happy smiles.

"Look at you, honey," Grandma shuffled forward and engulfed me in a warm hug. "You got that pregnant glow about you." She moved her hand to my belly and clucked her tongue. "You're still too skinny, girlie. There's barely a bump here."

I laughed and looked past her shoulder where Dad and Ranger were standing. They both wore matching grins.

"Hi, Daddy," I whispered.

Dad stepped forward and gave me a hug. "You look good, kiddo," he said, pressing a kiss on my forehead. "Looks like married life agrees with you."

"It does," I grinned at Ranger. He returned my grin with his 200-watt smile.

"I've been trying to get Batman over there to admit to using that swing." Grandma piped up. I blushed at the memory.

"Edna, leave these kids alone," Dad argued, keeping an arm around my waist. "Stephanie is still my little girl and I don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors."

Grandma slid her uppers around in a huff. "You're no fun, Frank. You never have been."

I laughed. God, I've missed their silly bickering. "Can you two stay for dinner?"

Disappointment flickered across Dad's features. "I wish we could, but there's no way we could explain missing dinner to your mother without telling her that we were here. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?"

"Well, since my boss is such a hard ass and forces me to take a three hour lunch break every day, I think I can find the time." I teased.

Ranger shook his head in amusement and Dad laughed. "Sounds rough, kiddo."

I pulled Dad into the living room and we both sat down on the sofa. Grandma plopped down in one of the chairs.

"This is some place you've got here," she whistled through her dentures, taking everything in. "The hunk has you living in luxury."

"Carlos takes good care of me." I said. I would feel the same way if we lived in a cardboard box on Stark Street.

"I'm glad." Dad squeezed my hand. "Your husband is a good man."

I smiled. "He's the best."

The visit was short, since they had to be home before six. Grandma had monopolized the conversation, giving me the summarized version of who had been laid out at the funeral home. Apparently, Esther Bianchi's hairstyle had been "to die for" and Grandma had told Scooter and Dave that she wanted her hair done like that when she died. I cringed at the thought, but I noticed the glimmer of hope that swept across my Dad's face. I swatted him playfully on the leg and shook my head. He met my gaze and shrugged.

At twenty to six, they reluctantly got up to leave. Ranger and I rode down to the garage with them, where Dad's cab was parked.

"Take this," Ranger told Dad, handing him a key fob. "It will get you in the garage and to my office and Steph's cubicle. You and Mrs. Mazur are welcome here anytime."

Dad looked a little surprised. "Thank you, son. I'll keep it in my cab so Ellen doesn't find it."

Ranger nodded and I hugged my family once more. Ranger held me close and we watched the cab drive out of the garage.

"You're amazing," I said, looking up at his face. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"There isn't anything that I won't do for you, Babe." He vowed. "All you have to do is ask."

**Ranger's POV**

We went back upstairs where Ella was setting out our dinner. I grinned when I saw the single serving of strawberry shortcake next to Steph's plate. I couldn't complain, though. Even though Steph still ate sugar and fat, she had doubled up on her fruits and vegetables. It was strange to watch her inhale French fries dipped in ice cream and then wolf down a bowl of raw spinach leaves and banana peppers. I don't know how her stomach could handle it.

Steph was glowing after the quick visit with her family. It had broken my heart when she told me that she missed them. It wasn't fair for Steph to suffer because of her mother's wrath.

Since Mrs. Plum knew my voice and possibly Tank's, I had Bobby call the house and ask for Frank. When he answered the phone, I took over the call, explaining the situation. He was more than happy to come over. Not only did he miss his youngest daughter, but I suspected that his wife was driving him nuts. Frank even went as far as to pick up Grandma Mazur from the beauty parlor to bring her along. It was touching what he would go through to make his daughter happy.

The key fob was mostly for Steph's peace of mind. If she knew her father could get into the building to see her, she would relax. What she didn't know was that I had slipped Frank a cell phone so he could call Steph and she could call him without having to go through Mrs. Plum.

We sat down at the dining room table and started to eat. I watched in amusement as Steph demolished her chicken stir-fry and brown rice. I really hoped her appreciation for vegetables would stick around after our baby was born.

After dinner, I settled on the sofa with Steph in front of me, curled up against my chest. I loved times like these, just holding my wife in the peaceful silence.

The silence was shattered by the annoying ringing of my cell phone. I groaned in frustration.

"You'd better answer it." Steph teased. "You are the boss, after all."

Damn when she was right. I picked it up right before it went to voice mail.

"Talk," I snapped, not even trying to mask my displeasure.

"You have a visitor in your office." Tank replied, not the least bit phased by my tone of voice. "You might want to get down here."

I hung up without responding. Who the hell would just show up like that?

"You have to go?" There was no surprise in her voice, only a slight hint of disappointment.

"Yeah, but only downstairs." I slid out from under her, pulling an afghan over her before kissing her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm, s'kay," she murmured, smiling up at me. "Now go save the world, Batman."

I shook my head. "Smartass."

She chuckled. "I know."

I headed down to the 5th floor, ready to rip apart the bastard who interrupted my private time. I was shocked, though, when I found Frank Plum sitting in my office.

"Frank? Did something happen?" I asked, closing the door behind me. Frank stood up and shook my hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Carlos." Frank apologized. I shook my head.

"It's no bother. What can I do for you?"

I sat down in my office chair and pulled a box of highly illegal Cuban cigars out of the bottom drawer. I offered one to Frank and lit his before lighting my own.

Frank took a few deep drags from the cigar before talking. "When I got home earlier, I found Joseph Morelli in my dining room. Ellen has been inviting him to dinner at least three days a week since you took Stephanie to Puerto Rico." Frank stared at the glowing tip of his cigar. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about it."

I wasn't too happy about this little bit of information myself. Through a cloud of smoke, I could read the apprehension in Frank's eyes.

"What do you suspect is going on?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, but with those two working together, it can only have something to do with Stephanie." Frank sat back in his chair. "I'm worried that they might hurt her, not intentionally, but they'll hurt her just the same."

"They know they can't get to her here, or I'll have them arrested." I blew out a stream of smoke. "When Steph leaves the building, one of my men are with her at all times. They know that if they see your wife or Morelli, they have to get her back in the car and get her out of there."

Frank nodded. "That makes me feel a little better, but I'm still going to worry. With Ellen out of control and Morelli drinking, I'm still going to worry about my daughter."

I was worried myself. Separately, they've caused enough damage already. Together, they could hurt Steph terribly. I'd kill them both before they did that.

**This chapter feels a little off to me, and it's shorter than I'd like, but I hope it's better than nothing. Don't worry, the next chapter should be longer and much better (I hope). Please let me know what you think.**


	49. Chapter 52

**Still don't own a thing**

**Chapter 52**

**Steph's POV**

**_Three weeks later_**

"Oh my God, that's cold!" I shrieked, nearly bucking off the table.

Ranger and Dr. Marshall laughed as she began moving some electronic gadget over my belly. The goopy gel she used was cold and I started giggling at the sensation.

Today was the day that I'd find out the sex of our baby. My bump had grown some since my last doctors visit and I was becoming more and more curious as to whether that bump was a boy or a girl. Ranger said he didn't care as long as the baby was healthy, but I knew that deep down, he really wanted a son.

I gripped his hand as a fuzzy picture came up on the monitor.

"That's the head," Dr. Marshall said, pointing to the tiny blob on the screen. I stared in wonder as she pointed out body parts. She pointed at something and smiled at me. "It's a boy, Stephanie."

Laughter bubbled out of me as I looked up at Ranger. The smile on his face was so big that it couldn't be measured.

"A boy." I breathed. "Our son."

Ranger leaned down and kissed me. "We're having a son, Babe!"

I've never seen him so excited.

"He's pretty big already," Dr. Marshall said, studying the monitor. "I'd say your son will grow up to be quite a tall young man."

"Like his Daddy," I couldn't stop laughing. "Holy shit, Carlos! We're gonna have a son! Dad's gonna be thrilled!"

Ranger laughed with me. For a second, I thought he might do a happy dance right there in the examination room.

Dr. Marshall printed the sonogram and wiped the goop off of my belly.

"Everything looks great, Stephanie. You should be able to feel your son moving around any day now."

I stared at the picture in amazement. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I made Ranger hold the picture while I got dressed. I watched as he stared at it in wonder.

When I was fully clothed, Ranger pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "I can't believe it," he whispered in my ear. "We're having a son, Babe. I can't even wrap my brain around that."

I laughed again. "I feel the same way."

We headed out to the receptionist area to make another appointment. A few minutes later, we were crossing the Delaware back to Trenton.

"This calls for a celebration." Ranger said, too happy to stay in his zone. "Anything you want to do, Babe, we'll do."

I didn't have to think about it. "Let's invite your parents to Rossini's. I want to tell them first."

Ranger smiled as he grasped my hand. "I think they'll be honored that you thought of them first." He chuckled then. "The guys know what today's appointment was for. Will you be able to keep it from them when they pull out the big guns?"

I groaned. There was no way I'd be able to keep our news from our friends. "I suppose we could tell them first. Just make them promise not to tell anyone."

"I'll threaten them with their lives," Ranger teased.

It wasn't long before we pulled into the garage. I groaned as the elevator doors opened and a gaggle of Merry Men burst out. Lester was carrying two bunches of balloons, one in blue and one in pink.

Before I could get my hand to the door, Bobby pulled it open and helped me out.

"Well? What is it?" He asked in excitement.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Ranger, who was still sitting behind the wheel. He grinned and nodded.

Grinning from ear to ear, I looked at the circle of Merry Men who had surrounded me. "IT'S A BOY!"

A loud cheer erupted and I found myself in the middle of a Merry Man sandwich. Tank pulled Ranger out of the car and was clapping him on the back. Ranger was grinning like an idiot.

I had been lifted off my feet and was being held bridal style by Ram while Lester handed me the bunch of blue balloons.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Boss," he teased, leaning over Ram to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you," I held the balloons tightly in my hand. "But you can't tell a soul until we tell Ranger's parents and my dad. Promise me, you guys."

A round of "we swear" and "we won't tell a soul" came from the men. Ranger came around to the passenger side and took me from Ram's arms.

"Get your own woman, Ram. You can't have mine," he growled, but his eyes were twinkling.

"That's messed up, Boss," Lester teased. "You got the best one."

I blushed at the words. Damn, I loved these guys.

"Damn straight I got the best one," Ranger looked down at me and smiled. I returned his smile and planted a kiss on his lips. Catcalls erupted and I blushed even hotter.

"So how long do we have to keep your secret?" Tank asked, knowing that Lula would beat his ass if he didn't tell her soon.

"At least until tomorrow night," I said, staring him in the eye. "You know I love Lula, but you can't breathe a word yet. You tell her and all of Jersey will know by dinnertime."

Tank sighed. "I'm risking my life for you, Bombshell."

I chuckled. "I know."

Ranger carried me to the elevator, despite my argument that I was perfectly capable of walking myself. He just grinned, refusing to put me on my feet. All the men followed.

"So I'm guessing that a son of Boss' and Bombshell's should be ready for the gun range by six months," Lester said, his eyes sparkling. "I suppose I should have a special baby sized gun made now."

"Do it and die, Santos," I glared at him, more than a little afraid that he was serious.

"We'll have to get a kiddie gym set up," Bobby added. "He'll be sparring with us by his first birthday."

"He's a baby, not a RangeMan prospect," I argued, looking up at Ranger for support. "Tell them that they're not training our son for battle."

Ranger laughed as the doors opened to the 5th floor. "He's our son, Babe. You can't stop greatness."

I groaned. I was still carrying our baby and my husband and friends were already planning on turning a fetus into a soldier. Just what I needed.

The men stepped off of the elevator, leaving me and Ranger alone for the trip up to our apartment. I was still being carried, but I wasn't complaining. There's nothing in the world that made me feel as feminine as when Ranger carried me.

He didn't put me on my feet until we were in the living room. And while I was on solid ground, he still held me in his arms.

"You do know that the men were serious?" Ranger said, staring into my eyes.

"Unfortunately, I know."

He chuckled, brushing his lips across mine. "Don't worry. I'll make sure the gun is filled with water and not bullets."

I could deal with that. I hurried off to empty my bladder while he called his parents to invite them to dinner. I couldn't wait to tell Ricardo and Mariela that they would have a new grandson in a few more months. And after that, I could tell my father. He had been waiting for a grandson ever since Valerie first got pregnant. It felt good that I would be the one to give him that.

I walked into Rossini's with Ranger's hand at the small of my back. I had the sonogram in my purse and I was practically bouncing in my 3 inch FMP's. Dr. Marshall said nothing about wearing flats yet, and I wasn't looking forward to giving up my high heels. Besides, flats wouldn't go with the silver silk dress I was wearing.

Ranger was a vision of yumminess in charcoal gray dress slacks and a matching button down shirt. It took all of my willpower not to strip him naked and ravage him in the car on the way to dinner. It seems that being pregnant hikes up the horniness. I was doomed.

Ricardo and Mariela were already seated at a table in the corner. They both jumped up to hug me when they saw us.

"Oh, carino, you look so beautiful," Mariela praised, holding me out at arms length. "You get more beautiful as the days go by."

"Thank you," I smiled, feeling my heart soar just being near this woman.

"My son is a lucky man," Ricardo said, kissing both of my cheeks. "If I wasn't married to such a beauty already, he would have competition."

I laughed and Mariela gave me a sly wink. Ranger pretended to be offended.

"First I have to hold my men off with a stick and now I have to worry about my father," he couldn't even hide his grin. Ricardo laughed and shook his son's hand.

"Not to worry, Carlos. I think Stephanie has her heart set on you."

Ranger held my chair out for me as I sat down. He sat beside me while Ricardo and Mariela sat across from us.

"Carlos tells me that this is a celebration," Mariela said after the waiter took our orders.

"It is," I reached into my purse and pulled out the sonogram. "I had a doctor's appointment today."

Mariela reached out for the paper and she smiled softly. "Ahh, my grandbaby's first picture."

Ricardo leaned closer and a huge smile graced his lips. "It's a boy! Another grandson to carry on the Manoso name!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. Mariela's eyes filled with tears as she smiled up at me. "Oh, querida, I'm so happy for you! A son!"

I couldn't stop my own eyes from filling up. Ranger reached over and took my hand in his.

"Carlos has wanted a son for a long time," Mariela said, looking over at Ranger with affection. "Finally, he will have one."

Ranger chuckled. "I admit, I couldn't be happier. Although, all I cared about was that the baby was healthy."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Ricardo asked, sipping his wine.

"Not yet." I hadn't even thought about names until I was sure about the sex. I guess I would be buying baby name books in the near future.

"You have plenty of time to worry about a name," Mariela declared, reaching out to squeeze my other hand. "But we will have to get the baby shower planned out. I would be honored if you would let me take care of it, Stephanie."

I nodded in agreement. I had no clue how to plan a baby shower. All I could manage was to fill out a baby registry at Macy's website.

"If it's okay, we can have it in your apartment," Mariela looked over at Ranger. He nodded in approval.

"Write out a guest list when you have the time and I will take care of the rest," she promised, patting my hand.

"Thank you, Mariela. You are a godsend." I was relieved that I wouldn't have to plan anything else. My usual job for party planning was to buy the alcohol. This would be a much different experience.

The waiter arrived with our salads and we dug in, enjoying the food and the company. Eating with Ranger and his parents was a calming experience. Dinner with my family had been a three-ring circus. I was grateful for the change.

When the waiter set the plate of Baked Ziti in front of me, I moaned in appreciation. I had surprised Ranger by not ordering my usual fettuccini alfredo with sausage, but I suppose I had been surprising him a lot lately with my food choices. Looking over at his plate, though, I could tell that some things never change. Roasted chicken breast with grilled vegetables.

"You need a little excitement on your plate," I told him, trying to raise an eyebrow. I think both went up. Ranger laughed.

"Hey, you've been eating a lot more chicken and vegetables lately, yourself. Stop picking on me."

"But I balance it out with French fries and chocolate." I had the answer to everything.

Ricardo burst out laughing. "I don't know where my son gets his food preferences from. I've always been partial to pasta and red meat myself."

"Yes, and it's a nightmare to get him to eat a vegetable," Mariela said, giving her husband a pointed look. "At least Carlos knows how to eat healthier."

"Quit nagging me, woman," Ricardo teased, giving his wife a wolf grin. She chuckled and patted his hand. "And there are vegetables on my plate." He looked down at the broccoli and red peppers drowning in butter and cream sauce.

Ranger shook his head in exasperation. "Babe, you and my father are too much alike."

I laughed and reached out to squeeze Ricardo's hand. "We junk food addicts must stick together."

Ricardo's laugh filled the room. It was a wonderful, warm sound. "That we must, Stephanie."

The rest of the meal went by in pleasant conversation. We ordered dessert and I stood up, excusing myself to the ladies room. I wouldn't want a full bladder to get in the way of my tiramisu.

In the restroom, I took care of Mother Nature and freshened up my makeup. My hair was behaving and all I had to do was shake it out a little.

I stepped out of the bathroom with dessert on my mind. I didn't notice anyone behind me until an arm snaked out around my waist. I managed a tiny shriek before a hand clamped down hard on my mouth.

"No!" I screamed, but the sound was muffled. My heart was pounding in fear and I started kicking out, trying desperately to get away. It figured that Rossini's would be packed but nobody would be heading toward the restrooms. Sometimes, my bad luck defied all the odds.

Whoever had grabbed me was much stronger, and I was dragged out the back door and into the darkened alley behind Rossini's. I was stunned to find my mother standing in the shadows.

The hand and arm released me and I whirled around to face my attacker. My heart dropped to my feet.

Fuck.

It was Morelli.

**Okay, I'm a little impatient and I had to get right to it. LOL. Please let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. They make me happy.**


	50. Chapter 53

**You'd think I owned something by now, but they tell me I don't**

**Warning: Angsty chapter ahead. Read at your own risk.**

**Chapter 53**

**Steph's POV**

Okay, this isn't really happening. I'm really at home, curled up in Ranger's arms, and this is all one crazy, fucked up dream. No way have I just been kidnapped from Rossini's by my mother and Joe Morelli. It must have been the banana peppers. They're giving me weird dreams now.

I had my eyes shut tightly and I was repeating over and over that it was just a nightmare. Wake up, Stephanie. Lay off the peppers.

"Cupcake."

Shit. It wasn't a dream.

I've just been kidnapped by my very own mother and Joe Fucking Morelli! I'm in the Twilight Zone.

"Steph, please open your eyes."

"What the fuck is WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed, opening my eyes to glare at Morelli. "You just fucking kidnapped me! Damn it, Joe, you're a cop! You know better than to pull this kind of shit!"

"Ranger is the one who kidnapped you when he took you to Puerto Rico," my mother spoke up, stepping up beside Morelli. "Joseph is trying to save you."

"Save me from what? A happy life?" I was beyond pissed. Who the hell did Ellen Plum think she was? Did she honestly believe that she was rescuing me?

"Don't raise your voice to me, young lady!" Mom's voice became shrill.

"You've just committed a federal offense by kidnapping your adult daughter and you have the audacity to lecture me on etiquette?" All I could think of was that she had truly lost her mind. No sane person could act like that.

"Cupcake, please," Morelli reached out to me, but I stepped back out of his reach.

"Don't call me that," I hissed, glaring at them. "And don't you ever touch me!"

"Stephanie, please. I know what's going on. Please, let me help you." Morelli's voice became pleading.

"Listen to him, Stephanie. He loves you."

I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. This was beyond fucked up.

"Manoso's brainwashed you. I don't know how, but I'll do everything in my power to fix it." Morelli reached out for me again and I held my hand up to stop him.

"If you come anywhere near me, I'll scream so loud they'll hear me in Philadelphia!" I couldn't even think of what to say to these freaks. I guess my mother had passed the brainwashing idea on to Morelli. I guess he'd believe anything she told him if he were drunk enough. Even with a few feet separating us, I could smell the liquor on him.

"Carlos hasn't brainwashed me. I chose to be with him. I chose to marry him." I glared at my mother. "You may not approve, but I don't give a shit. You're a sad, lonely woman who can't handle losing control over someone. Well I'm sorry to tell you, Mother, but you've lost all control over me. I'm a grown woman and you have no right to do this to me."

"You see, Joseph," she ignored me and turned to Morelli, her eyes wide. "She was never like this before. That man did something to my daughter! We have to get her away from him!"

"Come on, Steph," Morelli held his hand out to me. "Just walk away with me right now. Manoso can't hurt you anymore. You can divorce him and marry me. I'll raise your child, Cupcake. We'll have our own family." His bloodshot eyes bore into mine. "I never stopped loving you."

"You've lost your fucking mind!" I shrieked. "I'm married, Joe! I married Carlos because I love him. I'm _in love_ with him! I've never felt that way about anyone, not even you!" I turned to face my mother. "And you! What on Earth were you thinking! You could go to prison for kidnapping! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I'm not the one who gave up the perfect Burg life to marry a cold blooded killer!" Mom's eyes glazed over and I knew that nothing I could say would get through to her. There was something seriously wrong with her. "You could have had everything if you married Joseph! You could have stayed home and had babies and taken care of your house! How are you going to do that being married to a mercenary? How are you going to take care of your children while you're off chasing those damn skips?"

"I have a husband. I have a home. I have a child on the way, and you are endangering that child by doing this to me!"

Mom turned to Morelli. "I can't talk to her like this. You keep her out here and I'll get the car."

"What car? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I made a break for the door, but Morelli reached out and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but he clapped his hand back over my mouth. I watched in horror as my mother ran off toward the parking lot.

"Calm down, Cupcake. I won't hurt you." Morelli whispered, holding me tightly against him. I let out an angry scream and sent the heel of my FMP into his shin as hard as I could. He grunted in pain, but didn't lose his grip on me. Huh, I guess that much alcohol can really lessen any pain. I wonder if he would feel it if I clawed his eyeballs out.

"I love you so much, Steph," he murmured, running his lips over my hair. I cringed and struggled even more. "We'll get you a divorce and then we can finally get married. We'll have our own children and I'll take such good care of you. I promise, Stephanie, you'll be so happy."

This man was seriously off his rocker! He actually thought that I would divorce Ranger and marry him!

"I don't know what he did to steal you away from me, but don't worry. I forgive you."

Oh hell no, he _did not_ just say he forgave me! _He_ forgave _me_?

"Manoso's dangerous, Cupcake. He'll get you and your child killed. You have to get out now, while you still can."

I moved my jaw around, trying to get one of his fingers in my mouth. If I could get his fingers in my mouth, I could bite them off and he'd let go of me. Unfortunately, my little plan wasn't working.

"God, I've missed holding you," Morelli pressed his lips to my ear. I let out a muffled shriek and jerked forward. His grip tightened, almost painfully. "Damn it, Stephanie! Stop fighting me! We're meant to be together and you know it! I've loved you ever since we played choo-choo in my father's garage. It's fate, Cupcake. We're destined to be together."

The fear was coming now, replacing the disbelief, and tears filled my eyes. I had been frightened by Morelli before, but this was a completely different level of terror. I was being kidnapped by people I had once trusted. People who had told me for years that they loved me. And this was how they were showing their love.

_Carlos, please help me! I need you!_

I heard a car pulling up and I could just see my mother behind the wheel. I tried to scream, tried to dig my heels in the ground to slow him down. Joe had the strength though, and dragged me towards the backseat of the car.

**Ranger's POV**

I was thrilled by how the evening was going. My parents and my wife were joking around as if they've known each other their entire lives. Steph was pregnant with my son and soon, the entire world would know it. I couldn't be happier.

Before dessert came, Steph excused herself to use the restroom. I knew she couldn't stand the thought of not putting her full attention on the tiramisu and that couldn't happen if she had to pee.

The second Steph was out of earshot, Mama turned to me.

"I'm so happy for you, Carlos. You deserve the world and Stephanie is just the woman to give it to you."

"She is. And she already has." I could be honest with Mama. She could always tell when I was lying, and I didn't want to get slapped upside the head in the middle of Rossini's. It would destroy my reputation as a hard ass.

"I'm hoping that you two can come over for dinner sometime soon," Mama continued, refilling her wine glass. "The rest of the family can't wait to meet Stephanie. Abuela Rosa is flying up from Miami just to meet your new wife."

"Don't let her get the tickets, yet," I told her, sipping my water. "I'll send a private jet to pick her up."

We talked for a few more minutes until the waiter brought our dessert out. I was surprised that Steph wasn't back yet. She would never miss a second of dessert.

Mama noticed my worried expression. "Don't worry, hijo. I'll go check on her."

I nodded, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

Mama came back a minute later, the worry evident on her face. "She wasn't in the ladies room."

My conversation with Frank Plum suddenly came to mind and I shoved my chair back, jumping to my feet. Shit, could Morelli and Mrs. Plum have gotten to her?

I ran to the restrooms, prepared to walk in on any woman inside. Before I could, though, I noticed another door. From its location, I guessed that it led outside.

I burst through the door and heard an animalistic roar of rage. I guessed that it came from me.

There was a car in the alley and Mrs. Plum was behind the wheel. Morelli had Steph around the waist and a hand to her mouth to muffle her screams as he dragged her towards the backseat. Steph was struggling furiously, tears streaming down her face.

I didn't think. I reached for my gun.

"Let her go!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the night. Morelli looked up in fear and Mrs. Plum just looked outraged at the interruption.

"No, Joseph!" She screamed, revving the engine. "Get her in the car _now_!"

I could hear my parents behind me, but I didn't care. I shot out the passenger side tires.

"Dios mio!" Mama shrieked behind me.

Steph wrenched free of Morelli's grip and ran to me. She was sobbing as she flung her body into my arms. I held her tight, my eyes on her abductors.

"Are you okay?" My voice was trembling with emotion. Those bastards had almost kidnapped my pregnant wife!

"I tried to get away, I tried to scream!" Steph was sobbing, her body wracking from the force of it.

"The police are on their way, Carlos," Dad's voice spoke up behind me.

"Babe, I want you to stay with Mama. I'll be right here," I promised, gently passing her off to my parents. Mama enveloped Steph in her arms and began whispering to her in Spanish.

The next thing I knew, I had Morelli thrown against the trunk of the car, my gun pressed to his head. "You fucking son of a bitch! I warned you to stay away from my wife and what do you do? You fucking try to kidnap her from a fucking restaurant! Tell me now why I shouldn't put a bullet through your worthless drunken head!"

"Somebody, HELP!" Mrs. Plum started screaming from the front of the car. "He's a murderer! Help us!"

I shoved my fist into Morelli's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. I turned to my mother in law, my eyes filled with a murderous rage.

"You are one sick, twisted bitch!" I hissed, dragging her out of the car. Thankfully, I kept myself from pointing my gun at her head. "You just risked the life of your unborn grandson with this little stunt! What is so wrong in your life that you have to make your daughter's miserable? I won't let you hurt my wife again. I will kill you before you get that chance!"

Her eyes widened in fear and her body began to tremble. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I'm going to make sure you spend the rest of your worthless, miserable life behind bars. You had the nerve to come to my business and harass my pregnant wife. Do you even realize what that does to Steph? Do you understand how much damage you could cause her and our baby? That's your grandson growing inside of her, and you risked his life to get your way!" I crouched down so my eyes were level with hers. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you'd better get it checked out. If you don't, I'll do everything in my power to see you rot in prison for kidnapping. I can't believe that you'd risk your daughter's happiness just to see her marry some worthless alcoholic who can't control his temper. I guarantee that if Steph had married Morelli, he would beat her every night in one of his drunken rages. Is that the kind of life you want for your child?"

"Carlos, the police are here," I heard Dad's voice right behind me. I stepped back from Mrs. Plum and looked back at him. His eyes were dark and I could feel the anger coming off of him. He was staring at Mrs. Plum.

"I don't know you, but if you ever come near my daughter in law again, I will be helping my son end your life. You are a cruel, calculating bitch and I hope to see you rotting behind bars." Damn, I had never heard my father talk like that before. He almost had me scared.

Mrs. Plum was beyond terrified. Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground. Dad pulled me back and I looked over at Steph. She was sitting on the ground, crying in Mama's arms. I rushed over to her and took her in my own arms.

"It's over, querida, you're safe now," I soothed, running my hands over her hair and body, trying to prove to myself that she was physically all right.

"What the hell happened here?" Carl Costanza's voice broke through Steph's sobs. He looked at the scene in disbelief.

"Those two just tried to kidnap my pregnant daughter in law!" Mama's voice was filled with anger as she pointed out Mrs. Plum and Morelli. "The poor thing is terrified!"

I watched as Big Dog and Robin Russell went to deal with them. Eddie Gazarra came over and kneeled down beside me and Steph.

"Steph, are you okay?" The concern was thick in his voice.

"I am now," she managed to choke out between sobs. I held her tighter, running my fingers through her hair.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I was coming…out of the bathroom…" she gasped out the words, trying to talk through the tears. "Someone grabbed me and covered my mouth…they dragged me outside…it was _them_!" She broke down again and I felt my own tears building up. Two people who supposedly loved her had hurt her and broken her trust. Mama was kneeling on the other side of Steph, her brown eyes overflowing with tears.

Through her sobs, Steph managed to tell Gazarra what happened and every word that had been said. I was shocked and appalled and my trigger finger was itching to deal with the problem myself.

"What did I do wrong, Eddie?" Steph sobbed then, looking up at Gazarra with her tear filled blue eyes. "What did I do to them to deserve this? Am I so horrible?"

Gazarra's eyes filled with pain as he placed his hand on Steph's arm. "You did nothing wrong, Stephanie. Your mother is sick, she has been for a long time. Morelli's been drinking for a while now, and none of that is your fault." He sighed and stood up, looking down at me. "I take it you want to press charges?"

"I want them charged with attempted kidnapping and assault and endangering the life of an unborn child," I ground out. "I want a restraining order keeping them both away from Steph. I don't want either one of them near her again."

He nodded and looked over at his fellow officers. They had Morelli and Mrs. Plum in handcuffs and were leading them to their police cruisers. Mrs. Plum was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"That man threatened to kill me! He's a murderer! You can't arrest me, I was trying to protect my daughter! Get these damn things off of me!"

Steph's sobs became louder and more violent and I pulled her into my lap, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, Babe. You're safe now. They'll get the help they need and everything will be all right. I promise, Steph, everything will be all right."

Mama leaned forward then and began singing softly. I recognized the Spanish lullaby that she used to sing to me when I was a small child. I held Steph tight while Mama sang, her hands moving gently over my Babe's hair.

After a few minutes, Steph's sobs began to quiet down. I could feel her relaxing in my arms as Mama continued to sing. I looked over to find Dad sitting on the ground with his back against the building. Our eyes met and I could read the rage in them. Rage that someone as wonderful as Steph had to suffer at the hands of her so-called "loved ones". Rage that people like that had the power to break her with their cruel words and atrocious actions.

Finally, I felt Steph go limp in my arms. She had fallen asleep, her head hanging back off of my arm. I cradled her head against my chest and brushed my lips across her hair.

Mama met my eyes. "Is there an apartment available in your building for your father and I? I would like to be close to Stephanie tonight."

I nodded slightly. "One of my men moved into his own place this week. You can stay as long as you'd like." I turned to my father. "Can you call Tank and have him call Dr. Marshall? I'd like her to check on Steph tonight."

He nodded quietly and stood up, disappearing into the restaurant.

"That was her mother?" Mama whispered in shock. "How could someone be like that? How could someone treat this wonderful girl like that? I just don't understand it."

"I don't understand it either, Mama, but it won't happen again," I closed my eyes and buried my face in Steph's hair. I had failed her again. I was here with her and Morelli and Mrs. Plum had still managed to hurt her. It seemed like all I did was fail my wife and it was tearing me up inside. I had vowed to protect her and she still got hurt.

I had been entrusted to protect senators and presidents and mobster's daughters. I had been successful protecting strangers.

So why was I failing to protect my own wife?

**Okay, I had no intentions of updating so quickly, but your reviews rocked! This chapter is pretty angsty, but I'm a Babe and good things will come to those who wait. LOL. I hope I am forgiven for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I'm still doing a happy dance.**


	51. Chapter 54

**I don't own them. I'm just holding them hostage.**

**Chapter 54**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up warm and snug in my bed. For a moment, I had a wonderful thought that it was all just a bad dream. But when I looked over and saw Mariela sitting in a chair beside me, I knew that my nightmare had really happened.

She leaned forward and stroked my hair gently and I think I actually purred.

"How are you feeling, querida?"

"I feel pretty good considering," I murmured, turning my head into her hand. "Are they in jail?"

Mariela paused. "Yes, they've both been arrested. You're safe now."

I nodded in relief. "Where's Carlos?"

"In his office. He had a few things to take care of."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined our celebration. It was going so well."

"You didn't ruin anything, Stephanie." Mariela's voice was firm. "It's not your fault that those people were so cruel and selfish. You're the victim here."

"I'm sick of being the victim." I said, my voice weary. "It's not fair to Carlos that he always has to rescue me. I need to be able to protect myself."

"You're protecting your baby. Because of you, that little boy inside of you is safe and strong." Mariela took my hand and began to stroke it. "Just concentrate on your son. My Carlos can protect you."

"He always has." I stretched and burrowed back under the covers. "Was Dr. Marshall here?"

"Yes. She left a few hours ago."

I groaned. "Am I confined to the bed again?"

"Just for a few days," Mariela smiled down at me. "I know it's hard to stay in for so long, but it will be worth it."

"Last time, Carlos stayed in bed with me and we watched TV and ate junk food." I chuckled at the memory. "I even got him to eat a Chicken McNugget."

Mariela laughed. "You are good for my son. Before, he was always working. He gets to enjoy life when you're around." She leaned forward and resumed with the hair stroking. "I think Carlos is good for you, too. He believes in you with his entire heart and you need people like that in your life."

"I'm blessed to have him with me," I murmured, feeling myself fall back to sleep. "I'm blessed to have you as my mother."

I didn't hear her reply. I fell asleep.

**Ranger's POV**

I was on edge the entire time that Dr. Marshall examined Steph. My poor unborn son could only take so much stress. Would he be made to suffer because of other's actions? I prayed that he wouldn't.

I expected Dr. Marshall to lecture me on my inability to keep my wife calm and happy. Last time this happened, I took Steph away from the problem. Maybe it would be best if I took her away for good. I was all up for buying that hut in Bora Bora.

I was surprised when the doctor pulled me aside and praised me. That was the last thing I had expected.

"Your business associate told me what happened tonight," she said, looking me in the eye. "Stephanie is truly lucky to have you around. You've saved her and your son's lives more than once."

I shook my head. "I should have taken better care of them. I knew that she could be targeted, but I wasn't aware of my surroundings. My wife and child could have been killed because of my failure."

"You prevented a far worse situation, Mr. Manoso," Dr. Marshall said. "Stephanie and your son will be fine after a few days of bed rest. They are both strong. You've done everything possible to keep them safe. I don't know any other man who would drop everything to take his wife out of the country just to get her out of a stressful situation." She smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're the best medicine for Stephanie."

I was speechless as I rode the elevator with her down to the garage. It didn't feel like I had done all that much to help. I would do so much more if I had to.

Once Dr. Marshall left, I headed up to my office. My first call was to the police station. Mrs. Plum and Morelli had been charged with aggravated attempted kidnapping and would be in court the following morning. After a long discussion with the police chief, Morelli had been relieved of his badge.

My next call was to Frank Plum. His voice was weary when he answered.

"Frank, it's Carlos."

"How's Stephanie? Is she okay?" He sounded like he hadn't slept in days.

"She's been put on bed rest for the next few days. Luckily, she and the baby should be fine."

Frank released a relieved sigh. "Thank God." He was silent for a moment. "Carlos, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Ellen was planning something like this. She called me a little bit ago to bail her out, but I told her that I wouldn't be lifting a finger to help her."

"Thank you for that." I truly felt sorry for the man. His world was crumbling around him and he was powerless to stop it. Frank Plum was an honorable man, and he didn't deserve the hell he was living in. "I'm going to have my attorney ask the judge to force your wife into a psychiatric hospital for evaluation. After tonight, there is no doubt in my mind that she's suffering from a mental problem. I'm hoping the judge will force Morelli into an alcohol treatment facility. He's already been relieved of his police badge."

"I'll make sure Ellen goes," Frank promised. "I'll threaten to divorce her if she doesn't."

"I'm sorry that it has come to that, Frank. I wish I had a better solution, but I can't risk my wife and son."

"Son." I could hear a hint of joy in the other man's voice. "It's a boy?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "We just found out this afternoon. We were at Rossini's celebrating. You're finally getting that grandson you've been wanting."

"My grandson," he breathed. "Thank you, Carlos. Please tell Stephanie that I love her and I'm truly sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You've been there for her through this whole mess."

We said our goodbyes and I called my attorney. He said he would be in court the next morning and would make sure the restraining orders were ready. He also agreed to my idea of the psychiatric evaluation and the alcohol treatment facility. The judge would likely be more in favor of that than the death penalty I was itching to push. One thing at a time.

It was after midnight when I got back upstairs. I walked into the bedroom to find Mama stretched out on the bed and Steph fast asleep in her arms, curled up like a baby. It warmed my heart to witness such a moment.

"Has she been asleep this entire time?" I whispered.

"She woke up for a few minutes, but fell right back to sleep," Mama whispered back, slowly getting out of the bed. There were tear tracks on her face. We were back in the living room before I asked her why she had been crying.

"Stephanie thought she had ruined the evening," she said, her eyes sad. "I told her she did no such thing, that she was the victim in all of this. She said she was tired of being the victim and that it wasn't fair to you that you had to rescue her all the time."

Wasn't fair to me? Steph should know by now that I would give my life to protect her. If something happened to her, my life would be worthless.

"I told her that it was her job to protect my grandson and your job to protect her. I think she got the message after that."

I nodded. Steph was doing a wonderful job protecting our son. She gave up a lot to ensure his safety, without complaints. She was amazing.

"I know what you were thinking earlier, Carlos," Mama's voice broke into my thoughts. "Don't you ever think that you've failed Stephanie. You're her hero and nobody deserves that title more than you do."

"I don't feel like a hero." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "This is the third time that those two have caused trouble enough to spike her blood pressure. Steph should be worrying about swollen ankles and baby names, not being kidnapped."

"You're not God. You can't control everything." Mama said. "But you have done more than any other man would or could do. Stephanie is safe in that bed because you rescued her. There's no telling where she would be if that man had gotten her into the car."

I dropped down into a chair and leaned my head back. "But she wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place if I had never let her out of my sight."

Mama laughed. "What would you have done? Gone into the ladies' room with her?"

"Yes."

"Carlos, she's a woman, not a child." She sat on the coffee table in front of me and grasped my hands. "You can't prevent everything, no matter how much you try. All you can do is comfort her and try to prevent the worst from happening. And you've done that over and over again."

I sat up straighter and met her stare. "I'm thinking of selling the company and moving Steph out of the country."

"Have you discussed this with her?"

"I brought it up on our honeymoon."

Mama shook her head. "I'm guessing since you're still living here, that she was against it."

I sighed. "She didn't want me to give up RangeMan for her. I can't get her to understand that the business and the money aren't important to me anymore. She's the only thing that I care about."

"Your intentions are good, _hijo_, but you don't seem to realize that she fell in love with you for who you are, not who you could be. She married you knowing that your business takes up a lot of your time. Stephanie didn't marry you in hopes that you would drop everything and move her to some island. Did you marry her in hopes of changing her? Did you think that putting that ring on her finger meant she would quit her job and be a stay at home mother?"

"God no!" That was the last thing I wanted for Steph. Everybody else in her life had been trying to push that on her. I fell in love with her because she was different. She was so much more than that.

"So then wouldn't it be safe to assume that she didn't marry you to change you?"

"I wouldn't be changing, though. I'm still the same man."

"But it _would_ change you, Carlos. Stephanie has only known you as the bounty hunter and the business man."

"I'm not just the job, Mama."

"No, not now. But you used to be. And that was the man that Stephanie met."

"She didn't fall in love with that man. I was just her mentor then." I had fallen in love with her the second she walked into that diner.

"Still, that's the man she befriended. That's the man she respected and put her trust in. If you dropped everything, especially now, she would blame herself if you changed your mind later."

She was right, of course. Neither one of us was cut out for the easy, quiet life. We both craved the adventure and adrenaline rush that currently took over our lives. Although, I could do without the stalkers and kidnapping attempts.

"Well maybe we could just leave until the baby is born." I offered.

"Her doctor is here, Carlos."

"I'll bring her doctor with us."

Mama shook her head. "This is Stephanie's home. Being pregnant for the first time is scary enough. She needs comfort and familiarity now."

"Will you ever let me win an argument, Mama?"

She smiled. "Probably not."

I threw up my hands in defeat. "Fine. We'll stay here. For now."

Mama nodded and stood up. "Good. Now get to bed. It's late."

I chuckled. The big bad Ranger Manoso was being sent to his room by his mommy.

Thank God no one was around to see it.

**Steph's POV**

I woke up wrapped in Ranger. If I could bottle that feeling, I would be awarded the Nobel Peace Prize.

He must have felt the change in my body, because he pulled me tighter against him.

"Good morning, Babe," he whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight.

"Mmmm, good morning to you."

He nuzzled my hair and pressed a kiss on my forehead. "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I murmured, running my fingers across his perfect chest. "I'd feel even better if you'd give me some action."

His chest rumbled as he burst out laughing. "When you're off bed rest, I'll give you all the action you can handle."

I grinned. "You promise?"

"Absolutely."

I expected Ranger to start getting ready for work, but he didn't move. I sat up and looked at the clock. Ten-thirty in the morning!

"Won't you be late for a meeting or something?"

"We're on bed rest, Babe. Tank's taking over for the next few days."

"You don't have to do that, Carlos. Your business needs you."

"You're more fun than paperwork," He said, wrapping one of my curls around his fingers. "Besides, if there's a dire emergency, I'm only three floors away."

I settled back against him and relaxed. "So what'll we do all day if sex is out of the question?"

Ranger laughed again. "I'm beginning to feel like a piece of meat. Is sex all I'm good for?"

I playfully swatted him. "It's not my fault! Pregnancy hormones are much worse than jelly doughnut hormones."

"Is that right?" Ranger's voice went from playful to lustful in the blink of an eye. I groaned as my poor panties were destroyed.

"Great. Now I have to change my underwear."

Ranger laughed. "Don't worry. I have something that will take your mind out of the gutter."

"And what would that be?" I really liked it when my mind was in the gutter.

He reached over and picked a book up off the nightstand. It hadn't been there last night.

"1001 Baby Names for Boys," I read. Ranger grinned.

"We can't keep calling our son "him" and "it"," he teased.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I won't be able to concentrate on such a life altering task with a full bladder and an empty stomach."

"Then you get cleaned up and take care of business and I'll get the food." Ranger decided. "We'll meet back in bed in twenty minutes."

"Deal."

**Thank you everyone who left a review. I'm such a review slut now LOL. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	52. Chapter 55

**I still don't own anything**

**Warning: SMUT**

**Chapter 55**

**Steph's POV**

It took three days on bed rest, two extra large Pino's pizzas, and a Dairy Queen ice cream cake before we could decide on Julian Carlos Manoso. I thought it was the perfect name for a Batbaby.

I think I gained five pounds during my confinement. Between the exercise ban, the junk food, and Julian's larger than average growing rate, my bump was becoming more prominent.

On the last night of my forced bed rest, while wrapped in the cocoon of Ranger's arms, I felt a strange sensation in my belly. I covered it with my hands and Ranger sat up, his face filled with concern.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

I grinned when I realized what had happened. "Julian kicked me."

The concern melted away as I took his hand and placed it on my bump. A minute later, he laughed.

"He's sparring already, Babe," the pride in his voice matched the joy in his face. "He's kicking pretty hard. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "It's just a little weird. But in a cool way."

He leaned down and placed his cheek on my belly. I moved my hands up to play through his hair.

"Hey, Julian," Ranger said to my belly button. "You're a strong little man, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Big, bad Ranger was talking to my stomach. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"You're Mama's first, son, so go easy on her." He continued, gently running his hand over my belly. "You might want a little brother or sister someday."

I chuckled. "I have four months before Julian's born and you're already talking about more?"

Ranger looked up at me and grinned. "Well I saw a lot of names I liked in that book. And it might be fun to go through the girls' edition."

"Are you sure you could handle a mini- Stephanie?" I teased.

"I could handle a houseful."

Wow. And here I thought that Ranger would want to stop with Julian. "Might get kinda crowded in here." I said.

Ranger moved up against the pillows and pulled me into his arms. "Maybe now is the time to find our Batcave."

I smiled, remembering my surprise when I had learned that I had been in the Batcave all along. You could have knocked me over with a feather. "So how many bedrooms should we be looking for?"

I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "About a dozen should cover it."

I looked him in the eye and scowled. "I hope to God that most of those rooms will be guest rooms, Carlos. I'm not a baby machine."

He shook his head in amusement. "Never said you were, Babe. But we'll need an office and a playroom and a housekeeper's quarters, not to mention a few guest rooms…"

"That still doesn't justify twelve bedrooms." I said. I couldn't even imagine going through pregnancy that many times!

"Calm down, Steph," Ranger soothed, rubbing my arms. "Just because we have the rooms doesn't mean that we have to fill them. If you decide after Julian is born that you don't want more children, then I'm fine with that."

"Really?" I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Really. You've already made me happier than I've ever thought possible."

I relaxed and cuddled against him. "Same goes for you, Batman."

The next day, I was off bed rest. Ranger woke me up at six to head down to the gym. While he ran laps, I took a stroll on the treadmill. It wasn't the most exciting form of exercise and I was seriously considering taking up yoga.

When my thirty minutes were up, I headed upstairs to shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans, groaning when I couldn't button them up. I guess it was time for the maternity clothes.

I came out to the kitchen to find Ranger mixing a smoothie. He looked up and grinned at my black maternity cargo pants and RangeMan tee shirt. "Cute."

I struck a pose and did a slow spin. "Julian's grown a lot the past few days. My jeans won't button up. I'm seriously considering yoga."

"Yoga's good," he said, handing me the smoothie. I sat down and drank it without complaint. Without all the wheat germ and flaxseeds, it was actually pretty good. "I'll call Dr. Marshall and see if she knows of any instructors in the area who work with pregnant women."

"M'kay," I chugged down the smoothie and set the empty glass on the counter. "What's for breakfast?"

**Ranger's POV**

After Steph and I went our separate ways in the Comm Room, I shut myself in my office to make a few calls. Calloway was first on my list.

He had called me right after Mrs. Plum's and Morelli's court hearings. After witnessing my mother in law's furious rants firsthand, Judge Marcoli had immediately agreed with my attorney's suggestion to have her committed to a psychiatric hospital for evaluation. Of course, Mrs. Plum became uncontrollable and had to be forcibly removed from the courtroom. Frank had actually told her that he would divorce her if she didn't cooperate and get help. Mrs. Plum had to be sedated after that.

After spending the night and morning in an alcohol free jail cell, Morelli had become even more agitated. The judge ordered him into an alcohol treatment facility and told him that if he didn't get clean, he would end up behind bars again.

I was beginning to feel like a Good Samaritan. I would have loved to see Mrs. Plum and Morelli rotting in prison for what they did to my wife. Despite my desire for revenge, I knew that helping them would help Steph.

My call to Calloway was short. He confirmed that Mrs. Plum had been committed and was seeing a therapist. Morelli was in rehab and was currently suffering through the hell of detox. I knew how painful it was to end an addiction. I had been stupid and reckless in my time, and had tried every drug under the sun. I thanked God every day that all that was behind me. Steph and Julian should never have to suffer that sort of hell because of me.

Before ending the call, I told Calloway my interest in buying a house. We discussed the basics of what to look for and hung up. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

The phone rang a few minutes later and I answered with my usual "Yo".

"Carlitos, I taught you better phone manners than that."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Steph would have been proud. "I'm sorry, Mama. Habit."

"How's Stephanie doing?"

"Much better. She's working right now."

"Good," I could hear her smile through the phone. "Abuela Rosa will be here day after tomorrow. I want you and Stephanie here for dinner."

I smothered a groan. "Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone."

"Throwing my wife into the shark tank, Mama?"

She laughed. "It's about time that Stephanie meet her entire family, _hijo_."

"Cramming Steph into a house with twenty strangers is hardly relaxing. She just got off of bed rest."

"You can't protect her from the real world, Carlos. Stephanie isn't in danger from your family."

I knew I was being irrational. My family would never do anything to hurt Steph. In fact, with her own family falling apart, mine could be there to pick up the pieces.

I sighed. "I'll talk to Steph and call you back."

We said good-bye and hung up. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was only nine-thirty. Too early to take Steph out for lunch. I didn't just want to go into her cubicle and bring up a possible Manoso family reunion. I needed to ease her into the idea. And I needed Ella to help.

A few minutes before noon, I shut down my computer and made my way to Steph's cubicle. She was sitting at her desk, munching on carrot sticks while waiting for one of her searches to print up. I watched her for a few moments before she shivered and looked up. Her beautiful smile lit up her face.

"Yo." She said.

"Yo yourself." I couldn't stop from grinning. "Are you ready for a lunch break?"

"Just as soon as I get this all printed," she replied, waving her hand at her desk.

"Whom are you doing the search on?"

"Just a search for Rodriguez," Steph rolled her eyes. "I swear he's just sending me busy work."

I chuckled and leaned against her doorway. She looked so beautiful in her RangeMan shirt and maternity cargoes. She was leaning back in her chair, absently rubbing her slightly rounded belly. I was tempted to take a picture and wallpaper my office with it.

Finally, she placed the pages in a folder and shut off her computer. Standing up, she stretched and her shirt rose, exposing her bump. Blushing, she tugged her shirt down.

"I gotta watch that," she joked.

I wouldn't mind seeing more.

We headed up to the 7th floor and Steph stopped short when she saw the dining room table.

The table was set for an elegant dinner, with lit candles and a vase of red roses in the center. The plates at the two table settings had silver domes on top, keeping the food underneath warm. There was a bottle of sparkling cider in an ice bucket beside my chair and fluted wineglasses by both plates. The lights were dim and there was soft music playing.

Overkill, I know. But I hoped she would like it.

Steph turned to me, her eyes sparkling. "What do you want?"

I tried to look confused. "Whatever are you talking about?"

She waved her hands to the table. "What are you hoping to convince me to do? I don't need to go to a safe house, do I?"

I chuckled and pulled her against my chest. She knew me way too well. "Mama called. Abuela Rosa will be in town day after tomorrow and Mama wants us there for dinner."

"And all your siblings and their families will be there." Steph finished for me.

"Yeah. The entire Manoso clan will be there to meet the newest member of the family. Are you up for it?"

Steph laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble just to get me to go to a family dinner, Carlos. All you had to do was ask."

"I know. I just like to surprise you."

She pressed herself closer to me and I felt the usual stirrings below. Damn, now all I wanted to do was take her to bed. To hell with lunch.

Steph grinned wickedly at my reaction. "I have to tell you again, _Marido_. Pregnancy hormones are so much worse than jelly doughnut hormones."

Shit. She spoke Spanish. I was really starting to understand why she loved it when I did it. "Well, we _do_ have an extended lunch break."

"Good answer," she teased, pushing me towards the table. I found myself suddenly without pants and she pushed me down in one of the chairs. I have no idea how she managed to undress me without even realizing it.

"You sit," she ordered, straddling me. Who was I to argue?

I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned closer, bringing her soft, sweet lips to mine. With teasing strokes, she used the tip of her tongue to outline my lips before slipping it fully into my mouth. _Dios_.

Tiny moans escaped her lips as she started slowly grinding her hips against mine. She shuddered when she realized her effect on me and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to rid her of her clothes. She continued to roll her hips as she pulled her knees up to settle on either side of my thighs.

"I want you so bad," she murmured in my ear, her warm breath sending chills down my spine. I was already feeling the heat building up inside me and she hadn't even stripped yet.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it over her head, sending it sailing into the other room. With a growl, I reached out, ripping her bra off of her body, exposing her full breasts to my mouth. She cried out and pulled out the leather tie restraining my ponytail. I groaned when her fingers tangled in my hair, bringing my head closer to her.

"Christ, Babe," I rasped, assaulting her darkening nipples with my mouth. She gave a little shriek and her hips began moving harder and faster against my groin. Shit.

My control snapped and with shaking hands, I unzipped her pants and shoved them down her legs. She lifted slightly and shook them off onto the floor. A second later, she lifted her hips and lowered herself onto me. Holy shit, she was soaking wet and hotter than hell! I ground my teeth, trying desperately to cling to that last little strand of control.

"Oh God, Carlos," she cried, moving her hips in furious circles. I held onto her waist tightly, thrusting upwards into her body. I wouldn't be able to last much longer. She was killing me.

Already, I could feel her clenching tightly around me, her walls grasping me like a vice. Fuck, but she felt so damn incredible!

I watched Steph as her head fell back, her long hair barely brushing my knees. Her face scrunched up and her mouth opened, releasing a loud wail of pleasure. God, it was the most amazing sight. I loved that I did that to her.

My control out the window, I gripped her tighter against me and thrust upward, hard and deep, crying out as I spilled over inside her. She collapsed against me, both of us sweating and gasping for breath. Her breasts were pressed tightly to my chest and I could feel her heart pounding beneath.

"Thank God for pregnancy hormones," I managed to gasp, my arms still wrapped securely around her, keeping her from falling off the chair.

She chuckled and pulled back slightly, staring into my eyes. "I couldn't agree more."

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I had a little trouble getting into it. Please let me know what you think.**


	53. Chapter 56

**Ranger said I could have him, but alas, everybody else says no. Unfortunately, I own nothing**

**Warning: Spoilers to LMT, just to be safe**

**Chapter 56**

**Steph's POV**

I sat back in the soft leather seat of the Turbo and watched Ranger drive. He was in his zone, but once in a while, he would look over at me and smile.

"You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine."

My left hand was on his thigh and was covered by his right hand. He gave my hand a squeeze before returning to his zone.

We were heading to Newark for dinner at Ricardo and Mariela's. I was a little nervous but surprisingly calm. I already loved Ranger's parents. That was the hardest parts, right?

I looked out the window and immediately recognized the area. Ranger had brought me here before when his daughter, Julie, had been kidnapped. We had to drive past some scary looking areas before Ranger made a left turn, parking in front of a modest two-story house. The driveway had three cars parked in it and two minivans were parked in front of us.

"Looks like a full house," I said, hoping I sounded calm.

Ranger sighed. "You have no idea."

The front door opened and the tiny front porch was suddenly filled with gawking women. I saw Mariela standing front and center beside a small, frail looking woman with white hair and sparkling brown eyes. Three of the other women were tall and slender and the fourth was beginning to show a bun in the oven. I assumed that that was Alina. All four women had stunning mocha latte skin, with shiny dark hair and brown eyes.

"I feel like I'm about to face a firing squad," I teased.

"I promise they won't bite, Babe," he said before climbing out of the car, running around to my side to open my door.

"Stephanie, _carino_, how are you?" Mariela rushed over, engulfing me in a warm hug.

"I'm good, Mariela," I replied, hugging her back. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Silly girl," she smiled, cupping my cheeks. "You're my daughter, now. You're always welcome here."

Walking between mother and son, I was led to the porch to stand in front of the old woman.

"Abuela Rosa," Ranger hugged the little woman, and she smiled at him fondly.

"Carlitos, te estrane, chico." (_I've missed you, my boy_)

"Yo tambien, Abuela. Como era su vuelo?" (_Me too, Abuela. How was your flight?)_

"Usted no tuvo que enviar esa plano abujo apenas para mi, hombre joven. Esa coste usted demasiado dinero." (_You didn't have to send that plane down just for me, young man. That cost you too much money_)

"Es solamente dinero. Que importa es que usted esta aqui." Ranger turned to me. "Abuela, this is Stephanie. Steph, my Abuela Rosa." (_It's only money. What matters is that you're here.)_

Abuela Rosa reached out and grasped my hands. "_Estefania_, it is pleasure to meet you." She said in broken English.

"Thank you, ma'am. The pleasure is all mine."

She chuckled, reaching up to pat my cheek. "No ma'am, _precioso_. You call me _abuela_." (_darling_)

I smiled. "Abuela."

Satisfied, she turned to the other women, pointing out Celia, Alina, Keila, and Lilliana. They all smiled and hugged me.

"It's about time Carlos brought you here," Alina said, shooting Ranger a dirty look. "We've been after him for two years to bring you to dinner."

"I was afraid Steph would run screaming in the opposite direction," Ranger teased, reaching out to hug his sisters. He grinned at Lilliana and tugged at her silky straight black hair. "When did you get into town, chiquita?" (_little one_)

Lilliana rolled her eyes at the nickname. "A few hours ago. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet my new sister in law. Lord knows when you'd come back for another visit."

Ranger shook his head and placed his hand at the small of my back. "Do you see what they put me through, Babe?"

I laughed as Keila and Celia pulled me into the house. My eyes widened. I hadn't seen so many people in one house in years. The children were practically coming out of the woodwork, ranging from ages 17 to 6. There was Celia's husband, Michael, and their children, Mike, Rosa, Elijah, and Jonah; Alina's husband, Antonio, and their children, Sonia, twins Pita and Paloma, and Ricardo; Keila's husband, Miguel, and their children, Miguel Jr. and Marguerite. Ranger's brother, Mateo, was there with his fiancée, a blond haired blue-eyed beauty named Charlotte.

"Mateo!" Ranger appeared to be stunned to see his brother. They hugged and slapped each other on the back. "When the hell did you get back?"

"My tour ended a few weeks back. I've been home for a few days." Mateo held Ranger out at arms length and grinned. "You look good, little brother."

"So do you." Ranger pulled me closer. "Babe, this is Mateo. Matt, my wife, Stephanie."

Mateo bore a striking resemblance to Ranger, except his hair was cut military style and his muscles weren't as big. His smile widened as he swept me off my feet in a bear hug. "Stephanie, it's an honor to meet the woman who was brave enough to marry my baby brother."

I laughed, liking him right away. "Thank you, Mateo. I'm glad to meet you too."

"Call me Matt," he said, putting me on my feet. He eyed my belly and grinned. "Damn, Carlos! You wasted no time!"

I blushed and Ranger laughed. "We just figured you didn't have enough nephews running around."

Mateo's smile widened. "All right! Another Manoso boy to run amuck!"

"Have you decided on a name?" Alina asked, her hands covering her own growing belly.

"Julian Carlos," I replied, enjoying the way it rolled off my tongue. She smiled.

"Perfect." She said. Everyone else agreed.

Keila's six-year-old daughter, Marguerite, appeared then and tugged on my hand. "Aunt Stephanie?"

Wow. It was then that I realized that all these children were my nieces and nephews. "Yes, honey?"

The beautiful little girl looked serious. "Mike said you were hot. Do you want me to get you a Popsicle? It will cool you off."

Everyone burst out laughing and I blushed. Celia's seventeen year old son turned just as red.

"Thank you, Marguerite, but I'm okay." I choked out, squeezing her little hand. She gave me a sunny smile and ran off to play.

I felt Ranger's hand on my back and I looked up to find him still laughing. I gave him my best death glare.

"Everybody in the dining room!" Mariela shouted over the noise. "Dinner's ready."

How she planned to fit twenty-four people around the table was beyond me. We'd probably be eating in shifts.

As it turned out, Mariela was prepared for the army-sized crowd. Fourteen adults sat at the colossal mahogany dining room table and the ten children sat at the equally impressive kitchen table. There was enough food to feed everyone in the Burg for a week. The smells coming from the platters were heavenly.

Mariela and Ricardo took the end seats and Ranger sat between me and Abuela Rosa. Everybody managed to sit beside their spouse and Lilliana, who came alone, sat across from Abuela.

With the seating arrangement settled, the bowls and platters went around the table. Everyone loaded their plates with roasted meats, rice and beans, stir-fried vegetables, and beef _pastilles_. Not wanting to embarrass myself in front of Ranger's family, I made a conscious effort to keep my eating noises to a bare minimum. It was harder than hell, though, since the food was absolutely unbelievable. If I could cook like this, I would spend the rest of my life in the kitchen. I probably wouldn't be able to fit through the kitchen door to leave anyway.

What moans did manage to escape my mouth seemed to please Mariela and Abuela Rosa. Everybody else smiled fondly at me. I noticed, with more than a little embarrassment, that a few of the men looked pained, Ranger included.

"So, Stephanie," Keila began, cutting her meat. "Tell me how you and Carlos met."

I grinned at the memory. "I had just lost my job at E.E. Martin and was desperate for a job. I convinced my cousin, Vinnie, to hire me as a bounty hunter for his bail bonds company, and he gave me a high profile skip to scare me off. I had no idea how to go about finding him, so Vinnie's secretary, Connie, called Ra… Carlos to give me a few pointers." I looked over at Ranger and smiled. "She said he was the best bounty hunter in the business."

"Did you ever find your skip?" Antonio asked.

"She always finds her man," Ranger said, finding my hand under the table. "She's got the best instincts I've ever seen."

I blushed at his praise. "I just have really good luck. I'm too curious and nosy for my own good."

"I've read a lot about you in the papers," Celia said. "Did you really blow up a funeral home?"

"Actually, that was my grandmother," I chuckled and everybody burst out laughing. "And she only started a fire."

"But you did blow up Carlos' Porsche, right?" Lilliana's dark eyes were twinkling. I groaned.

"That wasn't my fault. Somebody planted a bomb in it and a garbage truck hit the car."

"And then fell over on top of the car," Ranger added, his smile wide. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Carlos needed the excitement in his life," Alina said, chuckling. "He was too busy with his work before. The man didn't know what a vacation was then."

"I think he's been on vacation overload lately with me," I felt a little bad about him missing so much work.

"He could take the next two years off and still have plenty of vacation time left," Celia spoke up, shaking her head at her brother. "Hopefully, Stephanie will show you what's important in life."

"She already has," Ranger said, taking a sip of wine.

"Mama tells us that she's taking care of your baby shower," Alina said, looking at me from across the table. "Would you mind if the girls' and I helped out?"

"Not at all," I admitted. "I'm not very good at that kind of thing."

"Oh, there's nothing to it," Mariela said, waving her hand. "And the mother to be isn't supposed to be doing anything but filling out her guest registry."

"Mama's planned more baby showers than any other woman in the neighborhood," Celia said proudly. "She thrives on it."

With that decided, the conversation broke up into groups. The men began talking about Mateo's recent tour in Iraq and the women began planning the baby shower. To my surprise, I followed both conversations fairly well.

Dinner was followed by a positively sinful Tres Leches cake, which according to the name, was made with three different kinds of milk. It was incredible and I didn't even try to hold back my moans of delight. Again, the women chuckled and the men looked pained. Well hell, it's not like I can help it!

When dessert was over, I stood up to help clear the dishes, but I was suddenly surrounded by Ranger's sisters.

"Carlos, go join the men in their war stories," Alina demanded, leading me towards the living room. "We're going to steal Stephanie for a while."

I was feeling a little nervous and Ranger looked at me questioningly. I managed a tiny smile and a short nod.

The living room was surprisingly large for what the house looked like. The furniture was upholstered in rich burgundy tones and pictures covered the walls. I couldn't help but study each frame, my eyes widening when I found Ranger's childhood pictures.

"I always wondered what he looked like," I murmured, going from frame to frame. He was a beautiful child, like I knew he would be. Longish dark hair and playful brown eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at a picture of him in a bowl haircut and a plaid suit and bow tie. I could tell by the expression on his face that even then, he hated the outfit.

"I bet you never thought he looked like that," Lilliana teased, coming up beside me. I looked over at her and grinned.

"This is the first time I've seen childhood pictures of Carlos. He's usually pretty secretive about that."

The pictures showed a yearly progression of each child. Ranger went from a sweet, chubby toddler in a red Radio Flyer wagon to a gangly preteen with stringy hair and ripped jeans. He had mentioned once that he was a skinny kid, but I had no idea. Certainly a change from what he looked like now.

"Come look at the photo albums, Stephanie," Alina said, sitting down on the sofa. I sat beside her and she opened one of many leather bound books. If Julian looked anything like Ranger did as a baby, our son would be stunning. I already knew he'd be a heartbreaker when he grew up. His father certainly was.

"Carlos is gonna kill you for showing Steph that picture," Lilliana told Alina when I flipped the page. I couldn't hold in the chuckle at the sight of Ranger dressed for Halloween in a giant pumpkin suit. He couldn't have been more than three years old.

"He looks like he wants to cry," I said, shaking my head. I knew the feeling. When I was that age, my mother had dressed me up as Raggedy Anne for Halloween. I had cried and screamed all the way down the street. Traumatizing.

A few minutes later, Celia and Keila joined us with Mariela and Abuela Rosa. We all sat around flipping through the albums.

"Oh, I remember this day," Celia spoke up, pointing to a picture of a young Ranger in a white suit. "Mama made him sing with all the other children at Mass and Carlos got into the communion wine. He got so drunk that he threw up all over the little girl next to him!"

The picture must have been taken before Ranger got into the wine, because his suit was spotless as was the dress of the little girl beside him. I grinned.

"I did that when I was little," I said, laughing. "My friend Mary Lou and I thought that the communion wine was grape juice and we were mad that we couldn't have any. After Mass one Sunday, we snuck back into the church and found the Priest's stash. My mother found us drunk in the confessional a half hour later."

"I think we've all done that," Alina joined in with the laughter. "I swear, Mama's found each and every one of us tippling on the wine at one time or another."

Celia pointed out another picture. It appeared to be a family picnic. "Remember this day, Mama? Carlos got those fireworks somewhere and he and Mateo set them off by that old tree?" She turned to me, her eyes sparkling. "It hadn't rained in weeks and it was so hot that summer. Everything was all brown and dried out. Anyway, Carlos and Mateo set off the firecrackers and set this huge oak tree on fire! We all thought the house would go up in flames, but Papa came out with the garden hose and all the neighbors showed up with full buckets and wet blankets. The boys were grounded for a month!"

Everyone burst out laughing at the memory and I couldn't help but join in. I couldn't believe that I was finding out all of Ranger's childhood secrets. Finally!

"I was so mad at those two that day," Mariela shook her head. "I thought Ricardo would send them off to military school for that stunt! We ended up deciding that a month stuck at home would be punishment enough."

"Was Carlos really such a troublemaker?" I asked.

Mariela shook her head. "Carlos was curious. You couldn't tell him something and expect him to take it at face value. He had to find out for himself."

"He always wanted to be a superhero," Keila chuckled, turning to another Halloween picture, It showed all six children in their costumes. The three older girls' were princesses and fairies, Mateo was a robot, Lilliana was a pirate, and Ranger was dressed as Batman. I burst out laughing. I was suddenly the recipient of six amused stares.

"Ever since I met Carlos, I've called him Batman," I explained, pointing to him in the picture. "I guess it was fate."

For a moment, they all looked stunned. Then, their expressions changed and smiles lit up their faces.

"What did you want to be, Steph?" Lilliana asked.

I chuckled. "Wonder Woman. I wanted to fly, so I jumped off the garage roof."

"Did you get hurt?"

"I broke my leg. My mother was so embarrassed. Nobody she knew had a daughter who jumped off the garage roof." I grimaced at the memory. They all laughed.

"Batman and Wonder Woman. A perfect match." Mariela reached over and patted my knee. "You see, you are the one for my Carlos. You share the same heart."

I blushed. "I think so, too."

We looked through ten photo albums before Ranger walked in. He took in all the pictures and groaned. "You've been telling all my embarrassing secrets, Mama."

Mariela laughed. "It seems that Stephanie had plenty of her own."

I met his gaze and grinned. "Don't worry, _Batman_. I won't tell."

I swear he actually blushed.

**Well, I hoped you liked my version of Ranger's family. Please let me know. And once again, thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me happy, and the happier I am, the more I write (hint hint).**


	54. Chapter 57

**I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making a dime**

** Warning: Spoilers up to LMT, just to be safe**

**Chapter 57**

**Steph's POV**

Halloween was less than a week away. Between being pregnant and planning RangeMan's Halloween party, not to mention my whopping 25-hour workweek, I found myself pretty busy. The Merry Men had never really celebrated my favorite holiday, and I decided that that had to end. With Ranger's blessing, I found myself in charge of the evening's festivities.

I had rented an empty warehouse near the river for the night, and convinced Hector and Lula to help me. Lula was easy to convince. Hector was a little nervous, considering the other Merry Men would be hounding him to spill his guts on my plans. But Hector was the only one of the guys I could trust to keep his mouth shut.

The warehouse was the perfect setting. The floors were concrete and the walls were a dark, dingy brick. Lighting was bad, so Hector installed orange and purple rope lighting, blacklights, and a few strobe lights on our makeshift dance floor. I had hired Sally Sweet and his band to perform and they came a few days early to help us set up a stage.

I'd found a store that sold "changing pictures" and I was hooked. I bought what appeared to be old time portraits of men, women, and children. The portraits were on a timer, and every few minutes, the pictures would go from a normal looking person to a frighteningly deceased corpse. Sick and creepy, but I absolutely loved them. I hung the portraits, three to each wall.

Besides the lighting and pictures, I had rented a couple fog machines and set them up in the corners of the room. Fake flames in cast iron "bowls" were hung from the ceiling in two-yard intervals. I couldn't resist the traditional, and there were fake tombstones, spider webs, and gargoyles scattered throughout the room. A buffet table was set up along the far wall beside the bar. I had hired two bartenders and a busboy to help with the party and convinced Shorty to cater pizzas and Buffalo wings. Ella was providing the rest, God bless her. Hector and Sally had carried in the folding tables and chairs, since I wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting. I covered every table and chair with black cloth with white bats and skeletons painted on. In the blacklight, the white would really glow.

All in all, I think I did pretty good considering I had only two weeks to plan the whole thing out. With all the party planning, I still found a way to have mine and Ranger's costumes specially made. I'd wanted to stick with the superhero theme, but I didn't want to be so obvious with the Batman/Wonder Woman theme. Ranger didn't even know what costume I had decided on for him, but he had bravely agreed to wear whatever I picked out.

On Halloween morning, I got up early and met with my yoga instructor in the gym. I had been right; yoga was much more enjoyable than walking on a treadmill. Plus, the added flexibility would come in handy in the bedroom. I just might keep it up after Julian was born. After yoga and a quick shower, I pulled on a pair of maternity jeans and a stretchy white tee shirt, ran a tiny blob of gel through my damp hair, and swiped on one coat of mascara. I was too excited to put on my Jersey girl face.

Hector met me in the garage and we headed for the costume shop in Ewing. It had taken two thousand dollars and a lot of begging on my part for the owner to craft two handmade costumes two weeks before Halloween. Fortunately, my powers of persuasion were still pretty damn good. When I saw the finished costumes, I was floored. They were absolutely perfect! I got a hot flash just thinking of Ranger in the outfit I had picked for him. I couldn't wait for tonight!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranger came back from work at six on the dot. I had his costume in the bag and waiting for him in the bathroom. While he was showering, I got ready.

Pinning my hair up, I covered my dark locks with a long, flowing blonde wig. My outfit was a very short strapless dress made of a filmy white material that ended about four inches below my butt. There was a shimmering, wide gold belt and a gold sunburst pattern on the chest and matching gold gloves that came halfway up my arms. I slipped on a pair of gold thigh high boots with a three-inch heel and a gold choker with a red cape attached. There was a thick gold crown with forked edges curving up and inwards and a red oval jewel in the center and it took a few tries to get the thing to stay on my head. I finally used bobby pins to hold it in place.

I lined my eyes and added three coats of mascara. Red lipstick and a shot of Dolce Vita behind the ears and I was ready. And damn if I didn't look great!

I heard the bathroom door open and I swallowed hard as Ranger stepped out. He stopped when he saw me and his eyes turned black. I think my eyes darkened at the sight of him.

He was shirtless, except for the leather armor that ran in an "X" pattern across his chest. In the center of the "X" was a metal circle with a red "H". He wore a brown leather loincloth that thankfully hid his marvelous package from hungry female eyes. On his feet were brown suede boots that came up to mid calf. There were wide metal cuffs that ran from his wrists to his forearms and a matching belt around his waist. Attached to the back of his chest armor was a dangerous looking sword. I wanted to eat him alive.

"Babe, you do know that He-Man and She-Ra were brother and sister?" Ranger teased, his eyes taking me in. "And he had blonde hair. I'm not wearing a wig."

"I figured Batman and Wonder Woman would be too obvious. Gotta keep everyone on their toes," I couldn't stop looking at him. He was intoxicating.

Ranger stepped forward and took me in his arms. God, he looked every inch the superhero.

"I'm afraid to take you out in that outfit, Babe," he breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I'll have to use this sword on every man in that room."

"You're worried?" I stepped back, admiring every bulge and ripple on his finely sculpted body. "I'm going to be fighting off every shameless hussy who sees you!"

Ranger chuckled. "Not my fault. You picked out the costume."

I lowered my lashes, giving him my full on sex kitten stare. "These costumes might come in handy _after_ tonight."

He growled, pulling me into a toe-curling kiss. Suddenly, I didn't care about the party. Staying home sounded much more satisfying.

We got there early to help set up. By the time we got the food set out, our friends started arriving. Sally was onstage warming up and so far, everything was looking good.

"Damn, Bombshell!" I turned to find Lester, dressed as Wolverine, with a big breasted redhead in a skimpy nurses uniform. Beside him, Ram and a tiny blonde were dressed up like Adam and Eve.

"What?" Surely, I was more covered up than Big Red!

"Great costumes, Boss," Lester grinned wickedly, taking in me and Ranger. "You do know that He-Man was blonde, don't you?"

"I think wearing this is enough," Ranger said, grinning over at me. "Babe, you're such a sadist."

I chuckled. "You love showing off your body, Carlos. You just won't admit it."

"Daa-yam, white girl!" Lula walked over with Tank. I smothered a grin. They were both dressed like Zorro, except Lula appeared to be the spandex hot pants version. Where she found the room to put her leather whip was beyond me. "I never expected She-Ra. What happened to Wonder Woman?"

"That would be too predictable." I said.

"Huh." Lula said. "Well you look good as a blonde."

The room was starting to fill up. Sally was onstage in a black thong and a cape, performing a sinister version of Change (In the House of Flies) by the Deftones. I had a sudden urge to dance. Ranger must have ESP'd my thoughts, because he took my hand and pulled me toward the stage.

The ominous beat coursed through my body as Ranger held me flush against him. You couldn't slip a sheet of paper between us as we danced chest to chest, groin to groin.

_**I watched a change**_

_**In you**_

_**It's like you never**_

_**Had wings**_

_**Now you feel**_

_**So alive**_

_**I've watched you change**_

I shivered at the lyrics as Ranger's hands moved firmly down my back, molding me tighter against his groin. I had known that Ranger was a terrific dancer when the music was slow and romantic or when it was Latin and pulsing, but now, his moves were pure sex. Even with Sally screaming the song onstage, Ranger's style was liquid and consuming.

We danced through two more songs before my stomach began to rumble. Hitting the buffet table, I loaded a plate with three slices of pizza and six Buffalo chicken strips. Ranger's plate held a chicken wrap and raw broccoli from the vegetable tray. He took a sip of my caffeine free Pepsi to make sure the bartender didn't mix it up with a rum and Coke.

I looked around the room while I ate. Eddie Gazarra and his wife, Shirley-the-Whiner were sitting at another table, eating. Carl Costanza was dancing with Robin Russell. Lester and Big Red were making out behind one of the fog machines in the corner. I could see Mary Lou and Lenny, dressed like Robin Hood and Maid Marian, feeding each other candy corns. I guess they got a head start on the alcohol consumption.

"You did a great job, Babe," Ranger murmured in my ear. "Everybody seems to be having a blast."

I grinned at his praise. I was pretty damn proud of myself.

Throughout the night, Sally began to give out door prizes. I had purchased a bunch of various gift cards from different stores and restaurants around Trenton, and winners' names were picked out of a hollowed out plastic skull.

Connie, who came as Betty Boop, won "Best Costume". The "Sexiest Couple" prize went to Lula and Tank, who won a hundred dollar gift certificate to Pleasure Treasures. Lula was ecstatic and Tank had a huge grin on his face.

By one-thirty in the morning, I was running on fumes. Ranger noticed and took my hand in his.

"Ready to go home, Babe?"

I nodded wearily. Then, I fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

I was up by eight the following morning. Steph was curled up against me, sound asleep.

Watching her, I was filled with pride. She had worked so hard the past few weeks to plan the Halloween party for my men. In our line of work, there wasn't much time for fun. Last night, the guys got to enjoy themselves.

It was a few minutes before I could drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I would much rather stay in bed with my wife, but I had a few calls to make.

A week ago, Frank had called me with an update on Mrs. Plum. According to her psychiatrist, she had been diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Hell, I never knew such a thing existed. Mrs. Plum had a long stay in the hospital ahead of her.

With Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up, I was feeling bad for Frank and Grandma Mazur. I didn't want them to spend the holidays alone.

Settled in my office, I called Mama first. When I suggested inviting Steph's family to Christmas dinner, she jumped at the chance. I was going to buy my parents a bigger dining room table to accommodate the added guests, but Mama said there was no need. Celia and her family were going to spend Christmas with her in-laws, and Lilliana couldn't make it. I suspected she was going to spend the holiday with her girlfriend.

I called Frank and invited him to spend Christmas with the Manosos'. He gratefully accepted, and then asked me and Steph to come there for Thanksgiving. Apparently, Valerie would be cooking the dinner at the Plum's house. Knowing Steph would want to be there, I accepted.

After that, I called my ex-wife. I had brought up the idea to Steph about having Julie spend Christmas with us. They had become close after Edward Scrog had kidnapped them, and Steph was all for Julie visiting. The hard part would be convincing Rachel and Ron to give up their own Christmas with her.

Ever since Scrog shot me, I'd been talking to Julie at least once a week. She had been very excited to find out about my marriage to Steph. When I told her about Julian, I could actually hear her bouncing around with joy.

I regret missing out on a father/daughter relationship with her. I wouldn't make the same mistake with my son. And I hoped to form a stronger bond with Julie.

I dialed the number in Miami and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Hello, Martine residence."

"Rachel- it's Carlos."

"Hello, Carlos," she answered pleasantly. "I'm sorry. Julie's over at a friend's house."

"That's okay. I actually called to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" I could detect the worry in her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something." Damn, why was I so nervous? It was only Rachel. "Do you think it would be possible for Julie to spend Christmas here with us in Trenton? I know it's short notice, but Steph and I would love to have her here."

Rachel was silent for a moment, and I had a sinking feeling that she would refuse. "It is short notice, Carlos. Let me talk to Ron and Julie first. I'll let you know in the next few days."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Thank you for considering it, Rachel."

I could tell she was smiling. "You've changed, Carlos. For the better. I never imagined you'd become a family man."

I chuckled. "Steph finally knocked some sense into me."

"I like Stephanie. It takes a brave person to risk her life for a little girl she didn't even know." Rachel paused for a moment. "If Julie wants to spend Christmas with you, then we'll allow it."

I grinned. "Thank you."

We made small talk for a while, and she told me that Julie wanted an iPod for Christmas. I wrote it down on the notepad by the phone. I also wrote down her sizes. Steph would probably want to buy her clothes.

When we hung up, I was smiling like an idiot. For the first time in years, I would be spending Christmas surrounded by family.

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoyed Ranger and Steph's Halloween.**


	55. Chapter 58

**All characters belong to the goddess, Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 58**

**Steph's POV**

A week before Thanksgiving, Ranger suddenly wanted to take me Christmas shopping. One minute, I was doing a search on one of RangeMan's skips and the next, Ranger appeared wanting to go to the mall. Wait a minute. Ranger…_the mall_?

"What are you up to?" I demanded.

He grinned. "I need your help shopping for Julie. I don't even pretend to know what a thirteen year old girl would like."

It sounded like a good excuse, but I didn't buy it. Despite that, I wasn't stupid enough to pass up an afternoon of shopping.

I shut off my computer and grabbed my purse, letting him lead me to the elevator.

"I thought Rachel told you that Julie wanted an iPod."

"She did. But she needs new clothes, too. Unless she wants a Kevlar vest and cargo pants, I'm not the best person for the job."

"Cargo pants would be cute." I chuckled at the idea of a pink Kevlar vest.

We got into the Explorer and Ranger drove toward the mall. On the way, he handed me a piece of paper.

"Julie's sizes," he said.

First, we stopped at the electronics store. After looking around for about half an hour, Ranger decided to get her a cell phone with a built in mp3 player. The salesman convinced us that it was better than just an iPod. Then, we hit the juniors department at Macy's. I went a little wild there, grabbing shirts and pants and skirts and tossing them over to Ranger. By the time I was satisfied, Ranger was about to buckle under the weight of the clothes. I also grabbed a pair of simple black Mary Jane's and pink leather ankle boots with a one-inch platform heel.

"Oh, what about jewelry?" I asked, turning to Ranger. He was shaking with the force of his laughter.

"You never disappoint, Babe," he managed to gasp.

We poured over the jewelry counters until Ranger decided on a gold charm bracelet and a birthstone ring. As we checked out at the register, I suggested that we get Julie a new luggage set so she could get everything back to Miami. Ranger shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sending the company plane to pick her up. Abuela Rosa will be coming up with her." He grinned. "There will be plenty of room for the gifts."

Of course. Ranger thinks of everything.

"What are we getting for your family?" I asked as we dropped the bags off in the Explorer.

"I don't know for sure," he admitted. "Abuela always tells us not to buy her anything because she doesn't need anything else to dust. I usually get Dad a box of cigars." He shrugged his shoulders. "Ella usually gets a bunch of gift cards for me to give them."

I clicked my tongue in a _tsk tsk_ sound. "You have Ella do your Christmas shopping? You're so bad." Truthfully, I wouldn't mind having Ella do my Christmas shopping.

"I can't help it. I don't know what to get people," Ranger pulled me close and nuzzled my neck. "In fact, the only person I've personally picked out a gift for is you."

I felt the warm, fuzzy feeling wash over me.

We went back into the mall where Ranger bought me a cup of mint chocolate Dippin' Dots. I even convinced him to take a bite. I stopped at Bath and Body Works where I got Valerie a bath bead and candle set. I ordered the complete set of Encyclopedia Britannica for Angie at the bookstore.

"Don't worry about Mary Alice's gift," Ranger said suddenly. "I'll take care of it."

I looked at him in surprise. "I thought you didn't like picking out gifts for people."

He smiled. "She's a mini version of you, Babe. I know exactly what to get her."

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

I sighed. I knew I'd never get it out of him.

His phone rang then. He answered it with his usual "Yo".

Pause.

"Be right there."

Ranger hung up and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Babe."

"Not a problem." I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The trip home was quiet. Ranger was in his zone and I was worried about the phone call. Had something bad happened? Would he have to put himself in harms way?

I felt his hand covering mine. "Nothing's wrong, Steph. Quit worrying."

I chuckled. "Quit reading my mind, Miss Cleo."

Ranger smiled. "Smartass."

He pulled the Explorer into the garage and shut off the engine. "I'll get these bags out later. Don't worry about them."

We held hands in the elevator and the doors opened at the 5th floor.

"I'm gonna rest for a little bit," I told him as he got out of the elevator. Ranger came closer and gave me a searing kiss. Yum.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." He gave me his 200-watt smile and headed for his office.

I headed up two more floors and keyed myself into the apartment.

"SURPRISE!"

I shrieked, dropping my purse on the floor. The entryway was filled with smiling women. There were blue and white streamers and balloons everywhere. A big white banner was hanging from the ceiling, the words "Congratulations Stephanie" spelled out in blue.

"A surprise baby shower?" I laughed once the initial shock wore off. "Is that why Carlos took me Christmas shopping?"

Mariela stepped forward, smiling widely. "I told him to get you out of the building for a few hours."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So there was no emergency he had to attend to?"

"Nope." Celia grinned. "He's pretty sneaky that way."

I looked at all the guests. Mariela, Celia, Alina, Keila, Lilliana, Connie, Lula, Mary Lou, Grandma Mazur, Valerie…and Darla Blakely!

"Darla!" I rushed forward and hugged my former skip. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in months!"

She laughed and I was pleased to see how happy she looked. "I'm doing great, Steph. The Tastykake Company bought my coconut pecan cupcake recipe last month. They'll be out on the market in a few weeks."

"That's wonderful!" I hugged her again. "Congratulations, Darla."

"Thanks to you," Darla's eyes filled with tears. "You saved me, Steph. I was going crazy and you helped, even though you didn't have to."

I couldn't stop my own eyes from watering. "Just name your next cookie after me and call it even."

Mariela and Ranger's sisters outdid themselves. The dining room table was covered with a white linen tablecloth and there was a vase of blue roses at either end. Each place setting had beautiful blue china plates and bowls and heavy crystal goblets. Tiny blue baskets on the table held specially ordered rattle shaped lollipops and candy bars that said "Julian" instead of "Hershey's" on the wrappers. Beside the baskets were small glass bowls filled with blue jellybeans. In the center of the table was a beautiful sheet cake with thick buttercream icing. Whoever made the cake was a wonderful artist, because there was a picture of a woman sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby. The scene had been made with piped blue icing, but looked like a watercolor painting. I had never seen such a beautiful cake in my life.

"Wow," I breathed. "Who made the cake?"

"Darla made that," Lula said. "That girl can turn any food into a work of art."

I turned to Darla, my eyes wide. "You did that by yourself? Darla, it's amazing! Thank you!"

Darla beamed proudly. "It took me all night to make, but it was worth it. I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

I chuckled. "I'm sure it will."

Now, I had never been big on baby showers. Every single one I've ever been to included games like "Pin the Baby on the Mommy" or "Guess the Mommy's Tummy Size". I can't put into words how much I hated those games. It seemed a little degrading to the mother-to-be to have her friends take string and try to guess how big her belly was. Thankfully, Mariela didn't put those games into her plan.

We did play a game called "Who Can Make the Mother-to-Be's Baby". Mariela divided us into groups and gave us baby magazines. We cut out certain baby parts, trying to figure out what Julian would look like. I laughed so hard at the results that my sides ached. Mary Lou and Alina's team won the prize for their version of my unborn son. I laughed when Mariela gave them blue baby bottles filled with pacifier shaped Sweet Tarts.

Mariela then pulled out a calendar and turned it to February, the month Julian was due. And, in true Stephanie Plum fashion, my friends started betting on the time and day that I would give birth. I was used to people betting on my life, and I admit, sometimes it was hurtful, but this was funny. I was due about mid month, so I put down fifty dollars on February 15 at 5 a.m. Knowing that it was also Ranger's son, I had no doubt that I would be going into labor ungodly early. At least I could be involved in this bet.

Ella came in then, announcing that dinner was ready. I inhaled deeply and I could smell garlic and basil. My stomach growled.

Ella had outdone herself. She served us Caesar salad, Cheese Tortellini with Alfredo sauce, and homemade Italian bread with garlic butter dipping sauce. I was pleased that everyone else was just as vocal as I was with each bite. We even convinced Ella to sit down and join us. She joined in on the conversation, telling us about her grown sons and how much she enjoyed raising them. I could tell by the tone of her voice how proud she was of her children.

I felt my heart swell at the idea of raising Julian. I couldn't wait to see what he looked like, what he sounded like, what his first word would be. Who would he be more like, me or Ranger? Who would he look like? What would he be when he grew up? All these questions flew through my mind and I was suddenly growing impatient with having to wait three and a half more months to give birth.

After dinner, we finally cut into Darla's masterpiece of a cake. I laughed when I realized that she had dyed the vanilla cake batter blue. They had really gotten into the "It's a Boy" theme. And like I knew it would be, the cake was absolutely delicious.

"You know, now you're going to have to make all the birthday cakes for us every year," I told her.

"My pleasure," she said, grinning widely. "I had so much fun making this. I'm thinking about starting my own cake "catering" business."

"Hell, I'd order one of these every day of the week," Lula said through a mouthful of icing. "You know, Monday's are holidays too."

I laughed, cutting myself a second piece. By the time all of us were stuffed, the huge sheet cake was reduced to a smear of icing and a few crumbs. Darla was smiling with pleasure.

"Girl, its time you started opening them presents," Lula declared, waving at the large stack of wrapped gifts on the floor. "I can't wait till you see what I got you. I know your style and that gift is perfect."

"I can't wait until she opens my gift," Grandma Mazur's eyes gleamed and I was suddenly afraid to open her gift in front of Mariela. Lord knows what kind of kinky sex toy Grandma had brought. "That husband of hers is gonna appreciate it most of all."

Deciding to save her present for last, I went to sit down on the sofa. Everybody grabbed their gifts and started piling them on the coffee table in front of me.

To get Lula off my back, I opened hers first. I couldn't help but laugh when I held up a Sean John black cargo romper. Lula wanted me to dress Julian like a little rap star!

"See, it comes with a little baby 'do rag," she said, holding up what looked like a black handkerchief. "That baby be stylin' when he goes out. All the little girl babies'll be checking him out like he's lunch."

I was laughing so hard that I was actually lying on the sofa. Everybody else was cracking up, holding their sides in pain.

"My grandson will definitely be the talk of the town," Mariela gasped, her face red.

We finally settled down and I thanked Lula for her gift. I tore into the rest of the gifts, laughing at the cute little baby booties and bodysuits. Alina had given me "My First Sports Bag Playset", which was a brightly colored duffel bag with large stuffed baseballs and soccer balls.

"All Manoso boys are sports fiends," she told me, grinning.

I laughed. "I can't wait to see Carlos teaching Julian how to play basketball. I don't even know if he plays sports."

"Carlos was great at every sport he tried," Mariela said proudly. "He was a wide receiver on his junior high school football team in Miami. He only stopped because he broke his leg during a game. He never went back to it, though."

I was surprised to hear this new little bit of Ranger information. I could picture him in a football uniform, all sweaty from exertion.

_Stop it, Stephanie! You don't want to have an orgasm in front of all these people_!

I cleared my throat and went back to the presents. It wouldn't do to embarrass myself in front of my friends and family.

By the time the last gift was unwrapped, I was the proud owner of a Cuban Mahogany crib set with a matching changing table, camouflage crib sheets, a camouflage diaper bag, black baby coveralls, a diaper stacker, a breast pump (Yikes!), a black car seat, a khaki bib that said "Daddy's Little Helper", and enough clothing, mango scented baby wipes, and diapers to get Julian through to his third birthday. Thankfully, Grandma didn't get my gift from Pleasure Treasures. She had actually gotten me a baby carrier. Or in her words, she had gotten _Ranger_ a baby carrier. I could picture Ranger carrying Julian around RangeMan on his chest. It was a cute image and I couldn't contain my grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

When the elevator doors closed behind me, I couldn't contain my grin. I wish I could see Steph's face when she got into the apartment and realized that she had been tricked. It had been way too easy to get her out of the building for Mama. All I had to do was mention "shopping" and that was it. But it worked out well. Because of Steph, Julie would be opening presents until New Years.

I was a little nervous about not getting her the iPod. The salesman had assured me that the cell phone/mp3 player I had bought was better and "cooler". If Julie hated it, I would buy the iPod and ship the salesman off to Bosnia.

While shopping with Steph in the mall, I had surprised myself by offering to take care of Mary Alice's present. When Steph was buying Angie's gift, I had been hit with the perfect gift idea for my new little niece. I hadn't been around Mary Alice very much, but I knew that she was more like Steph than Valerie. What other kid would gallop around the house pretending to be a horse? I didn't want to tell Steph about my idea until I was sure that I could pull it off in time. And I could hopefully pull it off in one phone call.

Closing myself in my office, I sat back in my chair and dialed up an old friend. He was the father of an old Army buddy who owned a horse ranch just outside of Trenton. It only took fifteen minutes to get Mary Alice's present underway. By the time I hung up, I was smiling so wide that my face hurt. The look on that little girl's face on Christmas would be priceless.

I finished up some paperwork and went out with Tank to bring in a couple skips for Vinnie. The slimy pervert was one good rant away from a stroke now that Steph wasn't working for him anymore. Joyce Barnhardt had been put in charge of Steph's old skips and had yet to bring one in. Vinnie had lost a lot of money from the skank's incompetence and I was enjoying every minute of it. It served him right for hiring Joyce in the first place.

After taking the body receipts in to Vinnie (Connie and Lula had taken the day off to attend Steph's baby shower), I drove out to my friend's horse ranch. It was built on twenty beautiful, rolling acres that seemed too serene to still be in New Jersey. I'd love to find a house on land like this. I would love to see my son playing in a yard that big

I parked in front of the sprawling log house and shut off the engine. The front door opened and a tall, wiry man stepped out, waving at me. I returned the gesture.

"Carlos, it was good to hear from you," he said, coming over to shake my hand. "I heard you got married."

"It's good to see you, John," I said politely, gripping his hand. "Yeah, I got married a few months ago."

John chuckled and led me toward the stables. "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd get married again. She must be something special."

"She is." I grinned at the other man. "I appreciate you helping me out like this."

"Actually, your timing couldn't have been better," John replied. He opened the door to the huge stables and I followed him inside. "Irene's last student moved out of state a few weeks ago and she's starting to get a little stir-crazy not working."

John stopped in front of a stall halfway down the room. I found myself staring in the eyes of a beautiful brown and white spotted Appaloosa.

"Best Friend here, would be a good horse for a little girl," John said, reaching out to rub the horse's neck. "She's my most gentle and very patient with beginners. Irene would probably prefer to start your niece out on this."

I nodded, trusting his word. My expertise on horse's ends at what breed it is. That I knew Best Friend was an Appaloosa was a miracle in itself.

"I was thinking that if Mary Alice's lessons go well and she really likes the horse, maybe I could have the option to buy her? Of course, the horse would stay here and I'd pay for her board and feed and medical attention," I should have studied up on horse's needs before coming here. I'm not usually so spontaneous.

"I think we could arrange something," John grinned over at me. "This girl your wife's niece?"

I nodded. "She's a mini version of Stephanie. She thinks she's a horse."

John tilted his head back and laughed. "Those make the best horse owners. Best Friend will be a good choice for her."

We filled out the paperwork on Best Friend and I paid for a years worth of riding lessons in advance. John gave me permission slips and waivers for Valerie to fill out before Mary Alice's first lesson.

"Just let me know when she can come out and Irene'll be waiting," John said, coming out to the Explorer with me an hour later. I thanked him and shook his hand before getting in the car. I smiled all the way back to the apartment.

**Special thanks to Harmne for the phone/mp3 player idea. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Is Ranger's present for Mary Alice too much or just right? And I've only been to one baby shower, so I'm not much of an expert, so the one in this chapter was me winging it. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know.**


	56. Chapter 59

**Still don't own them**

**WARNING: It seems like smut is in order. So I said "Let there be smut". And then, there was smut.**

**Chapter 59**

**Steph's POV**

It was almost eight thirty by the time everyone left. Mariela was the last to leave, and she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I think I must have thanked her twenty times for throwing the baby shower. She had done an amazing job.

Once I was alone, I stood in the living room staring at the huge pile of opened gifts on the floor and table. I was overwhelmed. The apartment only had the one bedroom and I didn't want to fill Ranger's office with baby furniture. I hoped we would be able to find a house soon. We hadn't had any luck in the search yet.

I must have been lost in thought because I never heard the door open. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I instinctively shrieked.

"It's only me, Babe," Ranger whispered in my ear. I relaxed instantly.

"That was a sneaky way to get me out of the building today," I accused, leaning back into him.

His chest vibrated against my back as he chuckled. "It was the only thing I could think of to get you to come with me."

We stood in comfortable silence, taking in all the baby items.

"Looks like Julian's set for the next five years." I could detect a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Something like that." I pointed out Lula's gift, which was spread out on the coffee table. "Lula's trying to dress our son up like Snoop Dog."

Ranger walked over to the table and picked up the outfit. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"He'll fit right in doing surveillance on Stark Street."

I smiled at the sight of Ranger holding up a baby romper. I imagined him holding a tiny baby in those large, strong hands. It was a perfect fit.

He shook his head as he put the outfit back on the table. "I was thinking about turning my home office into a nursery. Just in case we don't find a house before Julian is born."

I raised my eyebrows as he walked toward me. "Don't you need your office?"

"Babe, I have one two floors down. And besides, Julie needs a room to sleep in while she's here." Ranger pulled me back into his arms and ran his fingers through my hair. "We could put a bed and dresser in there for Julie and set up the crib and changing table after she goes back home."

That would certainly work. "As long as you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Besides," he added, giving me his wolf grin. "I don't work at home now that I have you here. There's much more important things to do."

Hmmm, there go my panties. "Such as?"

"I could tell you, but I'd much rather show you," he murmured against my ear. His husky words sent a rush through my body. My hands moved up to grip his shirt as his lips came down over mine. He devoured my mouth and I had a sudden urge to drag him onto the floor. The pregnancy hormones were going a little bit crazy.

"For example, this is more important than working," Ranger breathed, gently nipping my earlobe with his teeth. I shivered as his tongue flicked out against the shell.

"And this," he continued, moving down to place open-mouthed kisses on my pulse point. I moaned as he drew the skin into his mouth, marking me. His hands moved down to unbutton my shirt, exposing my lace covered breasts to his gaze.

"Much more important than paperwork," he bent his head and I felt his warm breath through my bra, sending my nipples on alert.

For a moment, I thought that he would strip me right there in the living room. Instead, he swept me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. Ranger set me down on my feet and slowly peeled off my clothing, expressing the importance of every inch of bare skin he revealed. His hands moved to my growing belly, and he stroked and kissed my bump, swirling his tongue over my bellybutton. Sometime during the past few weeks, my innie had become an outie. Ranger didn't seem to mind, though.

As his lips and hands and tongue moved lower, my legs began trembling. I fisted my hands in his hair and closed my eyes as his tongue began moving in slow, lazy circles. I knew I was wet and I could hear him growling as he tasted just how much I wanted him.

"Holy God," I cried as I was suddenly thrust into an intense orgasm. It ripped through my body and Ranger caught me before I melted into a puddle on the floor. I barely remember him laying me back on the bed and the next thing I knew, he was inside of me, hard and thick, stretching me to my limits. I don't know how he managed to get his clothes off that quick.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. His face was filled with love and passion and I whimpered as he started moving. In and out slowly, one of his hands pinning both of mine above my head. I lifted my hips slightly, rolling them in a circle as he sunk deep inside and the angle made me gasp in pleasure. Ranger's eyes darkened at my response and I could barely make out his evil little grin through my hazy vision. He slid his free hand beneath my bottom, lifting my hips and moving me in the same slow circles as he continued with his sinful thrusts. My entire body clenched tightly as he wound me tighter and tighter, changing from in and out to persistent rocking. Oh. My. God.

"Oh Fuck," I gasped, sucking in my breath as my hands moved to grasp his shoulders. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…"

We were nose to nose, his eyes boring holes into mine. The heights that he had brought me to were bordering on pain, when at last, I felt as if the spring had finally snapped. My hips shot up, taking him fully inside of me as I screamed, digging my nails into his shoulders, drawing blood. I felt three more hard thrusts and Ranger joined me, his hoarse cry echoing loudly through the room. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, convulsing in the sheer pleasure of release.

"Fuck, Babe," Ranger was gasping for air, his heart pounding against my breast. My thoughts exactly.

We lay there in each other's arms for a long time, both of us trying to catch our breath. I felt as if I had been given a whopping dose of Valium. Ranger's fingers were playing through my hair and I was seconds away from falling asleep when he spoke.

"I got Mary Alice's present today."

He spoke so quietly that at first, I thought I had misunderstood him. Glancing up, I saw a small smile on his face. Wait a minute. Was Ranger _excited_? I was completely awake now.

"What'd you get her?" He wouldn't be this excited over a sweater.

Wordlessly, he got out of bed and left the room. Huh? I sat up in bed, oblivious to the fact that I was completely naked.

Ranger walked back in and second later, a manila folder in his hand. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of my naked husband. He grinned.

"You're insatiable, Babe."

"And it's all your fault." I shot back as he sat down beside me.

Handing over the folder, Ranger's face became serious. "If this is too much, or you think Valerie won't approve, than I need you to be honest and let me know."

If I hadn't been curious before, I sure as hell would be now. Giving him my attempt at the raised eyebrow, I turned my attention back to the folder in my hand.

_Wait a minute. This can't be right! _

I looked up at him, my eyes bugging out, my mouth open wide. "You bought Mary Alice a horse?"

Ranger took one of the pages from the bottom and set it on the top. "Actually, I have the option to buy the horse outright if she likes her. For now, it's just riding lessons."

I was stunned. Ranger had actually bought my niece a horse! I grinned, imagining Mary Alice's reaction to her gift when she found out. I had an idea that Ranger would be her new best friend.

"Is it too much?" He asked, his voice more than a little worried.

I set the papers down on my lap and looked up at him. He was truly amazing. "I think that this will be the best gift that Mary Alice could ever have imagined. And I'm sure that Valerie will love it, too." Tossing the papers and folder on the nightstand, I practically threw myself into his arms. "I can't thank you enough, Carlos. This is incredible. This will be Mary Alice's best Christmas!"

I pulled back a minute later and grabbed the paperwork, studying every word. "What made you want to do this? You haven't been around her that much."

Ranger sat back and smiled. "Like I said earlier, she's a mini version of you. I can't make her into a horse, but I can give her one. You needed to fly to be free. This is what she needs."

I had known for a long time that Mary Alice was anything but the Burg. Angie was like my mother and Valerie. Smart and content to be what everyone else expects of her. Mary Alice was special. She would never be content being boxed in. I guess she _was_ a lot like me. I just hoped that Valerie would learn to appreciate her differences instead of being embarrassed by them. I prayed that Valerie would never make Mary Alice feel inadequate, like our mother had made me feel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

I was relieved that Steph approved of Mary Alice's gift. The last thing I wanted to do was to anger Valerie or make her think that I was sticking my nose where it didn't belong. I knew that my sister-in-law had a lot of Mrs. Plum's beliefs, but I didn't think that she would go as far as to expect her daughter to change herself to fit someone else's expectations.

As Thanksgiving drew nearer, I decided to tell Valerie about the present early. I didn't want Mary Alice to find out about it on Christmas morning only to have Valerie disapprove.

Finally, Thanksgiving Day came. Steph's holiday alarm must have kicked in because she was awake and in the shower by the time I came back from the gym. Dinner at the Plum's house was at two, but Steph wanted to help her sister in the kitchen, so we got there at eleven.

The mood in the house was bittersweet. Despite the closeness of family and the joy of the holiday, Mrs. Plum's absence was overwhelming. I never liked the woman, but she had been a constant presence in her family's life. She had thrived at family gatherings, making sure everyone was together. I was grateful that everyone could take comfort in the fact that she was finally getting professional help. And maybe next year, she would be better and taking back her place as the matriarch.

With a quick kiss, Steph headed for the kitchen. Valerie was already in there with her girls' and Grandma Mazur. I joined Frank and Albert in the living room.

"Carlos." Frank stood up and shook my hand firmly. "I'm glad you came."

"Thank you for inviting me, sir," I said, handing him a box of Cuban cigars. Frank's eyes lit up. Lord knows, the man needed something to make him smile.

Albert stared at the box, eyes wide in his pale marshmallow face. "Are those real Cuban cigars? Aren't those illegal? Did you have to smuggle them into the country?"

Frank stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Kloughn- shut up."

Albert turned pink and turned his attention back to the game.

Frank opened the box and removed three cigars. "Would you boys care to join me in the garage?"

"Yes sir."

Albert's eyes bugged out yet again. I guess he wasn't used to male bonding. "Oh wow, really? I've never had a Cuban cigar before. Actually, I've never smoked before. Not that there's anything wrong with smoking cigars…"

"Either shut up and join us or keep babbling to yourself," Frank said, heading for the door. I knew it took him everything he had not to hit Kloughn over the head with something. Hell, even I was tempted to shut him up.

We stepped outside in the bright, cold sunshine. Albert had decided to follow us after all, and he closed the door behind him.

The garage was slightly warmer than outside and we stood around Big Blue, lighting up.

I watched in amusement as Albert lit up, sucking hard on the cigar. I thought about telling him not to swallow the smoke, but it was too late. His pasty face turned red and he started coughing. I suddenly felt like as kid showing his little brother how to smoke his first cigarette.

Through a cloud of smoke, I saw Frank roll his eyes. He turned his attention to me.

"Stephanie looks good."

I smiled proudly. "She's doing great. Her baby shower was last week and she's been turning my home office into a nursery ever since. I think she's really getting into interior designing."

"No luck with the house hunting?"

I shook my head. "We haven't been able to find a place with enough rooms and enough land. I'm tempted to just buy the land and have the house built."

Frank nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for you. How much land you looking for?"

"Around ten or twenty acres," I said, exhaling a stream of smoke. "I'll need to install a security fence around the perimeter and I want Julian to have plenty of yard to play in."

Frank chuckled. "That much yard will be an entire park, son."

I grinned. "Can't help it. I've got to spoil your grandson."

Frank nodded in appreciation. "Boys need room to run around. Maybe you could find a piece of land with a lake nearby. I'd love to take my grandson fishing."

I nodded in agreement. If I couldn't find land near a lake, I'd have a small fishpond put on the property. And a playground. And a rock-climbing wall. And a swimming pool with waterslide. I grinned. Julian would have an entire amusement park in his backyard. My son would be spoiled rotten.

"I saw Ellen yesterday," Frank said, sitting on an overturned bucket. "I think she's doing a little better. Her therapist seems to think that she'll be there for quite a while, though. It took them a long time to diagnose her correctly."

"Is she on medication?" I wanted Frank to have his wife back, but I was afraid of what trouble she could still cause for Stephanie.

"There's really no medication for NPD," Frank said, studying the glowing tip of his cigar. "Medication wise, all they can do is give her something to help her with her depression and anxiety. All they can do is continue the individual therapy sessions and hope that talking things out will help. The doctor said that right now, they're concentrating on helping her with her depression and shame. When they get her self-esteem up, they'll work on the long term. Hopefully, they said they'll try to reshape her self-image. If she can be realistic about herself, then maybe she'll be realistic about others."

I leaned against the front of Big Blue and watched my father in law. I didn't know anything about Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and I was really hoping that there was some kind of medication for it. Finding out that there wasn't had me worried. It sounded like there was a real possibility that Mrs. Plum would never fully recover. I hated the thought of Steph never having her mother in her life again.

"Is it genetic?" I asked, worried that Steph might suffer from it someday.

"They're not completely sure where it comes from. They asked about her childhood and how her parents treated her. I told them that Ellen's parents were good people. Edna never put unrealistic expectations on her." Frank sighed. "Outside the house, though, everybody expected her to be "Burg". It's possible that it came from that. She was so desperate to be the ideal "Burg girl" that she did everything possible to overachieve at all the things that would make an ideal housewife. When she got complements from people, it made her feel like she was above everyone. She loved the complements so much that she made sure everything she did would get her more. With Valerie, it worked. With Stephanie, though, it didn't. " He shook his head sadly. "I don't think Steph will have to worry about it. Hopefully, Valerie won't, either."

Albert was quiet the entire time, but his mouth and eyes were open wide. When I had asked about NPD being genetic, his mouth closed and his eyes became serious, listening closely to Frank's words.

"Something wrong, Albert?" I asked.

He turned pink and studied his cigar, not meeting my eyes. "I was just worried about Valerie. She's a lot like her mother and Angie and Mary Alice are a lot like Valerie and Steph when they were that age."

"Is she hard on Mary Alice?" I prayed that that wasn't the case.

Albert shook his head. "Val doesn't get mad at Mary Alice. She just wants her to settle down and be a good little girl like Angie."

I felt sick to my stomach. I would hate for the sweet, imaginative little girl to go through the hell that Steph went through growing up. Frank's eyes narrowed and I could read the worry in his face. He was thinking the same thing.

"We'll have to keep an eye on Val," Frank decided, inhaling on his cigar. "If she gets to the point where Mary Alice's self worth is in danger, we'll step in. I won't let this become some vicious cycle."

Albert nodded and became quiet. I stubbed out my cigar and sighed. I didn't want this family to fall apart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Steph's POV**

I left Ranger in the living room and walked into the kitchen. The wonderful turkey smells were coming out of the oven, making my mouth water. Grandma Mazur and Mary Alice were sitting at the table, rolling out piecrust. Valerie was peeling potatoes and Angie was mixing turkey broth into the bread and celery dressing.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked. I'm not the best cook in the world, but there isn't much prep wise that I can't do.

Valerie looked up at me and smiled. She looked genuinely happy that I was there. "There's plenty for you to do, Steph. I've got green beans soaking in the sink. Can you put the casserole together?"

I nodded and returned her smile. Green bean casserole was easy, considering the recipe was on the label of the mushroom soup can. Nope, you can't go wrong there.

I got to work, mixing the soup, green beans, and milk in a large bowl. I watched as Grandma laid the piecrust in the pan and Mary Alice crimped the edges together with her little fingers.

"How's the house hunting going, Steph?" Valerie asked, throwing potato peels into the garbage.

"Slow," I grinned ruefully. "We were worried that we wouldn't find a place before Julian was born, so now I'm turning Carlos' home office into a nursery."

Valerie grinned and put the potato pieces into a large pot. "Carlos will make a good father. I wasn't sure at first that he would, but he's done a lot ever since you found out you were pregnant. He's good for you."

I smiled. "I was surprised that he offered to give up his office for a nursery. But everything he's done since we went to Puerto Rico for the first time has been for me and Julian. I'm lucky to have him."

"Much better choice than that Joe Morelli," Valerie wiped off her hands and turned to me. "I'm sorry that Mom and Morelli caused so much trouble for you. You certainly didn't deserve it."

"Why are you apologizing, Val? You didn't do anything wrong."

Valerie was quiet for a moment. She turned to Grandma. "Grandma, will you watch the girls' for a minute? I need to talk to Steph alone."

"Sure thing," Grandma didn't even look up from Mary Alice's careful fingers. Lisa was napping in her carrier on the table, so she was good for now.

Curious, I followed Valerie onto the back porch, closing the door behind me. She stopped on the top step and looked out into the backyard. Finally, she turned to me.

"Steph, do you think I'm sick like Mom?"

I was startled by her question. "Why would you worry about something like that?"

She sighed and sat down on the top step, pulling her knees up to her chest. I slowly lowered myself down beside her. I was quiet, letting her gather her thoughts.

"I look at my girls' and I see you and me at that age," Valerie began, hugging her knees tightly to her body. "I remember how Mom was with us then, always praising me for doing good and yelling at you for being yourself. Angie's like me and Mom. Mary Alice is just like you. I don't want to wake up one morning and realize that I've hurt my little girl like Mom did to you. I would die, Steph."

I scooted closer to my sister and put my arm around her shoulder. "Do you yell at Mary Alice because she wants to be a horse?"

Valerie shook her head. "Sometimes, I get mad because she gets too loud or gets underfoot while she's being a horse. I don't mind that she has an imagination. It's what makes her unique."

"Do you tell her to be more like Angie?"

Valerie was quiet for a long moment. I could feel the tension in her body. "There were a few times when I did. She got a C on a test because she spent more time reading that horse book than studying. Angie got an A on her test. I told her that she should concentrate and study more like her older sister."

We sat in silence for a while, her words hanging over us like a dark cloud. I could sense Valerie's guilt and I wanted to make it go away.

"You're a great mother, Val. Those girls love you and you don't try to change them. All you can do is be careful not to compare the two. They're like night and day. Like we are." I squeezed her tightly and she dropped her head on my shoulder. "We took different paths, and we're both happy now. You wouldn't be happy in my life, and I wouldn't be happy living yours. But that doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with what we've chosen for ourselves."

I heard a sniffle and I realized that Valerie was crying. I dug a tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her. She took it wordlessly.

"Would you do me a favor?" She asked softly.

"Anything." I promised.

She took a deep breath. "If you ever see me belittling any of my girls, please step in and let me know. I don't want to hurt them, Steph. But I'm afraid that I will and I won't even know it."

"I promise." She smiled at me and I could see the relief taking place of the guilt. With another deep breath, she stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it and with a playful grunt, she pulled me to my feet.

"Okay, lets get this dinner ready. We'll make Mom proud."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We sat down to dinner at exactly 1:59. The table was loaded with food and a huge, golden brown turkey was on the platter beside my father's plate. I think we did a damn good job.

We held hands and Valerie said grace. She added a prayer for our mother's recovery and asked that God watched over her in the hospital. I felt Ranger squeezing my hand the moment the words left Val's lips. My heart warmed at his silent support.

Dad carved the turkey and we passed our plates to him. The dishes went around the table and I loaded my plate with all the wonderful, starchy creations that let you know it's Thanksgiving. I was surprised that Ranger's plate held the mashed potatoes and dressing and candied sweet potatoes, although the vegetables dwarfed the small portions. I had made sure there were steamed vegetables and salad at the table for him. He had been kind enough to come here today and I didn't want to destroy the temple for his sacrifice. He had even spooned some of the green bean casserole onto his plate once he found out that I had made it. Ranger knew exactly how to make me feel important.

We all talked about Christmas coming up. Valerie and Albert and the girls were having dinner at their house with Albert's family. Although the Kloughn's are Jewish and usually didn't celebrate Christmas, they were making an exception for Valerie and the girls'. I was grateful that his family was being so supportive of them. When Valerie had become pregnant with Lisa, Albert's mother had given them both a hard time because Val was Catholic. I guess Mrs. Kloughn had changed her mind after Val and Albert got married. Now, she was being considerate and even called Angie and Mary Alice her granddaughters.

Angie was sitting primly in her chair, cutting her meat into tiny bites and keeping her napkin in her lap. Mary Alice was leaning forward, picking up turkey and chunks of sweet potatoes with her teeth. After all, horses don't use utensils when they eat. The mashed potatoes caused a problem, and her face ended up covered in gravy. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and I was surprised when everybody joined me. Valerie shook her head in amusement and handed Mary Alice a napkin.

I helped Valerie clear the table and we brought out the homemade pumpkin pies and the cannoli from Tasty Pastry. It's law with Italians that you can't have a holiday meal without cannoli.

"I helped make the crust," Mary Alice said proudly to anyone who would listen.

"You did a terrific job, sweetie," Valerie praised, setting a piece in front of her. "I'm sure it's the best crust that anyone has ever made."

Mary Alice's smile lit up her entire face.

**Sorry for the delay. I spent a few days in Chicago without a computer. All the information on Narcissistic Personality Disorder came from the Mayo Clinic website. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Read and let me know.**


	57. Chapter 60

**Sadly, nothing is mine **

**Spoilers up to TS **

**Warning: I hadn't planned on it, but somehow, smut occured**

**Chapter 60**

**Ranger's POV**

I couldn't have been happier with the way Thanksgiving dinner at the Plum's went. Hearing Valerie praise Mary Alice at the table sent relief through my body. I had a feeling that Mary Alice wouldn't suffer the way Steph did.

After dessert, I had pulled Valerie aside and told her about the gift I had gotten for Mary Alice. She looked stunned but very happy, and she had thrown her arms around me, thanking me over and over again. I wasn't expecting such a reaction from her, but I was glad that she had approved. Now, I couldn't wait for Mary Alice to open her present on Christmas Eve. The entire family had decided to get together to open each other's gifts the night before Christmas. I was actually looking forward to an evening with the Plums.

The days seemed to fly by as Christmas drew nearer. I was a little nervous about Julie's visit. I had never been around her without Rachel or Ron there and I didn't know how she would react to me. Despite our correspondence over the telephone and through e-mails, it was a lot different than being in the same room.

Steph didn't seem to worry about the situation. She had told me that after Scrog had shot me, Julie had shot him to save my life. And when the EMT's were pushing me on the stretcher to the ambulance, Julie had refused to let go of my hand. She had declared that I was her father and she wasn't leaving me. I hated that my daughter had to go through such a traumatic event, but I was grateful that she had stayed with me. Julie and Steph had been my only reasons for fighting for my life. I hadn't wanted to let them down.

Finally, the day came for Julie's arrival. Her plane was scheduled to land at three at Newark and I was up at 4am, cold fear tearing through me. Who would have thought that a little girl could scare me so much?

I ran an extra two miles, hoping to calm myself down. When I got back up to the apartment, Steph was already awake, putting the finishing touches in Julie's room. She had had it painted a light green with a simple white trim. The floors were still hardwood, but there were soft green rugs scattered around. We had picked out a curved white daybed with a matching nightstand, dresser, and desk. Steph had decided on a pale green comforter and pillow shams and off white sheets and pillowcases. The built in shelves had been painted white and held books and little trinkets that Rachel said Julie would be interested in. On the nightstand was a yellow and blue lava lamp that Steph couldn't resist buying. The dresser held a bright blue vase full of plastic sunflowers and there were eight by ten sized pictures of sunflowers above the bed. The room was big enough for Julian's furniture to fit on the other side, but we decided not to set his crib and changing table up until Julie was back at home. For now, this was her room. When Steph and I found the perfect house, I would ask Julie to visit so she could design her own room there. I wanted her to have something that was completely hers while she was visiting me.

I stood in the doorway, watching as Steph made sure the pictures were hung straight. She would move a frame slightly and step back, holding up her hands as if they were a leveler. Satisfied, she walked over to the dresser and straightened the plastic sunflowers in the vase. She looked up, and our eyes met in the mirror. She turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"You must be nervous. You got up earlier than usual," Steph said, coming over to me.

I reached out and pulled her into my arms, nuzzling her out of control curls. "The same could be said for you, Babe."

"Just wanted to make sure everything was perfect."

I grinned and looked around the room. "You did an amazing job, Steph. I would never have imagined that this used to be my boring old office."

She looked around the room, pride evident on her face. "I just wanted to make sure that it was boy/girl friendly. Can't have Julie sleeping in a camouflaged room and Julian sleeping in a Pepto Bismol pink room."

I chuckled. "No, that wouldn't be right at all."

She stood back, her hands settling on her belly. I loved when she stood like that. "So what's the plan for the day, Batman?"

I think I actually rolled my eyes at the name. "Pick up Julie and Abuela at the airport and meet Mama and Dad at Rossini's for dinner. After that, everything's up in the air."

Steph got a glazed look in her eyes and I knew she was thinking about tiramisu. Hell, if it made her that happy, who was I to deny her?

"I thought we could go hunt down a Christmas tree tomorrow. After we buy out the mall for decorations, of course."

"That's a great idea," Steph smiled brilliantly. "We could go to Bear Swamp Tree Farm! Cut down the tree and pick out a couple of wreaths. I'll bet Julie would get a kick out of the hay rides!"

I chuckled. I had never thought of hay rides and chopping down trees as fun, but Steph seemed to really be into it. I know that living in Miami, Julie had never done such a thing. I hoped she would like it.

To conserve water, Steph and I took a shower together. I took my time shampooing and conditioning her beautiful hair, which had grown past the middle of her back since we got married. I filled the sea sponge with her shower gel and gently ran it over her body, giving a little extra attention to her belly. She giggled, claiming that it tickled, but she didn't move away. When I had finished washing her, she took the sponge, rinsing it out and filling it up with Bulgari. By the time she was finished cleaning me off, I was about to burst. I could tell by her heavy breathing that she was aroused as well. Turning her so her back was facing me, I gently slid inside of her. Steph gasped loudly and I could hear the sound echoing with my own cry of pleasure. Reaching around to stroke her with my fingers, I thrust in and out slowly, reveling in the sound of her pleasure. When she clenched around me and screamed in release, I let myself go, shooting inside of her.

I don't think I've ever enjoyed a shower more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We got to the airport a half hour early. Steph watched in amusement as I paced the private hangar, wringing my hands.

"Calm down, Carlos. Everything will be great," she promised. I sighed and leaned against the Explorer, trying to calm down.

"This will be the first time Julie's come up to visit me," I admitted. "She's never been around me as my daughter. She only knows me as Ranger, the name on her birth certificate."

Steph came closer and took my hand. "That's what this visit is for. You and Julie can spend some quality time together. She can get to know you for you. Just relax and enjoy it."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. She always knew what to say to make me feel better.

Time went by faster when I was holding Steph. Before I knew it, I saw the RangeMan plane taxiing toward us. We watched as it came to a complete stop and I took deep breaths, slowing my pounding heart.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and the stairs came down. Holding Steph's hand tightly, I led her to the bottom of the stairs.

Abuela Rosa appeared in the doorway, with the pilot beside her, holding her arm. I grinned, thinking how pissed off Abuela must be having a stranger help her like that.

"Hola, Abuela," I said, walking up the stairs to meet her. She raised her eyebrow at the pilot, who stepped back nervously. Turning back to me, she took my outstretched hand and smiled.

"Hola, nieto," (grandson) she said. "Que le dije sobre pasar todo este dinero en mi?" (What did I tell you about spending all this money on me?)

"Le dije que antes, sea solamente dinero." (I told you before, it's only money).

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shook her head. I grinned, squeezing her hand. She couldn't stay mad at me for long.

I helped Abuela down the stairs, where she hugged and kissed Steph. Looking back up to the door, I held my breath. A second later, Julie stepped out. She was wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket. I'm glad she remembered the temperature difference between Trenton and Miami. I grinned at the color of her jacket.

"Hi, Julie," I said, coming up the stairs to meet her. She grinned at me shyly.

"Hi, Ranger. Thank you for letting me spend Christmas up here."

I grinned back at her. "Thank you for coming up here."

Julie chuckled and the feelings of uncertainty vanished. She reached out and took my hand. I squeezed hers.

"I've never flown on a private jet before," she said, walking down the stairs beside me. "It was so cool! My friends won't believe me when I tell them."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I watched as she grinned up at Steph.

"Hi, Steph."

Steph smiled down at her and reached out, tucking a silky strand of Julie's dark hair behind her ear. "It's good to see you again, sweetie."

Julie turned her attention to Steph's belly. She reached out and gently laid her hand on it. "Hi, Julian. I'm your big sister, Julie. You shouldn't have any trouble remembering my name."

We all laughed. Abuela clapped her hands joyfully.

The pilot appeared with the luggage, and I helped him load it all into the back of the Explorer.

"I'm starving!" Julie declared once we got out on the road. "The private plane was cool, but you need ice cream on board."

Steph laughed beside me and I couldn't help but join her. Hopefully my son would appreciate the importance of fruits and vegetables. I felt like the odd man out.

"I thought we could meet my parents for dinner," I looked in the rearview mirror, meeting Julie's eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds great," Julie smiled brightly. "I've been talking to them on the phone, but I haven't seen them since I was last here."

The last time she was here was because of Scrog. Thankfully, mentioning that time didn't seem to bother her. I hoped that meant that she was okay after the whole ordeal.

Her eyes bore into mine via the rearview mirror and she chuckled. "I'm okay talking about it, Ranger. Everything turned out fine and you're all better now. That, and Mom's been making me see some child psychologist for the past year."

Steph looked over at me and her eyes widened. "Looks like ESP runs in the family."

Julie laughed at the comment. "No need for ESP. I can read his face like a book."

Steph turned slightly in her seat and looked back at my daughter. "Can you teach me?"

I groaned. "Don't tell her all my secrets, querida."

Steph narrowed her eyes and slapped my arm playfully. "You always know what I'm thinking and I don't think it's the least bit fair."

I reached out and grasped her hand. "You know more than you think, Babe. And there have been a few occasions where you told me exactly what I was thinking just by looking at me. I don't think you need to learn anything."

Steph looked thoughtful for a minute before settling back in her seat. The rest of the ride went by in pleasant conversation. I had left my blank face at home and there was no way I could disappear into my zone with three of my favorite women in the car.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed by the time I pulled the Explorer into the parking lot at Rossini's. Julie jumped out of the back and opened Steph's door for her. I helped Abuela out and led them inside.

Mama and Dad were already there. When they saw us, Mama's eyes lit up.

"Julie! You're getting so big! What a beautiful young lady you are!" She enveloped her granddaughter in a hug. Julie hugged her back.

"Thank you, Grandma. I'm glad to see you and Grandpa again."

There were hugs all around. Of course, Mama got to me last. I pretended to be offended.

"Don't give me that look, Carlos," she sounded serious, but her eyes were twinkling. "You know it's always ladies' first."

"The men are outnumbered, son," Dad reached out and clapped me on the back. "You'd better get used to it."

We sat down around the large table. I was sitting between Julie and Steph and I couldn't stop smiling. I never knew how comforting it could be to be surrounded by family. I had the feeling that if it weren't for Steph, I would never have known. I looked over at her and caught her smiling at me. Our hands joined under the table and she gave mine a squeeze. By the look in her eyes, I knew that she knew what I was thinking.

"See, you already have the ESP down, Babe."

"I guess I do." She admitted, her smile widening.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We spent the next three hours at Rossini's. Most of the time was spent listening to Julie's animated descriptions of her school, her siblings, and her friends. I loved hearing her endless chatter. She sounded like Steph when she really got into a discussion.

My parent's eyes were sparkling at their granddaughter. They were used to seeing their other grandchildren every week, but the time I was in the hospital was the first time they had seen her since she was small. I knew it hurt them to know that they had a grandchild halfway across the country and I hoped that this visit would help them. It seemed to be working.

Abuela went home with Mama and Dad. When we got back to the apartment, Steph was half asleep, stuffed with Sausage Alfredo and tiramisu. Julie was still chattering in the backseat, discussing the lack of importance of Geometry.

On the elevator, Julie turned to me. "Will I be sleeping on the couch? I remember that you only have one bedroom."

I shook my head. "Nope. Steph's been working on a surprise for you since before Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Her face split at the width of her smile.

"Really." Steph couldn't help but laugh. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor. Steph unlocked the door with Julie right behind her. I was behind Julie, carrying her suitcase.

In the entryway, I reached over and flipped on the light. Grinning at Julie, I nodded in the direction of her new room. "Go check out my office."

She ran across the apartment and disappeared into the other room. I could hear her shriek of delight the moment she turned on the light.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!"

I laughed and pulled Steph against me with my free arm. "I told you she'd love it, Babe."

Steph grinned proudly. I loved to see that look on her face.

"Sunflowers! How did you know that I love sunflowers?" Julie shouted from the room. I walked in, setting her suitcase on the bed. Steph followed.

"You mom told us," Steph said, looking around the room.

Julie walked around the room, running her hands along every surface. She giggled at the lava lamp. "Retro," she said.

After touching everything, she turned back to us. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure, querida," Her smile was infectious.

"No trouble at all," Steph added.

Julie looked around, taking in all the green. "This will be great for Julian's room, too. No pink to confuse a boy."

I chuckled, imagining a baby being confused by the color of his room.

"When we find a house, we're hoping you can come up and decorate your room there," I said, checking for her reaction. I hoped she would want to come back.

The huge smile on her face told me I had nothing to worry about. "Awesome! Can I pick out any colors I want?"

"It'll be your room. You can tie dye the walls if you want to." Steph grinned wickedly and I mentally groaned at the thought of a hippie style bedroom. Julie's face took on a mischievous look.

"Hmmm, tie dye. That could be fun."

Both of my girls laughed at the expression of horror that must have crossed my face.

"I'm just kidding, Ranger! None of that, I promise!" Julie's body was trembling from the force of her giggles.

When they settled down, Julie turned to me once again. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Would you like to hunt down a Christmas tree?"

"You mean, like, cut it down ourselves?"

I nodded. Julie grinned.

"That sounds cool! I've never done that before." Julie cocked an eyebrow at me. "Do you have any Christmas ornaments here?"

I shook my head. "I thought we could buy some of those, too."

"Sweet! Maybe we could find little gun and handcuff ornaments. And a Batman one, too."

How did she hear about Batman? I glanced over at Steph and immediately knew who the leak was. Her face was turning pink.

"Only if we find a Wonder Woman ornament, too," I said, giving Steph the wolf grin. She smiled.

"If you two are Batman and Wonder Woman, then I get to be the Black Canary," Julie declared, hands on hips. My eyes widened. Steph grinned widely.

"Cool. You know the Justice League," she said approvingly.

"And I can do the 'Canary Cry'," Julie said proudly. "I'd show you now, but the guys would probably think something bad was happening up here."

I couldn't close my mouth. How did my thirteen-year-old daughter know about Black Canary? She just had to pick the superhero who wore black leather and fishnet stockings to idolize.

"And Black Canary was known as "The Blonde Bombshell"," Julie continued, grinning at Steph. "Don't the guys call you Bombshell, Steph?"

"You're not dying your hair, Julie," I warned, scared of where this conversation was going.

Julie rolled her eyes. "We're talking about Christmas ornaments, Ranger." Well duh.

"Maybe next Halloween, I can come visit and we can all dress up as superheroes," Julie continued without taking a breath. "With the black leather, I'll fit right in with the guys."

I almost choked at the thought. "I don't think your mother would appreciate her little girl dressing up like that."

Julie gave me her most exasperated look. "I'm not a little girl, though. I'm a teenager now." Without waiting for my answer, she started counting off on her fingers. "Tank could be Superman; Lester could be Flash, and Bobby could be Green Lantern."

"I think I found a new best friend," Steph was more than a little impressed with Julie's Justice League knowledge. For that matter, I was too.

"How do you know all this?" I couldn't help but ask.

Julie rolled her eyes again. If she kept doing it, I was afraid that they would stick. "You're my father. You're like Batman. Of course I'm going to brush up on my superhero knowledge. I'm a superhero's kid. That makes me one too."

She thought I was a superhero. I couldn't for the life of me understand why. Because of me, a crazy psycho had kidnapped her, drugged her, kidnapped Steph, and almost killed me. That wasn't the work of a superhero.

"You walked into Steph's apartment knowing that that crazy guy was in there waiting for you. I don't know of any other guy who would willingly risk getting shot and killed just to save someone." Julie was way too good at reading me. Where had I put my blank face? "That makes you a superhero."

I didn't know what to say. Hearing those words come out of Julie's mouth left me stunned. And a little proud.

"I tell him that all the time, but he's too modest," Steph said softly, reaching out to take my hand. I felt her fingers close tightly around mine.

"At least he's not all full of himself," Julie said, grinning. "He could be walking around with his chest all puffed out like he's God. That's a lot worse than being humble."

My thirteen-year-old daughter was teasing me. I wasn't used to this. Well, not from anybody but Steph. I had to admit I kind of liked it. I've never felt so close to Julie.

I was really liking this whole father thing.

**It feels a little off, but I wanted to get this chapter up and posted tonight. Real Life is being a big pain, and I don't know when I'll get the chance to work on this story in the next few days. Damn all those pesky obligations. LOL. I hope you liked my version of Julie. I got all the Justice League stuff off of Wikipedia, since I'm not very Superhero literate. Spanish Translations are from Babel Fish, which we all know isn't very accurate, but it's better than I could come up with. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews.**


	58. Chapter 61

**61 Chapters and they still don't belong to me**

**Chapter 61**

**Steph's POV**

It had snowed during the night and Julie was thrilled to see white on the ground. If I wasn't seven months pregnant with a basketball-sized belly, I would have made snow angels with her. I did watch, though, as she initiated a snowball fight with Ranger. It must have looked like fun on the security monitors because Tank and Lester came down to join in.

I smiled at Julie's peels of laughter as she beamed Lester between the eyes with a fist-sized snowball. The shock in his eyes was quickly replaced with a wicked gleam.

"You asked for it, little one," he warned, packing snow into a watermelon-sized ball.

Julie shrieked and ducked behind Ranger at the last minute. Ranger let out a loud "_Oooof_" when Lester caught him in the chest.

I was laughing uncontrollably when Ranger tackled Lester, both landing in a snowdrift. They started wrestling and Julie and Tank began shouting in encouragement. The men rolled around and Lester tried to pin Ranger. Julie chose that moment to jump on Lester's back, wrapping her arms around his neck in an impressive chokehold. Lester fell to his side with Julie still attached.

Ranger sat up and watched his daughter, the pride evident in his face. Tank was doubled over, laughing.

"Say uncle!" Julie demanded.

"Not a chance, little one," Lester managed to gasp. He groaned loudly as the girl swiftly tightened her hold.

"Come on, Lester," she crooned sweetly. "Say uncle."

It took a minute, but Lester finally gave up. The moment he said "uncle", Julie jumped to her feet, her face glowing from her 1000-watt smile.

Ranger's smile matched his daughter's as he engulfed her in a bear hug. She giggled as her feet swung off the ground.

"I kicked his butt, Dad!"

My eyes filled with happy tears when I heard her words. She had called him "Dad".

I saw the emotions run across his face. Surprise. Joy. Peace.

"You make me proud, querida," he said.

"Hey, kiddo. You want to work for RangeMan?" Tank teased, watching as Lester finally got to his feet. "You could replace Lester."

"No fair," Lester groaned, rubbing his throat. "It was a sneak attack."

"Don't feel bad, Lester," Julie joked. "Not everybody can be a superhero."

Ranger chuckled, kissing her cheek before putting her down.

We headed back up to the apartment so Ranger and Julie could change into dry clothes. Afterwards, we got into the Explorer and Ranger took us out to breakfast at a diner near the mall. Julie and I gorged ourselves on strawberry crepes and bacon, all the while teasing Ranger on his boring egg white omelet and grapefruit juice. He pretended to be offended, but I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

He paid the bill and we were off to the mall. We hit every store that sold Christmas decorations, making three trips to the SUV to drop off bags. We bought boxes of ornaments and a few specialty ones from the Hallmark store. We picked out lights in every color, tree skirts, airbrushed stockings, wrapping paper and ribbons, and two tree stands. Ranger looked a little overwhelmed at all the stuff we got.

I elbowed him, giving him a teasing grin. "Whatsa matter, Batman? Haven't you ever decorated a tree before?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Actually, I don't think I have. When I was little, Mama and my sisters did it. When I was in the Rangers, we were too busy on our missions. When I came out here, I was too busy starting up the company to even remember the holidays. Christmas was just another day."

I was hit with a wave of sadness. I couldn't even imagine not spending the holidays with family, decorating the house and pigging out on turkey and pies. I took his hand in mine.

"I guess we'll have to continue with our day of firsts, then," I suggested.

Ranger smiled down at me and gave me a sweet, lingering kiss. My toes curled even while Julie giggled beside us.

"Eeeewww, you guys are mushy," she teased, rolling her eyes. "No PDA around the children."

I shook my head in amusement. "Just wait, kiddo. You'll have a boyfriend soon enough."

"Hopefully, not for another twenty years," Ranger muttered, his eyes turning dark at the thought. I chuckled. Julie was a beautiful girl. It was going to be hard on Ranger when his little girl started dating.

"It's not icky when you're my age," Julie explained, eyeballing a "Little Miss Giggles" tee shirt in the window of Delia's. "It's kind of gross to see your parents doing it, though."

I had to agree with her. I couldn't imagine watching my parents making out at home, let alone in public. I got a chill just thinking about it. But then I groaned, feeling old around the teenager. I realized that when Julie was my age, I would be my mother's age. There's nothing like hanging out with a kid to make you realize just how old you really are.

After we finished shopping, we headed for Bear Swamp Tree Farm. It took less than ten minutes to get there from the mall. Julie stared at the rows and rows of trees in the distance, her eyes wide.

While waiting for the hayride, Ranger rented an ax to chop down our tree. When the wagon arrived, he boosted Julie up first before lifting me up gently. His warm hands around my waist sent a bolt of electricity through my body and I mentally chewed myself out. It wouldn't do to get all hormonal and horny at the tree farm. By the grin on Ranger's face, I could tell that he read my mind.

Julie chattered about the artificial pre-lit Christmas palm tree that she had set up in her bedroom back in Miami. I didn't know how anybody could get the holiday cheer from a palm tree, but I guess you had to find it somewhere.

The wagon stopped mid field and Julie hopped down. Ranger stepped down and reached up, his hands barely brushing the underside of my breasts as he lifted me down. I blushed and his wolf grin reappeared.

"Such dirty thoughts, Babe," he whispered in my ear.

"Stop that!" I chastised, grinning. "It's not my fault!"

He chuckled and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm having the exact same thoughts."

Huh. I did feel better.

The tree decision was up to Julie, and we followed her up and down the aisles as she dismissed every tree she passed.

"Too short…too skinny…not green enough…too sharp…" Julie really got into her job and it took the better part of an hour before she finally decided on two big, beautiful Douglas Firs. Ranger gripped the ax handle and I watched as he got to work chopping down the trees. After all, the Comm Room needed a little holiday cheer, too.

Even through his clothing, I could see his muscles at work. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the image of a shirtless Ranger chopping down trees. God, pregnancy had turned me into a raging nympho!

The trees toppled over and two employees came over to haul them over to the main building to be tied. On the hayride back, Julie was making plans on where in the living room and the Comm Room to set up the trees and what ornaments she would be using on both. It sounded like she was really into designing.

Julie and I picked out wreathes and mistletoe while Ranger called Tank to pick up the second tree. Julie tried to convince Ranger to get mistletoe for the Comm Room and Ranger shook his head.

"I really don't think it would be a good idea, querida," he said. I laughed at the mental image of Lester and Bobby, caught under the mistletoe.

By the time Tank showed up and they had the trees strapped to the roofs of the Explorer and Tank's Bronco, I was starving again. We picked up Subway on the way home, the smell of banana peppers sending me into a state of bliss.

Julie carried the food up to the apartment while I supervised Lester and Ranger lugging the tree onto the elevator. Ram and Binkie carried up all the bags, since the guys seemed to think that being pregnant meant I couldn't carry anything. It was a sweet gesture, but I was starting to get tired of the overprotective big brother vibes.

Once in the apartment, Julie showed the guys where to put the tree. Binkie took out one of the tree stands so Ranger and Lester could set it up. When they were finished, we all stood back and admired the beautiful tree. It was tall, over eight feet, with full, wide branches and soft, fragrant needles.

Ella arrived then, carrying a tray of homemade Christmas cookies. They were frosted green and had different shaped candy sprinkles scattered on them. They smelled like heaven and I couldn't help but scarf four down before eating my sub. Ranger even let the guys take a couple as a reward for their help.

Finally, we sat down at the dining room table to eat. Julie wanted to separate the ornaments after we ate, because she had picked out some specifically for the Comm Room tree.

"Are the guys exchanging presents?" She asked, swallowing a mouthful of her roast beef sub.

"No, it's too much trouble for each one to shop for gifts for everyone else."

"They could do a Secret Santa type thing," Julie suggested. "Each one could draw a name out of a hat and that's the person whose gift they buy."

Hmmm, good idea. I would have fun planning a Merry Man Christmas party with Julie.

"You'll have to ask the guys if they want to do it," Ranger said. "I don't know how much they'd like having to shop for another man."

Julie rolled her eyes. "It's Christmas, Dad. They need to suck it up and get a little holiday cheer."

I almost choked on my sub. Ranger reached out to pat on my back, grinning.

"You should tell them that, querida. Use those same words when you do."

"I will."

I took a sip of water before going back to my food. "Since they had so much fun at the Halloween party, maybe we could have a little Christmas party in the conference room. Something simple, just cookies and presents or something."

"If you want to, Babe, it's fine with me."

I looked over at Julie. She was looking at me, a huge smile on her face.

"Can I help you, Steph?"

"I couldn't do it without you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We ate Ella's cookies while we decorated the tree. Julie had decided on blue and white lights and blue and silver bulbs, along with the cache of Justice League ornaments. "Simple, yet unique" she called it. Ranger lifted her up so she could put the silver star on the top and he helped us hang everything. I glanced over at him a few times and I got the warm fuzzies when I saw his constant smile.

Julie and I hung up the wreathes and stockings while Ranger hung mistletoe and Christmas lights. He seemed to really get into the whole holiday spirit thing. It made me feel good that our first Christmas together was such a good one. I was grateful that Julie was with us and that her and Ranger seemed to be getting closer. Just calling him "Dad" was the best present he could have ever gotten.

When everything was finished, Ranger shut off all the lights and plugged in the Christmas lights. The room lit up in a beautiful blue glow. I sat on the sofa beside Julie and leaned back, taking it all in. It felt so good to be together. This was my first Christmas as a happily married woman. When I had been married to Dickie, he found work and cheating more important than helping me decorate a tree. I was so happy and content that I thought I would burst from it. When Ranger sat beside me and grasped my hand in his, I knew that he felt the same way.

After admiring our handiwork, Julie declared that we needed to cheer up the Comm Room. We followed her down to the fifth floor, where a few of the guys joined in, hanging red tinsel and green and silver lights on the tree. Julie hadn't been able to find handcuff ornaments at Hallmark, so she used real handcuffs instead. She had been able to find little glass American Flag ornaments and a few ornaments of little black SUVs. I made up my mind to have personalized ornaments made for next Christmas. I was looking forward to seeing little glass guns and tasers hanging from the Merry Men's tree.

Julie also hung red, white, and blue glass ornaments from the tree. Since the majority of the Merry Men were military, she wanted to add a patriotic theme to the room. When she was finished, each of the men thanked her with a big hug.

Afterwards, she gathered the men in a circle around her and brought up the Secret Santa idea. When she told them to suck it up and get a little Christmas spirit, I laughed so hard I had to hang onto Ranger's arm to keep from falling. He was laughing pretty hard himself. God, she was so much like her father. I couldn't help but love her.

**Sorry it took so long, but real life can be a real pain in the butt. If only we could all live in Ranger's world. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. As usual, you all rock! I have never been to Bear Swamp Tree Farm, so I had to make it up as I went along. Hopefully, I got it close enough.**


	59. Chapter 62

**Still not mine**

**Chapter 62**

**Steph's POV**

Ranger had to fly to Boston the next morning for an unexpected meeting. He promised to be home early the next day.

Having Ranger out of town was the perfect excuse to shop for his presents. Tank drove Julie and I to the mall, stopping to pick Lula up on the way.

We had a blast, stopping at every boutique and department store in search of gifts. Julie had a black tee shirt silk-screened with the words "You Need to be Aware of Your Surroundings". I laughed for ten minutes straight. It was perfect for Ranger.

While Lula was busy modeling shoes for Tank, I bought her and Connie Macy's gift cards. I bought a new tackle box for my father and a tiny matching one for him to keep for Julian. Against my better judgment, I bought a copy of "The Joys of Sex" for Grandma Mazur. At least I knew she would like it.

Julie and I picked out identical white gold chains for Ranger's sisters, Mateo's fiancée, and ourselves. Each chain had the person's birthstone on the end. We got a digital picture frame for Mariela and a gold and titanium pocket watch for Ricardo. In an electronics store, we found a PC Tour Golf Simulator for Mateo. Apparently, he was a big golf fanatic.

We took a lunch break at the Chick-Fil-A, stuffing ourselves on chicken nuggets and waffle fries. Before leaving the mall, I stopped at a jewelry store to order one of Ranger's gifts. He was difficult to buy things for. What do you get for someone who can afford to let a person blow up his cars on a regular basis? What do you buy for a man who has a private jet at his disposal? The choices seemed limited.

As we were leaving the mall, I asked Tank to stop at a nearby art gallery. I had found their website by sheer luck one day and was thrilled to discover they had Cuban artwork by someone called El Griego. I bought an oil painting titled "Playing Dominos", that cost over a thousand dollars. I hoped that meant it was something good. I have no idea about what's art and what's not. It was Cuban themed, with four men sitting around a table playing dominos while another man stood off to the side. A simple theme, but I thought it was beautiful. Hopefully, Ranger would think the same.

After I paid and the gallery owner wrapped it in cellophane and plastic, Tank carried it out to the SUV.

Our usual route back to RangeMan was closed off due to a water main break. The marked detour led us through a neighborhood I had never seen before. The houses were big and beautiful and situated on huge plots of land. I wouldn't mind living in a neighborhood like this.

The road curved and I caught my breath. The most beautiful house I had ever seen was right in front of us.

It was a three story Queen Anne Victorian with light blue clapboard siding and white trim. It was sitting on at least ten acres of land and surrounded by trees on three sides. And there was a huge moving van parked in the circular drive.

"Tank-stop here!" I shouted suddenly, leaning forward in my seat.

Tank slammed on the breaks and everyone jerked forward against their seatbelts. "What the hell, Bombshell!" He shouted. His face was as pale as I've ever seen him. "You scared the shit out of me!"

I pointed at the house. "I want to see if they're moving in or out. Maybe it's for sale."

Tank sighed and turned into the driveway, pulling up beside the moving van. We watched as two Merry Man sized movers came out of the house, carrying a dresser between them.

I got out of the SUV and walked up to the wide wrap around porch, where a short, plump blonde woman was directing traffic. She turned to me and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled back and reached out to shake her hand. "Hello. I'm Stephanie Manoso."

"Lindsay Logan."

"This is a gorgeous house," I said, admiring the huge bay and Palladian windows. The porch curved around the turrets and continued on past the molded brick chimney. With the towers and second floor balconies, it looked like a fairy tale gingerbread house.

Lindsay looked at the house, her eyes a little sad. "My husband and I have lived here for seven years. It broke my heart when he got transferred to Dallas. Especially this close to Christmas."

"That's pretty tough," I said with sympathy. "Moving suddenly like that is hard enough without it being the holidays."

Lindsay nodded and looked back up at the house. "I'm lucky Jack found a house in Dallas already. Unfortunately, it didn't leave us enough time to sell this one before we had to leave."

My heart soared. "You haven't sold this yet?"

Lindsay shook her head. "Most people like the McMansion style houses. Neighborhoods where every house looks the same. Doesn't leave a big calling for older, more unique houses like this."

"Actually, I stopped to see if you were selling," I admitted, grinning at her amazed expression. "My husband and I are looking to buy a home, and everything we've seen looks the same. This house is perfect."

"Is that your husband with you?" Lindsay asked, nodding over at Tank.

"No, he's a friend and co-worker. My husband is out of town on business until tomorrow."

Lindsay smiled brightly. "If you don't mind the clutter, I'd be happy to show you the inside."

"That would be great," I said, turning to Tank. "Are you in a hurry, big guy?"

Tank shook his head, his face showing amusement. Lula and Julie got out of the SUV and we all followed Lindsay into the house.

On the outside, the house looked well kept but older. The inside, although it still had the ornate qualities of the Queen Anne style, was updated and modern. The floors were a beautiful dark hardwood and the walls were wallpapered in soft yellows and greens. The original crown molding was still present, making the twelve-foot ceilings look even taller. Each room had a black iron ceiling fan in the center, which Lindsay pointed out proudly. I guess she had picked them out herself.

The glass and mahogany double front doors opened into a great room. I could see that the kitchen had stainless steel appliances, mahogany cabinets, and white Italian marble countertops. It was a chef's wet dream. Too bad I couldn't cook. There was a mahogany and white marble butcher block in the center of the kitchen with barstools set up in front. The dining and living room was huge, much larger than the outside of the house appeared to show. Huge bay and Palladian windows were evenly spaced and I could imagine curling up in the big window seat, waiting for Ranger to come home from work.

Past the great room, a wide hallway led to a full bathroom, laundry room, and a den. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a master suite. The bedrooms were large and airy and wallpapered in soft blues and creams. The master suite was bigger than the one in our apartment. There was a huge walk in closet with built in shoe racks ( Yum!), a sitting area in the turret, and a massive bathroom with a sunken whirlpool tub and a separate glass shower. I couldn't put into words how perfect everything was.

The third floor had another bathroom and a large room that Lindsay said would make a good office or home gym. I had a feeling that if Ranger and I bought the house, the room would be just that. The windows looked out onto the beautiful, sprawling property. Most of the yard was flat, but towards the back, little hills started rolling. It was so calm and serene. I could probably find my own Zone here.

"There's a small lake beyond those trees," Lindsay said, pointing toward the back of the lot. "The land it's on is also for sale, but not by us. Our realtor has all the information on that if you're interested."

"I'll have to talk to Carlos tomorrow, but I have a feeling he'll be interested," I said, smiling over at the other woman. I turned to Julie and spread my arms wide. "What do you think, Julie?"

"It's beautiful, Steph! The prettiest house I've ever seen," she said sincerely. "Do you think Dad'll like it?"

"I think so." _I hope so_! Because I was absolutely in love with it.

We walked downstairs, out the back door and onto the porch. A cobblestone walkway led from the bottom step of the porch to a beautiful gazebo.

"Jack kept his grill out there," Lindsay said, following my gaze. "We had ice cream tables set up in the gazebo where we would eat."

"It's beautiful," I said, looking around in appreciation. "Our son would have plenty of room to play."

Lindsay smiled at my belly. "Is this your first?"

I nodded, automatically covering my huge whale belly with my hands. "We live in a two bedroom apartment now, but we wanted our son to have a yard."

Lindsay nodded in agreement, looking around fondly. "My six-year-old daughter used to do cartwheels out here all day long. One morning, she just woke up and decided that she wanted to be an Olympic gymnast. I have no idea where that came from." She laughed at the memory.

We walked around to the side of the house, where there was a three-stall stand alone garage, with the same pale blue clapboard siding and multifaceted roof as the house.

"Would this be enough room for Carlos?" I asked, looking over at Tank. He grinned.

"If not, we can always expand." Oh yeah, I could tell that the big guy really liked the house.

"If you could give me the name of your realtor, I'll talk to my husband and bring him over to check it out," I said, turning back to Lindsay.

"I have some of her cards in the house," Lindsay said, leading us all back inside. She reached into a kitchen drawer and pulled out a small white card.

"Her name is Lucy Baker, over at Baker and Associates Realty," Lindsay handed the card to me. "We're asking for $929,900."

I nodded, pocketing the card. "Thank you so much for showing us around. I don't want to take up too much of your time."

Lindsay grinned. "Actually I'm relieved that you showed up. Nobody has really shown interest yet. I was afraid we'd be living in Dallas for a year before anyone asked about the house."

We shook hands once again and I wished her luck. Climbing back into the SUV, I leaned toward Tank.

"Was the house and land worth that much?" The idea of spending so much money made my stomach clench. I was almost afraid of Ranger's reaction.

Tank chuckled. "Actually, I thought it would be well over a million and a half, Bombshell. The house is huge, not to mention ten acres isn't cheap. From what I've seen, it's a great deal."

"Do you think Carlos would like it?"

Tank turned in his seat and looked straight into my eyes. "Ranger will love whatever you do. And I really think he would like this house. He wants a lot of land and he'll be glad you didn't pick out one of those McMansions Mrs. Logan was talking about."

Relieved, I sat back and buckled myself in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ella made homemade calzones for dinner. Julie and I ate in the living room, me on the couch and her sitting Indian style on the floor. Afterwards, we munched on buttery popcorn and drank hot chocolate while we wrapped the gifts. Ella agreed to hide Ranger's presents in her apartment for us. I didn't trust him not to peek.

Julie talked about her friends the entire time. She told me about going out for pizza with a boy from her class. The boy, Chris, had given her a charm bracelet for Christmas. She blushed every time she mentioned it. I grinned, thinking how sweet it was that Julie had her first boyfriend.

"Please don't tell Dad, though," Julie begged, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. "Dad would send a Merry Man after Chris if he knew I liked him."

I chuckled as I attempted to tie a bow around one of the presents. "I won't say a word. Does your mother know?"

"Yeah, Mom likes him. She says he's polite and very handsome." Julie blushed again. "He kissed my cheek when he gave me my bracelet."

I recognized the fluttery look in her eyes at her words. I had that feeling every time Ranger kissed me. "First kiss?"

Julie nodded, a tiny grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "My friend Shelly teased me because it was only a cheek kiss, but I told her that it was more than she's ever gotten and it was good enough for me."

I laughed. "There's nothing wrong with a cheek kiss. It's good to start out slow. You're still pretty young to do much more."

Julie nodded in agreement, but she was still blushing. "Mom sat me down and had _the talk_. I was so embarrassed I thought I would die!"

I laughed harder. "I remember when my mother did that. She kept crossing herself and telling me that boys are evil and only want one thing. She told me that any respectable man wouldn't buy the cow if he would get the milk for free."

Julie cracked up then, laughing so hard she shot hot chocolate out of her nose. "Oh my God, people actually say that? For real?"

"She did." I shook my head. "She's very Catholic and crosses herself every time I open my mouth."

"I'm glad you're not like that, Steph. You're so easy to talk to. It's like talking to one of my friends."

Damn, this girl was good. I blinked quickly, trying to keep the tears in check.

"I like talking to you, too, honey. You're a smart girl who's a lot of fun to be around. And I need someone around here who enjoys junk food like I do. I can't get your dad to eat ice cream for anything."

"From what Mom told me, he was always like that. I couldn't imagine eating the icky stuff that he does. Maybe we could spike his fruit smoothies with chocolate or something." Julie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"He'd probably go into shock," I teased, setting my wrapped packages aside. "Can you stick these under the tree for me?"

"Sure." Julie reached out and took the stack of gifts off the coffee table.

With the presents wrapped and put away, we settled down to plan the Merry Man Christmas Party. There was less than a week before Christmas and I wanted to have the party the night before Christmas Eve. Ella offered to make her Christmas cookies and fruit punch. I had put an order in to Pino's for twenty large pizzas for that night, so that they could have them ready on time. Since the party was in the RangeMan offices, I wasn't providing alcohol. Of course, if they wanted to smuggle in their own, who was I to stop them?

Julie began making personalized cards for each Merry Man on Ranger's computer. I had bought mini-stockings for each one of the guys, and stuffed them with gift cards for various restaurants and stores in the area. The Merry Men were another group of people who were nearly impossible to shop for. What do you possibly buy for big, hulking, muscle bound ex military men? I was sticking with gift cards. You can't go wrong there.

It was eleven thirty before Julie had finished printing up the last card. We attached them to the stockings and placed them in a large empty box in mine and Ranger's bedroom.

I let Julie use the bathroom first. She quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. With a hug and a kiss goodnight, she was off to bed.

Even though I was exhausted, I took a shower, inhaling the warm Bulgari scent. If I couldn't have Ranger in the bed beside me, I would have to settle for smelling like him. I dried off and pulled on one of his tee shirts and a pair of drawstring sweatpants. I towel dried my hair and climbed into the big, empty bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

The apartment was dark when I walked in. It was three thirty in the morning and I was beyond exhausted.

The meeting had been successful, but it lasted until almost ten thirty last night. It was for a very important client, a nightclub owner who wanted a complete security overhaul for his business and home. RangeMan would be making a fortune on this job.

I could care less. I'd rather be home.

I showered and climbed into my big lonely bed, tossing and turning for over two hours before I said fuck it. I called the airport and told the pilot I wanted to head back to Trenton right then instead of the next morning. We were in the air an hour later.

I locked the door and set my keys on the sideboard. Walking silently in the dark, I peeked into Julie's room first. She was sound asleep, curled up in a little ball under the covers. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her light snoring. Words could not express how glad I was that she was there with me.

Closing the door quietly, I headed for my room. The moonlight from outside came in through the windows, illuminating Steph in a silvery glow. She had kicked the covers off the bed and was sleeping on her back, spread eagle. She must have washed her hair before going to bed, because it was spread out on the pillow in every direction.

Careful not to make a sound, I kicked off my shoes and stripped, pulling on a pair of boxers. I straightened out the blankets before climbing in beside her. She moaned lightly as I pulled her against me, turning her onto her left side so her back was to my front. Dr. Marshall had told her to sleep on her left side now that she was really showing, but Steph was all over the place in her sleep.

With my Babe in my arms, I fell asleep instantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched. Opening my eyes, I found Steph staring at me intently.

"See something you like, Babe?" I asked, grinning.

"When did you get back?" She asked, reaching out to touch my hair. I loved when she did that.

"About three-thirty." Pulling her closer, I buried my nose in her wild hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "I couldn't sleep without you, so I came home instead."

Steph wrapped her arms around me, bringing me even closer. "I'm glad. I missed you."

We were silent for a long time after that, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. I ran my hands up and down her back, loving how her belly felt against my stomach. I laughed as I felt a little kick.

"Julian's awake," she said, grinning at me. I moved my hand to cover her belly, feeling our son kick. I could actually see the indentions his feet were making.

"I think he's wanting to push his way out through your belly button," I teased. Steph rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He's been kicking me for the past hour."

"Maybe he's hungry."

"Could be."

We got out of bed, Steph heading for the bathroom and me heading for the intercom. I ordered breakfast from Ella and went to join Steph in the shower. We took turns washing each other and I couldn't resist kissing and licking down her body. By the time she shuddered in release, her skin had turned pruney.

We dried each other off and got dressed. Walking out of the bathroom, we found Julie sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping orange juice.

"Dad, you're home!" She jumped up and gave me a hug. I couldn't help myself. I picked her up and hugged her tighter. Having her call me Dad was the greatest gift I could have ever gotten.

"I hated being away from my girls, so I left early," I told her, setting her back down on her feet.

"Did Steph tell you about the house?" She asked. House? I looked at Steph in confusion.

Steph laughed. "On the way home yesterday, we found the perfect house. The people were moving out and hadn't sold it yet. I got the realtor's card so you could call her and maybe take a look."

"Where's the house at?"

"Spring Street. There was a water main break so we had to take a detour through the neighborhood. I saw the moving van in the driveway and made Tank stop."

"Dad, it's the most beautiful house you've ever seen!" Julie was so excited that she actually started bouncing in place. "It's got three floors and it looks like a gingerbread house! The top floor would be perfect for an office and gym for you. And there were four bedrooms and a gazebo and a humongous back yard!"

"How humongous?" I couldn't help but tease her.

"About ten acres," Steph answered, grinning at Julie. "It was surrounded by trees on three sides and Lindsay said that there was a lake somewhere behind the trees. But it's not included with the house and lot."

"Is Lindsay the realtor?"

"No, she's the owner. Her husband got transferred to Dallas and they didn't have time to sell the house before moving."

Sounded almost like fate to me. Neither Steph nor I had ever gone down Spring Street. I watched as Steph grabbed a business card off the counter.

"She gave me the realtor's card if you were interested. It sounded expensive to me, but Tank said it was actually a good deal." She blushed. "I don't really know anything about real estate."

I pulled her close and planted a kiss on top of her head. She should know by now that money doesn't matter. If she wanted this house that bad, who am I to say no. "I'll call the realtor at eight and set up an appointment. Maybe we could go see it today."

"Awesome!" Julie grinned widely and headed off for the bathroom. "If you buy the house, I get the back bedroom!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steph and Julie were right. The house was absolutely perfect.

Lucy Baker had been surprised when I called inquiring about the house. She set up a walk through immediately and we pulled up in front of the house a little after nine.

Walking through the house with my pregnant wife and my daughter, I could imagine spending quiet evenings at home with the family that I loved. The house was big enough for a growing family, but still cozy. I loved that the house was unique and not the cookie cutter houses that kept popping up all over the country. It was a beautiful mix of old and new and I was actually a little surprised that Steph loved it so much.

The yard was stunning. It wouldn't be hard at all to install a security fence and monitors around the perimeter. An in ground swimming pool would be a pretty easy addition, too. And the rock wall for Julian. And maybe a tree house. And a playground.

When I asked Lucy about the lake on the adjoining property, she walked across the yard and through the trees to show us. It was an additional ten acres with a small lake taking up about a quarter of it. Absolutely perfect for Frank and Julian to go fishing. And with the trees surrounding it, it would be fun to go camping when my son was a little older.

I turned to Steph and Julie, grinning widely. "So what do you think, Babe? Is this a house the Manoso's could grow old in?"

Steph and Julie nodded hard enough to look like bobble head dolls. I turned to Lucy and smiled. "Where do I sign?"

**I hope you liked. This was a fun chapter to write, because I'm a big fan of that style of house and the house I described is the one I want to live in. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. **


	60. Chapter 63

**Characters belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 63**

**Steph's POV**

And just like that, we had our house. It blew my mind that Ranger made it that simple.

Of course, we wouldn't be able to move into it for at least a month or so. Ranger would have to install a privacy fence around all twenty acres and add all the security features. He also wanted to find a contractor who could add on to the garage and still keep the old Victorian look to it. We were adding an apartment above the garage for a housekeeper/cook. I was going to miss Ella's cooking terribly, but she had a friend who she assured me was just as good in the kitchen as she was. I had trouble believing that and was considering flying Marisol in from Puerto Rico to live with us.

Ranger also wanted to hire a landscaper. Twenty acres was more than either one of us were able to care for by ourselves. It was a miracle that Ella's friend had a husband who had just been laid off from the button factory. Years ago, he had owned his own landscaping company, but problems with the economy had caused him to go out of business. Ranger went to visit them in their home, convincing them to move into the apartment we were having built. He would build it to their specifications and pay them ten times more money than the man was making at the button factory. It didn't take long for them to happily agree.

Things like this never go smoothly in real life. But somehow, Ranger made it happen.

Except for the added security and the addition to the garage, we decided to keep the actual house the same. Ranger wanted to have an in ground pool installed in the spring and a small cabin built on some land near the lake. My father was going to be ecstatic.

Even with all the time it took to plan for the house, Julie and I were still able to give the Merry Men their Christmas party. Darla Blakely even made ten dozen of her new recipe cookies for the occasion, which she had generously named "Bombshell Bars". I was so surprised that I overlooked the fact that the cookie was chock full of nuts. At least they had just as much chocolate in them.

Julie and I decorated the huge conference room with tinsel and holly. The table was loaded down with sweets and bowls of Ella's holiday fruit punch. Anthony Pino had delivered all the pizzas about five minutes before the party was scheduled to start. I thanked him and Ranger even gave the man a two thousand dollar tip. By the look that Pino had given my husband, I think the man had found a new best friend.

Lester ambled into the conference room a few minutes later. He was followed by Ram and Bobby.

"Festive, Bombshell," he teased, slipping an arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think this room has ever looked so cheery," Bobby added, stealing a Bombshell Bar.

"We were hoping to shove the holiday cheer down your throats." Julie said innocently, handing each man their personalized card and mini stocking.

Beside me, Ranger choked on his laughter. I wasn't so subtle and I was soon hanging onto my aching sides. The others looked bewildered.

"God, you really are Ranger's kid," Lester teased, his eyes sparkling. It seemed as if he had forgiven her for the snowball fight. "Such sarcasm, little bit."

Julie flashed him a winning smile as more Merry Men came in. Soon, everybody was eating and laughing. Julie and I received too many hugs and thank you's to count. I was glad that the guys enjoyed their presents. After the madness that was the Halloween party, I had been a little worried that they would be disappointed with their simple little Christmas party. That didn't seem to be the case.

Ranger slid up beside me and leaned closer. "Nobody has ever thrown parties for them before. Just doing this and giving them presents makes them feel more like family. You're their family, Babe. Thank you for that."

I leaned into him and his arms wrapped tightly around me. "They're my family, too, Carlos. A big company full of brothers. It feels kind of nice."

His arms tightened and I could feel him relax even more.

A big pile of presents had formed in the corner and Julie announced that it was time to open presents. She designated herself as Santa and started passing out the wrapped gifts. I watched in amusement as the Merry Men tore open their presents as if they were small children. Groans of disbelief and barks of laughter could be heard above the noise of crumbling paper.

"Who the hell gave me this?" Lester demanded, holding up what looked like a deflated blow up doll. I felt the rumble of Ranger's laughter against my back. I rolled my eyes. The gift seemed fitting for Lester.

"Someone who knows you pretty damn well, that's for sure!" Ram's voice was shaking with the force of his laughter.

"Do I look like a bubble bath kind of guy?" Tank was holding up a bottle of pink bath beads and a loofah sponge. I could just imagine the big guy soaking in a Jacuzzi full of scented bubbles. "And what the hell kind of scent is 'Sweet Pea'?"

Most of the gifts ended up being the gag kind. Woody was given a Malibu Barbie doll and Bobby received a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers. I guess the Merry Men _were_ lousy at Christmas shopping.

It was a few hours before the buffet table was empty. I was about to start cleaning up around the guys when I found myself surrounded by Merry Men. Lester picked up a shrieking Julie and set her beside me in the middle of the circle.

"We all pitched in and got you each something," Tank spoke up. Binkie came into the room, carrying two wrapped packages. I was surprised when he handed one to me. The other one went to Julie.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at each grinning face. "This party was for you guys."

"It's because we love you." Lester said simply. "You two went through a lot of planning to make this night special for us. It's the least we could do to say 'thank you'."

My eyes misted with tears. I could barely hear the sound of paper ripping as Julie made short work of her gift.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh when she held up her very own Black Canary costume. I looked over at Ranger in time to see his scowl. Oh, he wasn't going to be pleased to see his little girl wearing fishnets and black leather!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed, leaping into Lester's arms. He chuckled at her reaction and passed her around to the other guys for their hugs.

I watched her with the Merry Men and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Julie had a room full of "uncles" who would do anything to make her happy.

"Open yours, Bombshell," Lester turned to me, a wicked gleam in his eye. Uh oh, I knew that gleam. I could just imagine what was in my package.

Ranger stepped a little closer, his eyes aimed at the box in my hand. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was more than a little curious as to what his men had gotten for me.

Shaking my head, I slowly unwrapped my gift. Lifting the lid off the box, I felt the joyful laughter escape from my chest.

My very own Wonder Woman costume!

It was absolutely gorgeous! Not one of the cheap department store Halloween costumes. It actually looked better than the costume Lynda Carter wore in the series!

It was a shiny one piece, with a red bustier top and blue hot shorts with sparkling white stars. Solid gold scalloping at the bust moved down to a vertical strip of gold and ended at a gold belt. There was a golden braided lasso attached to the loop at the belt. Red suede boots with gold trim and a three inch heel, a solid gold tiara with a red ruby star in the center, gold wrist cuffs with the matching red stars, and a stunning red, white, and blue cape were also in the box. It was the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen!

I stared at the costume, my eyes filling with tears. When I blinked, they spilled over and I heard a tiny sob that could only have come from me. The room was completely silent and the Merry Men stood around me, looking more than a little nervous.

I fingered the soft, shiny material lovingly. I couldn't believe that such a beautiful thing belonged to me. Setting the box down on the table, I flung myself into Lester's arms.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I sobbed, soaking the front of his shirt instantly. The noise level erupted suddenly as the men swarmed around me, each getting their own bone-crushing hug.

"Glad you like it, Bombshell."

"We figured nobody deserved it more than you, Steph."

"Every superhero needs a costume."

"Now all we need is a Batman costume for the boss and you guys'll be set."

I laughed and cried until finally, I found myself wrapped in Ranger's strong arms. He was smiling widely at me.

"Seeing you in that outfit will fulfill every fantasy I've ever had about you," he whispered in my ear, his smile widening even more when I blushed. I had a few months to go before I could even _fit_ into the outfit. But having to wait would make it even better when I could finally get to wear it.

"See, I told you we're superheroes!" Julie piped up. I looked up and laughed at the sight of her wearing a long blonde wig. She was holding up the black vinyl body suit and fishnet stockings. I could see that she was already wearing the black vinyl boots. Ranger's arms tightened around me as he growled in anything but approval. I squeezed his forearms, silently telling him not to get upset.

"Don't get all upset, Dad," Julie grinned, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I'll even be able to _fill out_ this outfit for another few years!"

Ranger groaned loudly and dropped his head onto my shoulder. I chuckled and patted his hand. "I don't think your father is quite ready to see you all grown up, Julie."

"Couldn't you pick out a different hero, querida?" Ranger almost begged. "Maybe Raggedy Anne?"

I snorted and the guys didn't even try to cover up their laughter. Julie just rolled her eyes again, and if I didn't know any better, I would swear my stepdaughter had grown up in the Burg.

"Yeah, that's right up there with idolizing a teddy bear, Dad."

"Well," Tank's big voice boomed, making us all jump. "This has been a great party, but I think some of us have to get back to surveillance."

A chorus of "oh yeah's" and "gotta go's" sounded and I quickly found myself alone with Ranger and Julie. I chuckled and pulled away from Ranger's hold.

"Party's over." I said, moving to clean up the mess left behind. Before I could lift a finger, I found myself swinging in the air. I shrieked until I realized that it was Ranger lifting me up, bridal style.

"Leave the cleaning to me and Julie, Babe. You go ahead and head upstairs if you want."

I was about to argue that I was not an invalid and was more than able to pick up after a bunch of military men, but I caught the silent plea in his eyes. He wanted to talk to Julie for a little bit.

Faking a yawn for Julie's sake, I nodded in agreement. I caught the lift at the corner of his mouth before he planted a soft kiss at my lips.

"We'll be up in a few." He promised, setting me back on my feet.

"Thanks. I'll see you two upstairs." I gave Julie an apologetic grin, grabbed my incredible costume, and hauled ass to the elevators. I felt a little bad leaving her so suddenly, but I think Ranger really needed time alone with his daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

I watched Steph walk out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her. This was one of those times that I was grateful that her ESP had kicked in.

I turned to Julie and stared at her as she played with the blonde wig in her hands. I hated to admit that my little girl was growing up. When the hell did that happen? When did that tiny little baby become an almost woman? I dreaded the thought of her dating. I knew what boys were like at that age. I had been one of the worst. The last thing I wanted was for my little girl to start dating someone like me.

Not knowing how to start, I grabbed a trash bag and started to clean up the wrapping paper. Julie looked up from the wig and watched me for a second. She set the wig on the table and came over to help me clean up.

We had three bags filled and the dishes in a pile on the edge of the table before she spoke.

"Does the costume bother you that much?" Her voice was so tiny as she busied herself with tying up a garbage bag. I felt my heart clench.

"I'm just having a little trouble with you growing up." She looked up and I gave her a rueful smile. "It seems like it was only yesterday that you were this tiny little baby. I guess I thought that you would stay that way. I never stopped to think that as the years were going by, you were getting older too."

"I don't think Mom would have liked it if she had to change my diapers for thirteen years," Julie grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, probably not." I sat down in one of the chairs and rested my elbows on my knees. Julie stood up straight and came over to me. I sat back and she hesitated for only a second. I was surprised when she sat down on my lap. Without thinking about it, I put my arm around her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. I nodded. "Why did you and Mom get divorced? Was it because of me?"

Damn. She really didn't skirt around the questions. "Not at all, querida. You were the reason we got married in the first place." I paused, trying to figure out how to put everything into words. "I was a different person when I met your mother. I was the kind of man that I would hate for you to get involved with."

"A one track mind?" Julie's face was serious and I felt like throwing up. Shit, she was only thirteen!

"Unfortunately, yes," I admitted. She nodded, waiting for me to go on. "I was just out of basic training and on leave when I met Rachel. We spent a few days together and I went back and left her. The next time I heard from her, she told me she was pregnant."

I was expecting her to look shocked or disgusted, but she just nodded and remained silent. Huh, smart kid.

"I didn't want to just leave her, so I did what I thought was right. We got married so you would have my name and money. I wasn't going to leave you and Rachel penniless and counting on others for support." I reached up and touched her hair. God, her hair was so much like mine. "I didn't want to give up my career. I was selfish and wanted to play hero, so after you were born, Rachel and I decided to get divorced. We were never really in love the way a married couple should be. I figured it wouldn't be fair to either one of you if Rachel met someone who could love her and you like you both deserved. I was always gone on one mission or another and I couldn't be there for either one of you emotionally. I felt that it was the best thing. You had my name and Rachel would have more than enough money to take care of you."

"Did you ever regret it?" Julie's gaze was unwavering and at that moment, I would rather be strung up and tortured in some war torn country.

"I didn't regret the divorce. I did regret not getting to know you better."

Julie nodded and studied something behind me. "Why did you let Ron adopt me?"

"I thought that you would be happier and better off with him as your father." I sighed and tightened my hold on her. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, Julie. There are a lot of people who are mad at me, and I didn't want you to get caught up in it. But then Scrog showed up…" I let my sentence fade. She was there for that. No need to go into detail.

Julie moved her head so that she was staring directly into my eyes. "That wasn't your fault. You can't help it that some nutcase decided that he wanted to be you. Mom and Ron never blamed you for that. _I_ never blamed you for that. And I know that Steph never blamed you for that. Did you blame her when that Porsche blew up?"

I blinked, surprised. "No, of course not."

"Did you blame her when you got shot helping her out?"

"No."

"I understand why you and Mom got divorced. I understand why you let Ron adopt me. I just wish that you wouldn't blame yourself for any bad thing that happens." She grinned at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "I'm so glad that I got to know you better. And that wouldn't have happened if Scrog hadn't come into the picture. So in some strange, backwards sort of way, I guess I'm grateful that things happened the way they did. I wish you hadn't have gotten hurt, though. That was horrible."

I couldn't speak around the huge lump that had formed in my throat. I had a feeling that she was going to grow up to be a psychotherapist or something. I was ready to lie down on a sofa and tell her every problem and every nightmare I had ever had.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through," I managed to say. "Steph told me that you shot him."

Julie shrugged and settled more comfortably against my chest. "It was him or you. Not much to think about there." She sighed. "I knew that he would kill you. And I knew that he would kill me and Steph too. Steph was tied up, she couldn't get free or say anything without Scrog threatening to shoot me. He thought I was drugged and out of it, so it was up to me. He wouldn't expect it." She looked up and met my eyes again, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I thought I would freak out because I shot a man. But when it came down to it, I knew what I had to do. And I'd do it again if I had to."

"That's my point, Julie. You should never be in that position in the first place. That's why I've done all the things I've done. That's why I left you and your mother and why it took so long for me to come to my senses and marry Stephanie. I didn't want the people I loved put into that situation." I pulled her closer and rested my chin on the top of her head. "But I'm proud of you, querida. You used your head instead of panicking. You saved my life and Steph's and no doubt your own."

Julie was silent for a moment. And then she chuckled. "Told you I was a superhero."

I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed. "That you are."

"And since I'm a superhero, I should be able to dress like one."

I groaned. I didn't know what was worse, talking about Scrog or talking about that damn costume!

"Tell you what," she began, sitting up. "It's a little big for me now anyway. But when I'm sixteen, you can't give me grief for wearing it. It should fit by then."

I sighed. It was better than the alternative. Maybe by then, she will have developed an appreciation for Raggedy Anne. Maybe life in a convent will appeal to her then.

"I guess I can deal with that."

"Good," she grinned. "And since we're being so honest with each other, there's this boy I want to tell you about…"

Oh fuck.

**Hope you like. I thought it was about time for Ranger and Julie to have their father/daughter talk. Let me know what you think. And as always, thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**


	61. Chapter 64

**They still don't belong to me. And I'm still broke.**

**Chapter 64**

**Steph's POV**

Usually on Christmas Eve, my mother had prepared an entire family feast for everybody. Since this year, she was in the hospital and Valerie would have to prepare Christmas dinner for her in-laws the next day, Ranger and I decided to bring food from Marsilio's. Believe me, nobody complained about the lack of traditional Christmas fare.

Christmas Eve was the first time that my family had met Julie. They fell in love with her from the start. Who could blame them? She was an exceptional child.

Since I wasn't "allowed" to do any heavy lifting, Ranger carried in all the gifts from the Explorer. There were a few for Julie from us, since I didn't think that my family had enough time to shop for her.

We were greeted by Grandma Mazur at the door. I smothered a groan and Ranger almost dropped the gifts. Julie burst into giggles.

Grandma's hair was styled in a bright red mini fro. As if that weren't bad enough, she was wearing a red velvet halter top with a matching miniskirt. Both were trimmed in white fur. Her loose, wrinkled chicken skin was hanging out at the waistband. She wore gold bell earrings that looked way too big for her ears. Frightening wasn't a strong enough word to describe it.

"Well if it isn't my hottie of a grandson in law," she gave Ranger a huge smile before turning it on Julie. Julie's face was red from laughing. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing. You can really tell where you get your genes."

"Thank you, ma'am," Julie managed to choke out. She reached out and grabbed my hand, clutching it tightly to keep from falling to the ground. I shook my head and led her into the house.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma." I said, giving Julie a gentle push into the living room. Ranger came in quickly, trying desperately to avoid being groped. He gave me a wry grin before heading for the Christmas tree to deposit the gifts. Standing up straight, he rushed past Grandma to get the food.

"Boy, that one keeps getting better looking every time I see him," Grandma clicked her dentures together and shook her head. "If I were married to that one, we wouldn't be leaving the bed-"

"Grandma! Not in front of Julie!" I reached out to cover Julie's ears, not wanting her to witness my grandmother's lust for her father. Julie was still convulsing from her uncontrollable laughter.

Mary Alice chose that moment to gallop into the room. She stopped when she saw Julie.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Julie." Julie grinned at her. "Steph is my stepmom."

"She's my aunt," Mary Alice grinned back, reaching out to take Julie's hand. "Come on, you should meet my grandpa. And my sister is here, but she's no fun."

I nodded and Julie followed Mary Alice further into the living room. Ranger came back in, loaded down with bags of carry out. Avoiding Grandma's lecherous grin, he hauled ass into the kitchen. I chuckled and sent Grandma into the living room to keep an eye on the girls'.

Making my way into the kitchen, I found Ranger desperately trying to help Valerie put the food into serving bowls. Valerie looked up and met my eyes. She was trying to hold in the laughter.

"I take it Grandma tried to violate him?" She asked, swinging her gaze back at Ranger. He blushed.

"And in front of his daughter, no less," I teased, wrapping my arms around my husband. Turning my head toward the living room, I leaned back slightly. "Dad! Could you come in here for a second?"

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Dad asked, walking through the door. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and I gave him my best smile.

"Can you rescue Carlos from Grandma? I think she put him into shock or something."

Dad took in the traumatized look on Ranger's face and slapped him on the back. "Come on, son. Garage."

Ranger leaned down to give me a quick kiss before disappearing out the door. I shook my head in amusement.

"I never thought a bad ass like him could be frightened off by a little old lady," Valerie chuckled, reaching into a cabinet for a serving platter.

"Grandma has that effect on a lot of people," I joked, pulling containers of marinara and Alfredo sauce out of one of the bags.

"This was really nice of you guys to bring dinner like this," Valerie took in all the bags and shook her head in wonder. "This much food from Marsilio's must have cost you a fortune."

I shrugged my shoulders and filled a bowl with steaming fettuccini noodles. "Carlos didn't want you to have to cook all day when you'd be doing that tomorrow. And he knows that I can only manage peanut butter and olive sandwiches and green bean casserole."

Valerie chuckled, folding the empty bags and sticking them under the sink. She straightened up and used two metal spatulas to move a roasted chicken from the container to the serving platter. "I can't wait for Mary Alice to open her present from you two. I can't thank you enough, Steph. This will make her year."

I shook my head, licking garlic butter off my thumb. "Wasn't me. Carlos told me that he would take care of her present. I had no idea until after he set it up."

"I guess it would be easy for him to know what she would love. She's a lot like you. She's her own person."

I grinned. "She's a great kid. Angie is, too. I can't wait to see how Lisa turns out."

Valerie groaned, but she was smiling. "Probably a little clumsy like her father. I can picture her babbling at the table when she's a toddler."

I turned around, pulling a pitcher of iced tea out of the refrigerator. There were already two bottles of red wine on the kitchen table beside the glasses.

I left Valerie with the food while I set the table. It had been years since I've had to set anything, and it felt a little strange. Hopefully, I had the forks in the right place. Except for Valerie and possibly Ranger and Julie, I didn't think anyone would notice if I didn't.

Peeking into the living room, I watched as Julie, Mary Alice, and Angie sat on the floor watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on the television. Albert was cuddling a sleeping Lisa and Grandma was sitting on the couch beside a short, shriveled man that appeared to be three hundred years old. He was staring at her chicken legs as if he had won the lottery.

Choking back laughter, I rushed into the kitchen. "Who is that guy with Grandma?"

Valerie groaned, rolling her eyes. "That would be Grandma's flavor of the week. His name is Burt or Bud or something. She met him at Domino's."

"The strip club?"

"That's the one."

"Oh God, is that where she got her outfit?" I didn't even want to think about that.

Valerie squashed the empty containers down into the trashcan. "I think she found it at Victoria's Secret or something. I didn't really ask her."

We started to carry the bowls and platters to the table. I left Valerie and went to call Ranger and my father in to dinner. Knocking on the garage door, I could see the cigar smoke creeping out from under the door. I have never known Ranger to abuse his temple as much as he had been since meeting my father. Every time they got together, they had to break out the cigars. It was kind of funny.

The door cracked open and Dad stuck his head out. "Hey kiddo."

"Dinner's on the table, you two." I grinned, catching Ranger's eye over Dad's shoulder. "Put the stogies out and get your butts inside."

Ranger chuckled and Dad actually rolled his eyes. "Women could never appreciate a good cigar."

"Especially not pregnant women, Dad," I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Hurry up or Kloughn will try to carve the bird himself."

Dad paled at the thought. If Albert took over the chicken, we would all be eating poultry bits for dinner.

I left the men alone and hurried back into the house, rubbing my arms to ward off the December chill. Valerie had filled all the tea and wine glasses and called everyone to the table. I helped seat the girls' while Grandma and Burt/Bud found their own seats. I suppose I should be grateful that Grandma had her own chair instead of trying to sit on her boyfriend's lap during dinner. I wouldn't put it past her.

Ranger and Dad walked into the dining room then. Dad took his place at the end of the table and Ranger sat down between me and Julie. Valerie sat at the other end, where Mom had used to sit. It was the closest chair to the kitchen, in case she had to rush back and forth. It was odd to be sitting here for another holiday dinner without Mom taking over. Although I missed her presence, I didn't miss being harassed.

We said grace and Dad began carving the chicken. Everyone passed him their plates before digging into the rest of the platters and bowls. We were in Italian Heaven, with Italian herbed chicken, spaghetti with marinara, sausage Alfredo with Fettuccini, Spinach and Ricotta tortellini with garlic butter and olive oil, sautéed broccoli and red peppers, _baccala_ (salted, dried cod fish), and _caponata di pesce_ (fish salad). Usually on Christmas Eve, my mother had only served different kinds of fish and pasta, since it was southern Italian tradition to forgo meat the day before Christmas for the Catholic Church. Since Mom wasn't here, we were living in sin and eating sausage and chicken. None of the people at the table were strict Catholics anyway. And I didn't think anyone would go to the hospital to rat us out to her anyway.

I was surprised that Mary Alice was eating with a fork. I suspected that she wanted to make a good impression on Julie. The two seemed to hit it off and I caught my little niece throwing idolizing glances over at my new stepdaughter. I grinned, and nudged Ranger's knee with my leg. When he looked over at me, I swung my eyes to Mary Alice. His own eyes widened slightly as he looked from Mary Alice to Julie. He looked back at me and gave me a beautiful smile.

"I think Mary Alice has a new best friend," I whispered in his ear.

"I think you're right," he whispered back, chuckling.

"So Julie," Valerie looked over at my stepdaughter and smiled. "Steph tells me that you helped her plan the Christmas party at your father's office."

Julie nodded enthusiastically, swallowing a mouthful of _panettone_, an Italian bread.with candied cherries and green citron. "Yes, ma'am. We had so much fun! I've never gotten the chance to plan a grown up party before."

"Call me Valerie, dear," Val smiled fondly at her. "Steph said you were a huge help. It's rare to see a young lady with such good hostess skills."

Julie chuckled. "It wasn't too much work. It doesn't take much to please a bunch of muscly tough guys. Just give them cookies and punch and they'll love you forever."

I almost choked on my pasta. Ranger's hand gripped my leg as he worked to keep his blank face in place.

"Wow, you know everything!" Mary Alice looked at Julie in awe. "Do you like to cook and clean like Angie? I'm not very good at that kind of thing."

Julie shook her head. "I'm a lousy cook, M.A." I smothered another smile at the new nickname. "I just like to plan parties. I get someone else to do all the cooking."

"Cool!" Mary Alice beamed at her new name. "I can make pie crust. Maybe if you have another party and you want to serve pie, I could help you."

"Maybe you could visit me in Miami sometime," Julie looked from Ranger and me to Valerie. "My birthday is during summer vacation. Maybe you could come down and make me a birthday pie. If it's okay with everyone else."

Mary Alice looked at her mother, her eyes huge. Valerie grinned and looked over at me and Ranger. Ranger nodded and Valerie turned back to Mary Alice. "That's still a long way off, sweetie. But if we aren't busy with anything, I think we could try to work something out."

"Awesome!" Mary Alice whispered, turning back to her plate. Her smile was so wide I was afraid that she would hurt her jaw.

"Maybe Burt and I here should head down to Miami," Grandma piped up, sliding her uppers around. "I hear it's party central down there. And a lot of people from the senior home have been down to Florida."

"My sister has a house down in Boca Raton," Burt said, mixing everything on his plate into one big pile of mush. "She says all them sixty year olds take over the pool area every weekend to booze it up. A bunch of wild hussies if you ask me."

"Well if you've got it, flaunt it!" Grandma exclaimed, tugging at the straps of her Santa halter. The shirt wouldn't stay up when her boobs were sagging down to her navel. I really hoped she wasn't going to flash any nipple. Grandma nipple and Italian food did not mix very well.

"You need to cover it up, you crazy old woman," Dad muttered, shoveling chicken into his mouth. "This is a family dinner, not a peep show."

"What's a peep show?" Mary Alice asked, looking over at Julie for the answer. Ranger stiffened in his chair, afraid that Julie actually knew the answer.

"A peep show is an entertainment or an object that is viewed through a small opening or a magnifying glass and is usually sexually explicit." Angie said quietly, cutting her broccoli into smaller pieces.

"Wow, you're smart," Julie looked impressed. "Are you good at geometry?"

"Yes." Angie answered. "I'm in an independent math class at school. I got an "A" in geometry last year."

"Sweet," Julie grinned. "Would it be okay if I called you sometime after school starts. Geometry is my worst subject."

Angie actually looked up from her plate. She smiled. "Okay. I'd be glad to help you."

"Cool." Julie returned to her bread.

"Can I learn geometry?" Mary Alice didn't seem to like the idea of being left out.

"You're still learning multiplication and long division." Angie said, her voice superior. "And you're having trouble with that."

Mary Alice's face fell and I was about to say something when Julie spoke up. "I can help you with that, M.A. A few sessions with me and you'll be multiplying and dividing like a pro."

Mary Alice's grin split her entire face. "Thanks. I want to be smart like you."

Ranger looked over at me and grinned, squeezing my hand under the table. It looked as if someone else thought that Julie was a superhero.

The rest of the dinner passed with mostly the girls' chattering back and forth and Grandma breaking in to fill us all in on the latest viewings at the funeral home. Valerie and I cleared the table and brought out dessert. _Struffoli_ (Neopolitan honey pastries), dried figs, and cannoli. Another Italian tradition. I had a feeling that tomorrow, we would be feasting on the Cuban traditional foods. It was a good thing I liked food so much.

After dessert, I was about to help Valerie clear the table when Ranger grabbed my hand.

"Let me, Babe. Why don't you and Julie head into the living room."

I hated to admit it, but I was a little tired. I guess Ranger could sense that. Hell, Ranger knew everything.

"Thank you," I murmured, leaning up to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. I left him in the dining room while I followed the noise into the living room.

Dad was sitting in his chair, grumbling about "that damn George Bailey". I guess "It's a Wonderful Life" was on again. Grandma and Burt were snuggling on the sofa and I prayed that Grandma's hand wasn't where I thought it was. Deciding that it was better not to know, I turned to the girls'. They were sitting in front of the tree, eyeballing the presents.

"Why don't you girls' separate the gifts in piles for everybody," I suggested, sitting down in the other chair. I would join them on the floor, but chances were that I would never make it back to my feet. Not without the help of a crane, anyway.

The girls' got to work, making eleven piles of presents on the floor. There was even a tiny pile for Lisa. By the time Ranger and Valerie returned from the kitchen, all the presents were divided up.

Ranger sat on the floor beside my chair, reaching up to take my hand. "Feeling okay, Babe?"

I nodded, smiling widely. "I feel fine, Carlos. Stop worrying."

His hand moved to my whale belly. "Julian acting up?"

I chuckled. "Not at all. I think he approved of dinner."

He pulled my hand down and kissed my palm, sending heat shooting throughout my body. Ranger must have seen something in my eyes, because he gave me a wolf grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Behave." I warned him.

The girls' passed out the presents and I was pleased to see that my family had gotten Julie a few things. When all the presents were with their owners, the adults watched as the girls tore into their gifts.

Angie was thrilled with her set of encyclopedias. The old ones she had were falling apart from overuse. Besides the encyclopedias, Julie had gotten her computer software to learn 36 different languages. Dad, who was not the biggest fan of Christmas shopping, gave all four girls' twenty dollars.

Julie opened a few of the Macy's outfits that we had picked out. There was also a set of bath gel and lotion from Valerie, Albert, and the girls'.

Mary Alice got a pair of little gold horseshoe earrings from Julie. She was so happy that she hugged Julie hard enough to knock her on her back. I held my breath when she got to Ranger's present. It was in a large box, because I had added a little girl's equestrian outfit to the present. The papers and a picture of the horse were at the bottom.

"Ooohhh," Mary Alice breathed, holding up the black jodhpurs and light pink riding jacket. There was a pair of black paddock boots besides. "Riding clothes! How pretty!"

"Keep looking, Mary Alice," Valerie said softly, smiling at her daughter. Mary Alice's eyes widened as she pulled out the papers and the picture of Best Friend. "What a pretty horse! Whose horse is it?"

"Yours if you like her," Ranger said, his eyes watching her closely. "The papers are for riding lessons at my friend's stables."

Mary Alice's eyes bugged out as his words sunk in. "You got me riding lessons? And a real horse?"

"So far, the lessons are for a year," I spoke up. "If you like it and if you like the horse, then Uncle Carlos said the horse will belong to you."

Mary Alice sat still for a minute, staring at the picture of Best Friend. "It's an Appaloosa," she murmured, her eyes sparkling. "You got me a horse!"

I cringed as she let out the loudest shriek I had ever heard. The next thing I knew, Ranger was flat on his back with Mary Alice on top of him, hugging him senseless.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, Uncle Carlos! Thank you! You're the greatest!"

Ranger chuckled and hugged her back. "You're very welcome, querida."

Mary Alice latched onto my leg, almost cutting off my circulation. "Thank you, Aunt Stephanie! I can't believe it! A real horse! I'll get to ride an actual horse! Thank you!"

This was the greatest part of Christmas. It was sad that as you got older, the holiday began to lose its appeal. But when there were children present, it all came back in a rush.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her dark braids. "You're welcome, honey. You deserve it."

When I released her, she lunged at Ranger again. He managed to stay seated this time as Mary Alice cuddled in his lap. She stayed there the rest of the night. Ranger didn't seem to mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was after eleven by the time we got back home. Besides Julie's gifts, I had a matching bath set from Valerie and a beautiful blue cashmere sweater from Dad. Grandma, of course, gave me a box full of flavored lubricant, with an explanation that "pregnancy can dry up the important places". Julie got a big laugh out of that one. I was the color of a cherry tomato for the rest of the night. Dad and Grandma had loved their presents, and Grandma had unfortunately taken Burt upstairs to go "read up on current events". Dad had loved the fishing poles, and was thrilled when we told him about the house and lake. By the look in his eyes, I had a feeling that he would practically be living in the cabin. Ranger had also given Dad his own box of Cuban cigars. Dad's eyes lit up like the Christmas tree when he opened them. I could already imagine the nights that my father and husband would be locked up in the garage, smoking it up.

We had given Albert a new briefcase, made of buttery soft Italian leather. It had his initials on the clasp in solid gold. For once in his life, Albert had been speechless.

Dad had given Ranger a beautiful round hardwood plaque with a golden eagle on the front and the words "God Bless the U.S.A." on the perimeter. Ranger was amazed by his gift and thanked Dad more than once.

Mary Alice had fallen asleep on Ranger's lap a little before ten and he had carried her out to Valerie's car before they left. Valerie had given both Ranger and I bone-crushing hugs before she got in the car, thanking us for such a wonderful evening. It _had_ been a wonderful evening.

Back at home, Julie ran off for the bathroom, taking care of business before heading off to bed. By the time Ranger and I had put everything away and showered, it was almost midnight. I was exhausted.

Ranger climbed in bed beside me, pulling me back against his chest. I nestled into him, sighing at how comfortable I was. His hand automatically moved to cover my belly.

"Thank you for tonight," I murmured, feeling my eyes start to close.

"For what, Babe?"

"For being you." I said right before I fell asleep.

**Thank you everybody for your amazing reviews. The next chapter is Steph and Ranger's first Christmas together. I hope to have it up by tomorrow night. Hopefully.**


	62. Chapter 65

**Characters belong to J.E.**

**Chapter 65**

**Ranger's POV**

The sound of Julie's excited shrieks ripped me from a deep sleep. Steph groaned and cuddled back against me. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I reached over and grabbed my watch off the night table.

6:15.

Shit, I usually don't sleep this late. I must have been more exhausted last night than I thought. How an evening with family could tire me out more than a full-fledged, guns blazing government mission was beyond me.

Leaning over Steph, I brushed her wild curls out of the way and ran my tongue down her soft neck. She shivered and moaned lightly, turning into my embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Babe," I murmured against her ear.

"Merry Christmas, _mi amor_," she breathed, a tiny grin playing up the corners of her full lips. I was going to have to teach her Spanish. I would love to hear her talk dirty to me in my family's native language. If my daughter weren't in the next room, I would keep Steph in bed until she could scream out my favorite choice words. Hmmm, maybe later.

Another shriek from Julie made me laugh. "Babe, I think Julie's opening gifts without us."

"I'm up," she groaned, her eyelids fluttering open. I smiled when I saw the beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much. "Hi."

"Hi."

She slowly sat up, one hand on her belly. Rubbing wide circles over her belly button, she grinned. "Merry Christmas, Julian. Be a good boy today and don't beat up Mommy too much, okay?"

I chuckled and slid out of bed, pulling her out with me. I threw on a tee shirt and Steph wrapped herself in a modest bathrobe. Hand in hand, we followed the sound of Julie's voice.

"Finally!" Julie exclaimed from her seat in front of the tree. "I thought you guys would sleep all day!"

"Julie, it's a little after six in the morning," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. This from the girl who could quite possibly sleep longer than Steph!

"But it's Christmas!" Julie gave me a look that made me feel like the slowest person on Earth. "Everybody knows you have to get up earlier on Christmas!"

"Huh," Steph gave me a teasing look. "You must have not gotten that memo, Boss."

I attempted the Burg eye-roll, but from the look on Steph's face, I don't think I got it right. I looked back at Julie, who had surrounded herself with the dozens of brightly wrapped packages.

"Why don't you divide up the presents while I heat up Ella's cider," I suggested. It wouldn't take her long though. Ninety five percent of the presents under the tree were for her.

"M'kay," she agreed.

Leaving Steph sitting on the sofa, I disappeared into the kitchen, pulling the gallon of Ella's homemade apple cider out of the refrigerator. I filled three mugs and stuck them in the microwave. When I got back to the living room, Julie was hidden behind her impressive stack. Steph had a few packages around her and I grinned, excited to see her face when she opened them. There was another small stack on the coffee table, including a very large wrapped gift propped up against the couch. Curiosity filled me as I wondered what in the world could be in that package.

I handed mugs of steaming cider to Steph and Julie and sat down on the sofa beside my wife. She leaned back, placing her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

"The youngest person opens first," Steph decided, giving Julie a huge smile. Julie didn't waste any time and I was startled by the sudden explosion of wrapping paper in the air. She shrieked and bounced as she revealed all the clothing that Steph had picked out. I guess she picked out all the things that Julie liked.

Steph looked over at me and grinned over her steaming mug. "Why don't you open your presents, Carlos?"

I grinned back. "Because I'm waiting for you to open yours, Babe."

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, picking up the largest box out of her pile. I smothered another grin as she tore off the paper. A burst of laughter escaped her lips.

"Oh my God!" she laughed, holding up the SuperDeluxe Hamster Condo. It was four times larger than Rex's current home and was complete with different little tunnels and wheels. The little rodent would be living in the lap of hamster luxury.

"You like, Babe?" I teased, watching her eyes light up. "You think Rex will appreciate it?"

"He'll love it! I love it!" She leaned over and planted a warm, loud kiss on my lips. God, she tasted so sweet. Like apples and cinnamon. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." I waited for her to open another present, but the look she gave me said that she was waiting for me to open one of mine. I raised my eyebrow, but followed her lead, reaching for the largest present. She rolled her eyes when I took my time unwrapping it.

And stopped in surprise when I realized what it was.

The painting was beautiful. It was Cuban themed with four men playing Dominos and another man watching from the side. I had seen the painting in the local art gallery once, but didn't have time to buy it. That she knew about it surprised me.

"Babe," I breathed, looking over at her. "Thank you."

Her smile widened as she looked back at the painting. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it. I don't know what kind of art you like."

"It's perfect," I pulled her against my chest and kissed her, long and soft. "I wanted to buy it a while ago, but I kept forgetting. You must have read my mind."

Steph looked pleased. I stared at the painting for a few long moments before setting it aside. It would look great in my office at our new house.

Julie jumped up and grabbed one of the boxes in my pile. "This one is from me, Dad. Open it!"

Steph grinned and watched me unwrap the box. I laughed when I pulled out the black tee shirt. The words "You need to be aware of your surroundings" was silk-screened on the front. "It's perfect, _querida_. Thank you."

Julie beamed and grabbed an identical box from Steph's pile. "Your turn, Steph."

Steph shook her head in amusement and tore the wrapping off. She burst into peels of laughter as she held up a scoop necked black tee with the word "Bombshell" on the front in hot pink. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Thank you, Julie," she choked out, holding her arms out. Julie leaned forward and hugged Steph tightly. "It's the coolest shirt I've ever owned."

Julie still had quite a few presents to go, so she went back to tearing paper. I pulled Steph into my lap and we watched as Julie went through her pile. I had never spent Christmas with my daughter before, and I couldn't put into words how happy I was at that moment. I was grateful that next Christmas, I would have another child to spoil with gifts. Maybe every Christmas, we would have another new child to celebrate with. I shook the thought out of my head. Twenty kids by age 50 might be pushing it.

Finally, Julie was surrounded by wrapping paper and clothing. Luckily for the store clerk, she loved her cell phone/mp3 player. And she was already wearing her charm bracelet.

I pulled Steph tighter against me. "You still have another present, Babe."

I saw the gleam in her eyes as she looked up at me. "So do you, Carlos."

I chuckled. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes. "Such a gentleman." Groaning from the effort, she sat up and reached for the last package in her pile. I watched as she opened it. My heart soared as her eyes widened and her breath caught.

"Oh Carlos," she breathed. "It's gorgeous!"

I had gotten her a white gold locket. The locket had a little blue sapphire in the middle and Julie's picture on one side. The other side would have Julian's picture once he was born. She held it up and the sapphire twinkled in the light. The word "Babe" was engraved on the back.

Wordlessly, I took it out of her hands and put it around her neck. It looked even better on her. But then, everything looked better on my Babe.

"Thank you," she whispered, fingering the little gold heart at her throat.

"Your welcome," I mouthed, happy to put that look on her face.

"You still have another present left, Dad," Julie piped up. Apparently, she wasn't up for parental PDA. Shaking my head in amusement, I reached over for my last gift. Steph leaned forward in anticipation of my reaction. She should know that I would love anything that she picked out.

And she didn't disappoint. I was amazed to find a white gold chain with four matching gold dog tags on the end. One had my full name and birthstone on it. The other three were for Steph, Julie, and Julian. Of course, there wasn't a birthstone on Julian's yet.

"Just take it back to the jeweler after I give birth," Steph said, watching as I fingered the tag with my unborn son's name on it. It was the most thoughtful gift she could have given me.

"Babe, it's perfect," I said, swallowing past the lump in my throat. I looked up and saw the pleased expression on her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite my giving Ella the day off, she insisted on bringing breakfast down. After I picked up all the discarded wrapping paper, we all sat down for omelets and fresh baked biscuits. Steph and Julie were surprised that I was eating the same food they were. I didn't have the heart to tell them that the omelets were egg whites and mostly vegetables and that the biscuits were made with whole grain flour. Let them think that they were seeing some kind of Christmas miracle.

We picked up Frank and Edna a little after noon, and I got on the Interstate heading for Newark. Frank and I discussed the superiority of American cars while Steph, Julie, and Edna chatted about God knows what in the back. I really hoped that Steph's grandmother wouldn't corrupt my daughter with her topics of choice. It was bad enough that Julie knew about sex in the first place. I really didn't want her to learn about boys' packages and sex toys from an old nymphomaniac.

We pulled up in front of my parents' house around one. I could see Mateo's car in front of the house already, along with Alina's minivan. I was sorry that Celia and her family couldn't join us. Lilliana had called me earlier in the morning and wished me a Merry Christmas. Like I figured, she was spending the holiday with her girlfriend.

Mama and Abuela Rosa were in place, standing in the doorway. It reminded me of the way Mrs. Plum and Edna would be waiting for Steph at dinnertime. Scary.

Julie ran ahead of us while I helped Steph out of the car. Frank took Steph's hand and patted it while I assisted Edna. I didn't expect Frank to help her out of the car. He was probably hoping she would decide to stay outside for the day.

"Stephanie, it's so good to see you!" Mama sounded as if she hadn't spoken to my wife in months. They had talked on the phone two hours ago.

"Merry Christmas, Mama," Steph said, smiling brightly at her. Mama looked pleased.

"Mama, Abuela, this is Frank Plum and Edna Mazur," I said, making the introductions.

"Welcome," Mama was happy to meet Steph's family. She shook Frank's hand and kissed Edna on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, ma'am." Frank said politely. Mama threw up her hands and chuckled.

"Please call me Mariela. We are all family here."

"You got any other good looking sons here?" Edna asked. I cringed. I could _feel_ her staring at my ass.

But Mama just laughed. "My other son, Mateo, is inside with his fiancée."

Abuela looked at Edna as if she had sprouted a third eye. I couldn't blame her. Her red fro was still in place and she was wearing huge clip on Christmas tree earrings. Thankfully, she had retired her red velvet outfit from the night before.

Mama herded everyone inside while I went back to the Explorer to get the gifts.

The house was crowded by the time I got inside. Frank immediately joined my father, Mateo, and Antonio, who were telling old war stories. Frank looked right at home. Julie joined her cousins in a deafening game of tag and Steph was sitting in the living room with Alina and Edna.

Peeking in the kitchen, I found Mama and Abuela teaching Charlotte the importance of _sofrito_ in Cuban cooking. I chuckled, trying to imagine Steph being taught the fine art of soaking beans and making flan. Nope. Would never happen.

I heard the front door open, and Keila and Miguel walked in, loaded down with gifts. Miguel Jr. and Marguerite joined the stampede of children in the front room.

"Hey little brother," Keila smiled up at me and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Being the gentleman that I am, I took the armload of gifts for her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you a gentleman, Carlos?" She teased.

"Since Abuela would kick my ass if she saw me being otherwise," I said, serious. She laughed.

"Thirty years old and still afraid of your little old grandma."

"Don't lie Keila. You're just as scared of her as I am."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. I walked into the living room in time to hear Edna refer to my brother as a "stud muffin". I cringed at the face that Steph made. Alina just laughed.

"There _are_ handsome men in our family," she said, humoring the old woman.

I sat down beside Steph and pulled her into my lap. She curled up against me and sighed in contentment.

"I figured you'd be hiding out with the other men," she teased, burying her face in my neck.

"I wanted to spend some time with my wife first." I answered. She looked pleased with my answer and settled more comfortably against me.

I tuned out the conversation as I concentrated on Steph. She seemed so happy sitting here with family. In fact, I haven't seen her truly upset or unhappy ever since the kidnapping attempt. I watched as she moved her hands to her belly, slowly rubbing up and down. I don't think she realized she did it anymore. It's just second nature to her now.

I thought about the day that I found out Steph was pregnant. She had been so scared to tell me. She had been sure that she would make a terrible mother. After watching her with Julie and her nieces and watching the way she talked to Julian and rubbed her belly all the time, I knew that she would make an incredible mother. How could someone so loving and kind not make a great parent? God, I was so proud of her!

I had come so close to losing her. And it would have been my fault. She could have ended up marrying Morelli and I would have never known just how much I had lost. I would be watching her from afar, no doubt seeing her with bruises or worse after Morelli came home drunk or upset in the evenings. She wouldn't be the bright, happy woman that she was. She would be an empty shell. And all the light would be gone from my life. I thanked God every day that I came to my senses. That she fell in love with me. That she agreed to marry me. There's no doubt in my mind that she saved me from a fate worse than death. She saved me from myself.

I snapped back to the present when I felt Steph struggling to her feet. I stood up, taking her with me and she grinned up at me in relief.

"Thanks. I never thought it would be so hard to get to my feet."

I chuckled. "Where you off too, Babe?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bathroom."

"While you're in there, I'm going to say hi to Dad and the guys."

She nodded and kissed me before rushing off to the bathroom. I found all the men in the garage, smoking cigars. Big surprise there. It seemed to be a family tradition that when everyone got together, the men would smoke and hide. Welcome to my family.

Frank seemed right at home sharing military stories with my family. It was good to see him enjoying himself like that. His life had to be hell lately and he deserved a little happiness.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence," Mateo teased, handing me a cigar. I gave him a dirty look as he lit the end for me.

"My wife is pregnant, _pendejo_. (asshole). I had to make sure she was doing okay." I exhaled a stream of smoke into his face. "Just wait until Charlotte is pregnant. You'll understand."

Frank looked at me approvingly. "Steph seems to be doing well. She's going through this whole pregnancy thing a lot better than I thought she would."

I nodded in agreement. "I thought she would complain about having to give up bounty hunting for the time being, but she didn't even give it a second thought."

"You think she'll go back to it after the baby is born?" Antonio asked, leaning against the car.

"She hasn't mentioned it. If she wants to, though, I won't stop her." I grinned, thinking off all the garbage she was used to rolling in. "She's too good at it to give it up completely."

"With you two as parents, I can't wait to see how Julian turns out," Mateo started laughing. "He'll probably run around in camouflaged diapers with war paint on his face."

"I think Lester ordered a gun for him already." I chuckled. "Steph threatened to castrate him if he did."

Dad laughed with the rest of us. "Stephanie is a tough girl. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Frank nodded proudly. "That's my girl. Smart as hell and tough as nails."

"Frank tells us you bought a house," Dad said. "Did you get a good deal?"

"Twenty acres with a three story house and a three car garage. There are woods and a lake on the property. Got it for a little over a million and a half."

"In Trenton?"

"Yeah. It's on Spring Street." I inhaled on the cigar. "Steph found it when she went Christmas shopping with Julie. Went and talked to the owner and got a walk through. She fell in love with it instantly."

"It's about time you bought a house." Dad shook his head at me. "All that money and you lived in an apartment."

"I didn't need a house just for me." I was used to this topic. "Now that I'm married with a kid on the way, it makes more sense. And you should get on Mateo now. He's getting married and he still lives in base housing." When all else fails, divert attention elsewhere.

The look on Dad's face told me that he knew exactly what I was doing, but he took the bait anyway. Mateo shot me a death glare, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"No need to worry about me. Charlotte and I have been looking at a few houses off base. We just haven't found the right one yet."

The door opened then and Charlotte poked her head in. Mateo immediately hid his cigar behind his back. "Hey, honey."

Charlotte clucked her tongue in mock disapproval. "Like a bunch of boys sneaking cigarettes behind the school. Mama sent me out to tell you that dinner was ready."

At the word "dinner", Dad and Frank jumped to put out their cigars. I laughed, wondering if I would be like that in twenty plus years. I hoped that dinnertime wouldn't be the highlight of my day. How depressing would that be?

We all shuffled into the house. Once we were in the kitchen, I was assaulted with all the wonderful smells of Mama's cooking. Honestly, I could understand looking forward to her cooking. I couldn't blame Dad for that.

All the women and children were already situated around the tables. Julie was sitting at the kitchen table with her cousins and she waved at me as I came in. I paused to kiss her on top of her head before heading off to the dining room.

Steph had saved me a seat between her and Mama. Edna was on the other side of Steph and I was grateful for having her between us. The last thing I wanted was for Edna to be groping me under my mother's dining room table.

"Enjoy your cigars, boys?" Steph asked loudly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"What cigars?" Mateo teased, sitting down beside Charlotte. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what the men would think if we left them in the kitchen while we went outside to smoke?" Alina joked, placing her napkin on the top of her bulging belly.

"Maybe after we get these babies out of us, we should give it a try." Steph suggested, giving Alina a mischievous grin. "I haven't had a good cigar since college."

"Sounds like a plan, Steph," Alina laughed.

I looked at my wife in shock. "You smoked cigars, Babe?" Huh, the things I didn't know about her!

Steph chuckled and looked over at Frank. "The day Dad drove me to the dorms, we stopped on the way to have my first cigar. Sort of a celebration of getting out of the Burg."

"She made me proud," Frank smiled at her, love evident in his eyes. "She never choked once."

"And I blew smoke rings like a pro," she added, reaching for her water glass.

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but place my hand on her thigh. It seemed like I loved her more every day.

We bowed our heads as Mama said grace. Once the word "Amen" left her lips, the bowls and platters started moving around the table. Mama and Abuela had outdone themselves. There seemed to be twice as much food as there was the last time we came for dinner. How the table didn't collapse under the weight was amazing.

Dinner went by in pleasant conversation. Edna only asked my father once if he had any single great uncles. I guess old Burt wasn't doing it for her now. Alina gave Steph some pointers for when she started birthing classes and I cringed at the thought of going there with her, sitting in a circle with a group of pregnant women and terrified husbands. Maybe I could arrange for a Lamaze coach to come to the apartment. I could deal with that.

After dessert, which Steph moaned through with every bite, the kids made a beeline for the Christmas tree in the living room. They passed out the presents and we watched them disappear in a flurry of wrapping paper. I was suddenly grateful that Julie would be taking the private jet back to Miami. As it was, I wasn't sure that all her gifts would fit in the plane. Rachel and Ron might have to buy a bigger house for all her stuff.

My family loved the gifts that Steph had picked out. All the women had matching necklaces, except for the different birthstones. I noticed that Julie was wearing a matching one around her neck. Dad kissed Steph on the cheek when he unwrapped his pocket watch and Mateo was ballsy enough to kiss her right on the lips when he opened his gift.

"I love golf!" He exclaimed, giving Steph a teasing grin. Steph blushed and then rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you're my brother, Mateo," I growled, trying to sound pissed. "Kissing on my woman when you've got your own sitting right beside you."

Mateo laughed and pulled Charlotte into his lap. "Carlos was always jealous of me. He has no charm."

"I'm overflowing with charm," I looked over at Steph, who was grinning widely. "Aren't I, Babe?"

"Yes, you are." She reached out to pat my arm. "That's why I fell in love with you."

"I thought you fell in love with him because of his excellent package!" Edna chirped. I groaned. Everybody else burst out laughing.

Hopefully next Christmas, Edna would stay at home with Burt.

**I hope you all enjoyed Ranger and Steph's first Christmas. Please read and review. Thank you all so much for your awesome comments.**


	63. Chapter 66

**Not mine**

**Chapter 66**

**Steph's POV**

I woke up two mornings later with a heavy heart. Julie was leaving the next day, heading back to Miami with Abuela Rosa. If my heart was breaking this much, I could just imagine how Ranger was feeling.

Looking up, I saw that he was awake and watching me. He gave me a tiny, sad smile and brushed the hair out of my face. Pulling me closer, he buried his face in my hair.

"I feel the same way, Babe."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I blinked furiously. I didn't want to cry in front of him. "So what's the plan for today?"

He was silent for a minute. "I rented out In-Play for the afternoon. I figured everyone could have fun and spend time with her today."

In-Play was a giant megaplex with a bowling alley, paintball courses, an arcade, go-kart tracks, and laser tag. I managed a smile at the thought of Julie destroying the MerryMen at paintball.

"Who's everyone?" I asked.

Ranger chuckled and stroked his hand down my spine. "My entire family. Your family. The guys. Mary Lou and her family if you want to call and invite them. And I think Tank already invited Lula and Connie."

I laughed with him. "Big crowd. Does Julie know yet?"

"I wanted to surprise her."

I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. "Why don't you call Ella for breakfast while I get ready? Then we can get Julie's day started."

I headed off for the shower, quickly shaving and shampooing before pulling on a pair of maternity jeans and a sweater. I blow dried my hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. I didn't' think that the fashion police would be at the arcade today.

When I came out of the bathroom, Ranger and Julie were sitting at the breakfast bar, dividing the food onto three plates.

"Hey Steph," Julie looked up and gave me her beautiful smile. "You like chocolate chip pancakes, right?"

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Who in their right mind doesn't?"

She laughed and glanced over at Ranger. He shook his head in amusement. "You two just keep picking on me." I saw the pancakes on his plate, but figured they were of the whole grain and fat free yogurt variety.

"Don't feel bad, Dad." Julie teased, spraying canned whipped cream onto her pancakes, making Ranger cringe at the sugar intake. "We only do it because we love you."

His eyes softened as he watched his daughter shove a very unladylike forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged out as she chewed. "I love you, too, _querida_."

I had to do some seriously quick blinking to keep from crying. Taking a deep, silent breath, I sat down and grabbed the whipped cream, burying my breakfast underneath.

"So what's the plan for today?" Julie asked once she swallowed. Ranger grinned.

"It's a surprise."

Julie rolled her eyes. "You're a regular Saint Nick, Dad."

He laughed and spooned sliced strawberries onto his pancakes. "Don't spread it around. Might ruin my reputation."

We chattered throughout breakfast and Ranger took a quick shower while Julie tried to figure out what to wear. She had loved all the clothes that we got her and she pulled me aside to thank me for picking them out.

"How do you know your dad didn't pick out the clothes?" I asked, trying to play dumb. Julie just snorted, holding up a short yellow dress.

"If Dad picked this out, it would be down to my ankles and long sleeved."

Well duh, Steph.

When Ranger came out from the shower, Julie ran in past him. Now that she had a full stomach and a new outfit to wear, she was ready to get out of the apartment.

I called Mary Lou and invited her and Lenny and their boys to join us. She quickly accepted, telling me that the kids were about to knock the house down from boredom. Perfect solution.

Once we were all dressed and ready to go, we loaded into the Explorer. Eighty percent of the Merry Men piled into a caravan of SUV's and followed us down the streets of Trenton. I chuckled, imagining all the people who saw us and expected World War III to hit. We must have been a sight.

Julie's eyes narrowed when she realized our little convoy. Leaning forward as far as her seatbelt allowed, she gave Ranger a strange look.

"What's going on? How come all the guys are following us?"

Ranger grinned at her in the rearview mirror. "Patience, querida."

Julie rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, but I could see the tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

It only took about ten minutes to get to In-Play. I noticed quite a few cars already in the parking lot.

"What's In-Play?" Julie asked, her curiosity reaching the boiling point. Suddenly, the back door burst open and Lester leaned in, swiftly unbuckling Julie from the seatbelt.

"Revenge will be mine, little one," he said with a diabolical laugh. She shrieked as the big man pulled her out of the Explorer and swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you big ogre," she laughed, pounding on his back with her small fists. Lester didn't flinch and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight they made.

Ranger helped me out of the car and grinned at the scene up ahead. "She's gonna kick all their asses."

I chuckled at the pride in his voice. Julie was so much like him it was almost scary. In fact, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to see her running RangeMan one day beside him.

The inside of the large building was impressive. In the center was a huge open snack bar surrounded by ice cream tables and chairs. Large neon signs pointed out the different areas of play. Once Julie realized where she was, she gave another shriek of excitement.

"Freaking awesome!" She kept pounding on Lester's back until he set her on her feet.

"Me against you in paintball, little one," he challenged, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We'll do teams, Santos," she declared, hands on hips. "Me and Dad against you and your pitiful team of miscreants."

Tank and Bobby pretended to be offended at her words, but their eyes were twinkling. Mary Lou and Valerie came up beside me and watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah, she's definitely Ranger's daughter," Mary Lou declared, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "No fear in that one."

Ranger stood by Julie's side and gave Lester the evil eye. "Your ass is grass, Santos."

Lester stood up straight and tried to look tough. "Bring it on, Manoso."

Ranger winked at me and went off with Julie and the guys to find out where the protective gear was.

I looked around, surprised to see so many people there. Ricardo and Mariela were there, along with Celia, Alina, Keila, and all their children. Dad was sitting with Ricardo and Grandma Mazur was chatting up a dazed looking Abuela Rosa. Mary Alice and Angie were running around with Ranger's nieces and nephews, playing video games in the arcade. I guess all the husbands were off at work. Mary Lou's boys were playing some war game in the arcade. Even with the megaplex closed off to the general public, we still had a fairly large crowd going on. Ranger even paid extra to have the snack bar open and the grills on. This was one hell of a goodbye celebration for Julie.

Julie ran up to us then, decked out in a black jumpsuit, helmet and chest guard. "Come on, Steph, watch me and Dad kick the guys' butts!"

"I don't think I can be in the room during the paintball game, honey," I said, wanting nothing more than to see her kick ass.

"One of the walls is Plexiglas," Julie argued, grabbing my hand. "You can sit on the other side and watch us!"

How could I say no to that? I let her lead me, with Mary Lou and Mariela following. Dad and Ricardo saw where we were going and decided to join us. There were a few chairs set up in the hallway, facing the Plexiglas wall and I sat down, preparing to watch the battle.

The other side was set up like a forest. There were fallen "trees" and large boulders to hide behind and upright "trees" to climb up into. I had never seen a paintball course before, but this one was much more elaborate than I ever expected.

Mary Lou and Mariela took their seats beside me while Dad and Ricardo stayed standing. We watched as Julie and Ranger appeared, both armed to the teeth with paintball guns. Bobby, Tank, and Lester appeared on the other side in camouflaged jumpsuits, also armed. I watched as Ranger and Julie both crouched down behind a "boulder". Ranger leaned closer to Julie and I could tell that they were going over their plan. The other guys didn't seem to have a plan; they just spread out to cover more ground.

"Julie is so gonna kick their asses," I said proudly. Mariela chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"That girl is a tough one. Just like her Papa."

"Now that boy is just plain cocky," Ricardo said, watching as Lester climbed up into one of the "trees", in plain sight. I watched Ranger and Julie, noting that they noticed Lester too. Ranger crouched down further and aimed toward Lester, sending a stream of paintballs at him. Julie took the opportunity to scamper across an open area, where she was able to hide safely behind a fallen tree. Once Julie was safe, Ranger stopped shooting and nodded at her.

I watched as Tank appeared, crawling on his belly towards Ranger's hiding spot. Julie popped up and shot him in the thigh with one shot, quickly dropping back down out of sight. I couldn't help but laugh as Tank looked down at his leg. Even with the helmet on, I could see his stunned expression. Lester started shooting in Julie's area, but Ranger reached up and flexed his finger over the trigger. Bright splotches of yellow appeared on Lester's chest.

Now it was Ranger and Julie against Bobby.

I leaned forward in my seat, trying to find Bobby, but he was hidden well. I watched as Julie crawled to the end of her hiding spot and peered out. She made some kind of hand signal to Ranger and he barely nodded. Without lifting her head, she started firing behind one of the upright trees. While she was firing, Ranger ran out, crouching low across the course, safely jumping behind another boulder.

"Wow, they work well together," Mary Lou said, impressed. I couldn't agree more.

Finally, I managed to spot Bobby. He was lying flat on his stomach, hidden under a pile of fake brush. Ranger started shooting towards him, creating a diversion while Julie snuck around the course, coming up behind Bobby. He never noticed her move until she stood up, proud and tall. I saw her lips move and Bobby jerked his head a split second before she shot him in the back with a paintball.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered, standing up. I laughed as Julie peeled off her helmet and started jumping up and down. Ranger stood up and pulled her into a bear hug. Both of them were laughing hard. Tank, Bobby, and Lester wore matching looks of defeat as they stood up, all of them wearing bright yellow paint splotches. Ranger and Julie's jumpsuits were still perfectly clean. I was so proud.

We all laughed as Julie started shaking her butt in some sort of victory dance. She poked her finger into Lester's chest and said something to make him blush. Ranger was doubled over laughing. I was amazed when he reached up to brush a tear out of his eye. My heart soared to see him having so much fun. He needed that.

With that, Ranger and Julie left the room and Binkie, Ram, and Woody took their places. A few minutes later, I heard a loud, high-pitched squeal.

"Steph! We kicked their butts!" Julie tore around the corner, free of her paintball gear. Her eyes were shining with joy as she skidded to a stop in front of me.

"I knew you would," I praised, pulling her into a hug. "You and your dad did great, honey."

"I think maybe I should hire her to replace Santos," Ranger teased, walking up beside me. He looked down at Julie with so much pride in his eyes that my throat tightened. I wish he could have her here every day. It broke my heart that she had to leave for Miami the next day.

"Maybe when they're done playing paintball, we could kick their butts at laser tag," Julie suggested, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Sounds good to me," Ranger said, grinning down at her. "This is your day, _carina_. Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

Mary Alice appeared at Julie's side with an ice cream cone. "I brought you ice cream, Julie," she said, her eyes shining in admiration.

Julie's eyes brightened even more at the melting treat. "Thanks, M.A. You want to play laser tag with us in a little bit?"

Mary Alice's head started bobbing up and down in excitement. "Yeah!" Her eyes narrowed as she watched Julie eat the ice cream. "What's laser tag?"

Julie explained the rules of the game and when she was finished, Mary Alice was bouncing up and down. "Cool! I can be tough like you!"

"You already are tough," Ranger said, placing his hand on the little girl's shoulder. Mary Alice beamed up at him and looked at Julie for confirmation. Julie grinned and nodded.

Valerie walked over and chuckled at her daughter. "Does this mean that my baby will be working for RangeMan in about fifteen years?"

"Maybe sooner than that," Ranger joked, his affection for his new little niece clear in his face.

"I'm gonna play laser tag with Julie and Uncle Carlos," Mary Alice announced, shoving the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth. "We're gonna kick butt!"

I laughed. She was trying so hard to be like Julie. It was pretty cute to witness.

I joined the women in the snack bar, where we pigged out on pizza and chocolate shakes. After kicking the Merry Men's asses at laser tag, Ranger, Julie, and Mary Alice joined us. Mary Alice was so proud of herself. She had eliminated Binkie all by herself. When she gave Julie an enthusiastic high five, even Ranger was doubled over laughing.

I couldn't help but smile when I watched Ranger and Julie together. They were sitting side by side, sharing a large pepperoni pizza and joking about putting the Merry Men through additional combat training. Watching Ranger destroy the temple with his daughter was heartwarming. I knew that he had missed out on being her father while she was growing up, but now, he was clearly making up for lost time. And Julie was thrilled about it.

After lunch, all the kids hit the go-kart track. Mary Alice wasn't sure what to do, so she shared a kart with Julie. Ranger stood beside me, holding me tightly to his side as we watched Julie zip around the track, head to head with Mary Lou's sons. Mary Alice was hanging on for dear life, screaming in excitement. Julie was laughing so hard she almost drove off the track.

"I almost want to buy this place," Ranger admitted, brushing his lips across my ear. I shivered in pleasure and leaned further into him.

"It has been a great day," I said, my eyes still on the go-karts. "This is a good place to train future Merry Men."

Ranger laughed. "I can picture Julie and Mary Alice taking over the company some day. When they're our age, they'll be unstoppable."

I had to agree with that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

The afternoon and evening went by too fast. When we were finished at In-Play, we all went to Pino's to continue with Julie's goodbye celebration. We made a pretty rowdy crowd, and I think even the police officers inside were more than a little afraid of our group.

All too soon, the next morning came. It felt as if I had just gotten to know my little girl, and now she was leaving me, going back to her life clear across the country.

I could see how brokenhearted Steph was when we all got into the Explorer to pick up Abuela Rosa. She was blinking fast, trying to hold back tears. She had become extremely close to Julie during this visit, and I knew she was thinking of my daughter as her own.

At the private hanger, I stood back, watching Steph say goodbye to Abuela. When Abuela turned to me, Julie went over to Steph. I hugged Abuela and wished her a safe trip, thanking her for coming here for the holidays. She must have noticed the look in my eyes, because she reached up to pat my face.

"You have your little girl back in your life, Carlos. Make sure she stays there." She said, her eyes shining.

"I will." I promised. I hoped Julie wanted to stay in my life. Technically, I wasn't her father anymore.

I helped Abuela up the stairs and into the plane. Turning, I saw Julie waiting for me at the bottom. My heart clenched as I made my way down to her.

She smiled at me, but her lips trembled and I saw her trying to fight back tears. Without a word, I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for spending Christmas with us, querida," I murmured, swallowing hard.

"Thank you for wanting me to," she whispered, her face buried in my chest. "This was the best Christmas ever."

I couldn't agree more. Having her and Steph here with me had been a dream come true.

"If it's okay with you and your parents, I'd be glad to have you come back for visits." I grinned. "You still have a bedroom to tie dye."

She laughed and dragged the back of her hand across her eyes. "Don't worry, Dad. I won't actually ruin the walls that way. Maybe just curtains."

"Whatever you want to do, Julie. It's your room, after all."

She nodded and stepped back slightly, looking up at me with red eyes. I took her face in my hands and smiled down at her. My daughter.

"I'm proud of you, querida. You've grown up to be such a smart, beautiful young lady."

Julie blushed and managed a tiny grin. "Don't get all mushy on me now, Batman. It might ruin your reputation."

I chuckled. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." Julie sighed and looked back toward the stairs. "Is it okay if I call you when I get home?"

"Call me anytime you want to. You don't need a reason."

She nodded again and wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing tightly. "I'll talk to you in a few hours then. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Julie."

I watched as she climbed up the stairs, disappearing into the plane without looking back. I blinked furiously, but a tear managed to slip by. God, this was so hard.

I turned my head to find Steph leaning back against the Explorer, tears falling freely down her face. I strode over to her and pulled her into my arms. She sobbed quietly as we watched the plane taxi down the runway.

**Damn, it really sucks when I make myself cry. LOL. Thank you all for the awesome reviews. There is a place called In-Play near where I live, but I've never been there. I assume it's something like the one I wrote about. And I was going to put Ranger and Abuela Rosa's conversation in Spanish, but when I used Babel Fish, Abuela's words came out a little freaky. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	64. Chapter 67

**They don't belong to me.**

**Warning: This chapter may or may not contain smut.**

**Chapter 67**

**Steph's POV**

The next afternoon, I found myself lying on the exam table in Dr. Marshall's office. I was eight months pregnant and ready to pop this baby out.

Once again, my belly was exposed and covered in the icy cold goop. Ranger held my hand while Dr. Marshall moved the little thingie over my belly. I watched the monitor anxiously. The doctor was taking a 4D ultrasound and in a few minutes, I would be seeing a 3D image of Julian. God, technology was awesome!

I gasped at the monitor when the image came on the screen. It was my son, looking fully formed and absolutely beautiful! I watched as he yawned widely, his little mouth forming a big "O" before stretching his little arms out. I gasped in delight when he kicked his leg out, and I felt his little foot making an indention in my belly.

"Oh my God!" I laughed, tears falling down my face. "I felt that kick!"

Ranger leaned closer to the monitor, his eyes wide in awe. "Wow, he's big," he breathed, looking down at my belly. "Look at him, Babe! Our son, the wide receiver!"

I laughed through the tears, my eyes glued to my son. I couldn't believe that we were watching him in real time, and he was still inside of me! It was the coolest thing I've ever seen.

"Hey, Julian, it's Mommy," I said, placing my hand above the goop. I watched as his mouth moved into a smile. "Oh my God, I think he heard me! He's smiling!"

"Julian looks great, Stephanie," Dr. Marshall said warmly, smiling at mine and Ranger's reactions.

"Look, Carlos, he has your nose!"

Ranger leaned even closer, inspecting Julian's image. He grinned, reaching up to touch his own nose. "He does."

I counted off ten fingers but the way he was sitting, I couldn't see his feet anymore. His eyes were closed and his lips were smiling. "Wow, he's a ham for the camera already!"

Ranger laughed and leaned down to kiss my lips softly. "We made a pretty good looking kid, Babe."

"Damn skippy."

The cool thing about the 4D ultrasound was that instead of just a picture, we got to take home a DVD of Julian. I couldn't wait to show it to everyone.

Twenty minutes later, my belly was wiped clean and I had the DVD of Julian in my hand. I had a feeling that this was going to be viewed more than my Ghostbusters video.

"You might want to check into birthing classes, Stephanie," Dr. Marshall said, writing something down on a pad of paper. "Especially since this is your first child. I'm giving you a few numbers and addresses of places around Trenton where you can go. It might make the birthing process easier for you."

Ranger took the paper from her, thanking her. We made another appointment for a week from today, since I was so close to my due date. I had been terrified about giving birth before, but after seeing my son, I couldn't wait.

Driving back home, the huge smile never left Ranger's face. After the heartbreak of Julie's departure, it felt so good to have something to smile about. I reached out and gripped his right hand and I sighed in contentment when he rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"I can't believe they can do that now," Ranger said, his voice filled with awe. "It was great to see just the picture, but seeing him moving around like that…it makes him so much more real."

I chuckled. "Try carrying him inside of you. He's felt real to me ever since he kicked me in the gut."

He laughed and squeezed my hand, bringing it up to his lips. "God, I love you, Babe."

I leaned my head back and grinned. "The feeling's mutual."

Like before, the guys were waiting in the garage when we pulled in. Before Ranger could take the key out of the ignition, my door was open and Tank was leaning inside, unbuckling my seatbelt. I laughed as I was gently hauled out of my seat and into the awaiting arms of the Merry Men.

"So where's the new picture of our boy, Bombshell?" Lester demanded, giving me a loud kiss on the cheek.

"No picture this time." Ranger said, coming over to rescue me. "We got a DVD."

"Cool!" Lester grinned. "Mini-Ranger on candid camera!"

I laughed and let the guys lead me up to the control room. Once I was settled comfortably in a chair, Bobby put the DVD into one of the players. Julian appeared on the largest monitor.

Hearing a roomful of big, tough military men "ooohhh" and "aaahhhh" over my son was more than a little amusing. They started laughing when Julian stretched and kicked before curling up a little and going back to sleep.

"Looks like he's got Bombshell's appreciation for naps." Tank teased, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead. "That's one handsome kid, honey."

"I know," I said proudly, leaning back to watch the screen. I could never get tired of watching my son.

"He's half the size of Bombshell!" Lester teased, squatting down beside me. "He might be ready for sparring sooner than we thought. I'm glad I ordered that gun early."

I looked over at him and gave him the death glare. "You buy my son a gun and I'll use it on you, Santos. Don't mess with a pregnant woman!"

Lester chuckled and planted another loud, sloppy kiss on my cheek. Ranger glared at him but Lester only laughed harder.

"Mess with my wife and I'll sic Julie on you," he warned. Lester groaned. The other men laughed.

We all watched the DVD three more times before Ranger took it out of the machine and helped me to my feet.

"Let's get you upstairs, Babe." He said, leading me to the elevator. "I'll have Ella make you something special."

"Pineapple upside down cake?" I couldn't help it. I hadn't had it in a long time.

"Maybe." He grinned slyly and I couldn't stop the shiver of desire from sweeping through my body. It seemed the more pregnant I was, the hotter I was to ravage my husband. Ranger must have noticed my reaction, because I was rewarded with a wolf grin. Yum.

Once in the apartment, I made a detour into the bathroom, taking care of Mother Nature. That bitch was around a lot lately. I suppose it could be from Julian pressing into my bladder. Or so I've been told.

When I walked back into the living room, Ranger had pillows and blankets arranged on the sofa. I raised my eyebrow at him and he looked a little sheepish.

"You've been on your feet a lot lately, Babe. Dr. Marshall mentioned that your ankles might start to bother you if you don't keep them up."

Usually, I would have some smart-ass comment to say, but the gesture was too sweet to get mad at. To his surprise, I just smiled at him and settled onto the sofa. He reached out at the last minute, making sure I just didn't fall into the cushions. With my feet propped up on a stack of pillows and the blankets wrapped around me, I snuggled in to watch Ghostbusters. Ranger sat at the foot of the sofa, pulling the pillows and my feet into his lap. I almost had an orgasm when he began to massage my feet.

Ella arrived not long after. She came into the living room and set a wicker tray on the coffee table. My mouth watered at the sight of the grilled steak and mashed potatoes. To make Ranger happy, I also had a small bowl of steamed broccoli. I think I had another orgasm when I saw the huge piece of pineapple upside down cake beside the broccoli.

"You're a goddess, Ella," I declared, reaching over to grab the plate. She chuckled and patted my head before heading out.

The only cool thing about having such a massive belly was that it made a perfect little tabletop. Ranger laughed as I rested the plate above my belly button and began to cut my meat. "Only you, Babe."

"Actually, Val did this when she was pregnant with Lisa," I smirked, forking a big piece of steak into my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned at the flavor. It didn't take long for me to devour my entire dinner and dessert. With a satisfied sigh, I settled back into the pillows. I was asleep instantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

I watched in amusement as Steph inhaled her food. Less than a minute after putting her plate back on the tray, she was sound asleep, her hair spread out on the pillow. There was definitely no one else in the world like Stephanie.

Careful not to wake her, I slid out from under her feet and tucked the blanket around her. I didn't want to leave her alone, so I powered up my laptop and settled into one of the chairs across the room. I did some work and called to get information on birthing classes. There was a class in three days, the day after New Years. It was about five minutes from the apartment, and I had a feeling that it would be full of Burg wives. I decided to bring it up with Steph. I wasn't sure if she would want to be stuck in a room full of pregnant Burgers learning deep breathing. Maybe I could find a birthing coach to come to the apartment.

My cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and I answered it before it woke Steph.

"Yo."

There was silence for a moment before I heard the person clear their throat. "Manoso."

My gut clenched in anger when I recognized the voice. I got up and went into the nursery, closing the door behind me. "Morelli."

I had heard from my lawyer that Morelli had gone through rehab and had been checked out the day before Christmas. Nobody had seen him since then, not even his mother and grandmother. The Burg grapevine knew nothing about Morelli's whereabouts. I had done my own investigating and found out he was staying at a motel in New York.

Morelli cleared his throat again. "I know I shouldn't be calling you, but I needed to apologize."

I remained silent. I didn't trust him.

"I'm ashamed of what I've done to Stephanie. It's not an excuse, but I was so drunk I didn't realize-."

"You're right. It's not an excuse." My voice sounded like sandpaper to me. It would be a long time before I could feel any sort of forgiveness toward him.

Morelli sighed. "I understand. I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving. I won't bother Stephanie again." He paused. "I'm leaving for California tomorrow. I won't be coming back."

Still, I couldn't find anything to say.

"I just wanted to tell you that I would never hurt your wife again. I can't believe the things I've done to her and nothing I say will ever be able to make it right. I just didn't want her to worry about me doing anything again." He paused again. "I'm sorry."

Sitting on Julie's bed, I glared at the wall. "I'll tell her."

"Thank you. Take care of her."

"That's what I'm here to do." I'm sure he could hear the finality in my voice. With a mumbled goodbye, he hung up.

I dialed Tank and told him about Morelli's call. There would be a man put on Morelli's motel to confirm when he left. I wanted to make sure that he was on a plane and in the air before I could believe he was gone. I was taking no chances this time.

With a sigh, I walked back into the living room. Steph was sprawled out on her back, one leg on the floor and one arm hanging off the side of the couch. I gently moved her to her left side, placing a pillow behind her back. It was next to impossible to keep her on her side while she slept. I would hate for her back and ankles to hurt because of it.

Crouching down in front of her, I watched her sleep. Her hand moved to cover her belly and she had a tiny smile on her face. It was so good to see her happy. I couldn't help but remember how upset she had been after her confrontations with Morelli. The threats, the insults, the kidnapping attempt, all because he was a jealous, angry drunk. No, his drinking wasn't an excuse. I just hoped that he kept his word and stayed far away from my wife and child.

I sat down on the floor and took Steph's hand in mine. With Morelli out of the picture, that would just leave Mrs. Plum. She was still in the hospital, going through therapy sessions and anti-depressants. Frank went to visit her four times a week and he had hopes that she would be ready to come home in a few months. I was worried by the fact that her disorder didn't have a cure. I had nightmares that she would get out and hurt Steph and Julian worse than she already had. I had nightmares that I didn't get to Steph in time when Morelli and Mrs. Plum tried to kidnap her. Running out of Rossini's in time to see the car disappear around the corner with Steph struggling with Morelli in the back. I remember when my worst fear had been being captured and tortured during one of my many government missions. Now, my greatest fear was for my wife and children. It was so much worse than before. I would gladly face my old fear, my own death, if it ensured Steph's safety.

With a sigh, I leaned forward, burying my face in Steph's hair, breathing in her sweet scent. Trying to push the bad thoughts out of my head, I focused on the sound of her breathing. It always calmed me down. It always kept me sane.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Steph's POV**

I woke up in the bed. I swore I fell asleep on the couch.

Leaning back, I felt Ranger's warmth wrapped around me. I grinned when I felt something hard pressed into my back. Seems like I wasn't the only one who needed a little action.

I moaned when his hands softly brushed my hair aside, leaving my neck open for his lips to consume. He kissed his way up from my shoulder, taking a small lick along the way. I felt his warm breath against my ear as he gently bit the lobe.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, running the tip of his tongue around my ear.

"Have I mentioned that this is my favorite way to wake up?" I murmured, turning my head slightly. I caught sight of his smile seconds before his lips descended on mine. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, waking up my senses like an explosion. God, what that man could do with just his lips.

And his fingers! I gasped into his mouth as his hand moved slowly down my body, settling between my legs. Heat pooled low in my belly when his fingers brushed over my center, tracing small circles before slipping two inside me. I cried out and his kiss deepened, making me dizzy with need.

His other hand moved to gently cup my breast, running his palm over my aching nipple. When he pinched slightly, I arched into his hand, whimpering into his mouth.

"I need you so bad, Babe," he groaned, kissing my nose, my eyelids, my face. His fingers plunged inside of me, stroking me until I cried out in release. Before I could come down, he lifted my leg slightly and entered me in one smooth thrust.

"Oh God!" I wailed, leaning back against him. His arms came around me, one gentle at my belly and the other stroking my breasts. His hips moved with a steady grace, sliding all the way in before pulling almost completely out.

"Babe…" he breathed, sliding back into me. I felt him shifting me slightly and I gasped as he sunk deeper inside of me. He moved slowly, keeping me on the edge of another mind blowing release, building the pressure up higher and higher. By the way his body tensed around me, I could tell that he was close. He tilted his body back slightly and plunged into me, hitting me at a different angle, stroking directly over my g-spot. I exploded then, screaming out his name, drowning out the sound of his own shout of release.

We came down slowly and I finally looked up at him through lowered lashes. He was watching me, his eyes dark and full of love. Spending the entire day in bed suddenly sounded like the way to go.

Unfortunately, Ranger had a few skips to apprehend for Vinnie. Not wanting to spend the day inside by myself, I opted to do a few hours of computer work at my cubicle. When I told Ranger this, he agreed, but made me promise not to overdue it.

"I promise, Boss," I teased. He grinned down at me, his eyes getting darker.

"You're such a smart ass, Babe," he leaned down and kissed me senseless. "But I wouldn't change you for anything."

"Good answer," I smiled as he got out of bed, walking into the bathroom in all his glorious nakedness.

It took a few tries, but I managed to get myself out of bed. Padding into the closet, I grabbed my black maternity cargos and one of Ranger's black tee shirts. Unfortunately, I was stuck wearing my non sexy, non Victoria's Secret panties and my new bra was two sizes bigger than usual. At least my breasts grew some. I think Ranger was intrigued by them.

Ranger was out of the shower a few minutes later. I got in, soaping up and shampooing quickly before getting out and pulling on my clothes. I wasn't in the mood to pretty myself up, so I decided against makeup. Pulling my damp hair back into a ponytail, I walked out to see what Ella had brought for breakfast.

I sat down and dug into my French toast while Ranger sat quietly, staring at me. After a few minutes, I looked up and met his stare. "What, do I have a booger?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I got a phone call last night after you fell asleep."

"Must be a doozy if you're staring at me like that."

"It was Morelli."

I froze, my fork halfway to my mouth. That was the last name I had expected to hear. Ranger watched as I set my fork down and pushed my plate away. Suddenly, I had no appetite. "So he's out of rehab?"

Ranger nodded, reaching out to cover my trembling hand with his. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Steph. He won't do anything to you again."

"Are you sure?" I hated how small my voice sounded. I didn't like to be the scared, needy woman.

As if reading my thoughts, Ranger came around the bar and pulled me into his arms. I felt safe immediately and burrowed into his chest. Maybe if I got close enough, I could hide myself in him.

"He's moving to California. His plane leaves in a few hours."

Now that was something I was not expecting to hear. I looked up and met his stare. "Could he be lying?"

Ranger shook his head. "I've had Woody watching him since last night. He's going to make sure Morelli's on the plane and the plane is in the air."

I nodded, feeling a little better. "Did he say anything else?"

I felt Ranger's lips on my head as he kissed me. "He said to tell you he was sorry."

I snorted. A case of too little too late if I've ever heard one. "I'm glad he's leaving. One less problem to deal with."

Ranger pulled back slightly and studied my face. "Are you okay? I know he's been in your life for a long time."

"Any friendly feelings I had toward Morelli died when he started drinking. He wasn't my friend anymore after that." I stepped back and grabbed my almost full plate, heading into the kitchen. Ranger watched as I dumped the French toast into the garbage and rinsed my plate off.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I was happy that Morelli was leaving. He threatened me and Julian and I don't think I could ever forgive him for that. Hell, just hearing his name left me feeling cold. Even knowing that I was safe from him now, I still had that feeling of dread that he was out and free. I didn't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life.

I was also angry. I guess I wanted to see him suffering behind bars. I didn't like feeling that rage and hatred toward someone who had been such a big part of my life. But he had broken my trust in him. He had tried to take me away from Ranger. He could have hurt me and Julian, even if he didn't mean to. And I was angry that I had blamed myself for his actions for so long. It wasn't my fault that he decided to become an angry, mean drunk. It had taken me a long time to realize that.

I felt Ranger's strong arms wrap around me from behind. Leaning back, I absorbed his strength. His warmth seeped into me until my head cleared. Funny how being close to Ranger was better than any drug, any medication.

"No worries, Babe. He's gone and he promised never to bother you again. You can spend all your energy concentrating on yourself and Julian."

I nodded, turning into his embrace. Burying my face in his chest, I inhaled the scent of Ranger and Bulgari.

Morelli's gone. Mom was in the hospital. They couldn't hurt me anymore.

I could concentrate on what was important.

**I figured since I was already at my computer, I might as well finish up another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all like this one.**


	65. Chapter 68

**They're not mine**

**Chapter 68**

**Ranger's POV**

_**New Years Eve**_

The additions to the house were coming along well. The security fence had been installed and the cameras and alarms were going to be put in place after the New Year. The apartment for Elizabeth and Martin, Ella's friends and our new housekeeper and landscaper, was almost finished. I had decided to have the little cabin built by the lake at the same time, knowing that Frank needed some time away from his home. He would be comfortable there, for as long as he needed to stay. The garage had been expanded to fit eight cars, maybe a little overkill, but I thought it might be fun to spoil Steph with new vehicles. She would need something sexy and fast to drive when she wasn't driving a child-friendly car.

New Years Eve passed fairly quietly. The guys spent the evening at Dominos, reveling in the company of strippers. Steph and I stayed up to watch the ball drop and then immediately rang in the New Year on the couch. I had a feeling that this would become tradition with us.

Steph's ankles were bothering her on New Years Day, so we spent the entire day in bed. I had her feet propped up on a stack of pillows and we watched movies on the new flat screen I had installed recently in the bedroom. I alternated between rubbing her feet and feeding her Ben and Jerry's. It was the best New Years I had ever had.

When I told her about the birthing class, she had agreed to try it out. Since most of the women in the Burg were already on their sixth child by now, she wasn't too worried about running into any of them.

The next afternoon, we headed to class. Steph was looking a little excited until we walked into the room. A small, middle-aged woman with a serious Botox addiction rushed up to us and gave Steph a huge, familiar smile.

"Why, Stephanie Plum! I never expected to see you here!" she chirped, her voice a little too cheerful to be sincere.

"It's Manoso, Sandra." I could hear the annoyance in my Babe's voice. If she gave me the word, I would be happy to send Sandra off to Somalia.

"Oh right," Sandra looked up at me and her surgically enhanced eyebrows shot up even higher. "I had heard that you'd run off to get married."

"You're not pregnant, Sandra. I'm surprised to see you here," Steph leaned in closer to me, but her narrowed eyes were focused solely on the other woman.

"Oh, I'm a volunteer instructor," Sandra said proudly. "After all, I'm practically an expert after having five children."

Steph looked around the room and I could see her swallow hard. "In face, all of these women have had multiple children. I thought only first time parents came to these things."

Sandra waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, this is like social hour for everyone. There's only one other couple here that are having their first child. You'll learn a lot from us all today, Stephanie."

The smile on Steph's face was sickeningly sweet. "I'm sure I will."

I watched as Sandra ran off to socialize before turning to Steph. "If you want to go, we can. I can find a Lamaze coach to come to the apartment."

Steph sighed and shook her head. "I might need to know this stuff, Carlos. I just wasn't expecting it to be overrun by the Burg."

She had worked hard to separate herself from the old Burg ways. We both knew that she was still a hot topic on the grapevine, but without her mother calling her with every detail, Steph had managed to put it out of her mind. I had a feeling that Steph just being here would fuel the fire for some more mindless gossip.

A group of women looked up and saw us standing there. Eyes widened and mouths dropped open and I almost rolled my eyes. It really was sad that these women were so miserable in their own lives that they had to meddle in the lives of others. But then again, Steph was so much more exciting than they could ever dream of being. I wasn't surprised that they had to talk about my wife to have some enjoyment in life.

Steph looked around the room, ignoring the group of gawking women. Her eyes fell on a young couple sitting on the floor. The woman looked to be in her early to mid twenties and very pregnant. The man appeared to be the same age, and his face was unusually pale. I chuckled to myself, knowing the look of a first time father when I saw one.

"I don't know them," Steph said, watching the young couple. "They must be the first timers."

I followed as she walked toward them. They looked up in surprise when she stopped beside them.

"Hi, are you the other first timers?" Steph asked in a teasing voice. The woman grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we're few and far between here," she held out her hand. "I'm Claire, and this is my husband Keith."

Steph reached down and shook her hands. "I'm Stephanie. This is my husband, Carlos."

I shook Claire's hand and then Keith's. His hand was cold and sweating profusely. I felt bad for him. I was almost afraid that he might pass out soon.

"So I thought birthing classes were mostly for parents having their first child," Claire began as I helped Steph settle on the floor beside her. "The way these women talk, you'd think they had repopulated the Earth on their own."

"Most of them have," Steph joked, looking up as I settled myself behind her. She leaned back against my chest for support. "This is the Burg, and women in the Burg only care about having babies and taking care of their husbands. Apparently, this is their big social hour."

Claire groaned. "So this is one of _those_ neighborhoods. We left a place like that recently, hoping to get away from it."

Steph chuckled. "Where are you from?"

"A town just outside of Chicago," Keith spoke up, his voice trembling slightly. "My job transferred and we just moved in a month ago."

"So are you from the Burg?" Claire asked, sneaking a peek at the group of women who were watching us intently.

"I managed to move out of it when I got married," Steph said, grinning up at me. "That doesn't mean that they've stopped talking and wondering about _me_."

"It's hard to break away from that," Claire sounded like she was knowledgeable on the subject. "Where we're from, the neighbors knew that I was pregnant before I did. My mother called me yelling because I didn't tell her first."

Steph laughed, the most beautiful sound in the world. "God, that sounds so familiar! I was hoping that it wouldn't be like that here, but unfortunately, the Burg always finds me."

Sandra picked that moment to step to the front of the room. "Okay, ladies and husbands," she chirped shrilly, clapping her hands. It looked like Keith and I were the only husbands in the room. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The other women managed to get down on the ground, forming a circle around Sandra. The woman passed out pillows to the group, and I took ours and placed it at the small of Steph's back. She settled back and grinned up at me.

Sandra started out by having Claire and Keith introduce themselves. The women stared at the new couple as if they were lunch. Ahhh, new gossip for the masses.

"And we all know Stephanie Pl…Manoso," Sandra continued, looking at Steph with a frightening gleam in her eyes.

The women nodded and seemed to lean forward, hoping for Steph to say anything that could be spread around the grapevine. Steph just smiled tightly and remained silent.

Sandra started the class with breathing techniques. It felt ridiculous, but I did the breathing exercises along with Steph, my hands on her belly the entire time. At one point, Steph looked up at me and rolled her eyes, making me lose my place in the sequence. I chuckled silently. She was just too cute.

After the breathing lessons, we went into the topic of pain management. Sandra explained the importance of massage techniques and visualization, promising that it would help distract from the pain of childbirth. At the mention of pain, Steph's body tensed slightly. When Sandra mentioned different options of pain medications to be taken during labor, Steph seemed to relax again.

During the discussion about vaginal childbirth versus a Caesarean section, one of the women started babbling about enemas and episiotomies. That started a whole new topic about pain. Each woman had to describe-in perfect, gut clenching detail- about how much it hurt to give birth. Steph paled visibly and I noticed Claire looked a little nauseated. Had it been any other instructor, I had a feeling that they would have stopped the discussion immediately. Sandra, though, had her own horror stories to add. The other women were laughing, but Steph and Claire looked ready to bolt.

I was fuming. I knew that these women were glorying in their ability to freak out Steph. I'm sure it would hit the grapevine right after class that they had managed to scare the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I also knew that episiotomies were not as common in hospitals as they used to be. And I had a feeling that these women knew it.

"Ladies," my voice came out louder than I planned. All conversation stopped immediately. "Considering how many children each of you have given birth to, I have to assume that you know as well as I do that things like that aren't as common anymore."

Nobody spoke. The women were staring at me with their mouth's hanging open.

"It seems most unfair and cruel that you would spend so much time discussing such things knowing that there are two first time mothers in the room. I know that this appears to be your little Burg social circle, but in the best interests of the women who really _should_ be here, I'm going to ask that you stick to the normal lesson plan and less on your worst personal experiences."

The women looked stunned. Claire stared at me with her eyes wide and Steph just laughed to herself. Sandra cleared her throat.

"I think this would be a good time for an intermission," she croaked. I got to my feet, tossing the pillow to Sandra's feet. Helping Steph to her feet, I turned to Claire and Keith.

"Would you two like to join us outside?" I asked pleasantly. They nodded wordlessly and Keith helped Claire to stand up.

"Carlos, that was so cool!" Steph laughed once we were safely outside. I grinned as she threw her arms around me, hugging me tight. Claire and Keith appeared beside us and I turned to them, my arm wrapped protectively around my wife.

"I'm going to have a Lamaze instructor come to our apartment from now on," I said, watching Steph's look of relief cross her face. "Since this class is apparently not for the first time mother, I was wondering if you would like to join us."

Claire sagged against Keith in relief. "Oh thank _God_!" She exclaimed. "I can't tell you how much it scared me to even think about going back in there! Those women are crazy!"

"Do they really make a cut down there?" Keith looked even more pale than usual at the thought of such a thing.

"Not so much anymore," I assured him. Hell, I knew what I was talking about. I had a doctor in the family, after all. "I think those women were just trying to scare Steph. It makes for better gossip come morning."

"Evil bitches," Claire said vehemently. It sounded funny coming from such a tiny, girl next-door looking woman. Even Keith looked surprised.

I asked them if they wanted to join us for dinner, since we were out earlier than planned. They agreed, and I treated them to dinner at Rossini's. We talked about Keith's job as a financial analyst and he gave me a few ideas on different companies to invest in. I would have to check them out.

They both seemed enthralled by Steph. When they found out that she was a bounty hunter, Claire's eyes widened and she couldn't help but ask Steph about the job. They got a big laugh about her blowing up cars and rolling in garbage. Even Steph was laughing about her mishaps. I made sure that she let them know that she always got her man. I didn't want her confidence to take a nosedive.

Steph and Claire exchanged numbers and I promised to give them a call once I had secured a personal Lamaze instructor. By the time we parted at Rossini's, everybody seemed much more at ease. Even Keith had managed to retain his normal coloring.

On the way home, Steph reached out to hold my hand. "Thanks for getting us out of there. Those hags had me scared to death."

"I could tell," I squeezed her hand, glad to help her in any way I could. "That's not how birthing classes are supposed to be. I'm going to make a few phone calls and see if good old Sandra can be convinced to change her lesson plan."

"I hope she's asked to volunteer her services elsewhere." Steph chuckled to herself. "Maybe she can volunteer to clean up road kill."

I looked over at her and gave her my best smile. "I'll see what I can do, Babe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following week, Steph and Claire had their birthing class in the living room. I had been successful in getting Sandra replaced, but decided that the two women would still be more comfortable at the apartment.

I was not surprised when Steph and Claire became fast friends. They went shopping all the time, usually with Hector and Lula. At first, Claire didn't know what to think of Lula, but they seemed to be getting along quite well. They went a little crazy at Babies 'R Us and now, Julian had enough toys and books to overfill both nurseries.

The house was expected to be move in ready within a month. That would mean that Julian would only have to stay in the apartment for about a week. I was glad that he would be able to grow up in a big house, with a lot of land to play on. I wanted him to be a normal little boy. It's hard to be normal when you're living on the top floor of an ultra secure office building. I didn't want him to have to play on the roof.

I called Frank and invited him to my office one afternoon. Together, we put together a blueprint of the cabin. It would be fairly small, with a main room/guest bedroom, another small bedroom, and a tiny bathroom. I didn't feel like roughing it _too_ much on my own property. And I knew Steph wouldn't be too fond of the idea of an outhouse. Frank seemed overjoyed to be putting his ideas into the cabin. I told him that most likely, he would be the one spending the most time there. It might as well be up to his standards.

With Steph's due date approaching, I decided to give Tank more responsibilities with RangeMan. I wanted to be able to spend more time at home with my family without worrying about being called in for an emergency at all hours of the night. Tank was more than happy to move up in the company. I think he was looking forward to the substantial raise he would be earning. I got the feeling that he was thinking about buying a house with Lula and settling down. I was happy for him. I knew how hard it could be to be alone, and I didn't want that happening to my best friend.

As the days crept by, I was starting to get anxious. In about three weeks, I would be holding Julian in my arms. Steph and I would have our son.

I couldn't wait.

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but I ran out of things to happen : ( . Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Thank you all for the great reviews. I hope this chapter is up to par. Read and let me know.**


	66. Chapter 69

**The characters still belong to Janet Evanovich**

**Chapter 69**

**Steph's POV**

Two weeks left!

Two more weeks and I'll be a mother!

Two weeks left before I can hold Julian in my arms!

I was ecstatic. I was anxious. I was scared shitless. But in a good way.

I woke up on my left side. I had a feeling that Ranger was the one who made sure I stayed in that position during the night. I had a bad habit of rolling all over the place. I would hate to roll over on my son.

As usual, Ranger knew exactly when I woke up. I felt his arms around me, pulling me closer. His lips moved from my shoulder to my ear before I heard him whisper "Good morning, Babe".

Just hearing his husky, sleep filled voice first thing was enough to ensure a good morning. I turned my head and gave him my best smile. "Good morning, Carlos."

He smiled back, moving his hands to cover my belly. I swear that if I got any bigger, my stomach would explode. I had only gained about fifteen pounds and at least half of that was all Julian, but it felt more like fifty. At least my boobs were bigger. I liked how they looked enough to consider implants after Julian was done breastfeeding. I had a feeling that Ranger wouldn't be too keen on that idea, though. I didn't think he was big on nibbling and licking on silicone.

"What are your plans today?" He asked, rubbing my bare belly gently.

"Probably sit on my butt in my cubicle for a few hours and then sit on my butt on the couch with my feet propped up," I teased, leaning up to brush my lips against his.

Ranger chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

I groaned, trying to scoot myself out of the bed. Ranger jumped up and helped me. I don't know how he could still love me when I couldn't even get my fat ass out of the bed on my own. He has a twisted idea of beauty.

"Babe." The tone of his voice let me know that he knew exactly what I was thinking. I rolled my eyes and planted my hands on my hips.

"Don't _Babe_ me, Carlos. I can't help but feel self conscious.when I look like this."

"Steph, you're eight and a half months pregnant with a baby that is larger than your average fetus! When your sister was this far along, she was four times bigger than you are now." Ranger shook his head, but he was grinning. "And I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

I bit back another sharp comment. How could I get mad at him when he was being so sweet? God, I don't know how he could stand being around me anymore. All I did was cry and bitch and moan. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of him leaving me for a thin, beautiful model with big, natural breasts. One who could get out of the bed without assistance.

The second the tears began to fall, Ranger hauled me back into his arms. "What's wrong, Babe?"

I buried my face in his chest, soaking his skin with my tears. "You're gonna leave me for a big breasted model who can get out of bed by herself! I'm gonna be fat and alone and raising a baby on the streets!" I couldn't stop sobbing and I felt Ranger chuckle. What the hell, I was baring my soul and he was laughing at me!

"Stephanie, stop crying," his voice was stern as he pulled back slightly, looking directly into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. And there is no other woman in the world that I could love as much as you. Every other woman pales in comparison."

"You laughed at me," I accused, my eyes dark slits.

Ranger sighed. "Steph, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just surprised that you would think that. You know better than that."

I wiped my eyes off with the bottom of my tee shirt. "My hormones must be acting up. Pay no attention to me. I've lost it."

He chuckled again and pulled me close. "Not your fault, Babe. In a few weeks, you'll feel a lot better. I promise."

I nodded, praying that he was right. Poor Julian didn't deserve a crazed nutcase for a mother.

"Go shower while I call Ella for breakfast," Ranger said, kissing me quickly before turning me towards the bathroom. I did what he told me, standing under the warm water. When I was clean and dried off, I pulled on a pair of pink drawstring pants and one of Ranger's black hoodie sweatshirts. I could give two shits about the fashion police today. Clasping my locket around my neck, I headed out to scrounge for food.

Ranger was standing at the breakfast bar, chugging down a bottle of water. I watched as he swallowed and I was suddenly hit with an almost uncontrollable urge to bend over the bar and let him take me doggy style. The visual running through my head left me drooling.

Ranger looked at me with a curious look before he threw his head back in laughter. "God, Babe, I'm going to miss those thoughts of yours!"

Deciding to ignore that comment, I focused on the plate of doughnuts sitting on the tray. Grabbing a Boston Cream, I settled onto one of the stools. "What're your plans today?"

"I've got a meeting for most of the afternoon. Should go until about four."

I nodded and took a huge bite of doughnut. He shook his head and poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Do you want to have dinner here tonight or would you rather go out?" he asked.

I swallowed and took a sip of juice. "Maybe we could go to Pino's? I have a feeling going out to dinner will be a rare commodity once Julian is born."

"Pino's it is." Ranger kissed my cheek before heading off to the shower. I wonder if he was strong enough to lift me up for some hot, sweaty, balls to the wall shower sex.

Pushing the thoughts out of my mind, I concentrated on the plate of doughnuts before me. What would it hurt; I was already fat. Four more doughnuts wouldn't make much of a difference.

Fifteen minutes later, we were heading down to the fifth floor. We did our "goodbye, have a good day" kiss at his office door before I headed to my own cubicle. Settling back, I tried to concentrate on the pile of searches that the invisible Rodriguez kept sending me. Two hours later, I was about to quit when my phone rang.

"RangeMan, this is Stephanie." I said in my most businesslike voice.

"Mrs. Manoso, this is Carol Brown's assistant, Roberta. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." Carol Brown was the woman I had hired to decorate Julian's nursery at the house. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Ms. Brown asked me to call about a slight problem she was having with your paint choices. It seems that the green that you picked out has been discontinued."

"Oh." That was a strange reason to be calling me. I figured Carol would have called me herself.

"Ms. Brown asked me to call because she's in meetings until about two thirty. Would it be possible for you to meet me at the house so we can go over your other paint options?"

"I suppose I could," I sighed and looked at the clock. It was only eleven. Ranger would be in the meeting for about five more hours. "When would be a good time for you?"

"Would thirty minutes be okay? Ms. Brown is really pushing to finish this job early for you and I would like to have everything ready for her by the time she gets out of the meeting."

"That would be fine, Roberta. I'll meet you there." I hung up and groaned. I really didn't want to hunt down an available Merry Man to take me, but I had promised Ranger that I wouldn't leave the building alone with my due date so close. I heaved myself out of my chair and left my cubicle.

A lot of the Merry Men seemed to be in the meeting with Ranger. Not wanting to interrupt, I settled on Bret. He was new, but he seemed like a fun guy. He was tall and carried about three hundred pounds of pure muscle. I wonder if he would faint if my water broke on him.

"Hey Bret," I walked over to where he was manning the monitors. "You available to take me somewhere?"

Bret nodded, standing up immediately. "Yes, ma'am. I can get someone else to watch these for me."

"Thanks. I'll grab my purse and meet you in the garage."

I rode up to the apartment, emptying my bladder before grabbing my purse. In the garage, we climbed into an SUV and headed out.

Bret was like all the other Merry Men. He had an impenetrable driving zone and I had to occupy my time by daydreaming. I couldn't believe that the paint color had been discontinued. I had just picked it out less than a month ago! And do they really discontinue paint?

I sat up straighter. Something felt off. Biting my lip, I tried to figure out what it was.

A few minutes later, Bret pulled the SUV into the driveway. I was surprised to find all the workers gone. I wondered if they all decided to take an early lunch break. There wasn't a single car parked in the driveway.

My Spidey Sense went crazy. Something was definitely not right.

"Bret, something's wrong," I said, feeling my stomach clench in fear. "Get us out of here."

He looked at me like he had just swallowed a lemon. Apparently, he had never heard of my gut instinct. "Why would you say that, ma'am?"

The feeling intensified and I looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong. "I have a bad feeling. Something's not right. Get us out of here!"

Before Bret could start the SUV, both doors were ripped open. In my panic, I heard the deafening sound of a gunshot. I screamed as Bret slumped over across the steering wheel.

"NO!" I shrieked, reaching for him. Two strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me from the SUV. "Let go of me! Let go of me! HELP ME!" I struggled, but whoever had me was much stronger. A rag was clamped over my mouth and nose. I smelled the unmistakable odor of chloroform.

Reaching up, I gripped the chain of my locket, pulling it free. Dropping it to the ground, I made one last attempt to get free. I had to get free. I had to protect Julian!

The world started spinning. I tried to fight the drug as I felt myself being dragged away.

I should have listened to my Spidey Sense. I should have trusted myself.

The last thought I had was of Julian. Then everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

I watched Steph head off to her cubicle and grinned. I loved having her here with me, living with me and working with me. I couldn't get enough of her. If I didn't have the meeting to go to, I would have her do her searches from my office, just to be near her.

Sighing, I shut myself in my office, preparing for the employee meeting. One of our local clients needed a security upgrade for his home, and I needed to go over everything with the team. I grabbed my paperwork and headed for the conference room. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Woody, Cal, Hal, Vince, and Binkie were already there, waiting patiently.

I sat down at the head of the table, spreading out all the paperwork in front of me. "What's the plan, gentlemen?"

Tank opened up his own folder. "The motion sensors we ordered should be here by tomorrow. There's enough for this job and some left over for the next."

I nodded, looking over my own forms. The client was pretty average as was his list of needs. Motion sensors, cameras inside and out, a hookup to monitor the cameras from his computer and television sets. Pretty standard job, but his home and property covered a lot of ground. It would take a large group to install everything at once.

We were two hours into the meeting when my cell phone rang. Looking down at the screen, I recognized the number as my informant at the prison. It was good to know somebody on the inside, especially when I had helped put a lot of those men and women behind bars.

"Yo." I used the same greeting with everyone. So sue me.

"Manoso, it's Paulson." Mike's voice sounded a little strained. My stomach flipped. This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?"

"Luis Miranda escaped sometime during the night."

"Fuck." I hadn't thought of him in a long time. A few months after bringing him back from Puerto Rico, he had been found guilty on all charges and sentenced to thirty years in prison. Word on the prison grapevine was that he wasn't too happy with me or Steph. "Any ideas on where he was headed?"

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say he'd be looking for you." Mike sighed. "Keep your eyes out, Manoso. He's been running his mouth about you being involved with his brother's disappearance."

I hung up the phone and stood up. "Luis Miranda escaped from prison sometime last night. I want this building on lockdown."

A chorus of "oh fuck's" went up and I abandoned my paperwork. "I want all of you to find out anything you can on his whereabouts. I'm going to tell Steph. She doesn't leave this building until we find out where he is, understood?"

All the men nodded and stood up, rushing off in different directions. I headed straight for Steph's cubicle. Finding it empty, I made my way to the elevator. She must have gone back to the apartment.

When I walked through the door, I felt a sudden pang of fear. It was much too quiet in the apartment. Even if Steph had fallen asleep, I would have heard her breathing. Rushing through, I searched every room.

No Steph.

Grabbing my cell phone, I dialed Tank.

"Have you seen Steph?" I asked when he answered.

"No, but let me check the monitors." I paced nervously, praying that she was somewhere in the building. "She's not in the building, Ranger."

_Shit. Fuck. Damn_.

"Is anyone else missing?" I barked, running back to the elevator. There was a pause and I heard the fast click of computer keys.

"Bret is gone. GPS shows one of the SUV's parked at your house."

What the hell is Steph doing there? "Get Lester and Bobby and meet me in the garage." I hung up before he answered. Dialing Steph's phone, I prayed that she would answer.

_Please, Steph, be safe_.

It rang four times before going over to voice mail. I cursed and dialed Bret's number.

Voice mail.

"FUCK!" I roared, punching the elevator wall. My heart was pounding as the adrenaline rushed through me. This wasn't happening. Steph was eight and a half months pregnant. She would be going to the hospital in a couple weeks to give birth. There was no way in hell she could be missing. This was just some kind of sick joke.

The doors opened and I ran out, finding Tank, Lester, and Bobby already waiting for me, armed to the teeth.

"Take two vehicles," I barked, climbing into the driver's seat of one of the SUV's. "Tank, you're with me. MOVE!"

Seconds later, I was pealing out into the street. Speed limits be damned.

The usual ten-minute drive to the house only took about five. I broke every street law known to man, but thankfully, there were no cops around to pull me over. I screeched into the driveway and slammed on the brakes at the sight of the other SUV, doors wide open and abandoned.

I was out of the car in a heartbeat. My blood ran cold when I saw Bret, slumped over the steering wheel, bleeding from a gunshot wound to the side.

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted, feeling for a pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive. Looking into the SUV, I saw Steph's purse on the floorboard. I could barely make out Tank's voice, reporting a shooting at our address. Running to the passenger side, I stopped in my tracks when I saw something shining on the ground. Reaching down to pick it up, I felt like someone had ripped out my heart.

Steph's locket.

**Okay, please don't kill me. LOL. You all know Steph can't stay out of trouble for long. I'm getting a little sad, because getting to this part of the story means that there aren't that many more chapters left. I'm tearing up at the thought already. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**


	67. Chapter 70

**Still not mine.**

**Warning: Violence and bad language**

**Chapter 70**

**Steph's POV**

I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't feel Ranger. My Spidey Sense was off the charts.

My head was killing me.

I could feel Julian kicking me in the gut. Thank God for that!

It took a while, but I managed to crack open my eyes. It was dimly lit; there was one lone bulb hanging in the center of the tiny room.

Dear God, I had been kidnapped again! Eight and a half months pregnant and some motherfucker decided that I looked like a prime target!

Sick bastard.

I was lying on a narrow bed and my wrists were tied to the metal headboard with rope. My arms were burning from my position and tears stung my eyes. Why the hell did this always happen to me? Couldn't I have a normal pregnancy, one where I wasn't kidnapped?

My first thoughts went to Joe. Could he have done this? I shook the thought out of my head. It had been confirmed that he was living somewhere in Sacramento. And besides, even drunk, he wouldn't have tied me up like this, not when I was about to pop. He would have locked me in a room somewhere, but he wouldn't have restrained me like this.

I had no idea who could have done this to me.

Feeling Julian kicking inside of me, I was hit with a wave of terror. I had never been this scared for myself.

My son was in danger.

_Carlos will find you. Carlos will save you_.

_Oh God_, I prayed. _Please let that be true. Please don't let anything happen to my son. Please save us!_

Taking deep breaths, I looked around the room. It was tiny and the walls were a dark cinderblock. The floors were cement. There were no windows. I had to be in a basement somewhere.

But where?

The door was a heavy looking metal. It appeared to be one of those doors that locked with a sliding bolt on the other side. Straining my ears, I tried to make out some familiar sound. Still, there was nothing. No sirens, no trains, no talking.

My mind wandered to Ranger. Did he figure out that I was missing? Did he find Bret? Was Bret still alive? The guilt hit me then in full force. If I hadn't agreed to leave the building to pick out a damn paint color, none of this would have happened! I would be safe at home. Bret wouldn't have gotten shot. It wasn't fair.

Before I could drown in self pity and fear, I closed my eyes, forcing myself to clear my head. Obviously, whoever kidnapped me didn't mean to kill me right away. If that were the case, I'd be dead right now. My heart clenched at the thought. If I were dead, then Julian…_NO! Stop it, Stephanie! Don't think like that. Focus!_

I tugged at the ropes binding me to the headboard. They were tight, almost too tight, and my fingers were starting to go numb. I couldn't get them loose enough to break free. Looking around, I tried to find something that could help me cut myself loose. There was nothing. Not a lamp to try to shatter, not a pair of scissors or a razor blade lying around.

The sound of footsteps made me stop. I strained my ears, listening as the footsteps became louder, came closer. The sound of a bolt sliding stopped my breath. I was still as I watched the door swing open.

This wasn't happening. No way in hell was I looking at Luis Miranda. What is it with his crazy family kidnapping me and tying me to beds?

He gave me an evil smirk as he came further into the room. "Hello, Miss Plum. Or should I say Mrs. Manoso?"

Fighting the urge to call him every name in the book, I bit my tongue and remained silent. He laughed at my restraint.

"Come now, _carina_. Don't be rude. I know you remember me."

"I remember you." I muttered, giving him my death glare. That seemed to please him more.'

"I have to admit, _Jessica_, I was looking forward to picking up where we left off in Puerto Rico. Finding you so pregnant has put a damper on my plans." Miranda smirked. "You're not as attractive with your belly so big."

Thank God for small favors.

"I was disappointed to find out you married Manoso," he continued, coming closer until he was standing above me. "But then I thought, what better way to get revenge for my brother. I can kill two birds with one stone."

I stared at him, my face giving nothing away. I knew I had a blank face in there somewhere.

"You and your husband ruined my plans. I lost my freedom and my brother. We couldn't even give Juan a proper burial." Miranda's eyes became dark slits. "Where is my brother's body, _carina_? What did your husband do to him?"

My silence infuriated him. I saw the flash of his hand a second before I felt the impact on my face. I held back a scream as my head jerked at the force of his attack. I tasted blood in my mouth, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making a sound.

My cheek stinging like fire, I met his angry stare with one of my own. I wouldn't budge.

"My my my, aren't you a tough one," he sneered, leaning down close enough that I could smell his hot, sour breath. "Let's see how tough you are in a few days. Without food and water. I'm sure that baby you're carrying won't like that at all."

_Don't cry, Stephanie. Don't show him your fear_.

I managed to stay silent. Miranda stood up and angrily kicked the bed, shaking me on the mattress. Without another word, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I heard the sound of the bolt sliding into place and I let out a tiny sob.

I never expected to be in this situation again. And especially not by a Miranda. He had been convicted and sentenced to thirty years in prison! How the hell did he get out? Why the hell wasn't I told about his escape? I would have never left the building if I had known!

Ranger had to be looking for me by now. I prayed that he found my locket. I prayed that Miranda had left some sort of clue behind. Did Ranger know about his escape? Did he know where to look?

Ranger was my hero. He always found me in time. But it wasn't fair that it was always up to him. I had to figure out a way to get myself out of this mess. I had a child to protect; I couldn't just sit here and wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

This couldn't be happening again.

No way was Stephanie the victim of another Miranda. And not only Steph, but Julian as well. I was one breath away from a nervous breakdown.

The paramedics arrived seconds before the first blue and white. I watched in stunned disbelief as Bret was lifted onto a stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance. I just stood there, frozen to the ground, gripping Steph's locket in my hands. This wasn't happening. Not again.

Tank stepped in front of me, grasping my shoulders tightly.

"Ranger," he shouted, bringing me out of my daze. "We've got to focus here. We'll find her, man. Remember, that wife of yours is tough as nails. We'll find her and she'll be okay."

I closed my eyes tightly, letting his words sink in.

_God, help me find my wife. Help me find my child. Don't take them from me!_

Damn it, Ranger! _Focus!_ Get back into your zone and find your family!

I opened my eyes, pushing my emotions to the back burner. This was not the time to panic. Every second counted. I couldn't waste any more time being afraid.

"Call the Comm Room. I want to know every possible contact that Miranda has between here and the prison. I want names and addresses." I barked out, watching as Lester started dialing. "Start going door to door and see if anyone in the neighborhood saw anything. Get everyone out looking." I turned toward Bobby. "Brown! Call in all favors, get every contract worker you can get a hold of out looking. _Everyone_, Bobby." He nodded and grabbed his phone.

I grabbed my phone and called Paulson back. When he answered, I asked him to fax a list of all of Miranda's visitors to RangeMan.

As a precaution, I had Tank call our contact in Sacramento to verify that Morelli was still out in California. He was. I needed to be sure that Morelli hadn't lied to me about hurting Steph again. Between Morelli and Luis Miranda, though, I would be relieved if Morelli had been the one to take her. At least I knew that he wouldn't hurt her. With Miranda, I had no idea.

Pushing the terrifying images out of my head, I went to search the house and property.

No Steph.

The workers arrived shortly after, stunned by the police cruisers and black SUV's in the driveway. The head contractor expanding the garage came over to me and asked me what had happened. When I told him, he looked shocked.

"Did anybody see anything?" I demanded. "Why was everybody gone when this happened?"

He looked at me in surprise. "You called us around eleven and told us to take an early lunch break. You told us you wanted everybody out until now."

I couldn't believe my ears. "I never called today. Who talked to this man when he called?"

The man looked horrified. "I did, Mr. Manoso. He said he was you and that he wanted everybody to take a long lunch break. I didn't want to question you. He called me by my name. I thought it was you!"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. So Miranda knew about the house, knew who I had hired to work on the place. He had to get that information from somewhere.

Leaving the contractor behind, I started for the SUV. Tank appeared then, taking the keys out of my hand.

"I'm driving." His voice told me that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Silently, I got into the passenger seat, my mind going a mile a minute.

"He knew where we were moving to, Tank. He knew the companies and the people I hired to work here." My mind was going so fast I couldn't put a complete thought together. How the hell did he find all that out? "How did he get Steph out here?"

"According to one of the guys, Steph approached Bret right before you got Paulson's call. Said something about the paint for the nursery being discontinued and she had to meet some decorator out here to pick out a new color."

"Carol Brown."

"What?" Tank looked at me, his face full of confusion.

"Carol Brown is the woman in charge of designing Julian's nursery. Take me to her office. It's on Fortner Road."

Tank turned the SUV in the direction of Ms. Brown's office. I closed my eyes and forced myself to take deep breaths. Looking down, I saw my fists clenched painfully on my thighs. I had to control my emotions. Losing it now could cost Steph and Julian their lives.

**A little shorter than usual, but then again, more happened. It's almost funny, when I write chapters like this, my heart starts beating faster. LOL. I think I'm scaring myself! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	68. Chapter 71

**So many chapters, so little credit…they're still not mine**

**Warning: Possible violence in the next few chapters. Be warned**

**Chapter 71**

**Ranger's POV**

Tank pulled the SUV in front of Carol Brown's office. I was on my feet and through the front doors before he had the keys out of the ignition.

A tall, thirtyish redhead was sitting behind the front desk. She looked up in surprise as I burst in.

"Is Carol Brown in?" I asked, adrenaline flowing through my body.

"She's in meetings for the next hour," the woman said, her eyes wide. "I'm her assistant, Roberta. Can I help you with something?"

"My wife received a call from this office a few hours ago. Something about discontinued paint. I need to know who called Stephanie Manoso."

A look of confusion crossed Roberta's eyes. "I don't know anything about discontinued paint, sir. And Ms. Brown's been in meetings all day. Nobody from this office has called your wife today."

I felt Tank's presence behind me and the confusion on Roberta's face changed to fear. "What's going on?"

"Somebody from this office called my wife and told her that she needed to meet them at our home to go over new paint colors. My wife was kidnapped an hour ago. I need to talk to Ms. Brown."

Roberta' s mouth fell open. Shaking her head, she reached for the phone on the desk and pressed a button, her eyes never leaving mine. "Carol…yes I know…a Mr. Manoso is here to see you. It's an emergency…please, just trust me, Carol…okay…okay." She hung up and swallowed hard. "She's on her way down."

I pushed back from the desk and took another deep breath. Tank stood behind me, arms crossed in front of his chest, like a statue. Despite his blank face, I could feel the tension coming off of him in waves.

A short woman in a stylish suit appeared then, her eyes wide at the sight of us in her pristine office. "Mr. Manoso. What seems to be the problem?"

I explained the situation as quickly as I could. When I was finished, the look on Carol Brown's face matched the one on Roberta's. "Mr. Manoso, I don't know what to say. No one from this office has called your wife today. I don't know where you heard about discontinued paint."

Fuck. I should have known. If Miranda was able to impersonate me on the phone to the contractors, it wouldn't be anything to do the same thing to Steph.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Brown." I threw over my shoulder. Seconds later, I was back in the SUV, Tank behind the wheel.

"Where to, Ranger?" Tank asked.

"Back to RangeMan."

He nodded and started the car. My head was spinning. I had to find out who was helping him. Since Ms. Brown's assistant was a woman, Miranda would have had to have a woman call Steph. I had to find out who the woman was. Where she worked and where she lived.

When we got back to RangeMan, I had to push my way through the crowd to get to my office. Everybody had been called in; everybody was running back and forth, running computer searches and making phone calls. Steph was top priority. Nothing else mattered.

Lester appeared at my door and shoved a piece of paper into my hand. "Miranda's visitors list. We've already started running all the names through the system."

I nodded. "Focus on women. Someone called Steph today pretending to be from the interior decorator's office. Miranda has a woman helping him."

Lester nodded and disappeared in the crowd. I read through the list. It was fairly short, but I recognized some of the names. They were men who had been somewhat involved with Miranda's drug interactions. Most of them lived out of the country; Columbia and Venezuela primarily. The only woman on the list was his last mistress, Sarita Botella, who had been to visit him three times in the last four months. Sarita was a model who was currently in Milan on a photo shoot. That left her out.

Think Carlos! How else would a woman be able to communicate with Miranda without signing in the visitors log?

Not able to sit still, I paced my office, trying to figure out who could have gotten past prison security. Maybe one of the other men's mistresses? Maybe their wives?

Or a woman who worked at the prison.

My head snapped up at the thought. Grabbing my phone, I called Paulson back. When I told him my theory, he agreed to send a list of all the names of female employees.

After hanging up with Paulson, I called Vince and had him check Steph's work and cell phone records. The last call she received on her work phone was from a prepaid cell.

Untraceable.

Tank came in then, not bothering to knock. "We've got thirty eight contract workers out on the streets. They'll call if they find anything."

I nodded, dropping my head in my hands. I was at a loss at what to do.

"Has anybody called the hospitals and morgues?" My voice was so low that I didn't know if he could hear me. I didn't want to say those words too loud.

"Bombshell's not at any of the local hospitals, Ranger. Don't even think like that man."

I sighed. I was already drained, mentally exhausted. I couldn't manage deep breaths anymore. It felt as if my entire life was crumbling right before my eyes.

"How's Bret doing?" I had almost forgotten about my employee.

"He just got out of surgery. He's in stable condition but still unconscious."

I stood up, running my hand across my face. "I need to talk to him. Will you drive me to the hospital?"

Tank knew how much it cost me just to ask him that. I knew that in my condition, I had no business behind the wheel. He nodded without a word and walked out of the office.

It only took about five minutes to get to Saint Francis. Bret was in a private room, surrounded by nurses. By the look on his face, I would assume that he had just woken up.

He looked up at me when I entered the room. His face contorted in pain and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Boss, I'm so sorry," he groaned, holding his bandaged right side. "She told me that she had a bad feeling. She told me to get us out of there. I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry."

I cringed, hearing my Babe's words. "Did she say why?"

Bret shook his head slightly. "No. She just said that something didn't feel right. I had just shut off the ignition when she told me to get out of there."

Steph always had incredible instincts. That she knew something was wrong right away was so much like her. "Did you see anyone?"

"No." He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "She told me to get out of there and I turned the car back on. Before I could move, the doors were pulled open and I heard gunshots." He swallowed hard, his face tight. "I don't remember anything after that."

The only blood on the scene had been Bret's. At least I knew that Steph hadn't been shot there.

"You didn't hear voices? Steph's or anyone else's?"

Bret's eyes opened. "Only Steph screaming. That's all I remember. Gunshots and her screams."

_Jesus Christ_. My legs wouldn't be able to hold me. I reached out and held onto the wall, holding myself upright. _Don't panic, Carlos. Of course she would scream. She just saw someone getting shot. That doesn't mean that she was hurt herself._

I felt Tank's hand, heavy on my shoulder. "Come on, man. We need to get back to the office and check out the female employee list."

I nodded. The way I felt, I might as well follow Tank's lead. I was in no shape to lead myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Steph's POV**

I was exhausted. I was hungry. I had to pee like a motherfucker.

After being kidnapped, the last thing I wanted to do was lie in a puddle of my own urine. If someone didn't come in soon, that's exactly what I would be doing.

I don't know how long I had been there. It felt like days, but it was most likely only a few hours. Ever since Miranda left, nobody else had come in to check on me. I didn't really want to see him again, but I was afraid of the no food/no water/no bathroom threat.

My wrists were raw and bleeding. I had tried to free my bonds over and over again, but it left me sore and exhausted. The only thing I had going for me was that Julian seemed to be just fine, merrily kicking against my already agitated bladder.

It seemed like hours before I heard footsteps outside again. Holding my breath, I listened to the loud snap of the bolt being slid back. The door opened and this time, a woman walked in. She was a few inches shorter than me and looked to be around forty or so. Her short hair was a dirty blonde with streaks of gray. By the lines on her face, I guessed that she didn't smile much.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" She asked quietly. I nodded, relieved that I wouldn't have to do it in my pants.

The woman hesitated before walking over to me. With trembling hands, she untied the rope holding my bound wrists to the headboard. "I can't untie you all the way."

"That's okay," I replied, just as softly. Let her think that I was too tired to fight back.

With an arm behind my back and a hand at my upper arm, she helped me stand up. My legs were like Jell-O and I wobbled slightly before finding my footing. I meekly followed as she led me out the door and down a dark, windowless hallway. She stopped at another door, pushing it open and flipping a switch.

"I'll wait for you out here."

Nodding, I stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind me. With trembling hands, I managed to pull down my pants in time to answer Mother Nature's call. I think my eyes rolled back in my head in relief.

Snapping my eyes back open, I took in the room. It was the size of a small closet and like the other rooms, there were no windows. There was no sink; there wasn't enough space for one. Nothing to tell me where I was. Well, I certainly wouldn't be escaping from this place.

I stood up and pulled my pants up, flushing behind me. The woman was waiting for me on the other side of the door, and she led me back to my little prison.

"Thank you," I murmured, looking into her eyes. I could read the fear and anguish in her face and I knew that she was being forced into this role as a kidnapper. Despite my grave situation, I felt a little bad for her.

She nodded and helped me back down on the bed. Before she could tie me back to the headboard, I looked back up at her. "Do you think I could lie on my left side? It's supposed to be better for my baby."

Blinking fast, she nodded again, shifting me to my side before tying me back to the bed. I watched as she walked back toward the door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back to face me.

"He said you weren't supposed to have food or water, but I'm going to try to bring down some water tonight anyway."

"I would be grateful for that," I kept my voice low, but loud enough for her to understand me. Nodding at my response, she walked out, closing and locking the door behind her.

Lying on my side, I stared at the wall. I would give my right arm to be at home right now, even confined to bed rest. Anything to be safe and at home. Anything to be held in Ranger's arms.

_We'll get home, Julian. I'll get you home to Daddy. Trust me, baby. Mommy won't let you down_.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up to find the woman crouched in front of me. I jumped in surprise and she held her finger up to her lips. Nodding in understanding, I watched as she pulled a bottle of water out of her oversized sweatshirt. With an eye to the door, she twisted the cap off and held the bottle to my parched lips.

Nothing has ever tasted as good as that water did. I chugged it down, feeling it slide down my scratchy throat. When the bottle was empty, she quickly capped it and shoved it back under her shirt. Without giving me another look, she got to her feet and rushed out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

I fell back to sleep almost immediately.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I was running through a field. Every kind of flower imaginable grew here, bright and beautiful and wild. I lifted my face to the sky, letting the sunlight warm my soul. Hearing a giggle, I looked down to see the most beautiful little boy I had ever seen. His skin was like coffee with heavy cream, his hair was thick and straight and black. His eyes were bright blue against his exotic skin. The smile on his wonderful face could light up a dark sky. I couldn't help but smile back at him._

_The tingle at the back of my neck alerted me that Carlos was near. I looked up to see him walking towards me, a smile on his handsome face. Taking the little boy by the hand, I led him toward my husband._

_"Julian," Carlos whispered, looking down at the little boy in awe. The child giggled and held out his chubby little arms. Carlos reached down and picked him up, bringing him closer to share an Eskimo kiss. Settling the little boy in the crook of his arm, Carlos reached out for my hand. I felt his hold, strong in my own hand. I smiled back_.

My eyes snapped open. Blinking back tears, I tried desperately to get that dream back. I tried to imagine my son with his father. I tried to smell the flowers, strong and heady. I tried to feel the sunlight on my face.

All I could feel was the cold emptiness that surrounded me.

**Sorry for all the scary angst, but this is how it has to be for now. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. Ranger and Steph really appreciate them.**


	69. Chapter 72

**They don't belong to me**

**Warning: Angst and possible violence**

**Chapter 72**

**Ranger's POV**

There were ten women working at the prison. We ran computer searches on all of them. Four worked in the cafeteria, three in the infirmary, two were guards, and one was a psychiatrist. Miranda could have come in contact with all of them.

Obviously, none of the women had criminal records. Eight of them were married with children at home. One was a widower with grown children, and the last one was divorced with no children. I suppose any one of them could be helping Miranda. I wouldn't dismiss them as suspects until I had all the information. One fuck up and Steph and Julian could be lost to me.

I sent sixteen men to do surveillance on the eight married women, two men per woman. Lester and Bobby went to check out the widower. That left Tank and I with Susan Reynolds, the divorcee who worked in the infirmary.

According to Paulson, Miranda had been in the infirmary two times, once for flu like symptoms and once for a fractured wrist. Susan Reynolds had been his nurse both times. I prayed that she would lead us to my Babe. I prayed that her medical expertise could keep Steph and Julian safe, if she was working with Miranda.

Steph had been missing for twenty-one hours. On the outside, I was blank faced and in my zone. On the inside, I was standing at the edge of a cliff, looking down. I had thought the most frightening moment of my life was when Juan Miranda took Steph. Watching her on that tape had nearly broken me. Now, I realized, was the worst time. Not only did I worry about Steph, but my unborn son was at risk as well. Juan Miranda had gotten off easy. Luis Miranda's fate would be much worse when I got my hands on him.

At eight in the morning on the second day, Tank and I drove to the prison. Paulson had us cleared at the gate and we made our way to the infirmary in the main building. Apparently, Paulson had spoken to the man in charge, because Tank and I were given clearance to every building in the complex.

I was focused on my goal as I strode through the building, stopping at the door for the infirmary. Without knocking, I opened it and walked inside.

It was a medium sized room with six narrow beds set up three to a wall. There were restraints attached to the sides and feet of each bed and bars on the window. A door marked "Meds" was behind the desk, which was caged in with bulletproof glass. A grim looking woman with short blonde hair streaked with gray was sitting behind the desk. She looked up in alarm when I walked in, Tank behind me.

"How did you get in here?" She squeaked, her eyes wide.

"We've been cleared." I stood in front of the glass, staring down at her. "Are you Susan Reynolds?"

The woman nodded wordlessly, her eyes following my every movement.

"When was the last time you saw Luis Miranda?" I asked.

"When I put a cast on his fractured wrist after he got into a fight," she answered. "Why?"

I kept my eyes on hers, studying her reaction. "He kidnapped my wife yesterday. She's eight and a half months pregnant with our first child."

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God. That's horrible!" She stopped and dropped her hand, looking at me suspiciously. "Why are you asking me about him?"

"He has a woman helping him. We're talking to all the female employees." Tank spoke up, his voice low.

"Honestly, I haven't seen or heard from him since I fixed his wrist." Ms. Reynolds gave me a tired look. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

I watched her as I set one of my business cards on the nearest bed. "If you think of anything or you hear from him, please call me. My wife has had a somewhat hard and stressful pregnancy. Her blood pressure tends to rise pretty fast when she's stressed out. It's _imperative_ that we find her soon."

She nodded, her eyes moving from my face to the card on the bed. "I will, but I don't see why he would contact me."

"Thank you, Ms. Reynolds." I stared at her for a long moment before turning and walking out of the room. Tank was at my heels.

When we were a safe distance away, I glanced over at him. "She's lying. I want to check out her apartment."

Tank's eyes met mine. "Then let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan Reynolds lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment in White Horse. It looked as if she didn't make out very well in her divorce. The furniture was utilitarian, much like Steph's old apartment. A tiny black and white TV was set up on a lopsided dining room chair in the living room, in front of a second hand futon. The refrigerator was almost empty and there were only a few plates, pots, and pans in the kitchen. There were no pictures, no knick knacks, nothing in the place to make it personal. It seemed as if Ms. Reynolds lived a very lonely life.

Needless to say, we didn't find anything helpful. And it was obvious from the moment we walked into the apartment that Steph wasn't there.

"She may not be keeping Steph here, but I can't help but think that she's somehow involved." I stood in the sparse living room and made a 360-degree turn. "Maybe she has another place. Let's head back and follow her when she gets off work."

We drove back to the prison, parking along one of the access roads near the gate. I called all eight surveillance teams to check in. None of my men had anything new or suspicious to report. I didn't think they would. My gut was telling me that I was waiting on the suspicious party to get off work.

As we waited, I mentally went over Susan Reynolds' background. A straight A student in high school, she married her high school sweetheart and put him through medical school. She became pregnant right away, but miscarried in the second month. Two more miscarriages in the next three years, most likely from the physical abuse she endured from her husband. After ten years of marriage, Susan caught her husband cheating on her with one of his interns. A nasty divorce followed and because of her lousy attorney, Susan left the marriage with nothing. She worked during the day at the button factory while going to night school to be a nurse. When she graduated, she took the job at the prison instead of in a hospital, where she might have to face her ex husband. No boyfriends since the divorce and no family in the area. It was a sad, lonely life she was living in, and if I didn't suspect her of putting my wife through hell, I would feel bad for her.

I tried to think of a possible connection between her and Luis Miranda. Miranda was known to be a very charming man, and if he had put his efforts into seducing Susan Reynolds, the lonely woman might have done just about anything for him. That and her discomfort when we spoke to her were the only leads I had to find Steph. I prayed that I was on the right track.

Tank and I sat in silence. Finally, five hours later, we watched as Susan Reynolds' car pulled out into the street. Tank waited for another car to pass us before pulling out and following her.

She stopped at a little grocery store and a Subway along the way. Ten minutes later, we were back on the road. She drove straight for her apartment, hauled out her grocery and Subway sacks and walked into her apartment.

We sat there for another six hours. She never came out and her blinds were drawn.

At eleven thirty that night, Hal and Cal arrived to relieve us.

Steph had been missing for thirty-six hours.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Steph's POV**

I slept off an on. I would dream of Heaven and wake up in Hell. Needless to say, I always went right back to sleep.

While awake, I fretted. The woman hadn't returned and Miranda's threat kept popping up in my head.

No food. No water.

I was surprised to wake up much later to find the woman kneeling beside my bed. Her eyes were filled with concern as she studied my face.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" She whispered. I nodded and once again, she untied the ropes holding me to the headboard. I was stiff and sore, so she supported me with her arm behind my back as she led me back to the tiny bathroom.

When I was finished, she led me back to the bed. Instead of tying me to the headboard though, she sat me down and produced a bottle of orange juice from her bulky sweatshirt. I watched in amazement as she pulled out another bottle of water and a wrapped sandwich from the shirt. How she could fit so much in that one shirt was beyond me. My stomach growled loudly when I saw that the sandwich was from Subway. She unwrapped it for me and put it in my bound hands.

"Thank you," I whispered, tearing into the sandwich. Oh my God, it was the best thing I've ever eaten. Chicken breast loaded with vegetables. I have never enjoyed vegetables so much in my life!

The woman watched as I devoured the sandwich. When it was gone, she opened the bottle of orange juice and held it while I chugged it down. My stomach turned slightly, but I willed myself not to throw up. Julian needed the nourishment too much.

When the juice was gone, she sat back on her heels and watched me. My eyes filled with tears as I met her stare.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Miranda wants me dead." I whispered, not understanding her kindness.

"I made a mistake." Her voice was so low that I didn't think I heard her right. "I know it doesn't matter, but I didn't know until it was too late that you were pregnant. I'd never seen you before."

"And my being pregnant matters enough to you to get in trouble with him?"

She looked away, but I caught the brief flash of pain that crossed her features. "It matters more than you know. This is all I can do for you. If I let you go, he'll kill me." She busied herself with opening the bottle of water. She held it to my lips and I let the cool liquid slide down my throat.

"You could call my husband," I murmured when she pulled the empty bottle away. "You wouldn't have to leave your name. Just let him know where I am. Miranda would never know it was you. And I won't tell anybody about you."

She stood up, shoving the empty bag and bottles under her shirt. I couldn't even tell that there was anything underneath.

"He'll be back any minute. I need to tie you back to the bed."

I felt defeated as I moved down to my left side. She quickly tied the rope back to the headboard, but I noticed that it wasn't as tight as before.

"I'll check on you later." She said, walking out the door. The sound of the bolt sliding into place echoed through the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time dragged on. The food and juice felt like lead in my stomach. My arms and wrists hurt so bad that I couldn't keep the tears out of my eyes. I prayed that the woman would listen to me.

_Please have her call Carlos. Please save us!_

I stretched out my legs, arching my back until I felt it pop. Settling back in my original position, I stared at the wall.

I was almost asleep when a sharp, searing pain shot through my abdomen. I screamed, jerking against my restraints.

_Oh God! Julian!_

The ungodly cramps gripped me for what seemed like hours, but was only about twenty seconds. Just as fast as it came, it was gone.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest as the tears fell down my face.

_Please, baby, be okay. You can't come out yet! It's not safe!_

"Julian, listen to Mommy," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. "Just be patient, little man. We're in a little trouble here and it would be really bad if you decided to come into it now. Please, baby. Just wait for your Daddy to come."

I kept begging my son to wait a little longer. I couldn't go into labor here. I couldn't deliver my son, especially with my hands tied. This wasn't happening. I was just dreaming. That's it! This is just a nightmare!

I about had myself convinced of this when another cramp ripped through me. My body tensed and I let out a piercing scream. "Oh God, please, not now! Please don't do this to me! God, _please_!"

Through my haze, I heard footsteps in the hallway. The bolt sounded and the door burst open, revealing Luis Miranda. The woman was standing behind him, her eyes filled with terror.

Miranda smirked at me. "Problems, Mrs. Manoso?" He sneered.

The woman pushed past him and kneeled down beside me. "She's in labor, Luis." Her eyes met mine and I could see the fear and compassion in her gaze. "I'll have to deliver the baby."

**Okay, please don't kill me (Ranger's Redhead, this means YOU!). LOL. I'm sorry for the suspense and the way I ended this chapter, but this has been my original plan from the beginning. Just trust me.**


	70. Chapter 73

**I put them through Hell and they still don't belong to me**

**Warning: Contains extreme angst. You were warned**

**Chapter 73**

**Steph's POV**

OH MY GOD! I've always heard that giving birth was painful, but I had no idea!

I cried.

I screamed.

I cursed God and everybody else I've ever known.

The woman had managed to take off my drawstring pants and now had a sheet covering my naked lower half. My feet were planted firmly on the mattress, leaving my knees up. She was kneeling at the foot of the bed, her head under the sheet, a huge pot of boiling water, a pair of heavy-duty scissors, and a stack of clean sheets at her feet. Luis Miranda was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and a sickening grin on his face. I think he was enjoying my pain. The bastard.

"Please," I sobbed, tugging against my restraints. "I can't give birth here! Please take me to a hospital! I'll do anything you want, just please take me to a hospital!"

"No can do, _carina_," Miranda's voice was filled with glee. "Susan knows what she's doing. Although, if it were up to me, I'd leave you in here alone to fend for yourself."

I bit my tongue to keep from shouting obscenities at him. The son of a bitch was insane.

"Luis, _please_," Susan begged, looking up at him. "If you upset her more, it will make the delivery even more difficult."

He glared at her. "I don't care how difficult it is for this bitch! Her husband killed my brother. I hope she bleeds to death!"

I stiffened as another contraction tore through me. Straining against my bonds, I let out another drawn out scream, wishing that I were in one of those posh birthing rooms in Saint Francis hospital. I deserved all the amenities. I deserved a sterile environment. I deserved an epidural.

"Can't you gag her?" Miranda growled, his eyes shooting daggers at me. "She sounds like a stuck pig."

"You try pushing a watermelon through that tiny dick of yours and see how it feels, you heartless son of a bitch!" I screamed, tears steaming down my face. I was past caring anymore. Getting shot felt better than this!

Susan jumped to her feet and turned to Miranda. "It's going to be quite a while, Luis. Wouldn't you be more comfortable upstairs? It's late and you haven't slept yet."

He turned his glare towards her. She shrunk back as he advanced on her, stopping inches away from her trembling figure. "If you try anything funny, Susan, I'll make you regret it."

"I won't try anything, Luis, I swear!" She looked back over at me. "I just want to deliver this baby with the least amount of problems."

"Get me when it's over," he growled, turning on his heel. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Susan turned back to me, her eyes wide. "You can't aggravate him like that! He'll kill you for sure!"

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I was supposed to have a nice, normal, drugged induced delivery. Carlos was supposed to be standing beside me, holding my hand. A fresh wave of tears spilled down my face. He would miss the birth of his son. It wasn't fair! "I'm so scared. I don't want to bring my son into this! He's just a baby! He shouldn't be born in captivity!"

Susan's face softened as she came to my side. I felt her cool hand on my face, pushing my sweat soaked hair out of my eyes. "Please try to calm down, Stephanie. I don't want this to be harder for you. You've still got quite a while to go."

"What's going to happen to my son?" I whispered, meeting her gaze. "Please don't let that man hurt my baby! I'm begging you; I'll do anything you ask of me! Please just save my baby!"

Susan sighed and returned to the foot of the bed. "I don't know what his plans are."

I sucked in a breath and tried to stay calm. The contractions were about eight minutes apart and I was in between them at the moment. Better to save up my energy for those God awful bouts of pain.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" I murmured, eyes closed.

"A few," Susan replied, speaking softly.

"Any of those babies have problems during the delivery?"

"One of them was a breech birth. But the baby was fine." Susan's voice sounded closer and I opened my eyes. She was sitting on the floor beside my bed, watching me. "So this is your first child?"

I nodded, closing my eyes again. I was beyond exhausted.

"Is your husband a good man?"

My throat closed up at her question. "He's the best." I croaked. "He's my hero."

She was silent for a while. I was about to doze off when another contraction hit me. I pulled on my restraints again, shrieking in agony. I felt a strange popping sensation and Susan lifted the sheet.

"Your water just broke, Stephanie."

I remembered when Valerie's water broke all over Cal when she had Lisa. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Everything looks normal. Try not to worry."

If I had any energy left, I would snort at her comment. I was about to deliver a baby into the hands of a homicidal maniac. I wasn't about to go skipping through a field of daisies.

I watched as Susan glanced toward the door. She silently came back to the side of my bed, reaching into her waistband. My eyes widened as she pulled out a gun.

"I'm going to hide this under your bed," she whispered, doing exactly that. Leaning closer to me, I felt her warm breath against my ear. "The rope tying you to the headboard isn't very tight. I have a feeling that they will get much looser with you pulling on them like that. After you give birth, I'm going to try to keep Luis away from your baby. When he comes in here after I leave the room, you should have a chance to get free and defend yourself." She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I wish I could do more, but I can't. I'm sorry."

I was stunned. "Thank you, Susan," I mouthed. She nodded and returned to the foot of the bed.

I watched her do her thing and I couldn't help but thank God for her presence here. Even though she had a part in my kidnapping, she had gone against Miranda's orders to bring me food and water. She was going to deliver Julian into the world. She had provided me with some form of protection. All I could do was pray that she could keep my son safe until I could get free and kill Miranda.

All too soon, another contraction hit. As I tensed and cursed loudly, Susan looked at her watch. "Four minutes apart."

When the pain subsided, Susan gave me some water to sip and mopped my sweaty forehead with a damp cloth.

The hours went by, minutes broken up by contractions that became stronger and lasted longer. I thought I was going to die. I had never felt pain like this. Those Burg bitches had been right all along. Giving birth was beyond agony.

When it got to the point when there was no break between contractions, Susan told me to start pushing. Reaching up to grip the headboard, I pushed with all my might, screaming with the effort.

"God help me!" I shrieked, bearing down as hard as I could. Gasping for breath, I collapsed back onto the mattress.

"Push, Stephanie!" Susan shouted, pushing the sheet aside, exposing me to the cold air.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," I sobbed at the pain coursing through me. I cursed loudly, my entire body straining with the force of my push. "Get him out! GET HIM OUT!"

"You're doing great, sweetie," Susan praised, her eyes never leaving my most private place. If I weren't hurting so bad, I would have enough sense to blush. As it was, I didn't care who was looking at me down there as long as the pain would stop.

"Push!" She yelled again. Dear God, I didn't think I had enough air in my lungs to do it again.

"Come on Stephanie! You have to PUSH!"

Gasping air into my lungs, I bore down as hard as I could, pulling against the ropes to brace myself. I shrieked when I felt my son slide out of my body. I had never felt anything so strange in my entire life!

Tiny cries filled the air and I sobbed at the sound. My son was here! My Julian!

"He's perfect," Susan breathed, wiping Julian down with a wet cloth. Wrapping him in a clean sheet, she set him on the floor beside her. "I need you to push again, Steph. You have to deliver the afterbirth."

I gave one last hard push and finally, I was finished. I was boneless in the bed, my arms dangling from my bonds.

Susan cleaned me up quickly and brought Julian over to me. Kneeling beside the bed, she placed my son on my chest, holding him in place.

"He's so beautiful," Susan wiped the tears from her eyes as we looked down at the wrinkled little face of my son.

I was speechless. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He had a head full of thick, black hair and full, pillow soft lips. He had Ranger's nose and my eyes and chin. His fingers were like his daddy's. His skin was a few shades lighter than Ranger's and many shades darker than mine. He looked up into my eyes that mirrored his and I swear he smiled. I choked on my laughter as I leaned down to kiss his sweet little face.

"I've waited for you for so long, Julian Carlos," I whispered, nuzzling his soft little cheek. His tiny fingers came up and poked me in the chin. I laughed again, my vision blurred by my tears.

"Well isn't this sweet."

I looked up and gasped at the sight of Luis Miranda standing in the open doorway, glaring down at me. He walked to the side of the bed and looked down at me and Julian. His eyes narrowed at the sight of my son.

"Take that baby and get rid of him." Miranda ordered, giving Susan a look that told us both that he meant business.

"Luis-," Susan looked shocked at his demand.

"Please don't hurt my son!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. "Please, I'll do anything. Don't hurt him!"

Miranda pulled a syringe out of his pocket and I gasped when I felt the needle plunge into my arm. _Oh please God, don't do this to me! Don't take my baby away!_

The world started spinning and I couldn't stop Miranda from snatching Julian from my chest. Thrusting my newborn son into Susan's arms, he gave her a hard shove toward the door.

"I said get rid of him. NOW!"

"No…please…save him…" I watched Susan disappear into the hallway, carrying Julian in her arms. The pain ripped my heart apart seconds before everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

Stephanie had been missing for three and a half days.

I hadn't been able to eat or sleep since she disappeared.

Hal had called me at eight thirty that morning to let me know that Susan Reynolds had never left the apartment. Paulson had confirmed that she was a no call no show for work. She hadn't missed a day in the eight years that she had worked at the prison. After hanging up with Paulson, I called Hal back and told him to check out the apartment.

Ten minutes later, they reported that she wasn't there. The window in her bedroom was wide open. She had snuck out sometime after getting home.

I was furious. I was terrified. I destroyed my office.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was working with Miranda. She helped to kidnap my wife. She lied to my face. In that moment, I didn't care that she was a woman. I would kill her with my bare hands.

I distributed her picture to all thirty-eight contract workers, telling them to find her and bring her to me. I would find this bitch and make her talk, using any means necessary.

In desperation, Tank and I took one of the SUV's and drove back to White Horse, driving up and down the streets, our eyes peeled for Susan Reynolds. I knew it was a long shot, but I didn't know what else to do.

My phone rang at two-thirty. I answered it without reading the screen.

"Talk."

"Ranger, it's Eddie Gazzara."

I stiffened in my seat, my heart leaping into my throat. _Oh God, please have it be good news._

"Have you found Steph?" I blurted out, leaning forward in the seat. Tank pulled to the side of the road and stared at me.

"Can you meet me in the lobby at Saint Francis?" Gazzara's voice was ragged and I felt my heart shatter.

"Is it Steph?" I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"No, but trust me, Ranger. You need to get here immediately."

I turned to Tank without seeing him. "Take me to Saint Francis."

I didn't realize until we were almost at the hospital that I had dropped my cell phone on the floorboard. Deciding that it didn't matter anymore, I left it alone.

Memories flashed through my mind on the drive.

Steph handcuffed to the shower rod.

The look on Steph's face when she told me about blowing up the first Porsche.

Making love to her in Puerto Rico.

Steph flying.

Finding out that we were going to have a baby.

Proposing to Steph on the yacht.

Our wedding.

Our wedding night.

Our honeymoon.

Waking up beside her every morning.

Falling asleep with her in my arms every night.

Sucking in a ragged breath, I looked out the window. I couldn't see the hospital through my tears.

God, if you really are up there, you won't let anything happen to Steph. You won't let anything happen to Julian. If you really exist, you won't take them away from me!

"Ranger."

I looked over to find Tank watching me. He was trying desperately to keep his blank face in place, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. I could read the fear and pain in his eyes.

"We're here."

Nodding, I numbly climbed out of the SUV. I don't know how I got there, but the next thing I knew, I was in the lobby, standing in front of Eddie Gazzara.

Without a word, Gazzara led us to the bank of elevators. I followed him blindly, not even thinking to ask him what was going on.

We stood silently, waiting for the elevator to stop. The doors opened and Gazzara got out. Tank and I followed.

It took me a minute to realize where we were. We had gotten off at the maternity ward.

"Eddie, what's going on?"

He stopped in front of a Plexiglas wall. I looked through the glass and into the nursery. My heart jump started and I turned back to the cop, my eyes narrowed.

"I asked you a question, Gazzara. Why are we here?"

Eddie stared through the glass, focused intently on something. "Front row, third from the left."

I followed his gaze and my heart stopped once again.

The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket. Even with the little blue cap on him, I could see his thick black hair. His skin was a few shades lighter than mine.

He had my nose.

Tank's hands flew to the window, palms out, leaning against the glass. His mouth was open wide and his face was a mask of disbelief.

"How…?" He murmured.

Without a word, I opened the door and walked straight over to the baby. Reaching out, I ran my index finger lightly down his smooth cheek. The baby yawned and opened his eyes.

I fell to my knees.

I knew those eyes better than I knew my own.

They were Steph's eyes.

"Oh my God," I choked. My entire body began to tremble as I looked down at that tiny little baby. It was my son. It was Julian! Even without a DNA test, I knew in my heart that I was looking at my little boy.

Through the tears, I watched as my hands gently ran over his tiny little body. He looked up at me and I swear he smiled. My heart lurched. He had Steph's smile.

"Where's Steph? How did my son get here? Is he okay? Is she okay?" I knew I was babbling, but I didn't care. Tank and Eddie came up beside me. Eddie was holding a piece of paper.

"Someone left him on the front steps of the fire station." Eddie said, his voice low. He handed me the piece of paper. Through bleary eyes, I saw the words "Baby Manoso" written on it. "This was in the sheet he was wrapped in. The blood on the sheet matched Steph's blood type."

A sob escaped my throat. A nurse appeared then, holding out a hospital gown for me to slip on over my clothes. I silently stood up and pulled on the thin piece of cotton. Reaching down, I picked my son up and held him protectively against my chest. Walking him to one of the rocking chairs, I sat down and looked into his little face.

He looked back at me, his eyes filled with curiosity.

So much like Steph.

My son.

Our son.

Julian.

Holding my son against my chest, I broke down and sobbed.

**Okay, I hope this chapter helps out some. It's still a cliffie, but not as bad as the other ones. Thanks for the reviews, even the death threats LOL. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	71. Chapter 74

**Still not mine**

**Warning: The usual bad language and violence**

**Chapter 74**

**Ranger's POV**

I sat in that chair rocking my son for the next hour. I was mesmerized by him. How could such a tiny being fill me with so much love? I was holding a part of Steph and I was overwhelmed.

Tank was in the hallway making phone calls. I told him to have the businesses surrounding the fire station send their security feeds to RangeMan. Hopefully, one of the cameras caught the image of whoever left Julian at the fire station.

"You're so much like your mother, Julian," I whispered to my son. "So full of life, so full of curiosity. We've been waiting for you for so long."

Julian was sound asleep, his tiny face peeking through the opening in the blue blanket. I couldn't believe that he was here in my arms. I couldn't believe that he was okay. He was born two weeks early in God knows what kind of Hell and he was here, safe and strong and alive. There was already so much of Steph and I in that tiny little bundle.

I looked up as Tank walked in. His eyes looked hopeful as he came closer. "The jewelry store across the street from the fire station caught the entire thing. It was Susan Reynolds who left him there."

I nodded. I had a feeling it had been her. I prayed that we had an ally in this situation. Obviously, she didn't want Julian to have suffered. She had left him in a safe place and put a note in with him, telling who he was. It would be a safe assumption that she had delivered Julian when Steph went into labor. I prayed that she was keeping an eye on Steph.

"Keep everyone out looking for her. Someone had to have seen her after she left Julian. Someone knows where she is."

Tank nodded and with one last look at my son, he walked out of the nursery.

"Mommy will be okay, son," I murmured, rocking back and forth. "She's the strongest, most courageous woman I know. She never disappoints."

The door opened again. I watched as Mama and Dad walked in, both wide eyed and looking exhausted.

"Carlito?" Mama stepped forward, her tear filled eyes staring down at her newest grandson. "Is it really Julian?"

"Yes, Mama. It's my son." I looked down at him again. "Would you like to hold him?"

She nodded, the tears spilling over her cheeks. The nurse handed hospital gowns to my parents and they wordlessly put them on. I stood up and Mama reached out. When Julian was settled in her arms, she took my seat in the rocking chair.

"What a handsome little man," she murmured, stroking his cheek with her finger. "Just like his daddy."

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in my father's hug. I couldn't hold back my sobs. I was on a ledge, waiting for any information on my Babe.

"Stephanie is strong, son," Dad said, hugging me tighter. "Except for your mother, there isn't another woman stronger. She'll be fine. You'll see."

"I know." Stepping back, I took a deep breath, forcing my sobs to stop. I had to focus. I had a goal.

Tank came back in then, his eyes bright. "Ranger, we got a message from Susan Reynolds."

My heart pounding, I stood up straight.

"She sent a text message to your phone." He held up my forgotten cell phone, a hint of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "368 Industry Row, White Horse. It might be where Steph is being held."

Hope filling me, I sprung into action. "I want two guards standing outside this door." Turning to my parents, I nodded at Julian. "Will you stay here?"

Mama nodded, her eyes wide. "We're not going anywhere, Carlos. Go bring her back to us."

I turned and ran out of the room and toward the elevator bank, Tank at my heels. "Call the core team. Have them meet us there."

Tank flipped open his phone and started dialing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Steph's POV**

Consciousness was slow in coming. The silence was deafening as I came back to reality. My arms were still tied above my head, but the ropes felt loose. It was cold in the room and I was tired…so tired.

I couldn't feel Julian kicking.

My eyes flew open. Lifting my head, I saw my flattened stomach. My heart lurched painfully.

_Oh God! Where's my baby? What did he do to my son?_

"Oh God, please watch over Julian!" I sobbed, jerking at my bonds. I had to get out of here. I had to find my son and kill the bastard who took him from me. Nothing else mattered.

Despite my aching body and the blood loss I'd endured from giving birth, I was hit with a wave of adrenaline. Jerking my arms violently, I felt the rope begin to give way.

_Get free. Get the gun. Find Julian_.

I repeated the instructions in my head.

_Get free. Get the gun. Find Julian._

I didn't even feel the pain anymore as I gave one final jerk. The rope snapped and I gave a tiny cry of relief. Bringing my bound wrists to my mouth, I used my teeth to unravel the ropes. I must have conjured up some kind of superhuman strength, because in only a few minutes, all the ropes fell away.

Ignoring my bruised and bloody wrists, I reached under the bed, producing the gun that Susan had left behind. It was a Sig Sauer P220 SAO. Ranger had taught me to use one over a year ago. I was confident that I wouldn't forget how.

Sitting up slowly, I got to my feet, swaying slightly. The mess from Julian's birth was still on the floor. I was naked from the waist down, but I didn't care. I was focused on my goal. And my goal was to find my son.

It was quiet outside the door and I needed to get Miranda in here. Lifting my face to the ceiling, I released a piercing scream.

"Where's my son? WHERE'S MY SON YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER?"

Just as I expected, I heard footsteps. With narrowed eyes, I planted my feet firmly on the ground, mimicking the stance that Ranger taught me when I first used this type of pistol. I listened to the familiar clank of the bolt and watched as the door swung open.

Miranda walked in, a pissed off look in his eyes. That look quickly changed to shock when he saw me standing in front of him, armed and ready to kill. Before he could escape, I pulled the trigger. I watched in satisfaction as blood appeared on his left pant leg. He fell to the ground, yelling and cursing in pain.

I took a step closer, aiming at his gut. "What have you done with my son?"

He clutched his leg and looked up at me. I could see the murderous rage in his eyes. "Your son is dead, _carina_. You will never see him again."

I raised my arm, adjusting my aim, and pulled the trigger again, shooting him in the right shoulder. He swore loudly, slumping against the doorframe. "Tell me the truth, Miranda. I have five shots left and I won't hesitate to empty this magazine into you."

"Fuck you," he spat. "You will never see that bastard child again."

I pulled the trigger again. I watched in satisfaction as he paled and screamed. A bloodstain appeared on the crotch of his pants. "Four shots left."

He was gasping for breath, his eyes closed, his face contorted in pain. I took another step closer. "You don't know where my son is. You sent him off with Susan."

"I told her to get rid of him. She knows not to go against an order."

I waited until he opened his eyes. I smirked. "And who do you think gave me this gun, Miranda? The Sig Fairy?"

His face twisted in rage once my words registered. He knew he had been betrayed.

"You kidnapped me from my home." I pulled the trigger, shooting him in the gut. He slumped even more.

"You withheld food and water for days, even though you knew I was pregnant." I shot him in the left shoulder.

"You forced me to give birth to my son in this hellhole." Shot in the chest.

He was lying on his back, his eyes glazed and barely open. I watched as the rise and fall of his chest became more shallow. One shot left.

"Say hello to your brother for me," I hissed, glaring down at him. His eyes widened slightly as the blood began to flow from his mouth. "You'll be seeing him again very soon."

I put the last bullet between his eyes. I watched in satisfaction as he went still.

I swayed on my feet as the room started spinning. My adrenaline rush was fading fast. I stepped over Miranda's lifeless body and stumbled down the dark hallway. Black dots formed in front of my eyes and I fell to my knees, boneless.

The sound of men yelling reached my ears. I could hear pounding footsteps above me. For a split second, terror gripped me. I hadn't even thought of Miranda having help besides Susan. I had used all of the bullets on Miranda. I was defenseless.

And then I heard it.

Ranger's voice.

My hero had come for me.

Slumping against the wall, I summoned a deep breath. "CARLOS!"

The footsteps became louder. I heard more shouting and the thundering of a group of men running down a stairwell. I could barely keep my eyes open. I couldn't fall asleep yet. I had to find Julian.

"Oh God! Babe!" The most beautiful sound in the world. I looked up to see him- my hero- kneeling before me. I could see the exhaustion in his face, but it was overshadowed by the joy and relief that crossed his features.

"Carlos…find Julian…" I whispered. The world spun and I felt his arms around me as I sunk into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ranger's POV**

The address led us to an abandoned warehouse about two miles away from Susan Reynolds' apartment. It looked to be condemned, lifeless, but the second I saw it, I could feel Steph's presence.

She was in there somewhere.

She was still alive.

Tank parked the SUV on a side street beside the vehicle carrying Lester and Bobby. In all, six RangeMan vehicles were parked, back-to-back, on the deserted street. I jumped out and opened the back door, pulling out another pistol and a third knife to add to the collection already on my body. All the other men were armed to the teeth, ready for the invasion.

We planned to go in six men in the front and six men in the back. Hoping to catch Miranda unaware. With any luck, he wouldn't be in the same area as Steph. I didn't want him to get spooked and hurt her.

We split up and went in. The second I stepped through the doors, I heard a gunshot. Drawing our guns, we ran for the source of the sound. Another gunshot and I was desperate. _Oh God, please don't let that be my Babe!_

"She's got to be here! Find her!" I shouted, pointing my weapon toward a dark corner. Everyone split up, guns drawn, eyes aware.

And then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"CARLOS!"

My heart soared. Steph was alive!

We all ran toward her voice. Finding the stairwell, I thundered down to the basement, all eleven men following close behind. I found myself in a dark, narrow hallway.

And there she was!

"Oh God! Babe!" I choked out. She was slumped on the ground, leaning heavily against the wall. She was nude from the waist down and her lower half was covered in blood. I could see her wrists, bruised and bloodied, and my fury rose.

Rushing to her side, I dropped down in front of her, inspecting her for bullet holes. She looked up at me and I could see the spark in her beautiful blue eyes. Despite being on the verge of collapse, she was still fighting.

"Carlos…find Julian…" she gasped. Her eyes rolled back into her head and I reached out to grab her before she lost consciousness.

_She doesn't know that Julian's safe! God, she must be terrified!_

With trembling hands, I felt her neck for a pulse. It was strong beneath my fingers and I breathed a sigh of relief. All the fear and pain of the last few days evaporated as I exhaled. My family was safe. They were back where they belonged.

"Jesus Christ," Tank breathed, standing a few feet away. He was staring into a room that I assumed had been Steph's prison for the past three and a half days.

Lifting Steph in my arms, I went to check on what he was staring at. My mouth dropped open.

Luis Miranda, riddled with bullet holes and congealing in a pool of his own blood. A Sig Sauer P220 SAO was lying on the ground not too far from his body. I took in the tiny room, the bloodstained bed and the remains of Julian's birth on the floor and I cringed. Steph had suffered through Hell. She had given birth in that horrible little room, threatened by a man who wanted nothing more than to kill her and our son. And somehow, she managed to turn the tables on her abductor. She had killed him.

Steph moaned in my arms and I turned away from the ghastly scene. As gently as I could, I carried her up the stairs and into the main room of the warehouse. I could hear the sirens in the distance. One of the men must have called the paramedics.

Tank appeared at my side then, and peeled off his sweatshirt, covering Steph's bare lower half with it. The look of love and relief in his eyes was directed at her, unconscious in my arms.

"God she's something else," he said proudly, watching her. "All that she went through and she managed to kill the son of a bitch."

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to hold Julian." Just the thought of her holding our son made my heart soar. She had waited for so long. She needed to be with Julian.

Two paramedics ran in then, gaping at the scene we must have made. Twelve big men in black carrying a half naked woman.

I put Steph on the stretcher and climbed into the back of the ambulance with her. I held her hand as the paramedics worked over her, inserting an IV drip and cleaning up her wounds. Her heartbeat was strong, though. As bad as she looked, she was going to be okay.

**Okay, the death threats can stop now. LOL. I rushed this chapter because all the reviews on the past few were pretty aggressive. Only a few more chapters left. I hope you liked this chapter. It was important that Steph save herself and stop Miranda once and for all. After all, Ranger isn't the only badass in the family. Please read and review.**


	72. Chapter 75

**All these chapters and they're still not mine**

**Chapter 75**

**Steph's POV**

My consciousness came back in spurts. The first thing I noticed was the lack of pain. Then, I heard low voices murmuring nearby. An annoying, constant beeping sound. A baby crying.

Back the fuck up.

I was flooded with the memory of my kidnapping. Bret getting shot. Luis Miranda. Susan bringing me food and water. Going into labor. Julian…Julian…Julian…

The beeping sound became louder. Faster.

Susan left with Julian. Miranda said he was dead.

_NO! He's not dead! I would feel that!_

God, make that damn beeping stop!

I felt a warm, strong hand on mine, gripping tightly.

"Babe. _Querida_- calm down. You're safe."

"Julian-," I gasped, clinging desperately to the hand. "Find Julian."

"Babe. Julian's here. He's safe. Please calm down, _mi amor_."

I snapped my eyes open. The bright lights hurt and I squinted, trying to focus.

Ranger's face loomed above mine, relief and exhaustion marring his beautiful features.

"Carlos," I whispered, reaching up to touch his face. "Where's Julian? Susan left with him. Please-,"

He gripped my shoulders firmly. "Stephanie. Julian's here in the hospital. He's safe. He's healthy."

Tears rolled down my face. He released my shoulders and brushed my tears away. "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Babe. He's got your eyes and smile. He lights up a room just like you do. He's amazing."

"I need to see him," I begged, gripping Ranger's hands in desperation. "I only saw him for a minute. I need to see him. Please."

Ranger nodded and brushed a kiss on my forehead. Standing up straight, he stuck his head out the door and said something. Closing the door, he came back to my bed and sat down beside me.

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain?" He asked, running his index finger down my cheek. I closed my eyes, soaking in the feeling of his hands on me again. God, I had prayed for this.

"No pain. I'm just so tired."

"I'm so proud of you, Steph," he murmured, now using his entire hand to cup my face. I opened my eyes and saw the emotions flitting across his face. "You were so brave. So strong."

"I didn't have much choice," I smiled, but there was no humor in it. "Did I kill Miranda?"

He paused for a moment before nodding. I sighed in relief. "Good. I wanted him to suffer."

Ranger opened his mouth to ask me something but then, the door opened. I looked up to find Tank standing in the doorway, a blue swaddled bundle nestled in his massive arms.

"Hey Mommy," he teased, coming closer. Ranger helped me to sit up against the pillows, but I never noticed. My eyes were glued to my baby. I couldn't believe that he was real.

Tank placed the bundle in my arms and I looked down in my son's face. Tears filled my eyes when I felt the almost electric charge tingling through me at first contact. Oh yeah. This was my son.

He was just as beautiful now as he was when I first laid eyes on him. He was clean and sweet and wrapped in a warm little blanket. His eyes were open, a startling blue brought out even more by his beautiful, exotic skin. His eyes met mine and I saw a spark in his. Recognition. It had to be. And then his full, pillow soft lips spread into a tiny grin.

"You were so brave, Julian," I whispered, reaching out to trace his profile with my finger. Such tiny features, but sharp and clear. Not hard at all to see who his parents were. "I know things weren't very good for you at first, but I promise to make it up to you."

I ran my hand lightly over his little body, counting his fingers and toes. I was amazed when he lightly gripped my finger in his tiny little hand.

"You look just like your daddy, baby," I murmured, looking up to meet my husband's eyes. Ranger's eyes were damp as he watched us, and a tiny smile was on his lips. "You're already a little heartbreaker."

A thought crossed my mind and I looked back at Ranger. "How did he get here? Did Susan bring him? Is she here?"

Ranger shook his head slightly. "She left him at the fire station. There was a note inside his sheet that said 'Baby Manoso'. We haven't been able to find her."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Julian. "I know she had a part in taking me, but she saved my life, Carlos. Miranda was going to withhold food and water until I told him something about his brother. Susan snuck in later on and brought me water. She brought me food and juice some time later." I looked back up in time to catch the emotions on his face. "She delivered Julian and kept him away from Miranda. She hid the Sig under my bed and loosened my ropes so I could get myself free."

"She was a nurse in the prison infirmary," Ranger said, reaching out to touch the tip of Julian's nose. "Tank and I talked to her, but she denied knowing anything about you or Miranda. I didn't believe her, so we followed her. Had surveillance outside her apartment, but she snuck out the back somehow."

"That must have been when she brought me food and juice," I said to myself, watching father and son interact. "Miranda was forcing her into the whole thing. I could tell that she didn't want to be a part of it, but he would have killed her if she disobeyed him. He probably would have killed her if he knew about the food and water."

Ranger leaned closer and laid his head on my shoulder, his eyes glued to Julian's face. "I had hoped that she would protect you. After the life she's lived, I had a feeling that she would do anything to help you and Julian."

"What happened to her?" It was strange, but I needed to know what made Susan into the woman she had become. The sad, lonely woman who risked her life to save a stranger and her newborn baby.

"Married out of high school. Physically abused for years. She had three miscarriages." I cringed. "She caught her husband cheating and divorced him. She got nothing out of the divorce and went to night school to be a nurse. She's been a nurse at the prison for eight years."

I sighed, feeling sympathy for my protector. "No wonder she fell so hard for Miranda. She was just lonely."

Ranger's eyes turned to me and his hand came up to stroke my hair. "I'm grateful that she helped you and our son, but I won't be able to forgive her for her part in the matter. She shouldn't have helped Miranda in the first place. She should have told me when I talked to her and told me where you were being held."

"I know." I didn't want to talk about it anymore. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I was with my family, safe and sound, and that Luis Miranda was dead.

We sat there, staring at Julian for a long time. I don't think I would ever tire of looking at that tiny, perfect face.

Despite my best efforts, I was beginning to doze off. Ranger carefully took Julian out of my arms and placed him in the little hospital issued bassinet beside my bed. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed in beside me, gently pulling me against his chest. I relaxed as his fingers stroked my hair, sending pleasant tingles through my body.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you," he murmured, his lips brushing against my forehead. His arm tightened around me, possessive and protective all at once. "I don't think I could go on if something had happened to you and Julian."

"We're here now," I whispered, nestling my face into his neck. "And we're not going anywhere."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julian and I were released from the hospital the next day. Dr. Marshall had given me strict orders to take it easy, adding that I was banned from any form of sexual activity for the next six weeks. Something about needing to heal down there. To which I informed her that there was nothing wrong with my mouth and if I wanted to mess around with my husband, I would. Ranger burst out laughing at that, and Dr. Marshall just grinned.

"Just take it easy, Stephanie," she said over her shoulder as she strolled out the door.

"God, Babe," Ranger was still chuckling as he helped me into the wheelchair, placing Julian in my arms. "I never thought you would admit to having oral sex in front of anyone."

"Hey, I know what's important," I teased, watching as his wolf grin made an appearance.

"I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss me full on the lips. I savored the taste of him before he pulled back and placed a kiss on Julian's little head.

"Ready to go home, Wife?" He asked, taking his place behind my chair.

"Lead the way, Husband."

I sat in the backseat with Julian on the drive back to RangeMan. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He slept the entire trip. It was obvious that he had gotten his love of sleep from me.

When we pulled into the underground garage, I wasn't too surprised to see all the Merry Men standing to the side, waiting. Some were carrying balloons; others were carrying flowers and blue teddy bears. Lester held up a sign that read "Welcome Home, Mini-Boss" in black and blue painted letters. It was a beautiful, yet amusing sight.

I climbed out of the SUV and was immediately engulfed in hugs. Once a Merry Man got his Bombshell hug, he would abandon me to make googly eyes at Julian. Ranger came up beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. We watched as all the men stood around Julian, playing Peek-A-Boo with him.

"I see we've moved down in the ranks," he teased, giving me a beautiful smile. I chuckled and nestled into his warm body.

"And you're surprised at this? Who could compare with the Batbaby?"

After my hectic week, I was relieved to get back to the apartment. Ranger carried Julian upstairs in the car seat and I unlocked the door. I was surprised to see that the apartment wasn't empty.

My father, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Ella, Mariela, Ricardo, and Grandma Mazur were all standing in the living room, waiting for us.

Dad walked straight towards me and engulfed me in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, kiddo."

Shocked by his actions, I just hugged him back. "I'm fine, Daddy. Your grandson's fine, too."

At the word "grandson", Dad stepped back. There was a glimmer in his eyes as he looked down at Julian, who had decided to wake up for the party.

Like in the garage, I was immediately pulled into hugs. Once my friends and family assured themselves that I was all right, they turned their attention to Julian. And by the little grin on my son's lips, I could tell that he enjoyed all the attention.

"Oh Steph, he's absolutely beautiful!" Mary Lou was sobbing freely as she ran her fingers through Julian's silky black hair.

"That kid's got "playa" written all over him," Lula declared, studying his face. "Mark my words, he's gonna have more girlfriends than he'll know what to do with."

Ranger grinned. "I guess we'll have to start teaching him respect a lot sooner, then."

I smiled at his comment. "Good answer."

Grandma Mazur was going straight for Julian's diaper. "Let's see if this one got his father's excellent package."

"Grandma! Leave his diaper alone!" I couldn't believe that she was going to inspect a two-day-old baby's genitalia. Even that was too much for her. "How would you like it if some strange person came up to inspect you that way?"

Grandma snorted. "It depends on who came to do the inspectin'. I ain't got nothing to hide."

Dad mumbled something under his breath and I heard Lula say "rock on". Ranger chuckled.

"Such a beautiful boy," Mariela's eyes were glowing with tears as she patted my cheeks. "And I finally got my blue-eyed grandbaby."

I grinned and hugged her tightly. It meant a lot to me that she was there.

Everybody "oohh'd" and "aahh'd" for the next three hours. By the time they finally left, I was exhausted.

Settling down on the sofa, I started breastfeeding Julian like the nurse showed me at the hospital. It was the first time I had someone sucking on my nipple that wasn't trying to get in my pants. Pretty strange feeling, but it was comforting all the same.

Ranger sat beside me, watching Julian feed. Our son seemed to have gotten his appetite from me, because once he latched onto my breast, he didn't let go for a good half hour.

Ranger's eyes were soft as he watched us. "You look so beautiful sitting there like that."

I looked up and grinned. "Remember Carlos, no sex for six weeks. Flattery _really_ won't get you anywhere."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Babe."

I rolled my eyes. "But it's my favorite place to be!"

His eyes darkened as he leaned closer. "Trust me, Babe. When the six weeks are up, I plan on keeping you in the gutter for at least a week."

I groaned, thinking how long six weeks really was. Could I really go that long without having a Ranger induced orgasm? At least I would be busy with Julian.

Speaking of Julian, I noticed that he wasn't latched onto me anymore. Looking down, I chuckled at the sight of my sleeping son. I guess he had his fill.

I was about to put him in the bassinet set up in front of the couch, but Ranger reached out for him instead. I watched as my badass husband cuddled his tiny son to his chest, whispering in Spanish.

"You know, when you teach Julian Spanish, you'll have to teach me, too," I pointed out, my heart warming at Ranger's grin. "I can't have my child talking to me and not understand him."

"But then you'll understand what I'm saying to you in bed," Ranger teased, raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes.

"I hope to God you're not calling me by someone else's name in bed, Ricardo." I was only teasing him, but I managed to keep my rhino face on.

His eyebrow raised even more. "Ricardo? Is that what you'll call me when I'm in trouble?"

My rhino face went out the window and I couldn't help but laugh. "I can't think of when I was actually upset with you."

His expression softened. "You can't get mad at me. You love me too much."

"That goes both ways, you know."

He grinned and looked back down at Julian. "It's strange, but I can't grasp the concept that we're parents now. This is all kind of surreal."

I snorted. "You're telling me. This is the first time I've come back from being kidnapped with a baby in tow."

"You really are something else, Babe," Ranger shook his head and glanced over at me, his eyes twinkling. His expression darkened slightly. "We need to talk about the house."

What, did it burn down while I was being held hostage? "What about it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I just wondered if you still wanted that house. Miranda managed to take you from there…"

I sighed. "I've been kidnapped from a lot of places, Carlos. I love that house and I know you do too. Luis Miranda is not going to ruin that for us."

"I just don't want you to remember that every time you pull into the driveway."

"Then you're lucky that my mind doesn't work that way." He gave me a strange look and I continued. "It would really suck to look at Julian and remember that I gave birth to him in a locked room in a warehouse. That I went into labor with him after being kidnapped and tied to a bed. Miranda's dead. It's over and everything turned out all right."

Ranger stood up, gently placing Julian in the bassinet. He sat back down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled against his chest and sighed in contentment. His fingers running through my hair felt so good that I could have fallen asleep right there.

"You never fail to amaze me, Steph," he murmured, his lips against my ear. "I'm so lucky to have you."

I grinned, pressing tighter against him. "I'm the lucky one. A year ago, I was unhappy and lonely and being pressured in all directions to be someone who I wasn't meant to be. And now, I'm happily married to my hero and best friend, we have a beautiful son, and I didn't lose who I am." I leaned up and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "You made that happen."

Ranger held me tighter, brushing his lips over my forehead. We sat there for a long time, just happy to be back together.

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I'm a big review junkie now, so please keep them coming.**


	73. Chapter 76

**Sadly, they're still not mine**

**Warning: For Ranger's Redhead, my fellow smut-a-holic, this smut is for you**

**Chapter 76**

**Steph's POV**

_**Six weeks later**_

The drive back from Dr. Marshall's office was wonderful. It was the first time in a long time that I've been able to drive around by myself. Granted, I still carried a GPS locator in my car, but it was a freedom that I had missed.

Ranger had been very supportive and almost smothering, making sure that I was never alone, that I always had a chauffeur, usually him, when I went around to go on errands. It was a big help, because I didn't realize how difficult it could be to carry Julian in one arm and a grocery basket in the other. I guess motherhood is a learning experience.

I had an appointment at Dr. Marshall's office that afternoon. Elizabeth was watching Julian at the house and Ranger had been called in on a break-in at the house of one of RangeMan's clients. He had offered to send one of the Merry Men with me, but I finally convinced him that I was more than capable of driving fifteen minutes by myself.

Not to mention, I was _dying_ to test drive my Valentine's Day present. Ranger had shocked me by giving me a brand new Aston Martin DBS. It was sleek, silver, and sex on wheels. When I saw it in the driveway, topped with a big red bow, I had an orgasm on the spot. Considering at the time that I was still banned from sexual activity, my present had been a double treat. And even though I was not allowed to indulge in the horizontal salsa, that didn't stop me from showing my husband just how _much_ I loved my present.

I think he got the idea.

I _knew_ my mouth worked just fine.

Dr. Marshall had done the usual tests, poking and prodding before declaring me fit to resume sexual activity. With those words, I had her fit me for a diaphragm. Since I was breastfeeding, I didn't want to go on the pill or get a shot. And I really wasn't ready to get pregnant again less than two months after having Julian.

After my doctor's appointment, I headed straight for the mall. I spent an hour in Victoria's Secret, putting a massive dent in my charge card by the time I left. I was going to make the most of my leap back into the sexual realm.

Singing loudly to my Godsmack CD, I drove through Trenton feeling on top of the world. Everything was going so well in my life. Being a mother was better than I had ever imagined. I had once cringed at the idea of taking care of a screaming, crying baby and changing diapers. Julian was a joy to have. He rarely cried and was always giggling. I had started taking up photography and our house was filled with pictures of him, dressed up in everything from diapers to Lula's "baby pimp" outfit. Julian loved being in front of the camera. Despite being only six weeks old, he was always ready with a smile and a giggle. I think the other day, he even managed to raise his eyebrow. Just like his daddy.

I turned onto Spring Street, pulling up to our gate a minute later. Ranger had installed a fingerprint identification scanner at the gate a week before we moved in. The only other way to get onto the property was for someone in the house to hit the buzzer at one of the intercoms. Our cozy home was more secure than Fort Knox.

Once I scanned my finger, the gates opened and I sped through, screeching to a halt in front of the garage. No way would I park my baby out in the elements. I may be a little crazy, but I wasn't stupid.

I pulled into the newly expanded garage, surprised to find Ranger's Porsche already parked beside the Explorer. I hadn't expected him to beat me home.

Grabbing my bags and my diaphragm, I ran through the cold February air and into the warm house.

We had moved in two weeks before. I was amazed that I felt at home right away. Except for the apartment at RangeMan, this was the only time I truly felt at home. Even growing up, I never felt like I belonged in my parent's house. Here, it was me. I loved how comforting it felt to come home.

Our furniture was brand new, Ranger and I picked everything out ourselves, and we had a blast doing it. We tested out every mattress, every sofa, every dining room chair. Our dining room table was black lacquer and frosted glass and extendable for when family came to visit. Our living room was child friendly, with a big brown suede sectional sofa and oval tables. Ranger had bought a massive plasma TV to hang on the wall for when the Merry Men came over to watch football games. When the guys were here, our quiet, serene home became party central. I think they were here more than they were at work. They even managed to convince Ranger to hold a few meetings here.

Our bedroom was incredible. We had managed to find a massive king sized Tai leather platform bed with a headboard that went halfway up the wall. The headboard was upholstered in black with gold Japanese stitching. The sheets were even better than the ones in the apartment, if that was at all possible. The bedroom was all Zen and calm and suited us perfectly. The little sitting area in the turret held an oversized loveseat and a chaise lounge, both upholstered in sinful black leather. I was looking forward to a little adult action on that chaise lounge as soon as possible.

Julian's nursery was amazing. It was done in blues and greens and there was a breathtaking mural on the wall of the beach at sunset. There was a little surfboard on the wall opposite the mural and little stuffed sharks and octopus' hanging from the ceiling. The furniture was made to look like bamboo, even the crib. Julian seemed to especially like the seashell mobile above his crib. I knew he would get a kick out of Puerto Rico when we went back there in the spring. I had a feeling that Ranger was planning on taking up surfing again. I could imagine father teaching son the way of the wave.

Dropping my keys on the table by the door, I noticed the envelope and rose right away. Setting my bags on the floor, I picked up the envelope, grinning when I saw "Babe" written on the front in Ranger's handwriting. Sniffing the rose, I set it back on the table and opened the envelope.

_**Babe,**_

_**You are cordially invited to an evening of dinner and dancing at the Hotel Manoso. Your evening attire is in the guest room. You will be summoned at 7pm sharp.**_

_**C.**_

_**P.S. The Little Prince is spending the evening out with friends. Tonight is for you**_.

I grinned. The Hotel Manoso, huh? Did I pick out the greatest husband, or what?

Grabbing my bags and my rose, I made my way up the stairs and into the guest room. A large white box was lying in the center of the bed. Glancing in the bathroom, I noticed my shampoo, conditioner, hair products and make-up were already there.

Setting my bags on the bed, I opened the box. _Oh wow_. Inside was a stunning black silk chiffon cocktail dress with a halter style top. The back fell to about knee length, but the front ended at mid thigh. I was suddenly very glad that I had gone back to the gym after Julian's birth.

Underneath the dress was a pair of the most gorgeous black FMP's I'd ever seen. Taking a closer look, I felt myself go light headed. He had bought me a genuine pair of Manolo Blahnik's. Oh Holy Hell, Batman! Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at the Manolo's. After all, he had given me an Aston Martin for Valentine's Day.

Clutching the Manolo's to my chest, I jumped up and down and squealed with joy. Wait till Lula saw these! She would flip!

Glancing at the clock, I saw that I only had about two hours to get ready. Gently placing the shoes on the bed, I hauled ass to the bathroom, stripping my jeans and sweater on the way. I shampooed, conditioned, shaved, exfoliated, gelled, and moisturized. Elizabeth had recently introduced me to Bulgari Rose shower products. I still used the same brand as Ranger, but now I had my own scent. And he seemed to love it when I used it. I had a feeling that he would really appreciate it tonight.

After a most enjoyable shower, I dug through my Victoria's Secret bag until I pulled out a strapless black lace plunge bra and matching hiphugger panties. No more Wonder Bra for me, at least until Julian was finished with breastfeeding. I swear, my breasts had grown by two cup sizes. I was really enjoying the way pregnancy had changed my body.

Before pulling on my underwear, I grabbed my diaphragm off the bed and read the instructions. It only took a few tries to insert it, and I was glad that I couldn't feel it up in there. With my birth control in place, I pulled on my underwear and settled in front of the mirror. I got out the blow dryer with attached diffuser, using gel from Mr. Alexander to give my hair sexy loose curls. I used mauve and pink eye shadow and black liner and mascara to bring out the blue in my eyes. Since my eyes were so dramatic, I only used a clear lip gloss on my mouth. Satisfied with my appearance, I went back into the bedroom and slipped into the dress and Manolo's.

Ready for an evening at the Hotel Manoso, I stood in front of the mirror and admired the reflection. It seemed like it had been forever since I've dressed up like this. I had to admit, it felt really good to feel so feminine again. It's hard to feel sexy when you're getting up for a 4am feeding.

I looked at the bedside clock. 6:59. Perfect timing.

I heard a door open and footsteps in the hallway. A light knock on the door had my heart fluttering in my chest. Taking a deep breath, I glided across the room and opened the door. I sucked in a breath, taking in the stunning vision of my husband.

Ranger was dressed to kill in a specially tailored black tuxedo. His tie was blood red and his hair was hanging loose down to his shoulders. The way I felt looking at him, I didn't think I could wait to get him naked and on his back. And from the look in his eyes, I had the feeling that he was thinking the same thing about me.

"Wow, Babe. You look incredible," he murmured, handing me another red rose. I took it, my eyes glued to his.

"I could say the same about you."

He smiled and held out his arm. Grinning, I took it as he led me across the hall to our room. I chuckled at the handmade sign on the door. "Hotel Manoso". Ranger looked down at me, a 200-watt smile gracing his lips.

"You like?" He asked.

"I love it. You're such a romantic."

"Guilty," he teased, opening the door for me. I stepped inside and gasped.

Every available surface was covered with lit candles. The loveseat in the sitting area had been removed, replaced with a small round table and chairs. There was a white tablecloth on the table and a crystal vase filled with red roses in the center. Soft music was playing from the surround sound speakers.

There was a trail of rose petals leading from the table to the bed, where there were petals scattered on the bedspread. It was beyond beautiful.

"How did you do this so fast?" I whispered, taking everything in. I shivered when I felt his warm breath against my ear.

"Batman has his ways, Babe."

I turned to face him and his arms went around me, pulling me close. Without thinking, we began to move to the music. I savored the feel of being surrounded by such strength. Nothing could get to me while I was in his arms.

I had never known a man who could dance as well as Ranger. If I had to venture a guess, I would imagine that he came out of the womb dancing. His moves were graceful, seductive and all man. With him leading me, I felt as if I were floating on air.

It seemed like a heartbeat later that he spoke in my ear again. "Are you hungry, Babe?"

I was going to suggest that I was hungry for him, but then my traitorous stomach decided to answer for me. With a grin and a chuckle, he took my hand and led me to the table. He held out my chair for me and I sat down. I watched as he sat down across from me and lifted the domes off of our plates. When I looked down, I gasped in recognition.

"This is what we ate the night you proposed on the yacht!" I was touched that he would remember that. He smiled.

"Elizabeth called Marisol for the recipe." He reached for the bottle of sparkling cider, filling my glass and then his.

I couldn't help but grin. "As I recall, some of this food is known for being an aphrodisiac."

Ranger laughed. "Not that we need it, but I figured it wouldn't hurt."

Hell, if I got any hornier, I'd spontaneously combust.

We ate Elizabeth's wonderful food, talking about our upcoming trip to Puerto Rico. Like I thought, Ranger was going to try out surfing again. He promised to teach me, along with Julian. I laughed at the image of a baby sitting on a surfboard in waist high water. He also suggested that we go parasailing again. Maybe we could make it a yearly tradition.

Julie would be going to Puerto Rico with us. Since she would be on spring break, Rachel and Ron agreed to let her spend the time with us. Julie was thrilled to finally meet her baby brother. And I was excited to be spending more time with Julie. We were already talking about spending next Christmas in Miami with the Martine's. It looked as if Julie was going to become a permanent part of our lives. I couldn't be happier.

When the last bite of food had been eaten and the last sip of cider had been consumed, Ranger stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it immediately and he pulled me up against his broad chest. Taking a few steps back, we began to dance.

I buried my face in his neck, breathing in his warm, sultry scent. If we lived to be a hundred, I would still never become immune to the way he felt, the way he smelled. Being in his arms felt like being in Heaven. I brushed my lips against his throat, teasing his Adam's apple with the tip of my tongue, tasting his skin. He groaned deeply and pulled me closer.

"What did Dr. Marshall say today?" Ranger whispered. I grinned, feeling him already hard against my belly.

"No restrictions." I answered, rubbing up against him. He growled and fisted his hand in my hair, pulling my head back. I moaned as his lips came crashing down on mine. God, he tasted so good.

I opened my mouth slightly, giving him access to my mouth. His tongue slipped past my lips, tangling with mine and tasting me thoroughly. I moaned again, gripping his shoulders as I arched into him. Damn, just kissing him was a sexual experience on its own. His hand.moved from my waist up my back to grasp the back of my neck.

"Shit, _Querida_," he gasped, pulling back slightly. "You make me lose control."

"Thank God," I whispered, giving him my best smile. "I've been waiting for you to lose control for the past six weeks."

Ranger moved to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. A look of confusion crossed his face as I stepped back, out of his reach. Watching him through lowered lashes, I reached behind my back, pulling the zipper of my dress down. His eyes darkened when I gave my hips a little shimmy and the soft material slid down my body to pool at my feet, leaving me in my bra, panties, and Manolo Blahniks. He swallowed visibly when I stepped out of the dress and towards him. Reaching out, I unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off of his broad shoulders. His eyes burned into mine as I made fast work of his tie and shirt. Before I could get to his pants, he gripped my shoulders and whirled me around, pulling my back against his chest.

I felt his hand brush my hair away and his lips came down on my neck. I leaned back even more, moaning as the pleasure coursed through my body. As his lips and teeth worked on my neck, his hands moved to cover my full breasts. I could feel his groan vibrate through me as he gently stroked and pinched my puckered nipples.

I gasped as he sucked the skin at my pulse point into his mouth, sucking and biting, marking me. By the end of the night, I hoped to be covered in those marks. And if I got my way, he would be in the same shape.

One of his hands moved to my back, quickly unclasping my bra. He pushed it down my arms and tossed it to the floor. Moving down to his knees behind me, he kissed and nibbled his way down my spine. The almost electric sensations shot through me and I shivered as his teeth bit down gently on one of my lace covered cheeks. With both hands firmly at my waist, he used his teeth to pull down my panties. I didn't care. They were soaked anyway.

I looked down to watch him work at the backs of my thighs and my calves. His eyes were closed and by the expression on his face, I could tell that he was savoring the taste and feel of my skin. The emotions pouring from him and into me left me feeling almost drunk.

Moving his hands back up to my waist, he gently turned me around to face him. I moaned as his lips went from the tops of my feet back up, past my shins and knees, taking a little extra time at my thighs. I gasped as his hands parted me and slipped back behind to grasp my ass. With a firm tug, his mouth was pressed against my center. I cried out as his tongue moved over me. My hands fisted in his hair as his tongue circled my clit and I gave a little scream when his teeth closed over the swollen, pulsing nub.

"God, Carlos," I gasped, my voice trembling with emotion. He grunted in answer, the act sending vibrations through me. I screamed and shuddered, my orgasm ripping from me suddenly. He moaned into me, his tongue relentless, keeping me in the mindless spiral.

Before I could come all the way down, he moved one hand to my ass and the other high against my back. With his mouth still buried between my legs, he got to his feet, lifting me high in the air. Jesus Christ, he was strong! My hands immediately went to grasp his shoulders as he moved me to the bed. His tongue still thrusting inside of me, he sank his knee down on the edge of the mattress, bringing me down to my back. Once I was flat, he moved my legs up over his shoulders, bringing his hands back to my hips. I cried out as he started moving me back and forth against his tongue. Holy fucking shit!

A raging fire rolled through me and I fisted my hands in the bedspread, arching my back until only the back of my head was on the bed. Ranger growled deeply as I shattered on him.

His hands moved to grasp mine as he moved his mouth back up my body, swirling his tongue in my belly button, making my body shudder again. His lips and teeth covered every inch of flesh as he made his way to my breasts. Once there, his teeth gently latched onto a hard nipple as his fingers moved to manipulate the other. I arched into his mouth and his hand as lightning shot straight to my center, sending another wave of wetness from me.

"_Dios mio_, Carlos,' I shrieked, reaching above my head to grasp one of the pillows.

"Christ, Babe," he almost sobbed against my breast, running his tongue along the underside. His hands moved beneath me, arching me off the bed and even tighter against him. His tongue slid from my breasts to my collarbone, leaving a tiny nip there before moving further up and to my neck. His lips and tongue and teeth worked at my throat, leaving me in a frenzy beneath him.

Mindless with desire, I reached between us, tearing his belt away with trembling hands. He groaned against my ear as I pulled at his pants, buttons flying. Pulling my legs towards me, I used my feet to push his pants down his legs, releasing his almost frightening erection.

"God, you're killing me, Babe," Ranger rasped, leaning back slightly to kick off his shoes and socks. His pants somehow flew across the room, smacking into the wall.

Now, fully undressed, he slid back up my body, pinning me into the mattress. His eyes bore into mine, blacker than I've ever seen them before.

"Do we need a condom, Babe?" He gasped, holding my wrists above my head. I shook my head.

"Got a diaphragm today," I managed to say. With a growl, his lips crashed down on mine, bruising and possessive. I loved every second of it.

Using his knees, Ranger shoved my thighs apart. I felt him, hard and long and thick against my opening a split second before he drove into me. I screamed, arching up against him violently, crushing my breasts against his massive chest. Dear God, did he get even bigger since the last time we made love?

He began gasping and muttering in Spanish, brushing his lips against my neck and face and ears as his body slid down mine, almost pulling out of me. He immediately slid back up me, driving inside of my center, all the way in, making me scream again. He left my wrists pinned in one of his hands while the other moved beneath my ass, lifting me up and against him, and he sunk deeper in me still. With a roar, he began pounding into me, in and out, in and out, in and out, until I unraveled beneath him. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I released a long, drawn out scream. This was more than I'd ever experienced before in my entire life. This was raw and primitive and almost violent. And I wanted more.

With an expert flip, Ranger got to his knees, wrapping my legs around his hips. With my lower back and hips in his hands and my shoulders and head on the bed, he began to move me back and forth against his erection. I cried out at the sensations building back up, not completely sure that I would survive another orgasm like the others. With a loud growl, he moved me faster, so hard that my breasts began bouncing with the movement. He leaned forward and bit down on one of my rock hard nipples, never losing his momentum. I felt every pulse and twitch of his erection as he continually brought me onto him, hard and fast and furious. In no time, I was flying from another bone melting orgasm.

I noticed as I came down that he had slowed down slightly. His eyes were focused on mine, dark and dangerous, as he reached down, bringing me up into his lap. I don't know how he did it, but I suddenly found myself turned around, my back to his chest, him still buried deep inside of me. Ranger's hands moved in front of me, one on my stomach and another across my breasts. My head fell back against his shoulder as he began thrusting into me again. _Dios Mio!_

His mouth attacked the side of my neck as he pistoned into me, slow and deep, drawing sighs and moans from my chest. I felt yet another orgasm building up deep inside, hot and pulsating, and from the way Ranger was gasping and tensing, I knew he was close as well. His thrusts became harder, faster, and I felt myself losing control. My entire body clenched as the strongest climax of all tore through me, so strong that I couldn't even find the breath to scream. I felt him grow even larger inside of me before he let out a roar that might have shook the entire house. Burying his face in my neck, he tensed as he emptied himself inside of me, trembling violently. As I gasped for air, I noticed that he was in the same shape that I was. His heart pounded into my back so hard that I thought I might wake up with a bruise the next morning.

My body went limp in his arms and he collapsed to his side, bringing me down beside him. There was no way we could find the breath to speak.

I lay there, stunned, as his hands moved gently over my overheated, over sensitized flesh. It must have been at least fifteen minutes before we could speak again.

Ranger shifted behind me, moving me around so I was facing him. His hair was sweaty and plastered to his face. I managed a tiny grin as I reached out to brush it out of the way. He caught my hand, bringing it to his mouth. I moaned as he kissed my palm.

"I didn't hurt you, did I, Babe?" I could detect the worry in his voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"There aren't words to describe how incredible that was," I whispered, wrapping my hand around his. He smiled back and reached out, pulling me back against his chest.

"I didn't plan on losing control like that," he admitted, running his fingers through my damp, tangled curls. "Six weeks without being able to make love to you almost killed me."

"I know the feeling," I teased, lightly kissing his throat. I sighed in contentment, snuggling into his body.

Oh yeah. This was the life.

It couldn't get any better than this.

**Okay, now that I'm out of breath and exhausted, I'm off to take a really, **_**really**_** cold shower. LOL. The next chapter is the epilogue. Sniff Sniff. I hope you enjoyed the smut. **


	74. Epilogue

**Sigh. Seventy-six chapters and an epilogue and they're still not mine.**

**Epilogue**

**Steph's POV**

_**Ten and a half months later**_

I watched, camera in hand, as Julian toddled around the room, accepting hugs and kisses from family and friends. I couldn't believe that my little boy was a year old. It seemed like only yesterday that he was born, bringing into my life a joy that I couldn't even describe.

And he was getting so big! His eyes were sharp and blue, his hair was thick and black and curled just below his chin. So much like his father that it brought tears to my eyes.

Through the maze of birthday presents and balloons, I watched as Ranger crouched down and held his arms out. Julian giggled and toddled over to him, taking uneven baby steps and shrieking "Papi" in his sweet little voice. Ranger grinned at the word and enveloped our son in his strong arms.

It had been one hell of a year.

After moving into the house, I decided that with Julian in my life, I didn't really want to be a bounty hunter anymore. Even though I was doing much better at protecting myself, I didn't want to put myself in harms way just for a paycheck. No way was I going to make my son motherless just to earn a few hundred dollars. Instead, I quit working for Vinnie and kept my job at RangeMan. At least working there, I could take Julian with me. And the guys loved having him there. He had too many uncles to count and they all spoiled him rotten.

Ranger cut his hours considerably, giving Tank a promotion and placing more responsibilities on the other man. Now, working five days a week at the office and off and on at home when something came up, we were together even more than before. It was wonderful being with my family so much. And even though Ranger sometimes had to leave at strange hours when an emergency came up at one of his client's properties, I rarely had to worry about him possibly not making it home. Without the dangerous government contracts and not dealing with the high bond skips himself, his job had become much safer. I guess since I had made the sacrifice for Julian, he felt the need to do the same. And from the smile constantly on his face, I think he was glad to make the change.

Tank and Lula bought a house together, only a few streets away from ours. They were engaged but planned to have a long engagement. I think they were both afraid of taking things too fast and were happy with the way things were going. With Tank working longer hours at RangeMan, Lula had kept her job at Vinnie's. Although, with me gone, she had moved up to bounty hunter. And I was thrilled for her that she was doing an amazing job all on her own.

I hadn't seen or heard from Joe since he was arrested for trying to kidnap me. Ranger got confirmation that he was still in Sacramento. With the mark on his record from the things he did to me, he wasn't able to get a job on the police force. The last thing we heard, he had become a private investigator and was engaged. I was truly happy for him and hoped that things would go well for him in the future.

My mother had been released from the hospital about four months after Julian's birth. She was taking medication for depression and anxiety and had to see a therapist once a week. Dad seemed glad to have her back. I spoke to her a couple times on the phone since then, but haven't gone to see her in person. She still talked about the Burg and how important it is to meet the Burg's standards. Somehow, she had heard about Ranger going off on the women at the birthing class and decided that we were out to humiliate her. Sadly, I had a feeling that she would never really be better. She has never met Julian, and that was my decision. I didn't want her negativity to influence my son in any way. And I knew that just being Ranger's son would make him seem less worthy in her eyes. It was an easy decision for me to make. I didn't need that kind of drama in my life. And I had Mariela to talk to when I needed a mother figure.

Ranger had found out where Susan Reynolds was hiding. After a lot of convincing on my part, he agreed to take me along when he went to talk to her. She didn't look surprised to see us and she was ready to be taken to jail. I couldn't bear the thought of putting my protector in prison, so Ranger and I helped her leave New Jersey. With a new identity and a sizable chunk of money to start a new life, Susan was actually doing much better now. I spoke to her on occasion, and was glad to find out that she had met a nice, caring man and they were in a serious relationship.

Ranger and I made it back to Puerto Rico with Julie and Julian. To my surprise, he had turned the room next to the master suite into a nursery, like he had mentioned the last time we were there. Marisol was thrilled to have us back and she couldn't stop hugging the children. Ranger was true to his word and taught the three of us to surf. Julie was a natural and Julian managed to stay on his feet on the surfboard, of course with Ranger holding him up in the waist deep water. It was just as adorable as I imagined. A three-month-old baby in tiny little swim trunks being stood up on an adult sized surfboard. I had a poster-sized portrait of the scene hanging in the upstairs hallway. As for my surfing abilities, I considered myself lucky just to be able to balance myself on the board. Despite falling time and time again, Ranger never forgot to tell me that he was proud of me.

Rachel and Ron also let Julie spend a month with us in Trenton during the summer. During that time, she decorated her bedroom to her specifications. To Ranger's relief, there wasn't any tie-dye in sight. We had painted the walls a soft butter color and she picked out a beautiful white iron bedroom set. Julie was thrilled with her bedroom after that, and couldn't wait to come back for another visit.

While she was visiting, her and Ranger managed to beat the pants of the Merry Men in paintball and laser tag once again. She even taught Julian how to hold a paintball gun. She said when she came back to visit the following summer, she would have her little brother in protective gear, beating the crap out of the Merry Men along with her and her father. I saw the look on Ranger's face when she said it, and I have never seen him smile so brightly. The pride he had for his children was written all over him. It made my heart swell, because I knew that he was happier and more content than he had ever been in his entire life. I was glad to be a part of that.

Yes, life was good. And it was getting better every day.

I watched as Ranger sat down on the floor beside the huge stack of birthday presents, settling Julian down on his lap. Handing my camera to Mary Lou, I joined them on the floor. Ranger and I each opened a present slowly, showing Julian how to pull the wrapping off to reveal the toy underneath. After that, Julian tore into his gifts, holding up scraps of paper and laughing with joy.

"We could have saved a fortune by just buying him wrapping paper," Ranger teased, his eyes sparkling at me. I chuckled and showed my son the set of baby dumbbells that Tank had gotten him.

"Open mine next!" Lester shouted, handing me a medium sized box. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he could have bought. I didn't trust his choice in toys. I set the box down in front of me and Julian immediately ripped off the paper. Inside the nondescript box was what appeared to be a baby Glock.

"Lester!" I yelled, giving him a death glare. "You did _not_ just give my one year old a gun!"

Lester laughed and held the gun out, pulling the trigger. A stream of water shot out, hitting Ranger in the chest. Julian squealed with glee and reached up for his new weapon.

I looked over to find my husband laughing to the point of tears. "I told you I couldn't stop him, Babe."

I sighed in defeat. At least the gun was loaded with water.

Bobby's present was a baby sized gym set, complete with a tiny little weight bench and plastic barbells. Julian grabbed one of the barbells and started chewing on it. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Julian," Bobby said, kneeling down to look my son in the eye. "Time to spar, buddy."

Julian immediately dropped the barbell and flexed his little muscles. I swear, the Merry Men have been teaching him that phrase for the past four months.

"Hey buddy," Lester grinned, looking at Julian. "Touchdown!"

Julian's little arms went above his head in a "V". I groaned.

"That's it. No more football for my son," I joked, laughing along with everybody else. The guys had my son well trained.

It took an hour to open all of the presents. My son was well on his way to being spoiled rotten. We would have to add on another room just to house all of his toys. Ranger had started the spoiling early, building a clubhouse in the back yard next to the huge jungle gym and mini rock wall. I wouldn't put it past my husband to put a child sized water park in the backyard next.

While Julian played in a pile of crumpled paper, I set a sheet out on an empty space on the floor and brought out his tiny personal birthday cake. There was a massive one on the dining room table for the guests, but Julian's was made especially for him by Darla Blakely. My son had gotten his food preferences from Ranger, and this would be his first taste of cake.

Stripping Julian down to his diaper, I sat him down on the sheet in front of his cake. Ranger moved closer, crouching down to watch him. I took my camera back from Mary Lou and snapped a few "before" pictures.

"Eat the cake, Julian," I crooned, kneeling down to get to his level. Julian giggled and smacked his hand down on top of the cake, sending green and white icing in all directions. He shrieked with laughter at the mess he made and licked at his hand. His eyes widened at his first taste and he smiled. "Ummy, Mommy!"

I grinned and snapped at least a dozen pictures. Julian licked his hand again before taking a fistful of cake and smearing it all over his face.

"He eats cake like Bombshell," Lester shouted, laughing uncontrollably.

"Watch it, Santos," I growled, unable to keep a straight face.

We watched as Julian crawled through the cake, smashing it into the sheet and covering his body with icing. He squealed at everybody's laughter and crawled straight to Ranger, climbing into his father's lap and smearing Ranger's front with birthday cake. Ranger just laughed and hugged his son close. I used up an entire roll of film in the next two minutes, capturing father and son covered in cake and green icing.

After "The Julian Show", everybody went to cut into the big cake while Ranger and I took Julian to the kitchen sink to clean him up. Ranger looked down at his clothes and shook his head.

"I should have expected this," he said, shaking his head.

I grinned and leaned forward, running my tongue up his arm. "Yum."

His eyes darkened as he stepped closer. "Playing with fire there, Babe."

"That was the plan, _Babe_."

He flashed me his wolf grin as he held Julian upright in the sink. I turned the sprayer on him, cleaning him off quickly. Julian whirred his lips and splashed water across the room.

Once clean and dressed in fresh clothes, Julian wobbled around the room, giggling whenever someone picked him up to kiss him. I watched as he toddled over to my father and held up his arms, shouting "up". Dad picked him up without complaint and took him across the room to show him the little fishing pole and folding chair that he had given him. Dad was waiting for spring to finally take his grandson fishing at the lake for the first time. I think Dad felt that his life was complete now that he had a grandson to share it with. Despite Mom being home now, he still spent a lot of his time here and at the cabin. He deserved some peace and quiet.

I stood off to the side and snapped a few pictures of Dad and Julian. Ranger came up behind me, dressed in a clean pair of faded blue jeans and a plain, tight white tee shirt. I sighed in pleasure as his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly into his chest. We watched as Julian ran over to Lisa and offered her one of his barbells. Lisa, two years old and another Valerie clone, shook her head at his offer and held out her new Barbie doll to him. Julian blew a raspberry and went off in search of someone who would appreciate his toy.

I felt the vibrations as Ranger laughed. He gave me a squeeze and rested his chin on top of my head. "I think this party turned out pretty good for him."

I chuckled. "If it weren't for all the pictures, he wouldn't remember a thing."

"In twenty years, we can show his girlfriend that picture of him crawling through the cake."

I groaned. "Don't even go there! It's hard enough to believe that he's one. Don't bring up the idea of him being an adult."

"Before you know it, he'll be starting school."

I twisted in his arms and smacked him in the chest. He grinned down at me, his dark eyes twinkling. "You're cute when your pissed, Steph."

I rolled my eyes and grinned back. "You're such an ass, Carlos."

We settled back against each other and watched the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was much later when I finally tucked a freshly bathed Julian into his crib. Looking down at his sweet, sleeping face, my heart swelled. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, I brushed the hair out of his eyes and flipped the baby monitor to "on".

Ranger was waiting for me in our bedroom, showered and dressed in his black boxers. I grinned as he handed me a glass of wine.

"Thought you might need that after our busy day," he said, his voice husky. I set the glass down on the nightstand and leaned up to brush my lips against his.

"I know it's Julian's birthday, but I have a present for you." I said, watching his eyes widen in surprise. A split second later, they darkened considerably as he looked down at me in my red silk nightie.

"Would this present be under that nightgown?" He asked, flashing me that wolf grin. I shook my head and walked over to the dresser. Reaching into my underwear drawer, I pulled out a small wrapped box. I was a little nervous as I handed it to him.

Holding the box in his hand, he looked up and gave me a tiny grin. Without a word, he unwrapped it and lifted the lid on the box.

He froze, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You like?" My voice was husky as I watched his reaction.

"Babe," he breathed, lifting a white plastic stick out of the box. I knew the second his eyes caught the two pink lines in the tiny window.

"I was thinking," I drawled, sashaying over to him. "Maybe it's time for Julian to have a little brother or sister."

Actually, we had been trying to have another baby for the past month. I had never gone back on the pill and we had stuck with the diaphragm ever since Dr. Marshall had cleared me for sexual activity. I had taken the pregnancy test that morning, only being three days late. There hadn't been time to tell Ranger the good news before the party, so I had decided to wait until after.

Ranger finally pried his eyes away from the stick and looked straight at me. His lips curved into a beautiful smile as he tossed the box and stick onto the bed. Before I could blink, I was swept off of my feet in a bear hug.

"_Dios_, I love you, Steph," he growled, swinging me in a circle. I laughed and hung on for the ride.

"I love you too, Carlos."

**Well that's all, folks. I got the "touchdown" and birthday cake idea from the birthday party my cousin threw for his one-year-old son. I thought it was funny, so I stole the idea. LOL. I want to thank Lintu68 for giving me the courage to post this, my first fanfic story. Special thanks to Ranger's Redhead for all the wonderful comments and all the great ideas (smut and other) over the past few months. You're the best, Babe! Thank you everybody who reviewed. Because of you guys, this is the first story I've managed to complete and I'm pretty proud of it. Now, I'm going to mourn the ending of my story by drowning in a pint of Ben and Jerry's. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. Please let me know….Jaime.**


End file.
